Lia
by NariMido
Summary: Ein ganz normales junges Mädchen, das sich seinen Platz in der magischen Welt sucht... und ein Krieg, der kein Leben unbeschadet lässt. Eine Geschichte zwischen Schule, Schwärmereien, Leid und Entscheidungen. Beginnt bei den Rumtreibern und zieht sich durch die Zeit der Bücher.
1. Die kleine Lia

Ich sitze schon länger und mit einer Menge Pausen an dieser Geschichte. Es ist eine Menge fertig, deshalb traue ich mich einfach mal loszulegen. Diesmal was länger - einiges über 100 Seiten bisher.

Ich hoffe es gefällt, auch wenn ich OCs benutze.  
Auch alte Freunde werden auftauchen!

Wie schon in der Summary erwähnt startet das Ganze bei den Rumtreibern und wird sich bis zum Ende des Kriegs und damit der uns bekannten Geschichte ziehen.

Das erste Kapitel ist gewissermaßen ein Einstieg um unsere Hauptperson ein bisschen kenn zu lernen.

Tja, viel mehr will ich gar nicht sagen, außer: viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: alles Bekannte gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Der Rest ist mein eigenes Gedankengut.

* * *

 **Die kleine Lia  
**

„Schatz?"

Der große, braunhaarige Mann betrat die saubere Küche und legte einen Arm um die blonde Frau, die am Herd stand und in einem Topf rührte.

„Riecht wundervoll." Lächelnd gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hör mal, ich bin für morgen Abend zum Essen eingeladen.", fuhr er fort, nachdem er sich umgedreht und seine Tasche auf den Küchentisch gelegt hatte.

„Daddy!" Ein kleines Mädchen rannte in die Küche und warf stürmisch die Arme um ihren Vater.

„Hey, Lia, nicht so stürmisch!" Doch der Mann lachte und wirbelte seine Tochter herum.

Die blonde Frau hatte sich nun umgedreht und betrachtete die Szene lächelnd. Sie war auffallend hübsch, mit einem zierlichen Gesicht, strahlend blauen Augen und langem, lockigem Haar.

„Ich muss morgen lange arbeiten...wo bist du denn eingeladen?"

Ihr Mann lächelte sie an. „Keine Sorge Natalie, die Potters würden es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich Lia nicht mitbrächte."

„Wir essen bei den Potters?!" Gerade erst war sie zur Ruhe gekommen, da sprang die kleine Lia wieder auf und rannte übermütig um den Küchentisch, bis sie vor ihrer Mutter stehen blieb.

„Mamiii? Krieg ich ein neues Kleid?"

Ihre großen grauen Augen sahen flehentlich zu ihrer Mutter auf, während die kleinen Hände sich an die himmelblaue Schürze klammerten.

Natalie seufzte. „Ich muss morgen den ganzen Tag arbeiten, Schatz..."

„Oh, na gut..." Ihre Hände fielen wieder an ihre Seite und Lia schniefte.

„Naja, vielleicht kann dein Vater ja nach der Arbeit...?" Fragend sah Natalie ihren Mann an.

Der Angesprochene seufzte kurz, doch der hoffnungsvolle Blick seiner Tochter ließ ihn lächeln. „In Ordnung, aber viel Zeit haben wir nicht, ich fürchte wir werden apparieren müssen..."

Lia schauderte, doch sie sagte nichts. Wenn das der Preis dafür war, dass sie ein neues Kleid bekam, wollte sie ihn gerne zahlen.

„Gut, dann sehen wir beide uns gleich mal ein paar Kataloge an. Und jetzt wird erstmal gegessen!"

Celia Kenneth, meist Lia genannt, war die Tochter eines Aurors und einer bekannten TV Moderatorin. Sie war hübsch, klug und daran gewöhnt zu bekommen was sie wollte. Ihre Familie hatte genug Geld, sie war ein Einzelkind und ihre Eltern waren völlig vernarrt in sie. Mit sechs Jahren war sie bereits dazu in der Lage, die meisten Erwachsenen dazu zu bekommen, zu tun was sie wollte. Zu anderen Kindern hatte sie allerdings wenig Kontakt gehabt. Dieser besondere Abend bei den Potters jedoch, sollte ihr zeigen, dass Kinder nicht so leicht um den Finger zu wickeln waren, wie Erwachsene. Und für manche Kinder, galt das noch mehr als für andere.

„Oh Lia! Darling, wie groß du geworden bist! Und du wirst deiner Mutter von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher."

„Kommt erst mal rein, ihr Beiden. Mary, lass sie doch erstmal herein."

Allen und Mary Potter begrüßten ihre Gäste so herzlich wie immer. Lia strahlte vor Stolz und stellte das neue, blassblaue Kleid und die Silberkette mit dem zierlichen Vogelanhänger so gut zur Schau wie sie nur konnte. Die Komplimente gingen bei ihr runter wie Honig. Sie war niedlich, liebenswert, wundervoll. Und sie genoss es.

Bis ein Schatten auf das Paradies fiel.

Ein kleiner, schlaksiger, schwarzhaariger Schatten mit einem sehr gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck und einem, wie es schien, chronischen Gähnen.

Der Junge, der am Esstisch der Potters saß hatte zerzaustes schwarzes Haar, haselnussbraune Augen und schien von dem kleinen „Engel" nicht im geringsten begeistert zu sein. So wenig, wie von dem ganzen Abend.

„Daaaad, kann ich aufstehen?"

„Nein, James, du bleibst sitzen, bis wir fertig sind!"

„Aber Mum! Dad sag ihr -"

„James. Deine Mutter möchte, dass du sitzen bleibst."

„Ich muss trainieren! Dad, wenn ich in die Mannschaft will, muss ich fliegen üben!"

„Der Sommer ist noch lange genug, James!"

„Fliegen?"

Lia hatte gelangweilt da gesessen und nur mit großer Mühe ihr gutes Benehmen aufrecht erhalten können. Dieser quengelige Junge stahl ihr völlig die Show und das gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Doch das Wort „fliegen" ließ sie völlig von ihren Plänen, die Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu bekommen aufschrecken.

Alle drehten sich zu ihr um.

Mr. Potter zog eine Grimasse. „Ja, siehst du, James kommt jetzt in sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts und er möchte gerne in die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor aufgenommen werden."

Paul lächelte und wandte sich James zu, während Lia noch immer Mr Potter anstarrte.

„Du magst Quidditch also? Und du meinst du schaffst es schon in die Mannschaft?" Paul war zu seiner Zeit selbst ein begeisterter Quidditchspieler gewesen, doch Familie und Beruf hatten ihn in den letzten Jahren zu sehr in Anspruch genommen um noch Zeit für etwas anderes zu lassen.

Stolz strahlte James, da er nun endlich die Chance bekam von den langweiligen Gesprächsthemen der Erwachsenen weg zu kommen und über Quidditch zu schwärmen. In Paul hatte er einen dankbaren Zuhörer gefunden.

„-und ich habe sogar einen neuen Besen! Dad hat ihn mir gestern erst gekauft!"

Lia sah von ihrem Vater zu James und zurück, hin und hergerissen zwischen Interesse für dieses ungewohnte Thema und Unmut über die Begeisterung ihres Vaters für diesen fremden Jungen.

„Ich möchte den Besen sehen!", sagte sie plötzlich.

James stoppte und drehte sich zu ihr um. Das Mädchen interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Sie war ein langweiliges kleines Prinzesschen. Aber diese Chance wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Ich zeig dir, wie ich auf ihm fliege!"

Lias Betteln musste schließlich auch Mrs Potter nachgeben und alle begaben sich in den Garten, wo James sich sogleich stolz auf seinen Besen schwang und über Büsche und Sträucher zischte.

Der Garten war groß und durch hohe Tannen von der Umgebung abgeschirmt. Der kleine Junge schien hier in seinem ganz eigenen Reich zu sein. Er flog Loopings, raste auf den Boden zu, um dann im letzten Moment den Besen wieder so plötzlich hoch zu ziehen, dass Lia jedes Mal ein Quietschen entwich.

Als Mrs Potter schließlich anregte, wieder hinein zu gehen, traf sie bei Lia auf taube Ohren.

Das kleine, hübsche Mädchen hatte sich hoffnungslos verliebt.

„Dad...Dad, ich will einen Besen...", hauchte Lia, den Ärmel ihres Vaters ergreifend.

„Aber- Schatz..." Paul schien völlig perplex. Man stelle sich eine zierliche, saubere Prinzessin auf dem Stil eines störrischen Besens vor. Dreck, Verletzungen und viel Geheule waren vorprogrammiert. „Schatz, das ist doch nichts für dich..."

„Ja, hör besser auf deinen Vater, _Prinzessin._ " James war kurz vor der Gruppe zum Stehen gekommen und schwebte nun dort. „Viel zu gefährlich für kleine Mädchen."

Viele Leute hatten Lia schon Prinzessin genannt. Und sie hatte es genossen. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, machte dieser Spitzname sie wütend.

Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie James an. „Ich bin sicher, ich kann _wunderbar_ fliegen!"

„Also, wir haben noch James alten Kinderbesen, ihr könntet ihn haben, Paul."

Für diesen Vorschlag erntete Mr Potter geschockte Blicke sowohl von seinen Gästen, wie von seiner Familie.

Nicht einmal Lia gefiel der Gedanke. Ein gebrauchter Besen? Für sie? Lia hatte nie gebrauchte Sachen.

„Allen! Du kannst doch Lia nicht James alten, störrischen Besen geben!" Mrs Potter schien von der Idee ihres Mannes nicht gerade angetan zu sein.

James dagegen grinste. „Genau, Dad, wie soll sie denn mit dem klar kommen?"

„Und wie ich damit klar komme!", fauchte Lia. Dieser Junge brachte sie zur Weißglut. Sie war doch kein dummes, kleines Mädchen! Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, was sie konnte!

Einige Minuten und viele Diskussionen später hatte Lia einen alten, kleinen Besen in der Hand und ließ mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen James hochtrabende Anleitungen über sich ergehen.

Nachdem sie genug gehörte hatte um zu wissen was zu tun war, schwang sie sich auf den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

„Und dann musst du – hey!" James wurde von Lia zurück gestoßen und starrte ihr beleidigt hinterher. „Ich war noch nicht fertig! Selbst Schuld, wenn du fällst!"

Doch Lia fiel nicht.

Dieser Flug war allerdings auch nicht, was Lia sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war überhaupt nicht, wie sie dachte.

Es war besser.

Und der schlaksige, schwarzhaarige Junge hatte keine Ahnung, was er an diesem Abend bei Lia losgestoßen hatte.

* * *

Menschen sind selbstsüchtig, kontrollierbar, manipulativ... und Kinder sind keine Ausnahme. Sie sind lediglich die kleinere Ausgabe von Menschen.

Und sie sind viel schwerer durch ein niedliches Äußeres zu beeindrucken.

Wenige Wochen nach dem folgenschweren Abend bei den Potters musste Lia genau das am eigenen Leib erfahren.

„Schön, dass ihr alle hier seid, Kinder! Wir werden uns jetzt erstmal alle kennen lernen, denn wir wollen ja schließlich ganz viel zusammen lernen!"

Die junge Lehrerin war motiviert, fröhlich – und völlig hingerissen von Lias Auftreten.

Jeder Lehrer war irgendwie herum zu kriegen. Nett lächeln, Begeisterung, ein paar schlaue Worte, schluchzendes Heimweh – Lia fand ihre Schwachstellen und nutzte sie.

Bereits von ihrem ersten Schultag an war sie der Liebling aller Lehrer.

Auf ihre Mitschüler schien das aber irgendwie nicht den gleichen Effekt zu haben.

Ob sie nun neidisch waren, war schwer zu sagen. Aber in jedem Fall wussten sie nichts mit dem Mädchen anzufangen, das lieber mit den Lehrern redete, als mit ihnen zu spielen.

Sehr bald fand sich Lia am Rande der Klassengemeinschaft wieder. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie es bemerkte, doch dann war es ein ziemlicher Schock für das kleine Mädchen.

Doch Lia war nicht nur ausgesprochen begabt darin Erwachsene für sich zu gewinnen.

Sie war auch ungewöhnlich kreativ im Umgang mit ungewohnten Situationen.

Und ihr neuer Plan begann mit einem eindringlichen Gespräch mit der wichtigsten Vertrauten eines kleinen Mädchens: ihrer Mutter.

Nun, bei den meisten Mädchen sähe ein solches Gespräch wohl etwas anders aus, doch weder Lia, noch Natalie waren gewöhnliche Menschen.

„Du hast gar keine richtigen Freunde in der Schule, Schatz?"

Natalie saß auf Lias Bettkante. Es war Abend und Lia war bettfertig und saß neben ihrer Mutter.

„Hm...das müssen wir ändern."

„Können wir das Mum?" Lia sah ihre Mutter hoffnungsvoll an.

Natalie lächelte. „Du bist nicht umsonst meine Tochter, Kleines. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du das völlig problemlos schaffst. Hm...lass mich überlegen, ich nehme an, Sport ist noch nicht ganz euer Ding, also vielleicht...ah, ja! Also, pass auf Schatz, wir machen folgendes: ..."

„He schaut mal, Lia hat ein Prinzessinen – Mäppchen!"

Einige Mädchen begannen sich um Lias Tisch zu scharen.

„Das ist hübsch!" „Ich möchte auch so eins."

Lia lächelte schüchtern. Und ihr Mutter war am nächsten Abend ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Das war einfach gewesen. Und es blieb nicht bei Mäppchen.

In den folgenden Monaten und Jahren war Lia bei allen beliebt. Die Mädchen vergötterten ihre Mutter. Eine erfolgreiche TV – Moderatorin war spannend und Besuche auf Sets blieben nicht aus. Selbst die Jungen fanden diese Seite interessant.

Außerdem hatte Lia noch einen weiteren Weg gefunden beliebt zu werden.

Während die meisten Mädchen im Sportunterricht immer zuletzt in die Gruppen gewählt wurden, war Lia immer vorne mit dabei. Wie genau sie es machte wusste sie nicht, doch wenn sie wollte, konnte sie jeden schlagen, in jeder Sportart. Und manchmal so haushoch, dass die Sportlehrer aus der Verwirrung nicht heraus kamen.

Wenn Lias Vater in dieser Zeit nicht so mit Arbeit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte er wohl mal ein ernstes Wort mit seiner Tochter geredet. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst: Magie war ein unfaires Mittel im Sport.

Doch er bekam nichts davon mit und Lia verbrachte eine glückliche Zeit. Zumindest war sie sich sicher, dass sie glücklich war. Sie hatte haufenweise Freunde.

* * *

„Paul, ich kann Lia nicht mitnehmen! Du wolltest doch zu den Potters, warum nimmst du sie nicht mit?!"

Lia blieb vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen.

„Schatz, ich esse nicht einfach dort, ich muss mich mit Allen besprechen, ich brauche seinen Rat in dieser Sache...das ist nichts für ein kleines Mädchen."

„Ich kann auch alleine blieben, Mum." Lia betrat das Zimmer und lächelte einnehmend.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine bist, Schatz. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber man weiß ja nie..." Sie sah ihren Mann eindringlich an, der schließlich seufzte.

„Ich schicke Allen eine Eule. Vielleicht kann sich Mary ein wenig um Lia kümmern..."

„Da seid ihr beiden ja! Lia, komm hier rüber, lass dich anschauen! Paul, wirklich, ihr kommt in letzter Zeit viel zu selten vorbei!"

Paul lächelte und anders als Lia und Mrs Potter bemerkte Mr Potter sofort wie erschöpft er war.

„Komm Paul, wir gehen gleich in mein Büro."

Kaum waren die Männer verschwunden und Lia mit einem besonders großen Stück Pie versorgt, erklang eine Stimme die Lia zusammen zucken ließ.

„Hi Mum."

Sie hatte James nicht sehr oft gesehen, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, doch sie hatte bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten gelernt ihm so viel Abneigung entgegen zu bringen wie sie konnte. Und all die Abneigung lag in ihrem Blick als sie aufsah.

Dieser Blick änderte sich jedoch rasch, als sie den Jungen an James Seite erblickte.

Zehn Jahre hin oder her, sie war die Tochter ihrer Mutter und sie konnte sehr wohl erkennen, wenn jemand gut aussah. Und dieser Junge haute selbst sie um.

Er war größer als James, aber nicht annähenrd so schlaksig. Seine langen schwarzen Haare schienen glänzend und geschmeidig und in seinen blauen Augen lag ein unheimlich einnehmender, schelmischer Glanz.

Lia war hin und weg. Sie hatte eine Menge Freunde, doch niemand war ihr jemals wirklich interessant vorgekommen.

Und jetzt, mit zehn Jahren hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal verliebt.

Obgleich ihre Meinung zu Sirius Black sich bald ändern sollte.

„Hör auf damit, James!" Lia wirbelte herum und konnte so gerade noch verhindern, dass James einen großen Klumpen Kaugummi in ihren braunen Locken vergrub.

„Ooooh, hat unsere hübsche kleine Prinzessin Angst um ihre Lockenpracht, hm?" Er griff nach einer Strähne ihres Haares und zog daran, dass Lia die Tränen kamen. „Du – blöder Kerl!"

„Oh, ich bin getroffen!" Theatralisch legte James die Hände an seine Brust.

„Hey, Prinzessin, hast du nicht was verloren?"

Als Lia sich erneut umdrehte, sah sie wie Sirius ihr Kette hochhielt und das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern.

Es war ihre Lieblingskette, mit einem silbernen, detailierten Anhänger, in Form eines Raben. Ihr Vater hatte sie ihr vor Jahren geschenkt und sie hatte ihr schon immer von allen ihren Ketten am besten gefallen.

„Gib sie mir zurück.", forderte Lia, doch ihre Stimme klang gedrückt.

„Hm...was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Wie wärs mit einem Kuss?" James hielt sich lachend an einer Couch fest und Sirius sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sicher Kumpel, aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich definitiv besseres als kleine Zehnjährige zum Knutschen."

„Gib sie her!", rief Lia nun wütend.

„Hol sie dir.", erwiderte Sirius und lief nach draußen.

Die Jagd führte sie durch einen Großteil des Hauses der Potters und schließlich in den großen Garten. Wie es schien hatten James und Sirius an diesem Tag im Garten Quidditch gespielt, denn ihre Besen lagen auf dem Gartentisch. Einen davon schnappte sich Sirius und schwang sich darauf, in dem Vorhaben Lia davon zu fliegen. Doch diese nahm den anderen Besen und folgte ihm.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Sirius reichlich beeindruckt von den Flugkünsten des Zehnjährigen Mädchens. Er hielt mitten in der Luft an, dass Lia scharf abbremsen musste um nicht in ihn hinein zu krachen.

„Nicht schlecht, Prinzessin. Hier." Er warf ihr die Kette zu, die sie geschickt aus der Luft fing.

„Nicht unbedingt überragend die Flugkünste, aber doch eine eindeutige Verschwendung bei einem albernen, kleinen Prinzesschen."

Sirius flog zurück zum Boden, während Lia wütend in der Luft schweben blieb. Sie konnte diesen Kerl kein Stück besser leiden als James. Und irgendwann würde sie es den Beiden heimzahlen.

Dass ihr Herz gewaltig schneller schlug als normal, übersah sie bei ihren Verwünschungen geflissentlich.

So oder so musste sie ihre Pläne ein Weilchen aufschieben, sie sah James und Sirius im nächsten Jahr nur noch zweimal und immer nur kurz.

Aber das größte Ereignis ihres jungen Lebens lag ja kurz vor ihr.


	2. Das erste Schuljahr

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Es geht weiter mit der kleinen Lia und ich hoffe, sie wächst euch genauso ans Herz wie mir =)  
Wir kommen endlich nach Hogwarts und es gibt auch ein klein wenig von den Rumbtreibern und natürlich jede Menge neuer Charaktere.

Ich hab ein paar Zwischenüberschriften eingebaut, anfangs vor allem um selbst den Überblick zu behalten. Sagt mir doch bitte ob sie gut sind, oder stören! Genauso auch die Struktur, Absätze und so =) Ich freu mich über jedes Feedback, ich will ja schließlich, dass ihr die Fanfic gut lesen könnt!

Also dann, viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: wie immer. Hogwarts gehört J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **Jahr I**

 **Der Fall vom Thron**

Rauch stieg von der großen, roten Eisenbahn auf und überall auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Menschenstimmen hallten wie das Summen eines riesigen Bienenschwarms durch die Gasse und hier und da konnte man besonders laute Rufe ausmachen.

Lia hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber all diese unbekannten Menschen schüchterten sie mächtig ein. Ihr kam es so vor, als würde sich jeder kennen. Sie sah Mädchen, die sich in die Arme fielen, Jungs, die von ihrem Urlaub prahlten, Erwachsene, die gemeinsam lachten.

Und da stand sie. Völlig allein, während ihre Mutter eifrig das Gepäck kontrollierte und ihr Vater sich mit einem Schaffner unterhielt. Lia sah zu ihm hinüber und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht. Er lachte. Und Lia wollte nichts sehnlicher als zu ihm laufen und die Arme um ihn schlingen.

Die kleinen Hände, die um den Griff des Vogelkäfigs geschlossen waren, verkrampften sich, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Sie würde nicht weinen. Und sie würde auch nicht zeigen, wie viel Angst sie davor hatte, ihre Eltern zurückzulassen um mit fremden Menschen an einen fremden Ort zu fahren.

Die graue Eule in Lias Käfig stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und sah das Mädchen mit ihren großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen eindringlich an. Lia musste lächeln. Nein, nicht alle würden fremd sein. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihre Eule Merlin lieb gewonnen und es war ein großer Trost, dass sie wenigstens ihn dabei haben würde.

Er war ein wunderschönes Tier, eine Sperbereule, die Lia sich selbst bei ihrem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse ausgesucht hatte. Sie hatte sich sofort in ihn verliebt.

Als das Mädchen sich erneut umsah, entdeckte sie die ersten bekannten Gesichter. Ob sie sich allerdings freuen sollte, darüber war sich ihr Herz nicht ganz klar.

Mr Potter sprach eindringlich auf seine beiden Jungs ein und als diese genervt zu ihr hinüber sahen wusste Lia auch wovon er sprach. Sie war sich aber auch sicher, dass Mr Potters Vorstellung von aufpassen nicht ganz der von James und Sirius entsprach. Denn kaum hatte er sich abgewandt begann Sirius zu grinsen und flüsterte James etwas ins Ohr.

Mr. Potter war genau wie Lias Vater Paul ein Auror. Schon seit Jahren waren die beiden Partner und Paul Kenneth war oft bei den Potters zum Abendessen. Des Öfteren nahm er dabei auch Lia mit und für gewöhnlich waren das vergnügliche Ausflüge für das kleine Mädchen.

Außer in den Sommerferien. Vor allem, seit sie sich nicht mit einem, sondern zwei Jungs herumschlagen musste.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte Sirius Lia zwar gefallen, doch er hatte sie schnell eines Besseren belehrt.

Lias Miene verdunkelte sich.

Aber wie sehr sie sich auch vor den Streichen der beiden Jungen fürchtete, sie bedeuteten auch, dass sie etwas haben würde, dass sie beschäftigte, abgesehen von Heimweh. Und Wut war ein viel angemesseneres Gefühl als Angst, sie musste diesen beiden Chaoten also in gewisser Weise dankbar sein.

Natürlich würde sie auch das niemals zugeben.

"Lia, Schatz? Es wird langsam Zeit."

Noch einmal schluckte das kleine Mädchen, bevor es sich zu seiner Mutter umdrehte. Aber sie würde nicht weinen.

Sie weinte nicht als ihre Mutter ihr einen Kuss gab. Auch nicht, als ihr Vater sie durch die Luft wirbelte.

Sie weinte nicht, als jemand ihren Koffer umstieß.

"Hey, du Doofi!" Wütend trat Lia gegen den Koffer. Sie bereute es sofort.

"Oh je, da ist wohl die Prinzessin vom Thron gefallen."

Es war nicht nötig sich umzudrehen. Sie würde Sirius Stimme überall erkennen.

"Hör mal, Kleine. Ein Tipp: Hogwarts ist nicht dein kleines Dörfchen, wo es dir alle Recht machen. Deine Mum interessiert hier keinen. Also, mach dich drauf gefasst dich von nun an selbst um deinen Kram zu kümmern."

Alles was Sirius für seinen sicher gut gemeinten Rat bekam, war der Anblick von Lias Zunge. Doch er zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schloss sich wieder James und zwei anderen Jungs an, die in den Zug stiegen.

Aus einer anderen Gruppe löste sich ein blonder, kräftiger Junge, höchstens zwei Jahre älter als Lia selbst.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Er lächelte Lia an und erhielt als Antwort sofort Lias eigenes, strahlendes Lächeln.

"Gern, der Koffer ist ganz schön schwer..."

"Ich mach das schon."

Der fremde Junge nahm den Koffer und Lia griff nach Merlins Käfig.

"Ich bin Matt. Matthew Warren."

"Lia."

"Und, weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommen möchtest?"

"Weiß nicht. Ravenclaw denke ich. Oder Gryffindor."

"Warum keins der anderen?"

"Ich werde niemals eine miese Schlange sein. Eher sterbe ich. Und ich bin auch ganz sicher nicht so dumm wie die Hufflepuffs."

Matt hob auf diese Aussage hin die Augenbrauen, doch er schien es vor zu ziehen nichts zu sagen.

Sie weinte nicht, als Matthew sie allein ließ, oder, als sie im Zugabteil, mit zwei anderen Mädchen saß, die sie ignorierten und nicht auf ihre Versuche eingingen ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Sie weinte nicht, als sie mit unbekannten Leuten in einem Boot saß, oder alleine in der langen Reihe vor dem Sprechenden Hut stand.

"Ooooh, nun meine Liebe, das ist tatsächlich mal eine interessante Mischung...du bist intelligent...könnte ein Ravenclaw sein, aber diese Verschlagenheit...der Drang sich zu beweisen, etwas Besonderes zu sein...du bist manipulativ, Slytherin..."

"Ich bin keine Schlange!"

"Aaah, ich verstehe...ja, ich sehe, da ganz tief...ja...natürlich.

GRYFFINDOR!"

Sie weinte nicht auf dem Weg durch das unbekannte Schloss, die verwinkelten Gänge, die sich bewegenden Treppen.

Sie wollte weinen, als sie alleine im Bett lag, die Vorhänge zugezogen und die Schluchzer der anderen Mädchen an ihr Ohr drangen.

Aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie würde nicht weinen.

Sie würde kämpfen.

* * *

 **Ein neuer Thron für die Prinzessin**

Lias erster Tag in Hogwarts war nicht ganz was sie sich erhofft hatte.

Den ganzen Morgen schon freute sie sich auf ihre erste Stunde Verwandlung. Ihr Vater hatte Verwandlung immer geliebt und sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie ebenso gut sein würde, wie er es gewesen war.

Allerdings hatte ihr Vater auch keine junge und unglaublich strenge Lehrerin gehabt, die scheinbar in der Lage war wirklich ALLES zu verwandeln und mit Sicherheit nie in ihrem Leben irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Professor McGonagall hatte ihren Unterricht kaum begonnen, da war die Hälfte der Klasse bereits vollkommen eingeschüchtert.

So sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte alles mitzuschreiben, was die Lehrerin sagte, als Lia ihr Streichholz vor sich liegen hatte, mit der Aufgabe es in eine Nadel zu verwandeln, hatte sie das Gefühl man hätte ihr den Kopf leer gefegt. Da saß sie, den Zauberstab in der Hand, ohne zu wissen was sie damit tun sollte.

Die helle Stichflamme ließ die ganze Klasse aufschrecken. Dann begann der neben Lia sitzende Junge zu kichern und deutete auf ihre halb abgebrannte Augenbraue. Und kurz darauf war die gesamte Klasse am Lachen. Lia wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als wieder zuhause zu sein, sich auf ihr Bett zu werfen und hemmungslos zu weinen.

Und heiße Schokolade mit Vanille zu bekommen.

"Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel, Kenneth. Sie sind für den Rest der Stunde entschuldigt."

Selbst McGonagalls kühle Aussage kam Lia vor, als würde sie ausgelacht.

So schnell sie konnte verließ sie das Klassenzimmer und ihre lachenden Mitschüler.

Und nun weinte sie doch.

Aber sie sagte sich, dass es nur Zornestränen waren.

"Hey! Hey, Lia!"

Rasch wischte sich Lia die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich um.

Matt grinste sie an. "Alles in Ordnung? Was machst du hier?"

Lia deutete unbehaglich auf ihre Augenbraue. "Muss in den Krankenflügel..." , murmelte sie.

"Oh prima, da muss ich auch hin." Er zeigte ihr eine große Brandwunde an seinem Arm. "Hab einen Flubberwurm explodieren lassen." , erklärte er stolz und Lia musste lachen.

"Und du?"

"Mein Streichholz angezündet."

Matt sah sie bewundernd an. "Das muss ja ne ordentliche Flamme gewesen sein."

Lia lachte erneut. Irgendwie ging es ihr schon viel besser, während sie mit Matt zusammen die Korridore entlang ging. Und dann kam ihr eine Idee.

"Hey, Matt, sag mal...kann ich deine Unterlagen aus der ersten haben?"

"Wie?" Matt sah sie verdutzt an. "Also, ich glaub echt nicht, dass du die brauchst...Ehrlich, du kommst doch sowieso klar. Immerhin hast du was erreicht, bei den anderen hat sich mit Sicherheit gar nichts getan. Du bist nicht schlecht, bloß weil du in der ersten Stunde dein Streichholz angezündet hast!"

"Ich will sie trotzdem."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wie du meinst, ich kann sie dir nachher geben. Aber erwarte lieber nicht zu viel. Meine Notizen sind nicht...allzu...ausführlich..."

Nicht allzu ausführlich , war eine glatte Untertreibung, wie Lia an diesem Abend feststellte, als sie auf ihrem Bett lag und Matts Notizen durchblätterte.

Bei den meisten hatte Matt bereits nach der Überschrift aufgegeben und lieber herumgekritzelt, oder mit irgendjemandem Unterhaltungen auf seinen Blättern geführt.

Lia musste immer wieder lachen. Und an Matts Zeichenkünsten zweifeln. Doch besonders hilfreich waren die Notizen tatsächlich nicht.

Für Lia jedoch genügte es.

* * *

So schnell sie konnte rannte Lia die Treppe runter. Sie hatte verschlafen. Wieder einmal. Das hieß kein Frühstück heute. Aber auch daran war sie gewöhnt. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich auf die heutigen Stunden vorbereitet. Sie würde es schon allen zeigen.

Als sie in der großen Halle angekommen war, wurde sie von hinten gepackt und wirbelte herum.

"Matt!"

"Hey, hey, ganz ruhig." Matt hob beschwichtigend die Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Sag mal, echt alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus..."

"Alles klar! Ich muss zum Unterricht!"

Rasch wandte Lia sich wieder um und lief die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter.

Das Klassenzimmer war rasch in Rauchschwaden eingehüllt. Lia war völlig eingenommen von ihrer Arbeit, bis Slughorns Stimme das Klassenzimmer durchdrang.

"Corners! Nicht!" Er ergriff die Hand eines Jungen der gerade etwas in seinen Kessel werfen wollte.

"Legen Sie das wieder hin." Dann wandte er sich an die Klasse. "Nun wer kann Mr. Corners erklären warum ich ihn aufgehalten habe?"

Die meisten sahen sich nur unsicher an, doch Lias Verstand raste und dann schnellte ihr Arm nach oben.

"Ms. Kenneth?"

"Er wollte die Stachelschweinpastillen zu früh in den Kessel geben. Wenn er noch auf dem Feuer steht werden sie zu heiß und dann wird sein Trank ätzend und könnte Löcher in seinen ganzen Kessel ätzen. Wäre ziemlich blöd." , antwortete Lia sofort. Und wie blöd das wäre. Matt war genau das passiert. Sie grinste, als sie sich Matts Gesicht vorstellte, als sein Kessel sich vor ihm auflöste.

"Sehr gut. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Lia lächelte stolz und bemerkte zunächst die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler gar nicht. Bis Corners ihr nicht unbedingt leise zuflüsterte "Streber."

Sie schluckte. Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht?

Auch in anderen Stunden merkte Lia, dass ihre Taktik nicht zu funktionieren schien. Sie musste umplanen.

An diesem Abend ging Lia nicht wie sonst in die Bibliothek, sondern sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Dann entschied sie sich ihr Glück bei einem Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafraum zu versuchen, von dem sie wusste, dass sie recht beliebt war. Sie saß zusammen mit zwei Jungen an einem Tisch am Fenster.

"Hey, ich wollte fragen, ob ich mich zu euch setzen kann, vielleicht kann ich euch ja mit eurem Aufsatz - "

"Geh weg, Streber."

"Wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht."

Lia schluckte und drehte sich weg. Als sie Richtung Porträtloch ging sah sie ein anderes Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, das alleine an einem Tisch saß und sich verzweifelt durch die Haare fuhr.

Sie nahm noch einmal allen Mut zusammen und sprach sie an.

"Hey, ähm...kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

Das Mädchen sah auf und schaute Lia skeptisch an.

"Willst du mich jetzt so bloß stellen, wie Corners? Du meinst wohl ich bin zu blöd um - "

"Nein! Nein, ich dachte nur, ich kann dir ja vielleicht mit Verteidigung helfen, das hab ich nämlich schon fertig und dann könntest du mir mit..." Sie ließ den Blick über die Sachen des Mädchens streifen und sah einen ordentlich gefalteten Bogen Papier. "Kräuterkunde helfen."

"Hey, schaut mal, sieht so aus, als wäre die liebe Ms. Kenneth nicht nur ein Streber, sondern gibt sich auch noch mit Losern ab."

Die Stimme stammte von einem Jungen, der sich hinter Lia gestellt hatte.

Lia erstarrte.

Sie hatte schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht. Das Mädchen sah auf ihre Sachen runter und Lia bemerkte, wie Matt sich von einem Sessel in der Nähe erhob.

Aber sie würde sich nicht von ihm helfen lassen.

Das hier war ihr Kampf.

Und sie hatte vor ihn zu gewinnen.

Unschuldig blickte Lia dem Jungen in die Augen.

"Oh, Jason, das hast du falsch verstanden."

Jason Green hob die Brauen und lachte kurz.

"Du warst es, der mich angesprochen hat. Nicht umgekehrt."

Jason sah sie verwirrt an.

"Ich hatte nicht vor mit einem Loser wie dir zu sprechen."

Kurze Zeit war Stille.

Dann brach Matt in lautes Gelächter aus und begann zu klatschen. Und andere, die die Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hatten stimmten mit Pfeifen und Johlen ein.

Sehr zufrieden mit sich setzte Lia sich an den Tisch. "Also, ich bin Lia."

"Charlot." , antwortete das Mädchen und lächelte.

"Gut, Charlot. Wie sieht's aus, hilfst du mir?"

Als Lia an diesem Abend die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hochging, lächelte sie versonnen, sie war sich sicher, HEUTE Nacht, würde sie wundervoll schlafen.

"Mh...Lia?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah Matt am Geländer lehnen und grinsen.

"Was?"

"Willkommen in Hogwarts."

In einer anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes hatte noch jemand anderes das Geschehen verfolgt.

"Wir sollten unsere kleine Prinzessin im Schloss willkommen heißen, meinst du nicht? James?"

"Hm? Was ist?"

"Lia. Wir sollten ihr einen Streich spielen."

"Streich? Ja, sicher. Oh, hey Lily! Lils, wart mal!"

James stand auf und lief zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen hinüber, das gerade durchs Porträtloch gekommen war.

Sein Freund blieb sitzen und sah ihm missmutig hinterher.

* * *

 **Willkommen in Hogwarts**

"Guten Morgen, Lia!"

"Morgen!"

"Hey, gut geschlafen?"

"Jep."

Lia ließ sich am Gryffindortisch nieder und griff nach dem Orangensaft. Auf einmal spürte sie, wie sich ihr jemand von hinten näherte. Mitten im Eingießen hielt sie inne.

"Oh ja, guten Morgen, Prinzesschen. Ich hoffe du hast deinen Schönheitsschlaf bekommen?"

"Sirius!" , zischte Lia zurück. Was auch immer er wollte es konnte nichts Gutes sein.

"Hey, hey, ich wollte nur nett sein. Also dann, schönen Tag." Er zwinkerte den anderen Mädchen am Tisch zu und lief dann weiter zu seinen Freunden.

Lia sah im misstrauisch nach.

"Oh, mein Gott, Lia. Das war Sirius Black!"

"Woher kennst du ihn?"

"Stell uns vor!"

"Ich würde den Saft nicht mehr trinken."

Lia hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich Matt ihr gegen über hingesetzt hatte. Nun sah sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Er hätte nicht - "

"Nicht? Dann trink doch."

Aber das wollte Lia nun doch nicht riskieren. So sicher wie sie auch war, dass Sirius es nicht geschafft hätte etwas in ihren Saft zu tun, ohne, dass sie es bemerkte, den Versuch war es nicht wert. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie Sirius die Genugtuung geben mit einem Streich bei ihr Erfolg zu haben.

"Auch gut."

Sie schob ihren Kelch von sich und griff stattdessen nach Matts.

"Hey!"

Lia bedachte Matt nur mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, das er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen quittierte. Seinen Kürbissaft bekam er jedenfalls nicht wieder.

Von diesem Moment an war Lia besonders vorsichtig.

Und es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Versuch.

Lia wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien Sirius in diesen Tagen nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben als ihr das Leben schwer zu machen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ihm getan habe. Ich meine, dass er gemein zu mir ist, daran bin ich gewöhnt, aber er übertreibt es wirklich!"

Sie war gerade dabei mit Matts Hilfe ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. Wenige Augenblicke zuvor war Lias Tasche auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst plötzlich aufgerissen und hatte Pergamente, Bücher, Federkiele und Tintenfässer im Gang verteilt. Es war ihr keineswegs entgangen, dass Sirius im selben Moment an ihr vorbeigegangen war und sie hochnäsig angegrinst hatte.

"Und du brauchst mir wirklich nicht zu helfen. Ich komme schon klar. Es reicht sowieso, wenn ich zu spät komme."

"Na und wie du klar kommst." Er nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand, die sie gerade hatte zusammenknoten wollen. "Reparo. Hier." Er gab ihr die geflickte Tasche zurück. "Und ich hab jetzt eh nur Zaubereigeschichte. Also wirklich kein Grund sich zu hetzen. So. Wars das?"

"Ich denke schon." Sie zögerte kurz. "Danke." , fügte sie dann knapp hinzu. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie ständig Matts Hilfe brauchte. Er war zwar nett und lustig und sie verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm, aber nicht gerade auf dem Boden herum rutschend, weil sie sich nicht gegen Sirius Black zu wehren wusste. Aber irgendetwas würde sie schon unternehmen. Und zwar alleine.

Entschlossen wischte sich Lai ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann merkte sie, dass Matt sie angrinste.

"Was?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du hast schon wieder diesen Blick drauf."

"Was für einen Blick ?"

"Dieser Blick, der sagt, dass du irgendwas ausfrisst."

"Ich fresse niemals etwas aus!" , gab Lia zurück und wandte sich, die Haare zurückwerfend von ihm ab. Seine Antwort ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Nur, weil er zwei Jahre älter war brauchte er nicht so zu tun als wäre er allwissend!

Glücklicherweise akzeptierte Flitwick ihre Entschuldigung kommentarlos. Lia konnte sich auf ihren Platz setzen und sich ganz dem Gedanken widmen, wie sie sich an Sirius rächen könnte.

* * *

"Verdammt..." Lia kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel herum, während sie vor sich hingrummelnd durch ein Buch blätterte.

Sie saß an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek, um sie herum waren so viele Bücher gestapelt, dass es wirkte, als wolle sie sich verbarrikadieren.

Und trotzdem war sie noch kein Stück vorwärtsgekommen.

Andererseits hätte sie auch nichts anderes erwarten dürfen, wieso sollte sie in einem Bibliotheksbuch Anleitungen für einen Streich finden?

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Lia sah auf.

Vor ihr stand ein schlaksiger 7. Klässler, den sie als Remus Lupin erkannte, einen Freund von James und Sirius.

"Ähm, ja, alles gut..." , meinte sie nur zurückhaltend.

Das fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass Sirius Wind von ihrer Streichidee bekam!

Wenn sie denn eine hätte.

Doch anstatt weiter zu gehen, setzte sich der Junge ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und schob einen Stapel Bücher zur Seite.

"Du bist Lia, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte freundlich und irgendwie konnte Lia nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. Sie wollte keinem Freund von Sirius vertrauen, aber es schien unmöglich diesem Jungen zu misstrauen.

"Sirius macht dir im Moment ziemlich viel Ärger, wie?"

Lia schaute verdutzt.

Doch Remus sprach schon weiter.

"Weißt du, ich denke, er langweilt sich momentan ziemlich und hat schlechte Laune, weil James nicht mehr viel Zeit für ihn hat, da lässt er seine Wut wohl an dir aus..."

Nun starrte Lia erst Recht. Es war ganz sicher nicht Remus Vorhaben gewesen, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, doch die Vorstellung eines schmollenden Sirius, der vor lauter Einsamkeit anderen Leuten Streiche spielte war einfach zu gut. Und gleichzeitig zu realistisch.

Tatsächlich war Remus reichlich verdutzt, als Lia zu Lachen begann.

"Es tut mir leid, ehrlich, ähm...hör mal..". , begann Lia, als ihr Blick auf das Buch fiel, das Remus in vor sich abgelegt hatte.

Menschliche Verwandlung .

Das war es.

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Lia Remus an.

"Könntest du mir bei was helfen?"

* * *

"Lia, was IST das da, auf deiner Robe?!"

Matt starrte auf den Handteller-großen gleblich-grünen Fleck auf Lias Robe. Es hatte ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit getrocknetem Trollrotz.

"Hm?" Müde sah Lia von ihrem Teller auf und versuchte auf ihren Rücken zu schauen.

"Oh. Mist. Flubberwurmschleim..."

Ihr fehlendes Interesse an einem solchen Schönheitsmakel ließ Matt einen Moment verstummen. Er hatte sie in den letzten Monaten nicht einmal Dreck auf ihrer Kleidung gesehen. Lia untersuchte in der Zwischenzeit den Fleck.

"Flubberwurmschleim?! Willst du mir vielleicht weismachen dieser Fleck sei seit deiner letzten Zaubertrankstunde auf deinem Umhang?"

Matt zog die Brauen zusammen und betrachtete Lia skeptisch. Sie schien in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen zu haben. Ihre Haare und Kleidung waren zwar ansonsten ordentlich, aber irgendetwas schien sie definitiv zu beschäftigen, da war Matt sich sicher. Und er beobachtete sie genug um sich sicher sein zu können.

"Was heckst du nun wieder aus?"

Statt auf seine Frage zu antworten erkundigte sich Lia unschuldig, "Weißt du einen Zauberspruch um das sauber zu kriegen?"

Matt grummelte zwar missmutig, sie würde ihm ausweichen, aber er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Umhang und sagte "Ratzeputz."

"Oh, prima. Den muss ich mir merken. Danke, Matt."

Damit stand Lia auf, nahm ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg, die große Halle zu verlassen.

"He! Lia! Dieses Mädchen macht mich wahnsinnig. Wieso kann sie sich nicht so benehmen wie es sich für kleine Mädchen gehört?"

Noch immer vor sich hin grummelnd wandte sich Matt ab um seinerseits zu frühstücken.

Mädchen, ehrlich.

Und doch musste er grinsen. Mit Lia wurde es wirklich niemals langweilig.

* * *

Es war soweit.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können.

Während Lia in die glimmende Glut des Feuers starrte erinnerte sie sich an den Abend zuvor und der Schalk blitze in ihren grauen Augen auf.

Remus hatte kopfschüttelnd, aber lächelnd das Fläschchen von ihr akzeptiert. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun. Und sie war so aufgeregt gewesen, das er selbst sich fast auf das Ergebnis freute. Hilfe hatte sie ansonsten keine gewollt. Nur diese kleine Tat...den Rest hatte sie selbst gemacht. Eine ganz schöne Leistung für eine Erstklässlerin. Und genau aus diesem Grund würde Sirius sie vermutlich nicht einmal verdächtigen. Selbst, wenn er es vermuten sollte, es würde bedeuten, dass er anerkannte, dass sie dazu in der Lage war. Und das würde er mit Sicherheit nicht.

Obwohl es noch Stunden dauern konnte, bis der Spaß begann, saß Lia völlig still in ihrem Sessel und starrte ins Feuer. Spannung brachte ihre Augen zum Leuchten, malte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und ließ sie kerzengerade sitzen.

In den nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden begann der Raum sich tröpfchenweise zu Füllen. Frühaufsteher gab es so wenig, wie wohl in jedem Internat und die Wenigen schienen Lia zu ignorieren.

Als bereits die ersten Gruppen in Richtung Große Halle verschwunden waren, erschienen die ersten Siebtklässler aus den Jungenräumen. James hielt Ausschau nach Lily und lief sofort zu ihr rüber.

Remus zwinkerte Lia zu und gesellte sich dann zu seinem Freund.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen. Lia starrte die Treppe hoch...Es würde funktioniert haben. Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht. Und niemals würde er es NICHT benutzen...

Und dann...endlich hörte Lia das lang ersehnte Geräusch. Ein erstaunlich heller Schrei, ein Türenknallen und Sirius rannte die Treppe hinunter.

"James!"

Im Raum wurde es still. Als die ersten zu Kichern begannen schien Sirius langsam wach genug zu sein um sich seiner Zuschauerschar bewusst zu werden.

Sein Blick traf Lia, die unwillkürlich aufgesprungen war und im selben Moment wusste sie, dass sie Recht behalten würde. Niemals würde er glauben, dass sie dazu in der Lage war.

Sirius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Zufrieden seufzend ließ sich Lia wieder in den Sessel fallen, während um sie herum der Gemeinschaftsraum buchstäblich summte.

Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, Sirius würde ziemlich schnell eine Lösung finden. Aber wie sie gehofft hatte, war er in seiner Schlaftrunkenheit dämlich genug um mit diesem Haarschopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu stürmen.

"Nette Farbe."

Remus setzte sich lächelnd neben Lia.

"Ja...ich wusste, ich hätte frischere Blutegel nehmen sollen...aber das rosa war doch viel niedlicher..." Versonnen lächelnd nahm sie eine Handvoll Toffeebohnen aus einem Karton, den irgendjemand auf dem Tisch stehen gelassen hatte.

Perfekt. Einfach perfekt.

* * *

 **Freunde**

Die Winterferien verbrachte Lia natürlich zuhause. Sie hatte Charlot zu sich einladen wollen, doch die fuhr mit ihrer Familie nach Frankreich.

Tatsächlich kam Lia die Zeit bei ihren Eltern erstaunlich langweilig vor. Sicher, es war schön Zuhause zu sein, aber Hogwarts war so neu, so spannend, dass die Ruhe der Ferien sie fast überraschte.

Ihren Eltern schien das auch aufzufallen.

Lia, mein Schatz, gefällt es dir bei uns nicht mehr?

Überrascht sah Lia von ihrem Frühstück auf. Sie musste wohl vor sich hin geträumt haben. Woran hatte sie denn überhaupt gedacht?

Ihre Mutter zog eine leichte Schnute, doch ihr Vater lachte.

"Komm, Natalie, natürlich ist es langweilig hier bei uns, denk doch nur, was Lia jetzt gewöhnt ist. Das ist doch völlig normal. In den Sommerferien werden wir schon genug finden um Lia zu unterhalten. Jetzt lass sie ruhig von der Schule träumen."

"Ich hab nicht von der Schule geträumt." , beschwerte sich Lia, doch ihr Vater zwinkerte ihr bloß zu.

Es war wirklich schön am Ende der Ferien zurück zu kehren. Wieder überall Menschen zu sehen, das ständige Hintergrundgemurmel, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören, ebenso wie die lachenden, hallenden Stimmen in den Korridoren.

"Also meiner Meinung nach, hätten die Ferien ruhig etwas länger sein können." , bemerkte Charlot, als Lia ihre Gefühle erklärte. "Ich habe nicht mal die Hälfte der Hausaufgaben fertig."

Lia musste lachen. Ihre Freundin war wirklich hoffnungslos. Immer fand sie etwas um sich abzulenken, wenn sie eigentlich Hausaufgaben machen sollte.

"Komm, ich helf dir mit den Aufsätzen und du gibst mir noch was von diesen Toffees von deiner Mum. Die sind unglaublich."

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile zu zweit, bis ihre beiden Schlafsaalmitbewohnerinnen herein kamen. Die aufgeweckte, quirlige Megan, die Hausaufgaben schon immer für eine nervtötende Angelegenheit gehalten hatte und die ruhige, intelligente Susan vergrößerten ihre kleine Lerngruppe, bis irgendwann vor lauter Süßigkeiten und Geschichten aus den Ferien nicht mehr an Lernen zu denken war.

* * *

Mitte Januar wurde es so kalt, dass eine kleine Bucht des Großen Sees gefror.

Einige Schüler entschieden sich es mit Schlittschuhlaufen aus zu probieren und die Lehrer belegten das Eis zur Sicherheit mit ein paar Zaubern, damit es nicht brach.

Eine Gruppe Ravenclaws übernahmen einige der Zauber um Schneeskulpturen zu bauen und haltbarer zu machen.

Da der Schnee lange genug liegen blieb verwandelte sich das Hogwartsgelände nach und nach in eine richtige Skulpturenlandschaft.

Lia und die anderen drei Gryffindor-Mädchen versuchten sich an einem Iglu, das dank Suse Geduld auch tatsächlich gelang und Lia lachte über Matts Versuche einen riesigen Schnatz zu bauen.

"Matt, das Ding ist noch nicht einmal richtig rund!"

Der Drittklässler bedachte sie mit einem genervten Blick, doch als sie nicht aufhören wollte zu kichern griff er in den Schnee und wenige Minuten später landete eine Ladung Schnee in ihrem Gesicht.

Daraufhin machte sich Lia lieber auf den Staub. Ihr war nämlich sehr wohl klar, dass sie es bei einer Schneeballschlacht nicht mit dem zwei Jahre älteren Matt und seinen beiden Freunden Jeff und Aaron aufnehmen konnte.

Alle waren enttäuscht, als der Schnee schließlich zu tauen begann.

* * *

Der Frühling kam und mit dem Frühling jede Menge Hausaufgaben und irgendwann die Prüfungen

"Du hast schon lange nichts mehr angestellt, Lia."

Grinsend beugte sich Matt über die Lehne der Couch, auf der Lia saß und sich durch ihre Kräuterkundeunterlagen quälte.

Genervt von der Ablenkung sah Lia auf. "Musst du nicht lernen?"

Der ältere Junge zog eine Grimasse und zog sich wieder zu seinem Tisch am Fenster zurück. Offensichtlich war Lernen genau das, wovor er sich gerade hatte drücken wollen.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Lia sich wieder zu ihren Pergamenten, als sie Charlots Blick bemerkte. Sie sah Matt hinterher.

"Lia?"

"Charlot?"

"Matt sieht ziemlich gut aus, oder?"

Stöhnend ließ Lia den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. Spinnten heute eigentlich alle?

Die Prüfungen kamen und gingen und Lia war erleichtert, dass sie viel einfacher gewesen waren, als sie erwartet hatte. Selbst Charlot und Meg schafften alle und Suse war sogar Klassenbeste.

* * *

 **Auf bald, auf bald!**

Noch einmal drehte Lia sich um und betrachtete ein letztes Mal den Schlafsaal. Ein Seufzen entkam ihr.

"Jetzt komm schon, Lia!"

Charlot packte ihre Freundin am Arm und begann sie aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinunter zu ziehen.

"In ein paar Wochen bist du wieder hier. Und glaub mir, wenn wir erstmal die ersten Hausaufgaben auf bekommen haben wirst du dich wieder in die Ferien sehnen."

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Lia dem Mädchen. Sie hatte dieses Schloss lieben gelernt. Natürlich freute sie sich auf ihre Eltern, sogar riesig. Und doch... nächstes Jahr würde sich einiges ändern. Sie war in der Klasse akzeptiert worden und wurde sogar angemessen bewundert. Sirius würde nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da sein und was die Schule betraf...nun, Lernen war definitiv kein angemessenes Ziel für ihr zweites Schuljahr. Aber sie würde schon etwas finden.

Rauch stieg von der großen, roten Eisenbahn auf und überall auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Menschenstimmen hallten wie das Summen eines riesigen Bienenschwarms durch die Gasse und hier und da konnte man besonders laute Rufe ausmachen.

Und Lia sog alles in sich auf. In ihrem kindlichen Leichtsinn war sie fest davon überzeugt, sie würde nie wieder weinen müssen.


	3. Das zweite Schuljahr

**Jahr II**

**Warum tust du das?!**

Nervös spielte Lia an ihrer Halskette herum und tappte unbewusst mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

Warum hatte ihr Vater sie nicht schon viel früher daran erinnert?! Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass James und Sirius in der vorletzten Ferienwoche auf die Idee gekommen waren Quidditch zu spielen.

Sie hätte sonst doch glatt vergessen, dass Zweitklässler ins Team konnten! Was, wenn zwei Wochen Training nicht reichten? Aber alle sagten immer sie sei ein Naturtalent...naja, außer Sirius. Aber der war bloß beleidigt, weil er kaum viel besser war als sie. Aber gegen James hatte sie nie eine Chance gehabt...gut er war sechs Jahre älter. Und er war selbst für sein Alter gut, das wusste sie.

Frustriert seufzte Lia auf.

Wieso hatte sie bloß nicht daran gedacht?

Sie MUSSTE einfach aufgenommen werden, oder die Quidditchspieler würden ihr komplett die Show stehlen.

Nun, jedenfalls musste sie sich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Entschlossen pustete sich Lia eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm ihrem Vater den Vogelkäfig ab.

"Bringen wir meine Sachen in den Zug?"

* * *

Es war wundervoll wieder im Schloss zu sein, all die gewohnten Gesichter, aber...irgendetwas fehlte doch...

Lia blickte am Tisch auf und ab.

Wieso hatte sie Matt noch nicht gesehen?

Doch, da saß er.

Ob er sie einfach nicht bemerkt hatte?

Er unterhielt sich mit einem Mädchen aus seiner Klasse.

Sie war hübsch.

Rasch wandte sich Lia ab.

Ja, klar, jetzt war er Viertklässler und war vermutlich der Meinung sich nicht mit Zweitklässlern abgeben zu müssen.

Ob ihm das Mädchen gefiel?

Vorsichtig sah sie noch einmal aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber, doch dann schüttelte sie sich.

Pah, sollte er doch machen was er wollte, sie brauchte ihn ganz sicher nicht.

* * *

In der nächsten Woche musste Lia sich nicht anstrengen um Matt und die Quidditchauswahl aus ihrem Kopf zu vertrieben, zumal sie jeden von Matts Versuchen sie anzusprechen ignorierte.

Das Probefliegen war auf Samstag angesetzt worden und bis dahin fanden ihre Lehrer genug um sie auf Trab zu halten.

Möglich, dass sie in den Ferien zu viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte mit ihrer Mutter shoppen zu gehen, sich mit Sirius zu käbbeln und sich Hochzeitskataloge mit Lily anzusehen.

Aber hey, in ihrem Leben ging es schließlich darum Spaß zu haben! Naja, und erfolgreich zu sein.

Also würde sie wohl lernen müssen...

* * *

"Puh, ich hab kein Wort verstanden!"

Es war Mittwoch und Lia und Charlot waren gerade zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gekommen.

Der Ausbruch ihrer Freundin brachte Lily zum Lachen.

"Ach, Charlot, du KONNTEST ja auch gar nichts verstehen, du warst viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf Jasons Hinterkopf zu starren."

"PSSSSSST! Lia!"

Charlot war knallrot angelaufen. Lia konnte nur seufzen.

"Er ist sooo ein Idiot, Charlie!"

"Ja, aber ein niedlicher!"

Mit Charlot war wirklich nicht zu reden. Lia wusste nicht ob sie nun besonders reif, oder besonders kindlich war...

* * *

Die Matt-Ignorieren-Taktik lief gut.

Bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er im Quidditchteam war.

Diese Erinnerung kam, als sie mit ihrem neuen Besen auf dem Quidditchfeld stand und sich dem Gryffindorteam gegenüber sah.

Mist.

Ihr Griff um den Besen wurde immer fester, während sie zusah, wie ein Anwärter nach dem anderen Probe flog.

Das kam natürlich davon, dass sie wütend auf Matt war.

Er hatte die ganze Woche noch nicht mit ihr geredet.

Dass das ihre eigene Schuld war, ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Celia Kenneth."

Lia schluckte heftig und musste husten.

Wie peinlich.

Als sie die Tribüne runter kletterte wurde ihr klar, dass sie es nie und nimmer schaffen würde ins Team aufgenommen zu werden.

Ihre Arme und Beine zitterten, sie hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und wollte sich am liebsten übergeben. Warum war sie so nervös?

Sicher, es wäre ziemlich uncool, wenn sie es versuchen und scheitern würde, aber sie würde damit zurecht kommen.

Oder?

"Also dann, rauf mit dir."

Mirco Tailor, der Quidditchkapitän lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. So müde er auch war, er behandelte jeden so freundlich er nur konnte.

Wie befohlen schwang sich Lia auf den Besen und stieß sich ab.

Und da wusste sie es.

Sie wollte ins Team, sie wollte unbedingt ins Team.

Auf einmal war Lia überhaupt nicht mehr schlecht. Statt sich wie ein Stein anzufühlen schlug ihr Bauch Purzelbäume und sie musste grinsen.

Als Mirco den Quaffle hochwarf stürmte sie darauf zu und hielt voll auf Matt zu. Sie wich der Jägerin aus, flog eine Spirale um Matt zu verwirren und traf durch den Ring.

"Yaaay!"

Lachend warf Lia die Arme hoch und hätte fast ihr Gleichgewicht verloren.

Sie war so gut!

Nach ein paar weiteren Würfen war Lia wieder ernüchtert.

Nachdem Matt und Tally, die Siebtlässlerin, die als gegnerische Jägerin agierte, sich von ihrer ersten Verwunderung über Lias Flugkünste erholt hatten, hatte sie kaum mehr eine Chance.

Am Ende war Lia völlig aus der Puste und hatte das Gefühl unglaublich schlecht gespielt zu haben.

Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich trotzdem gut.

"Lia?"

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, als Matt sie einholte. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran ihn zu ignorieren, dazu war sie einfach zu zufrieden. Was auch geschah, sie hatte eine gute Show abgeliefert.

Matt erwiderte ihr Lächeln allerdings nicht, als sie stehen blieb und sich umwandte.

Er wirkte ernst und er sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

Was nun? Wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie schlecht geflogen sei?

Immerhin hatte sie getroffen, oder? Und alle sagten immer Matt sei ein verdammt guter Hüter.

"Warum machst du das?", fragte er schließlich.

Aha. Es ging um das Ignorieren.

Trotzig sah Lia ihn an und war schon bereit für eine lange Erklärung, aber irgendwas hielt sie davon ab.

Unruhig begann sie auf den Fußballen zu wippen.

"Was...was meinst du...?"

"Na das!"

Mit dem Arm deutete Matt auf das Quidditchfeld.

"Was? Ich habe gespielt, so wie alle anderen, die ins Team wollen! Bist du beleidigt, weil ich das erste Mal getroffen habe?!" Lia war nun wütend. Sie hatte gedacht er würde ihr gratulieren. Sich für sie freuen, oder so. Ihr vielleicht Glück wünschen.

Wieso verhielt er sich jetzt so doof?

"Beleidigt? Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" Matt holte tief Luft und ließ sie dann langsam wieder raus, wie um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er weitersprach. "Warum willst du ins Team? Willst du wieder bloß Anerkennung?"

Damit hatte Lia nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Was? Wieso interessiert dich das?"

"Weil mir Quidditch wichtig ist und weil mir das Team wichtig ist! Mir ist egal was du sonst noch machst nur um beliebt zu sein, aber ich will nicht, dass du damit das Team runterziehst!"

"Was?! Ich bin GUT, klar?! Ich mag vielleicht nicht viel Erfahrung haben, aber ihr wart doch alle selbst überrascht, was ich kann!"

"Gut sein reicht aber nicht! Du musst auch hart trainieren, bist du da bereit zu? Oder wirst du das Training schwänzen, wann es dir passt? Quidditch ist kein Einzelsport, Lia! Was du tust hat Konsequenzen für das Team. Bist du überhaupt bereit dich mit anderen einzulassen? Zuzulassen, dass dich jemand kennen lernt? Dass sich jemand auf dich verlässt? Kannst du dich auf andere verlassen? ES GEHT HIER NICHT UM DICH!"

Einen langen Moment starrte Lia ihn einfach nur an. Sie war sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, dass sie verstanden hatte, was er sagte.

Aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass es kein Kompliment war.

Ihr rasten Gedanken durch den Kopf, bis sie schließlich sagte, "Fein", sich umdrehte und zum Schloss hochging. Und Matt und seine Beleidigungen hinter sich ließ.

Lia wurde ins Team aufgenommen. Es hatten sich nicht viele für die Jägerposition beworben und obwohl die wenigen nicht schlecht waren, hatten sie doch nicht so viel Potential.

Sagte zumindest Mirco.

Lia war verdammt stolz auf sich.

Trotzdem hingen ihr Matts Worte immer noch nach.

Mit der Zeit begann sie zu verstehen, was er hatte sagen wollen.

Aber sie wollte es nicht einsehen.

Denn es würde bedeuten sich selbst in Frage zu stellen. Und was blieb ihr denn dann noch?

* * *

Das erste Training stand an und als Lia auf dem Gras des Quidditchfeldes stand wurde ihr klar, dass Mirco sein Kapitänsamt nicht für sein nettes Lächeln erhalten hatte.

Er nahm sie alle so hart ran, dass Lia nach einer halben Stunde am liebsten geheult hätte.

Sie sah absolut nicht ein, warum sie drei Runden um das GESAMTE Quidditchfeld laufen sollte!

Als sie dann völlig am Ende wieder ankam, erklärte Mirco ihr, dass sie viel zu langsam sei und ließ sie dann 20 Liegestütze machen.

Sie brach nach 10 zusammen.

Und als sie dann endlich auf dem Besen saß wusste sie kaum wie sie oben bleiben sollte, geschweige denn einen Ball befördern und schon gar nicht ihn zu fangen.

Wenn ihre Treiber nicht so unfassbar gut wären hätte sie längst ein Klatscher ausgenockt.

Und das Schlimmste war nicht einmal diese Tortur.

Das Schlimmste war dieser wissende Gesichtsausdruck, der die gesamten zwei Stunden Matts Gesicht nicht ein einziges Mal verließ.

Scheißkerl.

Es gab wohl nicht wirklich viele Leute, die Lia so gut kannten, dass sie sie als verbissen bezeichnen würden.

Lia war gerade sehr verbissen.

Wieso hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen?! Sie war dreckig, verschwitzt, ihr tat alles weh und sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen! Und dieser verdammte Mirco hatte sie das gesamte Training lang nur angemotzt! Was dachte der sich eigentlich?!

Lia sprach kein Wort mit ihren beiden Teamkolleginnen, während sie sich duschte und umzog.

Inzwischen war ihre Wut auf Matt und Mirco schwächer geworden.

Sie war kurz davor wütend auf sich selbst zu werden.

Warum hatte sie sich das bloß angetan?

Und Matt hatte recht.

Aufgeben konnte sie jetzt nicht so einfach.

Nein, aufgeben kam auf gar keinen Fall in Frage.

Aber es beschäftigte sie noch den ganzen Abend diese eine Frage.

Warum tat sie das eigentlich?

Warum hatte sie unbedingt ins Team gewollt?

Die Trainingsfolter ging noch einige Wochen weiter.

Vermutlich hätte Lia sogar Spaß daran gefunden, es tat nämlich doch irgendwie gut sich so auszupowern, an seine Grenzen zu stoßen.

Wäre da nicht diese kleine Tatsache gewesen, dass sie eine völlige Niete war.

Und das war definitv eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Lia.

Eine, auf die sie gerne verzichtet hätte.

Sie schaffte immer noch keine 20 Liegestütze, während selbst die zierliche Sheila, ihre Sucherin, 50 schaffte.

Es ärgerte sie so sehr, dass sie so schlecht war, dass sie begann, sich abends aus dem Schloss zu schleichen und zum Quidditchfeld zu laufen um zu trainieren.

Morgens stand sie vor allen anderen auf um um den See zu joggen.

Zweimal war sie kurz davor aufzugeben.

Doch dann lief ihr jedes Mal Matt über den Weg.

Und verbissen machte sie weiter.

Dem würde sie es schon zeigen! Wegen ihr würde das Team ganz sicher nicht verlieren!

* * *

An einem nebligen Morgen Anfang Oktober ließ sich Lia nach ihrer Runde ins feuchte Gras fallen und genoss einen Moment lang die Stille.

Komisch.

Sie war nie ein sonderliches Naturkind gewesen.

Sie mochte es lieber durch die Stadt zu laufen und schöne Kleider zu tragen.

Hatte dieses eine Jahr in Hogwarts sie wirklich schon so verändert?

Die Luft roch irgendwie interessant. Nach dem See, dem Gras, der Erde, sogar ein bisschen nach dem Nebel. Dabei konnte Wasser doch gar nicht riechen, oder?

Vorhin war eine Gruppe Schüler aus dem Schloss gekommen, sie hatten ihre Koffer dabei. Lia hatte schon gehört, wie sich einige Schüler darüber unterhielten, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen würden. Ihre Familien waren wohl der Meinung sie besser vor Du-weißt-schon-wem schützen konnten. So ein Blödsinn. Ihr Vater hatte Lia gesagt, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Ort sei, weil Dumbledore der einzige war, der es mit Du-weißt-schon-wem aufnehmen konnte.

Und sie glaubte ihm.

So ließ sie ihre Gedanken streiften, während der Wind die Wolken über den Himmel schob.

Schließlich stand Lia auf.

Sie musste noch duschen und es war schon bald Zeit fürs Frühstück.

Als sie die Stufen zum Portal hinauf lief fiel ihr jemand auf, der in der Eingangshalle stand und sie offensichtlich beobachtet hatte.

Matt.

"Was willst du?", fragte sie bissig und stellte sich vor ihm auf.

Ein relativ ärmlicher Versuch, wenn man bedachte, dass sie über einen Kopf kleiner und erschöpft und verschwitzt war.

Doch Matt zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Hast du Spaß?"

"Spaß? Ich ARBEITE."

"Aha, und wieso?"

Darauf wusste Lia keine Antwort, also drehte sie sich weg und stapfte die große Treppe hoch.

* * *

Ende Oktober. Das erste Spiel.

Sie hatte immer gewusst was sie konnte, hatte immer daraufhin gearbeitet und dann sicher gesiegt.

Aber wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie jemals sicher wissen, ob sie gewinnen würde?

Es hing ja nicht nur von ihr ab. Und sie wusste auch nicht, wie gut die Ravenclaws waren.

Wie konnten die anderen wissen, dass sie gewannen?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage erhielt sie, als sie die Große Halle betrat und ihre Teamkameraden sah.

Tally starrte auf ihren leeren Teller und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wies eindeutig einen Grünstich auf.

Sheila Mason, die zierliche Sucherin, zermatschte mit geschlossenen Augen ihr Toast und schien etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Den Jungs schien es besser zu gehen, nur Mirco war völlig in Trance versunken. Aber vielleicht überspielten die Anderen ihre Unsicherheit auch nur mit albernen Witzen.

Sie wussten es nicht.

Und zum ersten mal dachte Lia darüber nach, warum es solche Spiele eigentlich gab und wieso die Leute sich all diesen Stress eigentlich antaten.

Weil es SPAß machte. Und weil es SPANNEND war.

Man wusste eben nicht ob man gewann.

Aber alle gaben ihr Bestes um es zu versuchen.

Und wenn man gewann, dann war es das Größte.

Und sie wollte gewinnen.

Nun war sie tatsächlich nervös.

Und irgendwie war es ein schönes Gefühl.

Ihr war warm und schwindlig und sie war völlig ahnungslos wie dieser Tag ablaufen würde.

Sie konnte es nicht planen, es würde sie überraschen.

Die Schülermassen liefen quatschend und lachend den Pfad zum Quidditchstadion runter.

Es war ein schöner Herbsttag, kühl, aber sonnig und sie alle freuten sich auf ein spannendes Spiel, das erste Spiel der Saison.

Währenddessen hatte sich das Gryffindor-Team bereits schweigend umgezogen und saß nun versammelt um Mirco herum.

Der lief ruhelos vor ihnen auf und ab, murmelte vor sich hin und wandte sich immer wieder mit irgendwelchen Ratschlägen an den einen oder anderen.

Die Meisten davon hatte er ihnen schon zig-Mal im Training gesagt, doch niemand beschwerte sich.

Sie waren sich sicher, wenn sie etwas sagten würde das spärliche Frühstück seinen Weg nach draußen finden.

Dann war es Zeit.

Sie erhoben sich, machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Die Sonne schien auf den grünen Rasen und brachte die 14 blauen und roten Gestalten zum Leuchten.

Einige kurze Momente schien die Zeit stillzustehen.

Sie standen da, der Wind blähte die Umhänge auf und fuhr ihnen durch die Haare.

Ganz kurz schloss Lia die Augen und lächelte.

Dann erfüllte der Pfiff die Herbstluft und alle Spieler schossen in die Höhe.

Das Spiel ging los.

Als sie alle da oben waren, sich auf den Quaffle stürzten und hintereinander her flogen, wurde Lia klar, was Mirco für ein guter Kapitän war.

Sie hatte kein Problem dem Spielverlauf zu folgen, wie es früher, als Zuschauer der Fall gewesen war. So oft hatte er sie mit Fragen gelöchert, während sie versuchte sich aufs Spielen zu konzentrieren, bis sie die Antworten automatisch parat hatte.

Er hatte ihr damit beigebracht worauf sie achten musste.

Der Ravenclawspieler hatte einen Klatscher abbekommen.

Blitzschnell nahm Lia wahr, dass sie näher als die anderen dran war, weil sie niedriger geflogen war.

Sofort stürzte sie sich auf den fallenden Quaffle.

Kaum hatte sie ihn und war wieder in die Höhe gestiegen, als sie die feindlichen Jäger aus den Augenwinkeln sah.

Keine Zeit zum Denken, Tally war ein Stück links, sie wartete bis die Jäger ganz nah waren, warf den den Ball zu Tally und brachte sich selbst wieder in Fangposition.

Sie hatte ihr erstes Manöver geschafft.

Doch es blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn Mirco schoss auf das gegnerische Tor zu und Lia folgte ihm, bereit jederzeit zu übernehmen.

Hin und her ging es, ein ausgeglichenes Spiel.

Jedes Mal bebte sie förmlich, wenn der Quaffle auf die gegnerischen Ringe zuschoss.

Jedes Mal zuckte sie ängstlich zusammen, wenn Matt in Bedrängnis kam.

"DER SCHNATZ! Mason und Hollister setzen zum Sinkflug an!"

Lia wusste, sie sollte sich weiter auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als einen Blick auf die beiden Sucher zu werfen.

Ravenclaw war dieses Jahr ziemlich stark, letztes Jahr hatte Slytherin es geschafft sie zu schlagen, obwohl Hollister den Schnatz gefangen hatte, diese Chance bestand diesmal nicht, es stand 60 zu 50 für Gryffindor. Ein knappes Spiel.

Genauso knapp wie der Flug der Sucher.

"Mach schon Sheila..."

Verzweifelt biss Lia die Zähne zusammen. Hollister war verdammt gut und Mirco hatte Sheila mehr als einmal zusammengestaucht, weil sie im letzten Moment oft zurück zuckte.

Und wer würde das bei so einem Sturzflug nicht?

In diesem Moment schoss Finngian, einer der Ravenclawjäger an ihr vorbei.

Während alle abgelenkt waren hatte er sich den Quaffle geschnappt und flog auf Matt zu.

Mircos Worte fielen ihr wieder ein, nach einer seiner Standpauken.

 _"Warum machen wir uns dann überhaupt die Mühe zu trainieren? Wir müssen doch nur dafür sorgen, dass Sheila den Schnatz fängt." Lia saß auf der Bank und rieb dich die schmerzende Schulter. Sie war einem Klatscher zu spät ausgewichen und wollte endlich in die Krankenstation, statt sich Mircos Gerede anzuhören. Sonst würde sie gleich doch noch anfangen zu heulen._

 _Es tat WEH!_

 _Vermutlich hätte sie sich ihre Aussage lieber verkneifen sollen._

 _"Hör zu, Kenneth. Was meinst du wohl was passieren würde, wenn wir alle uns nicht mehr für das Spiel interessieren und Mason den Schnatz nicht fängt?"_

 _"Dann haben wir verloren, genauso wie sonst auch."_

 _"Und die Punkte, die wir hätten haben können?"_

 _Lia lief rot an. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich mit ihrer genervten Aussage zum Affen gemacht hatte._

 _"Das hier ist ein Turnier, es geht nicht nur um ein gewonnenes Spiel. Selbst der beste Sucher kann nicht jeden Schnatz fangen und deshalb wirst du so viele Punkte machen wie du kannst!"_

Sie würde Mirco schon zeigen, dass sie nicht so dumm war Punkte zu verschenken.

Rasch wendete sie ihren Besen und schoss hinter Finnigan her, hinter ihr kam Mirco angeflogen, dem Finnigan den Ball abgenommen hatte.

Lia kam an Finnigan heran und warf einen Blick zu Mirco rüber, der ihr ein Zeichen gab. Sie verstand und flog unauffällig unter Finnigan, so, dass sie in seinem toten Winkel war.

Als Mirco sich auf den gegnerischen Jäger stürzte ließ dieser den Quaffle fallen. Lia fing ihn und flog so schnell sie konnte nach oben und auf die Torstangen der Ravenclaws zu.

Ein anderer Jäger kam von einer Seit auf sie zu, Finnigan von der anderen. Mirco war unbemerkt an den beiden vorbei geflogen.

Nun schoss Lia auf den linken Torring zu, um dann im letzten Moment den Besen hochzuziehen und dabei Mirco den Ball zuzuwerfen, der ihn locker in den rechten Ring warf.

"MASON HAT DEN SCHNATZ!"

Ravenclaws wie Gryffindors fuhren herum und erblickten Sheila, den Arm im Triumph nach oben gestreckt.

Mirco wandte sich zu Lia und klopfte ihr lachend auf den Rücken.

Gemeinsam flogen sie zum Rest des Teams und feierten ihren Sieg.

"220 ZU 50! DAS WAR EIN DURCHWEG SPANNENDES SPIEL, DAS UNS DIE BEIDEN TEAMS DA GELIEFERT HABEN!"

* * *

Lia stand in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, in einer Hand ein Butterbier und lachte über Sheila und den Treiber Keith Flynn, die auf einem der Tische einen ziemlich albernen Tanz vollführten.

Matt lehnte sich neben sie an die Wand.

"Und, Spaß gehabt?"

Lia verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja, habe ich. Was dagegen?"

"Nein, sollte ich?"

Lia hob die Brauen, sah Matt jedoch immer noch nicht an.

"Hast du mir nicht noch vor ein paar Wochen einen Vortrag darüber gehalten?"

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche, mit der sich am liebsten nach Matt geworfen hatte.

Der blöde Kerl konnte einem echt jede Stimmung vermiesen.

Matt schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab nie gemeint, dass du keinen Spaß haben sollst."

Er lächelte schief und rieb sich etwas verlegen den Nacken.

"Schau mal, Lia, du bist jemand der sich richtig ins Zeug legt, wenn er sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Aber du musst auch immer was davon haben. Und wenn du genug hast hörst du auf.  
Ich liebe Quidditch und ich liebe mein Team. Unser Team. Mir war egal was sonst deine Motive sind, aber Quidditch... Mir gefiel einfach der Gedanke nicht, dass du diese Dinge, die mir so wichtig sind nur tust um Bewunderung zu bekommen."

Jetzt lächelte er Lia an, die inzwischen doch zu ihm gesehen hatte.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du nicht ein einziges Tor geschossen hast?"

Was?

Was sollte das denn bitte?

"Oh fein, willst du mir das jetzt unter die Nase reiben?", fragte sie gereizt.

"Nein. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Er grinste.

Lia starrte ihn nur an.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich, weil du an das Team gedacht und nicht dich selbst in den Mittelpunkt gestellt hast."

Matt klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und verschwand dann im Gedränge.

Verwirrt sah Lia ihm hinterher.

Dieser Kerl, war der verwirrendste Mensch, dem sie je begegnet war. Irgendwann würde er sie nochmal verrückt machen.

Statt sich den Kopf über Matts verwirrende Gedankengänge zu zerbrechen, begab sich Lia lieber in die Menge und tanzte zu der Musik, des laut aufgedrehten Radios.

* * *

 **Fairness und Teamgeist**

Das nächste Spiel der Saison war Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff.

Den Gryffindors gefiel der Ausgang gar nicht.

Irgendwie hatten es die Slytherins geschafft noch fieser zu spielen als je zuvor.

Die Huffs konnten noch so viele Strafstöße zugesprochen bekommen, drei verletzte Spieler konnten sie nicht ausgleichen.

Das Ergebnis war eine Niederlage mit 30 zu 360.

Nachdem die Schlangen gleich zu Beginn den Sucher ihrer Gegner ausgeschaltet hatten, konnten sie in aller Ruhe ihren sicheren Sieg auskosten.

Zwei Klatscher und ein gut gezielter Quaffle lösten auch das Hüter Problem und wenige Minuten später landete ein Jäger der Hufflepuffs mitten in den Tribünen.

"Das können die doch nicht zulassen! Dafür sollten sie disqualifiziert werden!", wetterte Keith und sein Freund Malcolm grummelte zustimmend. Doch sie alle wussten, das da nicht viel zu machen war. Wo auch immer die Slytherins ein solches Verständnis für Fouls herbekommen hatten, sie hatten es jedes Mal geschafft Professor Chandler, den Schiedsrichter im richtigen Moment abzulenken.

Das Gryffindor-Team saß noch zusammen auf der Tribüne und sah zu, wie unten auf dem Feld die Verletzten notdürftig versorgt und dann zum Krankenflügel gebracht wurden.

"Wenn wir die Schlangen besiegen kommt uns das Ergebnis eigentlich zu gute. Aber ehrlich gesagt will ich am liebsten gar nicht gegen die spielen müssen."

Die anderen verstanden nur zu gut, wie Tally sich fühlte.

Sheila sah leichenblaß zu, wie der ohnmächtige Sucher Stephen Kells vom Feld getragen wurde.

Matt klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter, doch viel besser sah er auch nicht zu. Die Slytherins hatten gezeigt, dass Hüter und Sucher ihre bevorzugten Opfer waren.

In den nächsten Wochen ließ Mirco sie alle auf den verschiedensten Positionen spielen. Niemandem gefiel der Gedanke gegen die Slytherins spielen zu müssen.

Zunächst spielten sie ohnehin gegen Hufflepuff und dieses Spiel war ein einziger Witz.

Kells und der Hüter Cole waren zwar wieder dabei, doch fit war etwas anderes. Die Wochen im Krankenflügel hatten sie ausgelaugt und ihnen Trainingszeit geraubt.

Gryffindor gewann 250 zu 30.

Als Mirco sich beim Hufflepuff Kapitän entschuldigen wollte, schüttelte der nur den Kopf und zog eine Grimasse.

Sie alle wussten wie es ihm ging: Hufflepuff hatte keine Chance mehr zu gewinnen. Besser sie verloren auch weiterhin, als Slytherin gewann den Pokal.

Ende Februar stand dem Gryffindor-Team das gefürchtete Spiel bevor.

Wochenlang hatten sie härter trainiert als je zuvor.

Selbst wenn sie zwei Spieler verlieren sollten, müssten ihre Chancen gegen Slytherin zu gewinnen gut stehen.

Dennoch waren sie nervöser als je zuvor, als der große Tag anbrach.

Die Decke der Großen Halle spiegelte die Stimmung der Schülerschar wider. Graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und niemand konnte genau sagen, ob sie Regen bringen würden, oder der Tag trocken blieb.

Das Frühstück verlief still und als die Spieler sich erhoben um in die Umkleiden zu gehen, folgten ihnen die Blicke aller Schüler. Alle waren gespannt, was der Tag bringen würde und zumindest die Hufflepuffs wollten wie die Gryffindors selbst die Schlangen geschlagen sehen.

So sehr die Ravenclaws die Slytherins auch für ihre neue Taktik verachteten, ein Sieg der Gryffindors würde ihre eigenen Chancen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zunichte machen.

In der Gryffindorkabine herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Nicht einmal Mirco wusste was er noch sagen sollte.

Schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

"Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, worum es hier geht. Also, gebt euer Bestes."

Draußen auf dem Feld wurde der Jubel der Zuschauer von einem starken Windzug fast unhörbar gemacht. Mirco schluckte. Als wäre es nicht schon genug, dass sie es mit einem unberechenbarem Gegner zu tun hatten, nun spielte auch noch das Wetter verrückt.

Nach dem Startpfiff dauerte es eine Weile, bis sich die Spieler gefangen und an den starken Wind gewöhnt hatten. Dadurch lief das Spiel nur langsam an.

Lia kam es so vor, als wollten die Slytherins sie in Sicherheit wiegen, als sie problemlos den Quaffle durch einen der Torringe warf und damit den Spielstand auf 50 zu 10 zu ihren Gunsten erhöhte.

Doch es blieb nicht lange dabei.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde nach Beginn des Spiels begannen die Angriffe. Wie erwartet galten sie zunächst nur Sheila.

Die flinke Sucherin wich den Angriffen eine ganze Weile geschickt aus und nach jedem neuen Angriff stürzten sich Jäger und Treiber von einer neuen Welle der Wut angetrieben auf ihre Aufgaben.

Schließlich stand es 70 zu 20, als ein Raunen durch die Menge ging und Nathan Drake, der Kommentator nur noch in sein Mikrofon stottern konnte.

Lia selbst hatte die Szene zufällig beobachtet und starrte nun völlig geschockt auf den abstürzenden Körper ihres Kapitäns.

"ICH...ICH GLAUB'S NICHT...ALSO, WENN MICH NICHT ALLES TÄUSCHT, DANN HAT MIRCO TAILOR SO EBEN HELDENHAFT ZWEI KLATSCHER ABGEFANGEN, DIE EIGENTLICH FÜR SEINE SUCHERIN BESTIMMT WAREN!"

Er irrte sich nicht.

Sheila schien gerade den Schnatz entdeckt zu haben und bemerkte die beiden auf sie abgefeuerten Klatscher nicht.

Mirco dagegen hatte sie sehr wohl entdeckt und war todesmutig losgestürzt um Sheila zu beschützen.

So wie Lia Mirco einschätzte, war es weniger Mut, als viel mehr völlige Gedankenlosigkeit gewesen, die ihn dazu bewog solch eine Heldentat zu begehen.

Er dachte nur daran, dass Sheila den Schnatz fangen musste, nicht an die Auswirkungen, die das für ihn haben würde.

Durch die ganze Aufregung war der Schnatz verschwunden.

Tally setzte den Strafstoß um, während unter ihnen, der inzwischen wieder halbwegs das Bewusstsein zurück erlangende Mirco versuchte die Krankenschwester von seiner Gesundheit zu überzeugen. Dass er dabei lallte und kaum einen vernünftigen Satz zusammenbrachte schien seine Glaubhaftigkeit nicht unbedingt zu unterstützen.

Jedenfalls stellte sie ihn schließlich mit einem Zauber ruhig.

Das Gryffindorteam hatte nun zwar einen Jäger weniger, doch Tally bewies wieder einmal, dass sie ein ausgesprochenes Temperament besaß.

Für gewöhnlich schob sie dieses auf spanische Wurzeln und in diesem Fall war ihr Team mehr als dankbar für diese Wurzeln.

Zusammen mit Lia traf sie zwei weitere Male und verwandelte noch einen Strafstoß.

Es stand 100 zu 30, als Lia, kurz vor ihren eigenen Torringen nur knapp einem Klatscher auswich.

"Pass auf, Lia!"

Als sie sich zu Matt umdrehte um ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage war auf sich selbst aufzupassen, kam der zweite Klatscher angeschossen und um Lia herum wurde alles schwarz.

Als Lia aufwachte lag sie im Krankenflügel und die Abendsonne färbte die weißen Laken orange.

Neben ihr im Bett schnarchte ihr Kapitän friedlich vor sich hin.

"Du bist wach."

Matt und Sheila betraten mit zwei Flaschen und einer Schachtel Süßigkeiten das Krankenzimmer.

"Für euch.", meinte Sheila leise und stellte eine Flasche und die Schachtel auf Lias Nachttisch, während Matt die andere Flasche neben Mirco abstellte.

"Mit offizieller Erlaubnis der Oberschwester versteht sich."

Es war Butterbier und Lia war dankbar für das süße Getränk, das den Schwindel zumindest ein wenig vertrieb.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da, bis Lia schließlich die unausweichliche Frage stellte.

"Wie ist es ausgegangen?"

Matt zuckte müde die Schultern.

"Die Schlangen haben Sheila ausgetrickst und den Schnatz erwischt. Aber nicht bevor Tally ihnen alleine noch drei Bälle reingehauen hatte."

Sheila sah zu Boden und murmelte Entschuldigungen, doch Matt schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sie haben dich mit einer SCHLANGE beworfen, Sheila!"

Lia starrte ihn verdutzt an.

"Sie haben was?"

"Es war nur eine Illusion.", erklärte die Sucherin. "Aber ich hab mich trotzdem tierisch erschreckt."

Allein die Erinnerung ließ das Mädchen erschaudern.

Lia wusste von Sheilas Angst vor Schlangen, sie hatte es mal bei einem Training erzählt.

"Wieso hat denn niemand etwas unternommen?!"

"Chandler hat es nicht gesehen, als er zu mir sah, war die Illusion weg."

"Aber irgendetwas müssen wir definitiv unternehmen."

Matt starrte auf Lias Bettdecke, aber seine Stimme war entschlossen.

Lia nickte und Sheila sagte: "Lasst uns warten bis Mirco aufwacht, bevor wir etwas entscheiden."

Etwas verlegen betrachtete sie den leise schnarchenden Jungen im Nachbarbett und Lia konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Matt anzugrinsen. Es wäre schon sehr verwunderlich, wenn sich die schüchterne 15-jährige nach so einer Aktion NICHT in ihren Kapitän verlieben würde.

Wer weiß, vielleicht ließ sich da ja was machen...aber zunächst waren die Slytherins wichtiger.

Mirco erwachte einige Stunden später.

Die Fackeln im Krankenflügel waren entzündet worden und Lia las bei Kerzenlicht Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten, das Matt ihr mitgebracht hatte.

Stöhnend setzte sich der Siebtklässler auf und rieb sich die Stirn.

Lia klappte ihr Buch zu und legte sich zur Seite.

"Auch mal wach? Du hast bestimmt acht Stunden geschlafen."

"Das Spiel?"

"Wir haben verloren. 130 zu 180. Diese miesen Schlangen haben Sheila mit der Illusion einer Schlange abgelenkt."

Mirco fluchte herzhaft, dann entdeckte er Lias Verband und fragte sie danach.

"Klatscher. Ich hab wenigstens keinen Aufstand gemacht, als sie mich wegbringen wollten.", zog sie Mirco auf.

Dieser grummelte nur und griff in die Süßigkeitenschale.

"Verdammte, miese, widerliche..."

"Schon klar. Aber Worte bringen uns auch nicht weiter.", kommentierte Lia Mircos Beschimpfungen, als diese immer ausgefallener wurden.

"Die Frage ist woher die wussten, wovor Sheila Angst hat."

"Das gilt es herauszufinden. Und wer ihnen hilft."

* * *

Wenn es den anderen Gryffindors auffiel, wie viel Zeit ihr Quidditchteam zusammen verbrachte, so behielten sie ihre Fragen für sich.

Das nächste Spiel der Saison war Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw, das letzte, wohl alles entscheidende Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin würde erst im Mai stattfinden. Bis dahin mussten sie herausgefunden haben, wie die Slytherins an ihre Informationen kamen und wie es für sie möglich war, während des Spiels solche Fouls durchzuführen.

Der Tag des Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Spiels war ungewöhnlich kalt für März, aber klar.

Kleine Frostblumen malten Muster an die Fenster des Schlosses und Rauchwölkchen bildeten sich vor den Mündern der Schüler, die zum Stadion liefen.

In Jacke und Schal gepackt stand Lia auf der Außenseite der Tribüne, gleich neben einem kaum erkennbaren Loch in der Außenhülle.

Fröstelnd rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander.

"Kalt?"

Matt war gerade durch das Loch geklettert und lehnte sich nun neben ihr an die Wand.

"Etwas.", gab Lia zu. "Alles bereit?"

"Alle auf ihren Posten." Er wühlte in seiner Jackentasche und hielt dann Lia ein paar Handschuhe hin. "Hier. Deine kleinen Hände werden zwar wahrscheinlich drin versinken aber besser als nichts."

Er grinste sie an und Lia wurde ein wenig rot.

"Danke..."

Rasch steckte sie die Hände in die tatsächlich viel zu großen Handschuhe und merkte wie ihre Hände langsam begannen wieder aufzutauen.

"Also dann, ich zieh wieder los."

Lia sah Matt hinterher und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er ihre Hände auch anders hätte wärmen können.

Schließlich schüttelte sie ihren Lockenkopf und zog eine Grimasse.

Ehrlich, sie sollte aufhören die Bücher zu lesen, die ihre Mutter ihr gab.

Oder ihre Filme zu sehen.

Ihre Mum wäre sicher total begeistert von Matt. Hatte sie ihn ihr eigentlich mal am Bahnsteig gezeigt? Vermutlich nicht. Charlot, Megan und Suse waren ja immer mit ihr im Abteil, daher konnte sie ihrer Mutter direkt zu Beginn der ersten Ferien ihre Freundinnen vorstellen.

Und Charlot war sogar im Sommer bei ihr gewesen.

Aber Matt hatte sie irgendwie in ihren Erzählungen immer eher ausgelassen...

Vermutlich weil sie wusste, wie ihre Mum reagieren würde.

 _Ein Junge, Schatz? Hm...wie ist er denn so? Magst du ihn? Oh Schatz, ich bin sicher du würdest ihm den Kopf verdrehen! Als ich deinen Vater kennen gelernt habe..._

Und dann würde sie stundenlang von ihrer Jugendliebe erzählen, bis sie schließlich mit allen möglichen Tipps für Lia endete.

Aber Lia wollte gar nicht...SOWAS mit Matt...

Sie waren einfach nur gute Freunde.

Und sie war viel zu jung für sowas.

Außerdem mochte sie Sirius!

Eine Tatsache, die sie bisher verdrängt haben mochte, die nun, da Sirius aus dem Spiel war, jedoch sehr viel angenehmer geworden war.

Während Lia so vor sich hingrübelte kam Matt zusammen mit Tally zurück.

"Wie läuft das Spiel?", fragte Lia, als die beiden neben ihr standen.

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Tally.

"Ich glaube Ravenclaw ist in Führung.", meinte Matt. "War schon einer von den anderen hier?"

Lia schüttelte den Kopf und Matt fluchte leise.

"Das muss nichts heißen, Matt. Die Leute im Schloss werden einige Zeit brauchen. Und die Tribünen-Leute werden vermutlich ihr Glück erst später haben."

"Oder gar nicht.", gab Matt zurück.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die Beiden und Lia war wieder allein.

Warum musste sie ausgerechnet diesen langweiligen Job bekommen?

Sie wäre viel lieber bei den Leuten, die versuchten in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, oder wenigstens bei den Lauschern unter der Tribüne.

Selbst Tally und Matt hatten einen spannenderen Job als Boten.

Die folgenden 1 ½ Stunden verliefen nicht sonderlich viel aufregender und als sich nach Ende des Spiels alle an Lias Posten versammelten, war die Ausbeute gering.

"Ich musste mich ordentlich zusammenreißen um diesen arroganten Dreckssäcken nicht eine rein zu würgen, aber außer den üblichen dummen Sprüchen haben die nichts von sich gegeben", brummte Keith niedergeschlagen.

"Und wir sind nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Filch ist da rumgeschlichen, so dass wir kaum wirklich Gelegenheit hatten was auszuprobieren."

"Wir brauchen das Passwort."

"Selbst, wenn wir das haben, müssen wir bis zum nächsten Spiel warten."

"Und wir wissen immer noch nicht wonach wir suchen!"

"Vielleicht doch."

Sheila hatte bisher nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum gekaut, doch nun schien sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein.

"Ich hab was gehört, was interessant sein könnte. Als ich unter der Tribüne durchlief hat Nott was zu irgendwem anders gesagt. Ich hab nur hingehört, als ich mitbekam wie er meinte 'Die dämlichen Hufflepuffs hätten nicht verlieren müssen, wenn sie wüssten was WIR wissen.' dann hat er dämlich gelacht, der andere hat was gesagt und dann kam das interessante: 'sie sind aber auch alles Weicheier. Schreiben immer brav alles auf, posaunen ihre Termine aus und heulen sich bei den anderen aus. Selbst die Ravenclaws sind kaum besser.' Dann war er zu weit weg um noch was zu hören."

"Also spionieren sie rum", sprach Malcolm die Gedanken aller aus.

"Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie sich das Training der anderen ansehen."

"Und dabei müssten sie zu erwischen sein", vervollständigte Mirco Tally's Gedanken.

Viel weiter kamen sie zunächst nicht, da sich Schritte näherten. Als sie sich umwandten sahen sie Finnigan und Bones, die Kapitäne von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw auf sie zukommen. Beide hatten sich umgezogen und geduscht, wie die nassen Haare bewiesen.

"Hey."

Finnigan blieb vor der Gruppe stehen und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. Bones stand neben ihm.

"Wir wissen, dass ihr was ausheckt, gegen die Schlangen. Wir wollen helfen."

Die Gryffindors sahen alle zu ihrem Kapitän, der sich nachdenklich durch die Haare fuhr.

Schließlich sagte er: "Gut. Es geht uns schließlich alle was an. Allerdings müssen wir uns darauf einigen wer das Sagen hat, sonst gibt das nur Chaos."

Seine Teamkameraden warfen sich wissende Blicke zu. Mirco versuchte zwar es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch allen war klar, wie ungern er das Ruder jetzt abgeben würde.

Seinen Kapitänskollegen schien dies auch bewusst zu sein, denn Bones sagte sofort lächelnd: "Schon gut, Mirco, niemand macht dir die Führung streitig. Merlin weiß, wie gern ich dir das überlasse und Clive hier hat schließlich immer noch ein Team zu trainieren."

Finnigan nickte zustimmend und Mirco konnte sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht ganz verkneifen.

"Gut, dann lasst uns einen etwas weniger frostigen Ort zum Besprechen finden."

In den folgenden Wochen trainierten die Ravenclaws in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, die Slytherins soweit möglich zu irritieren, in ihrer Gegenwart von nicht vorhanden Schwächen zu berichten und mehr Fehler als nötig zu machen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs aufgeteilt.

Eine Gruppe sollte Orte ausfindig machen, von denen aus die Slytherins die Trainings der anderen Teams beobachten konnten und sie, wenn möglich, dort auf frischer Tat ertappen.

Lia gehörte zu der Gruppe, die weiterhin die Slytherins des Teams so weit wie möglich belauschten. Doch immer wieder schienen die Slytherins einen Weg zu finden plötzlich zu verschwinden.

"Was gäbe ich dafür, wenn ich all die Geheimgänge kennen würde, die James und Sirius immer benutzt haben", murmelte Lia eines Nachmittags, als sie, Tally und zwei Huffelpuff Mädchen wieder einmal vor einem ausgestorbenen Gang standen, in dem sich eigentlich drei Jungen befinden müssten.

Doch dann hatten sie Glück.

Keith konnte in der Jungentoilette Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen, die schließlich dazu führten, dass sie herausfanden, wo die Slytherins ihren Beobachtungsposten hatten und von da an ging es bergauf.

* * *

Endlich war der Zeitpunkt des letzten Quidditchspiel des Jahres gekommen.

Und diesmal waren nicht nur die Ravenclaws nervös.

Der Plan war ausgefeilt und alle wussten was sie zu tun hatten.

Als das Spiel begann, begaben sich Matt, Tally und eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs erneut unter die Tribüne, auf der die Slytherins Platz genommen hatten, doch diesmal kannten sie ihr Ziel. Sie wussten, wer dafür zuständig war Chandler abzulenken und würden nun selber für Ablenkung sorgen.

Lia und Sheila standen am Rand der Lehrertribüne, bereit alle Ergebnisse des Tages zu bündeln und zu präsentieren.

Bones hatte inzwischen das Passwort des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes herausgefunden und seine Gruppe machte sich daran, dort weitere Beweise zusammen zu sammeln.

Weder Lia, noch Sheila, die einzigen, die dazu Gelegenheit gehabt hätten, nahmen viel von dem Spiel wahr. Sie wussten nur, dass die Verwirrungstaktik und die geheimen Trainings gewirkt hatten. Die Slytherins schafften es nicht, die Ravenclaws auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen und offensichtlich hatte auch Matts Gruppe Erfolg, denn Professor Chandler pfiff diesmal so oft, dass die Slytherins ihre Ausschalttaktik ändern mussten.

"IST DAS DER SCHNATZ?"

Erschrocken sahen Lia und Sheila sich an.

Wenn das Spiel jetzt zu Ende ging und die Slytherins in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten würden sie Bones und seine Gruppe treffen!

"Ich lauf hoch."

Noch bevor Lia Sheila davon abhalten konnte, war diese losgelaufen, die Treppe hinunter, aus dem Stadion und rauf zum Schloss.

"Man wird sie sehen!" Ängstlich blickte Lia ihrer Freundin hinterher, doch sie durfte ihren Posten doch nicht verlassen!

"Lia! Wo ist Sheila!"

Lia fuhr herum und erblickte einen keuchenden Mirco, der gerade von der anderen Seite der Treppe herauf gestolpert kam.

"Sie ist zum Schloss gelaufen um Bones zu warnen!"

Lia war mehr als erleichtert Mirco zu sehen. Irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass er das schon in Ordnung bringen würde.

"Sie kennt das Passwort doch gar nicht!" Frustriert stöhnte Mirco auf. Dann seufzte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Lia hörte gerade noch, wie er murmelte "Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wozu dieses ganze Gelaufe gut war" und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Dass Mirco sich des Sinns seines Trainings selber nicht bewusst sein sollte, war urkomisch.

Kurze Zeit später war wieder Entwarnung: Der Schnatz war entkommen.

Langsam trudelten die verschiedenen Teams ein, doch von Mirco und Sheila fehlte jede Spur.

Als schließlich eine zweite Jagd nach dem Schnatz begann musste eine Lösung her.

Tally wandte sich an den Hufflepuff Kapitän, doch sie hatte noch kaum den Mund geöffnet als der schon den Kopf schüttelte.

"Keine Chance. Ich hab gleich von Anfang an gesagt, ich will hier gar nicht das Sagen haben. Wieso machst dus nicht? Du bist die Älteste hier und du hast das nötige Selbstbewusstsein..."

"Und die Selbstbeherrschung einer wütenden Bärin", unterbrach ihn Keith und heimste dafür einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Tally ein.

Doch im Grunde hatte er Recht.

Schließlich war es Bones, der die Entscheidung traf.

"Warren, du machst das."

Verblüfft starrte Matt ihn an.

"Wieso ich?"

Keith lachte und Malcolm gab Matt einen Stoß.

"Bones hat recht. Uns ist allen klar, dass du nächstes Jahr Mirco ersetzen wirst." Er grinste und ignorierte dabei Matts bösen Blick völlig.

Doch Matt gab nach.

"Also, her mit den Beweisen. Tally, Bones, ihr kommt mit mir. Ich geh da nicht alleine hoch."

Er schluckte, doch dann setzte er sich entschlossen in Bewegung und erklomm mit seinen beiden Begleitern die letzten Stufen der Lehrertribüne.

Lia und die anderen bekamen von dem Gespräch da oben nichts mit, sie konnten jedoch sehen, wie ihre junge Hauslehrerin die drei stirnrunzelnd abfing, dann überrascht stutzte und sie vor sich her zum Direktor scheuchte.

"Wenn sie erstmal an der Gonagall vorbei sind haben wir gewonnen", murmelte Keith, doch Lia schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn die eine Ungerechtigkeit wittert, gnade dem Unruhestifter. Erst Recht, wenn es um Quidditch geht."

Keith sah sie überrascht an, doch er musste ihr zustimmen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da kam ihr Trupp breit grinsend herunter.

"Die können sich auf was gefasst-", begann Matt, doch da erscholl bereits Professor Dumbledores ruhige Stimme magisch verstärkt im Stadion.

"AUFGRUND EINIGER FRAGEN BITTE ICH DAS QUIDDITCHTEAM DER SLYTHERINS, SOWIE REGULUS BLACK UND TOMAS BLETCHLEY IN MEIN BÜRO. DANKE."

Diese Aussage sorgte für einige Aufregung im Stadion.

Während die angesprochenen Slytherins wütend dreinsahen, stand eine kleine Gruppe Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors unterhalb der Lehrertribüne und sah sehr zufrieden aus.

* * *

 **Ein wahrer Erfolg**

An diesem Abend gab es beim Abendessen eine Ansage des Direktors, die mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen wurde.

"Es wurden der Lehrerschaft heute Beweise vorgelegt, die zu einer neuen Entscheidung des Quidditchsiegers führen."

Dumbledore musste sich räuspern, damit das aufgekommene Getuschel abebbte.

"Slytherin wird der Pokal aufgrund von unfairen Tricks und Spionage aberkannt. Außerdem ziehe ich ihrem Haus 250 Punkte ab."

Diesmal dauerte es weitaus länger die jubelnden und buhenden Schüler zur Ruhe zu bringen. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte sprach der Direktor weiter.

"Da ihre Vorgehensweise über ihre eigenen Spiele hinaus Folgen hatte, ist es uns nicht möglich auf faire Weise einen Sieger zu ermitteln. Ich bitte sie zu verstehen, dass es daher in diesem Jahr keinen Quidditchsieger geben wird. Ich danke ihnen."

Eine ganze Weile war es still in der Großen Halle. Nur die Slytherins hissten und tuschelten durcheinander.

Plötzlich sprang Finnigan auf und rief: "Gemeinsame Siegesparty in der Großen Halle!"

Und der Jubel der drei Häuser, die sich in diesem besonderen Spiel als Sieger sahen, machte es den Lehrern unmöglich diese Feier zu verbieten.

Es hätte ihnen ohnehin niemand zugehört.

Und so kam es, dass an diesem Abend die Große Halle in blau, rot und gelb erstrahlte, entlang der Wände lange Tische mit den köstlichsten Speisen bereit standen, eine Live Band spielte und mehr als 150 Schüler lachten, aßen, tanzten und die Große Halle mit einem unglaublichen Lärm füllten.

"Wo steckt unser Kapitän denn schon wieder?", fragte Tally und stützte genervt die Hände in die Hüften.

Keith grinste sie an und erwiderte: "Tja, ich würde mal sagen, er steckt da, wo er auch heute morgen schon war, als wir ihn gesucht haben...oder hast du Sheila schon irgendwo gesehen?"

Als Tally ihn verblüfft ansah wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und schließlich schüttelte sie resigniert den Kopf. "Du kannst einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen, Flynn."

"Weißt du, HENDERSON, das macht meinen Charme aus", gab Keith zurück. Dann verbeugte er sich galant und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Wie wäre es zur Ablenkung, wenn Sie mit mir tanzen würden, schöne Frau?"

Und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung nahm Tally seine Hand und zerrte ihn mit zur Tanzfläche.

Lia sah den beiden kichernd hinterher.

"Ehrlich, ich liebe dieses Team", sagte sie zu niemand bestimmten.

"Wundervoll, da ich Teil dieses Teams bin, gehe ich davon aus, dass du liebend gerne mit mir tanzen würdest."

Lia starrte auf diese Aussage hin den grinsenden Matt ziemlich verblüfft an und wurde schon wieder rot.

Doch dann willigte sie kichernd ein und die beiden folgten Tally und Keith.

* * *

 **"Es gibt doch wirklich keinen schöneren Ort als Hogwarts"**

"DAS war ein wirklich unmöglich tolles Jahr."

Lia streckte sich seufzend im Gras aus und genoss die warme Sommersonne.

Charlot sah sie zweifelnd an.

"Das würde ich auch gerne sagen, aber wenn ich an die Verwandlungsprüfung denke-"

Doch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, hatte Lia sich zum See gebeugt und ihre Freundin mit einer Ladung Wasser zum Schweigen gebraucht.

"Hör bloß auf mit den Prüfungen! Vorbei ist vorbei, jetzt heißt es Spaß haben!"

Und wenige Minuten später waren sowohl sie selbst, wie auch Charlot pitschnass und ließen sich erschöpft zurück ins Gras plumpsen.

"Es gibt doch wirklich keinen schöneren Ort als Hogwarts."

Lächelnd stimmte Lia ihrer Freundin zu.


	4. Das dritte Schuljahr

**Jahr III**

 **Sommerferien**

„Aber Lia, Schatz, du hast doch letztes Jahr erst eine komplette, neue Ausrüstung bekommen..."

„Mum, hast du eine Ahnung wie schnell sich Jägerhandschuhe abnutzen?" Es war keine besonders faire Frage, denn natürlich hatte ihre Mutter keine Ahnung. „Noch ein Spiel und meine sind an den Handballen durch."

Ihre Mutter schien nicht wirklich überzeugt.

Wirklich, es war doch unglaublich, wie leicht sie ihre Mutter von einem neuen Kleidungsstück überzeugen konnte, wie wenig sie aber auf der anderen Seite für wirklich wichtige Dinge übrig hatte.

Ihr Vater hatte eigentlich ebenfalls mitkommen wollen, aber er hatte einen neuen Auftrag bekommen, der ihn in diesem Sommer auf Trab hielt.

Es nervte Lia gewaltig, dass er nie da war.

Sicher würde er sie jetzt unterstützen.

Ihre Mutter konnte Lia nicht mit einer Schnute oder Krokodilstränen beikommen. Sie musste ein bisschen mehr arbeiten.

„Ich bin doch direkt unten durch mit diesen schrottigen Dingern...naja, was solls...und es ist ja auch nicht so als gäbe es keine Salbe für Schürfwunden...", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Das schien ihre Mutter dann doch zum Nachdenken zu bringen. „Schau mal Lia...du kannst diese Dinger haben, oder ein neues Kleid..."

„Super, danke, Mami!"

Und schon landeten neue Handschuhe, sowie Knieschoner im Einkaufskorb.

Eine Weile lief Lia noch durch Qualität für Quidditch, vorbei an Schonern, Handschuhen, Umhängen, blieb kurz bei den Besen stehen, jedoch nicht lange, ihr eigener Nimbus 1500 war schließlich eines der neuesten Modelle und definitiv das Beste. Zum Schluss blieb sie an einem Regal nah bei der Tür stehen. Sie hatte schließlich noch ihr Taschengeld. Und was sie damit machte, war ganz alleine ihre Sache.

Lia hatte schon vor Jahren entschieden, welches ihr Lieblingsteam sein sollte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann musste sie wohl zugeben, dass die Gründe für ihre Entscheidung nicht sonderlich sportlich waren. Aber Blau und Gold waren einfach die schönsten Farben! Und Puddlemere hatte nebenbei auch die bestaussehndsten Spieler. Die Kestrels waren zwar auch nicht übel und immerhin das Lieblingsteam ihres Vaters, aber smaragdgrün? Das ließ sie zu sehr an Slytherin denken. Die Bats hatten ihr auch immer gut gefallen, aber irgendwie waren sie so...düster.

Doch was auch immer die Gründe waren, jetzt griff Lia nach einem Schal und diesem unglaublich hübschen Terminplaner, den sie schon letztes Jahr hatte haben wollen.

Eine kleine Figur von Darren O'Hare von den Kestrels war dann aber doch drin. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater ihn zum Geburtstag bekommen.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

* * *

 **Quidditch, Jungs und Mitternachtspartys**

"Liaaaa!"

Wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd versuchte Charlot ihre Freundin auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Lia versuchte freundlich zu lächeln.

Sie mochte Charlot ja wirklich gerne, aber musste sie so ein Theater machen? Sie hatten sich doch erst vor einer Woche in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Nun ja, so war Charlot eben. Überschwänglich wie ein Kind...

"Bist du auch sicher, dass du alles hast?"

„Ja, Mum, ganz sicher!"

Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

Ihr Vater musste grinsen, als er ihren genervten Tonfall hörte. Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche und zog eine silberne Kette hervor.

„Tatsächlich?"

Lia wurde ein bisschen rot und murmelte kleinlaut vor sich hin, während sie nach ihrer Lieblingskette griff.

Lachend half ihr Vater ihr, sie sich umzulegen.

„Nun geh schon zu deinen Freunden."

Doch statt loszulaufen, drehte sich Lia noch einmal zu ihren Eltern und fiel erst ihrem Vater, dann ihrer Mutter um den Hals.

„Ich hab euch lieb.", sagte sie leise, weil sie fürchtete, dass ihre Stimme sonst nach Tränen klingen könnte. Obwohl sie natürlich nicht weinen musste, nur weil sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete!

Ihre Mutter lachte und sah ihre Tochter glücklich an. Dann strich sie ihre eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ich bin sicher, das wird ein ganz wunderbares Jahr, mein Schatz."

Noch einmal umarmte Lia ihre Mutter, dann nahm sie ihre Sachen und lief los zu Charlot hinüber.

„Lia!"

Laut kreischend stürzte Charlot sich auf ihre Freundin, die viel Überwindung brauchte um sich nicht die Ohren zuzuhalten. Ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen sprach Cahrlot auch schon weiter.

„Hast du Matt schon gesehen?! Er ist wirklich Kapitän geworden! Das Abzeichen steht im wahnsinnig gut!"

„Es ist nur ein Abzeichen, Charlot.", erwiderte Lia etwas missmutig.

„Hast du was gegen mein Abzeichen, Kleines?"

Grinsend war Matt hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.

Tatsächlich trug er das Kapitänsabzeichen auf der Brust.

Und dabei hatten sie ja noch nicht einmal ihre Umhänge an.

Lia rollte statt einer Antwort nur mit den Augen, woraufhin Matt verkündete sie solle bloß nett zu ihm sein, wenn sie wieder ins Team wollte.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Sie hatte wundervolle Sommerferien gehabt, aber es war auch gut wieder unter ihren Freunden zu sein. Charlot hatte sie zwar im Sommer gesehen, aber Matt und das Team hatte sie schon etwas vermisst...und Quidditch.

Mit Matts Hilfe verfrachteten Charlot und Lia ihre Koffer in ein leeres Abteil und ließen sich in die Sitze fallen.

Immer wieder sah Lia aus dem Fenster auf den Bahnsteig, oder in den Gang um Ausschau nach bekannten Gesichtern zu halten.

„Weißt du, du musst nicht bei mir sitzen, wenn du lieber zum Team willst.", meinte Charlot irgendwann scheinbar unbeteiligt, woraufhin Lia aufhörte rauszustarren und lieber ein Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin begann.

Sie wollte Charlot nicht verletzen, auch wenn es so viele Leute gab denen sie gerne Hallo gesagt hätte.

Die Zugfahrt verlief wie immer. Kurz vor Abfahrt betraten Megan und Suse, ihre Schlafsaalkameradinnen das Abteil. Oder, im Fall von Meg, stürmten hinein.

Alle vier winkten ihren Eltern, bis sie den Bahnsteig aus dem Blick verloren.

Danach war das Abteil gefüllt mit Gelächter, Sommergeschichten und jeder Menge Süßigkeiten.

„Dieses Jahr müssen wir eine Mitternachtsparty machen!"

„Und uns von Filch erwischen lassen? Megan du spinnst!"

Die anderen lachten, doch Megan ließ nicht locker.

„Nein, ehrlich. Wir können es doch im Schlafsaal machen. Nur wir vier."

„Wie kommst du nur auf so eine Idee?"

Susan verdrehte die Augen und griff nach der Toffee-Schachtel.

Aber Charlot war gleich Feuer und Flamme.

„Das klingt doch total spaßig! Wir haben doch auch immer die Quidditchpartys im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn wir wegen sowas gleich so auffahren, sollten wir auch unsere eigenen Partys für wichtige Dinge haben!"

Für den Kommentar über Quidditch wurde sie prompt von Lia mit einem Schokofrosch beworfen.

Doch die Idee blieb.

* * *

Lia freute sich auf das neue Schuljahr.

Sie würde dieses Jahr zwei neue Fächer haben: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Alte Runen. Bei Alte Runen war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie erwarte und ob es ihr liegen würde. Sie hatte sich einfach für keines der anderen Fächer entscheiden können. Arithmantik klang sterbenslangweilig, Muggelkunde war für sie nichts neues und Wahrsagen war entweder Schwachsinn, oder etwas, was sie gar nicht können wollte.

Aber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war sicher interessant. In der Gegend um Hogwarts gab es viele spannende Wesen, von denen Lia höchstens mal gehört hatte, wenn überhaupt. Ihrer Mutter wegen wohnten sie in einer Muggelgegend und das spannendste was es dort gab waren streunende Katzen.

Und nicht nur die Magischen Wesen machten diese Stunden zu etwas besonderem.

Lia mochte Professor Kesselbrand von dem Augenblick an, als sie ihn das erste Mal sah.

Er war fröhlich, exzentrisch und liebenswürdig. Wie eine Mischung aus einem verrückten Professor und einem Lieblingsonkel.

Und die Geschichten, die sie über ihn hörte versprachen eine höchst unterhaltsame Zeit.

Angeblich hatte er vor ein paar Jahren die Große Halle während eines Theaterstückes in Brand gesetzt. Er hatte wohl eine Aschwinderin, ein magisches, aus Feuer bestehendes Wesen, dass sich aus einem magisch veränderten Kaminfeuer entwickelt, in das Stück einbauen wollen.

Lia hatte keine Ahnung wie es nun eigentlich zu dem Brand kam, doch sie hatte auch, wenn sie ehrlich war, noch nie von so einem Wesen gehört.

Und auch die Einführung in Alte Runen ließ Lia hoffen.

Aber Schule war natürlich nicht das einzige, was Lias Alltag ausmachte.

Matt setzte die neuen Auswahlspiele auf den Mittwoch in der zweiten Woche nach Schulstart.

Entgegen seiner Drohungen ließ er niemanden aus dem alten Team vorfliegen.

Er hatte auch genug damit zu tun, die beiden Jäger und den Treiber zu ersetzen.

Lia war ein wenig mulmig. Tally und Mirco hatten beide letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht, was bedeutete, dass sie dieses Jahr ein völlig anderes Jägertrio haben würden.

Ob sie mit den neuen Jägern so gut zurecht kam, wie mit den alten?

Sheila versuchte sie mit Schokolade aufzumuntern, während Keith seine beiden Kolleginnen mit Kommentaren über die einzelnen Bewerber unterhielt.

Irgendwann ging er damit Matt so sehr auf die Nerven, dass der ihn kurzerhand dazu verdonnerte ihm zu helfen.

Von da an alberte Keith in der Luft rum.

Das erste Quidditchtraining zeigte, dass es ein weiter Weg war, bis das Team die Leistungen des alten Teams erreichte. Keiner der neuen Jäger schaffte es während des Trainings einen Ball an Matt vorbei zu bekommen und Lia hatte ihre Probleme mit dem Zusammenspiel.

Kate ließ regelmäßig den Ball fallen, weil sie sich vor irgendetwas erschreckte und Jason – der es zu Lias Entsetzen dieses Jahr ins Team geschafft hatte – starrte lieber Sheila hinterher, statt sich aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren.

Die neue Treiberin Jess war ein Naturtalent.

Sobald sie sich an Keith dumme Sprüche gewöhnt hatte würden die beiden ein tolles Team abgeben.

* * *

„Dein toller Jason treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!"

Lia ließ sich nach dem zweiten misslungenen Training mit einem langen Stöhnen auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Er ist nicht MEIN Jason. Nicht mehr jedenfalls...", erwiderte Charlot, während sie in ihrem Nachttisch nach ihrem Wecker suchte.

Lia rollte herum um ihre Freundin ansehen zu können.

„Ach, seit wann das denn?"

Charlot druckste ein wenig herum, bis sie zugab: „Seit ich beim Auswahlspiel gesehen hab, wie er den Mädchen hinterher gestarrt hat..."

Lia wusste nicht recht ob sie stöhnen, oder lachen sollte und bekam von dem Versuch beides gleichzeitig zu tun, Schluckauf.

„Du hast ganze zwei Jahre gebraucht um zu merken, dass Jason ein totaler Macho -hicks- ist?!"

Obwohl sie versuchte ihre Freundin böse anzusehen, brachten deren Hickser Charlot zum Lachen.

„Ja, mach dich ruhig über mich lustig. Und dabei bist du auch nicht schneller von Begriff."

Auf Lias verdutzte Frage, was sie denn damit meinte, lächelt Charlot nur wissend und genoss ihre Rache.

* * *

Das dritte Schuljahr bedeutete auch den ersten Besuch in Hogsmeade.

Lia hatte das ganze letzte Jahr wehmütig zugesehen, wie ihre Teamkollegen lachend und schwatzend zum Dorf runtergingen. Die Geschichten vom Honigtopf und Zonkos Scherzartikelladen klangen wunderbar. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass man einfach mal raus aus dem Schloß konnte, ein wenig Abwechslung bekam, ließ Lia sehnsüchtig auf den großen Tag warten.

Als Lia und Charlot die Treppe vom Portal hinunterliefen, holten Meg und Susan sie ein.

„Wir müssen Süßigkeiten kaufen, für...ihr wisst schon!" Megan hatte leuchtende Augen und konnte kaum ihr Kichern im Zaum halten.

Susan stöhnte und sah Lia verzweifelt an. „So geht das schon den ganzen Morgen! Seid bloß froh, dass ihr so früh beim Frühstück wart..."

Doch Lia kicherte nur und den ganzen Weg nach Hogsmeade liefen die vier Mädchen eingehakt und fröhlich lachend, so dass Filch sie misstrauisch beäugte, als sie an ihm vorbeikamen.

Nichts konnte ihnen an diesem Tag ihre Laune verderben.

Weder Filch, noch die Slytherins, die ihnen auf dem Weg begegneten und sie mit schmutzigen Beleidigungen beschimpften.

Megan drehte sich halb um und streckte ihnen die Zunge raus, bis Charlot sie kichernd weiter zerrte.

Hogsmeade war wundervoll.

„Sieh nur, da ist der Pub!"

„Was für ein schönes Haus!"

„Lasst uns da einziehen, wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind!"

„Spinnst du?! Dein Leben lang die Schule vor der Nase? Bloß nicht!"

Es war ein Tag, wie er sein sollte.

Der Honigtopf hielt alle Versprechungen.

Lia, die mehr an Muggelsüßigkeiten gewohnt war, als an magische, verschlug es die Sprache, ebenso wie der muggelgeborenen Meg. Sie wollten von allem etwas haben und es fiel schwer, sich nicht die Taschen mit Schokofröschen, Blaskaugummi und Zuckerfederkielen vollzustopfen.

„Ihhh, was IST das?!" Charlot starrte auf ein großes Glas, in dem unglaublich schleimige und unglaublich echt aussehende Nacktschnecken herumkrochen.

Susan ging näher an das Glas, was Charlot quietschen ließ und las vor: „Nougatschnecken, ein unwahrscheinlich schleimiges Erlebnis."

Während Megan losprustete und lautstark darüber nachdachte, was man mit sowas nicht alles anstellen könnte, wandte sich Charlot ziemlich grün im Gesicht von ihren Freundinnen ab.

Lia war in der Zwischenzeit stehen geblieben um Zuckerschnatze zu betrachten, die in einer Glasvitrine herumschwebten.

Sie waren wunderschön.

Vielleicht sollte sie welche kaufen und sie James schicken...andererseits, wusste sie nicht so recht womit er ein Geschenk verdient hätte.

Doch dann fiel ihr die Hochzeit ein und sie musste lächeln. Leider konnte sie nicht zur Hochzeit, weil sie während der Schulzeit stattfand. Vermutlich würde Lily verzweifeln, wenn sie James einen Grund gab seine Schnatzspielereien wieder aufzunehmen.

Kichernd nahm Lia ein paar Schnatze aus der Vitrine und füllte sie in ein daneben stehendes Glas.

Mit Unmengen an Süßigkeiten, neuer Tinte, Eulenkeksen und einigen versteckten Scherzartikeln betraten die Vier einige Stunden später „Die drei Besen" und sahen sich um.

Überall saßen Schüler an den Tischen und machten einen unglaublichen Lärm.

Alle Tische waren besetzt, doch dann entdeckte Lia Matt und Sheila und führte ihre Freundinnen dorthin.

„Hey ihr, na genießt ihr euren Ausflug?", fragte Sheila freundlich und betrachtete lächelnd die prall gefüllten Tüten.

„Und wie!"

Megan verstand Sheilas freundliches Interesse als Einladung ihrem Redeschwall freien Lauf zu lassen, was Susan dazu bewog für sich und die anderen Mädchen Butterbier holen zu gehen und Charlot immer wieder zum Kichern brachte.

„Sag mal, was sind das für Geräusche in deiner Tüte?" Matt betrachtete Lias Tüten mit einem Stirnrunzeln und Lia sah auf.

„Hm? Oh, das, das sind die Zuckerschnatze."

Sie zog das kleine Glas aus der Tüte und zeigte es ihm.

„Ich hab sie für James gekauft."

Irgendwie schien Matt diese Aussage nicht sonderlich zu gefallen.

„Aha." Zögernd fuh er fort: „Wie geht's ihm?"

Offen lächelte Lia ihn an.

„Prima. Er und Lily werden im Frühling heiraten! Leider müssen sie die Hochzeit während der Schulzeit abhalten, weshalb ich nicht hin kann... Was echt blöd ist. Ich meine, wer soll Sirius davon abhalten die ganze Feier zu sabotieren?"

„Hm.", machte Matt nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Butterbier zu. „Du hast wohl immer noch ziemlich viel mit ihm zu tun."

„Mit wem jetzt...? Ich war im Sommer oft bei den Potters, so wie immer eben...und da hab ich natürlich auch James und Sirius getroffen und Lily... Naja, James besucht seine Eltern natürlich oft und Sirius ist ja auch sowas wie ein Sohn für die Potters und Lily ist auch lieber dort..." Lia war ein wenig verwirrt, wieso Matt sich so grummelig verhielt. Ob er wohl... rasch schüttelte sie den Kopf, wie um einen ungewollten Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Glücklicherweise kam Susan gerade mit ihrem Butterbier wieder und gab Lia etwas anderes zu tun.

Es war herrlich in den Drei Besen. Obwohl es unglaublich voll, laut und warm war, war es schön. Sie lachten, machten Witze und irgendwie hatte Lia das Gefühl, völlig frei zu sein. Kein Gedanke an Hausaufgaben, keine Lehrer oder Vertrauensschüler, oder Filch, die einen zurechtweisen konnten. Einfach herrlich.

Möglich, dass dieses Gefühl nach ein paar Besuchen in Hogsmeade verschwinden würde, aber jetzt genoss Lia es in vollen Zügen, so wie sie jeden freien Flug auf ihrem Besen genoss.

Die schönen Dinge musste man einfach genießen, das war es doch was das Leben ausmachte!

Sie würde sich keine Gedanken über Dinge machen, die sie nicht ändern konnte, sondern Spaß an allem haben, was sie haben konnte!

Und als nächstes würde sie ihre Mitternachtsparty genießen.

* * *

Die Blätter der Bäume im verbotenen Wald verfärbten sich, sie schlugen Ravenclaw in Quidditch, wenn auch knapp und ihre Trainings wurden nach dem Sieg stetig besser.

Lia und ihre Freundinnen lernten was Animagi waren, wie man Grindelohs bekämpfte und lagen mitten in der Nacht auf der Lauer um ein Mondkalb zu sehen. Das sich übrigens nie blicken ließ, woran Susan Jason die Schuld gab, da er die ganze Zeit geschnarcht hatte.

* * *

„Okay, noch einmal die Falkenkopf Formation!"

Matts entschlossene Stimme ließ Lia und Jason synchron aufstöhnen. Selbst die brave Kate verdrehte völlig frustriert die Augen.

Sie hatten diese Formation schon seit Woche drauf und sie in diesem speziellen Training bereits viermal perfekt hingelegt.

„Matt! Wir können den Falkenkopf! Las uns endlich Schluss machen. Es ist schon viertel nach neun!"

„In einer dreiviertel Stunde müssen wir in den Betten liegen!"

„Und es macht ohne Gegner sowieso gar keinen Sinn!"

Doch sie alle drei wussten, dass kein Diskutieren helfen würde.

„Fein.", rief Lia dann frustriert. „Wir machen deinen dämlichen Falkenkopf und wenn wir einen Treffer landen ist das Training beendet!"

Sie wirbelte herum, ein Funkeln in den Augen, dass ihre Teamkolleginnen inzwischen sehr gut kannten. So, dass Matt es nicht sehen konnte, machte sie das Zeichen für die Porskoff-Täuschung und deutete erst auf sich, dann auf Kate. Und Jason grinste unverhohlen.

In der Form einer Pfeilspitze flogen die drei Jäger auf die Torringe zu, Lia an der Spitze mit dem Quaffle in der Hand. Alle flogen in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit und hielten die Formation bis kurz vor den Torringen. Dann brachen sie plötzlich auseinander, Lia steuerte weiter auf Matt zu, flog dann einen Looping, während dem sie den Ball an Kate abgab und zischte knapp an Matt vorbei, der ihr noch hinterherstarrte, als Kate seelenruhig den Quaffle durch den linken, unbewachten Torring fallen ließ.

Laut jubelnd klatschten die Jäger sich ab und Jess rief laut: „In die Umkleiden, Mädels!" und laut grölend landete das Team und begab sich endlich in die Umkleiden.

Lia hatte sich beeilt fertig zu werden, zum Teil, weil sie Matt entgehen wollte.

Als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte entdeckte sie ihre Schlafsaalkameradinnen sofort. Sie hatten sie schon ungeduldig erwartet.

„Ihr habt ja ewig gebraucht!"

„Ausgerechnet heute!"

„Psssssscht!"

Lia ließ sich zufrieden grinsend neben Meg auf die Couch fallen.

Morgen war der 14. Oktober, ihr Geburtstag. Da dieser Tag auf einen Sonntag fiel, hatten die Vier entschieden, dass endlich ihre Mitternachtsparty steigen sollte.

Die letzten beiden Wochen hatten sie damit verbracht alles vorzubereiten und in ihrem Zimmer standen nun gut versteckt acht Flaschen Butterbier, mehrere Schachteln Bertie Botts Bohnen, Schokofrösche, Schokoladen Toffees und Pfefferkobolde.

Außerdem stand unter Lias Bett in der hintersten Ecke, versteckt zwischen dreckiger Wäsche und Pergamentknäueln eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

Als Matt auf ihre Sitzecke zukam, rechnete Lia vollständig damit, dass er ihr den Abend jetzt noch vermiesen würde. Doch anstatt ihr einen Vortrag zu halten, sah er sie kurz ernst an, grinste dann und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, bevor er ohne ein Wort wieder verschwand. Lia starrte verdutzt in die Luft und wurde so rot, dass Charlot nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu kichern und sich schließlich heftig verschluckte.

Jungs, ehrlich, wie sollte man die je verstehen?!

Keines der Mädchen hatte es an diesem Abend geschafft irgendwelche Hausaufgaben fertig zu stellen.

Megan brachte es tatsächlich fertig Charlot sechs Papierknüddel in Taschen und Kragen zu stecken, bis diese aufhörte gedankenverloren an ihrem Federkiel zu saugen. Und vermutlich hätte es noch länger gedauert, wenn Megs nächstes Ziel nicht Charlots Nase gewesen wäre.

Daraufhin brach zwischen den beiden Mädchen ein heftiger Papierknüddel-Krieg aus, den Susan nur mit einer Ganzkörper-Klammer beenden konnte.

Als Lia wieder unter dem Tisch hervor kam, standen ihre Freundinnen in sehr seltsamen Positionen am Tisch.

Hätten sie nicht ihre Mitternachtsparty im Kopf gehabt, hätten Meg und Charlot nach dem Lösen des Fluches vermutlich mehr getan, als ihre lachenden Schlafsaalkameradinnen böse anzustarren.

Nicht selten huschten die Blicke immer wieder zur Uhr. Wie lang eine halbe Stunde sein konnte...

„Also mir reichts!" Entnervt knallte Meg ihre Feder auf den Tisch und raufte sich zum wiederholten male die Haare. „Ich gehe ins Bett." Und so rauschte sie davon.

Leises Schnarchen ertönte eine wenige Minuten später von ihrem Bett her und brachte die anderen erneut zum Kichern. Bis halb zwölf würden sie schlafen müssen, damit sie niemand hörte und die Kontrollen erledigt waren.

Und obwohl alle schworen ganz sicher nicht schlafen zu können, war es nur Suse's Wecker zu verdanken, dass sie nicht ihre eigene Party verschliefen.

Das Klingeln wurde von leisem Grummeln und Deckenrascheln beantwortet und es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis allen klar wurde, warum mitten in der Nacht ein Wecker klingelte. Die Party!

In Sekundenschnelle waren Becher, Flaschen und Süßigkeitenpackungen hervor geholt und der Raum war erfüllt von leisem Kichern und Rascheln.

„Suse, gibst du mir mal die Toffees?"

„Hey, Meg, du hast die ganze Packung leer gegessen!"

„Iih, wessen Becher war das?! Ich hab die ganze Hose voll mit Feuerwhiskey, wie soll ich den Geruch je wieder rauskriegen?!"

Eine ganze Weile saßen die vier fröhlich beisammen auf dem Boden und nach und nach fiel jede Anspannung ab...und die Lautstärke nahm zu.

Dann plötzlich hob Suse die Hand und ihr Gesichtsausdruck allein genügte um alle erstarren zu lassen.

Da.

Ein Geräusch.

Ja, das war unverkennbar die quietschende Treppenstufe gewesen. Und jetzt leises Murmeln.

Wie gebannt starrten die Mädchen die Türe an ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten zu bewegen.

Wenige Momente später starrten sie in sechs Gesichter, die ebenso verdutzt zurück starrten. Und dann brachen sie alle in Gelächter aus.

Es wurde Platz gemacht und das Gryffindor-Team setzte sich zu den anderen.

Allerdings nicht ohne zuvor Lia mit Glückwünschen und Geschenken zu überhäufen. Woraufhin auch die Mädchen bemerkten wie viel Uhr es war und so wurde die kleine Mitternachtsparty zu einer größeren Geburtstagsparty.

Es war tatsächlich erstaunlich, dass in dieser Nacht im Gryffindorturm überhaupt jemand zum Schlafen kam.

Es wurde gelacht, getanzt, gealbert und mehr getrunken als gut war.

Nicht mal an Jason störte sich jemand. Vielleicht war bei ihm ja doch noch nicht alles verloren.

Charlot jedoch behielt ihre neuerdings schlechte Meinung von ihm, besonders, als er nach ein paar Gläsern Feuerwhiskey zu viel, ohne zu fragen den Arm um sie legte und ihr ins Ohr johlte.

Kurz darauf schlief er jedoch ein und weitere Peinlichkeiten blieben allen erspart.

Lia jedoch sollte von diesem Abend einen sehr seltsamen Nachgeschmack behalten.

Als Matt sie zum Geburtstag umarmt hatte, hatte es so komisch gekribbelt.

Als er mit Kate durch den Raum getanzt war, hatte sie seltsamen Unmut verspürt.

Lia war gewiss nicht dumm, oder schwer von Begriff.

Aber manche Dinge möchte man lieber nicht wahr haben.

Doch blieb ihr überhaupt noch etwas anderes übrig?

* * *

"Es schneit!"

Es war ein typischer Samstag Mittag im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gewesen.

Viele erledigten die Hausaufgaben, die die Woche über liegen geblieben waren und am bereits prasselnden Feuer saßen zwei Viertklässler und spielten eine Partie Koboldstein.

Auf den Ausruf der Zweitklässlerin hin sprangen jedoch die meisten auf und liefen zu den Fenstern.

Schon seit Wochen war es bitterkalt gewesen und alle hatten sehnsüchtig auf den ersten Schnee gewartet.

"Ob es wohl so weiterschneit? Dann hätten wir in einer Stunde genug Schnee für eine Schneeballschlacht!"

Doch die Hoffnung auf eine Schneeballschlacht blieb unerfüllt, denn bis zum Dunkelwerden tobte ein kleiner Schneesturm auf den Ländereien.

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch erwartete die Schüler eine zauberhafte Winterlandschaft auf dem Hogwartsgelände.

Und nach dem Frühstück fand sich die halbe Schule vor dem Portal ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis eine ausgewachsene Schneeballschlacht begann, der man nur durch Flucht ins Schloss entkommen konnte.

"Igitt, Jason! Das kriegst du wieder!"

Lia schüttelte sich, doch der kalte Schnee lief ihr dadurch nur noch weiter den Rücken hinunter.

Als sie sich umsah war Jason verschwunden, doch sie würde ihn schon wiederfinden.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis sie ihn entdeckte. Er war gerade dabei sich an eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen an zu schleichen, die sich vor den herumfliegenden Bällen zu verstecken versuchten.

Er war so konzentriert, dass er Lia nicht bemerkte.

Und so hatte sie ihn kurzerhand in eine Schneewehe befördert und unter einer riesigen Ladung Schnee begraben. Dann sprang sie sofort hoch und rannte laut lachend davon.

Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern bis Jason sich befreit hatte und wieder vernünftig sehen konnte.

Noch immer lachend blieb Lia stehen um zu verschnaufen.

Sie wusste nicht genau was sie aufmerksam machte, ob es ein Geräusch gewesen war, oder einfach ein Instinkt. Jedenfalls wirbelte sie herum und hob die Hände, als ein Objekt auf sie zugeflogen kam. Ob es nun allerdings besonders sinnvoll war den Schneeball aufzufangen war fraglich. Es tat höllisch weh.

„Mann, Matt, wie hart wirfst du denn?! Ich dachte du bist Hüter und nicht Jäger...", murrte Lia und versuchte wieder Gefühl in ihre Hände zu bekommen.

Doch Matt, der inzwischen herüber gekommen war, zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Dann könnte ich dich wohl genauso fragen, wieso du ihn aufgefangen hast."

Was sie sich selber schon fragte.

„Runter!", rief Matt dann plötzlich und riss Lia mit sich zu Boden. Knapp über ihren Köpfen zischte eine Salve Schneebälle vorbei.

Verursacher war offensichtlich der Rest ihres Teams und kaum waren die Beiden wieder auf den Beinen machten sie sich auch schon daran sich zu rächen.

Es war ein unglaublich vergnüglicher Sonntag, an dem die wenigsten dazu kamen Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Zum Mittag- und Abendessen gab es heißen Kakao und Tee und nie zuvor war das warme Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlicher gewesen.

Leise knisterte es vor sich hin, gut vernehmbar, in der ungewöhnlich ruhigen Atmosphäre dieses Abends. Lia saß zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa und knabberte glücklich an einem Keks. Ob es einer von denen war, die ihre Mutter geschickt hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen, denn an diesem Abend hatten sie ihre Vorräte zusammen geschmissen, damit jeder etwas ab bekam.

Sie fühlte sich gerade einfach rundum wohl und zufrieden.

* * *

 **Gib nicht auf**

Verträumt sah Lia aus dem Fenster der Bibliothek auf den glitzernden See.

Wie viel lieber wäre sie jetzt draußen und würde eine Runde ums Quidditchfeld drehen, als hier drinnen zu sitzen und Geschichte der Zauberei pauken.

Die meisten Prüfungen hatte sie zum Glück schon hinter sich, doch blieben ihr nun dummerweise all die Fächer die sie überhaupt nicht konnte.

Lieber würde sie noch zehn Prüfungen in Verwandlung oder Verteidigung über sich ergehen lassen, als Geschichte der Zauberei und Kräuterkunde.

Sie zog noch eine letzte Grimasse, bevor sie sich dazu zwang sich wieder mit mittelalterlicher Hexenverfolgung zu beschäftigen. Es war einfach sterbenslangweilig. Wen interessierte denn schon was irgendwann mal irgendeine Hexe getan hatte um sich vor etwas zu schützen, was heute niemandem mehr passierte?

Sie hatte gerade begonnen ein Bild von Wendeline der Ulkigen auf ihr Pergament zu kritzeln, als eine Ravenclaw zu ihrem Tisch kam.

„Celia Kenneth?"

Lia sah auf und nickte als Antwort auf die Frage. Das Mädchen schien in der vierten oder fünften zu sein und definitiv keine Quidditchspielerin. Was mochte sie von ihr wollen?

„Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass du in sein Büro kommst. Das Passwort für die Wasserspeier ist Blaskaugummi."

Als Lia einige Minuten später die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro betrat war sie noch immer viel zu nervös und verwirrt um sich über die Wasserspeier oder das seltsame Passwort Gedanken zu machen.

Was wollte Dumbledore bloß von ihr?

Hatte es etwas mit den Prüfungen zu tun?

Sie hatte in letzter Zeit doch nicht wirklich schlimmes angestellt.

Oder hatte er schlechte Nachrichten?

Er hatte doch nicht etwa Wind von der Mitternachtsparty bekommen...?

Selbst ihre Gedankenversunkenheit verstrich als sie das Büro des Schulleiters sah.

Die seltsamsten Gerätschaften stapelten sich in diesem hohen runden Raum und die ehemaligen Schulleiter blickten gelangweilt aus ihren Rahmen auf sie herab. Sie war nun drei Jahre in Hogwarts, doch dieser Raum war so unübersehbar magisch, dass er sie doch umhaute. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was diese ganzen Gegenstände waren, die Bücher in den Regalen sahen zum teil aus, als gehörten sie in die verbotene Abteilung und die Zauberer in den Porträts wirkten einschüchternd.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte von einem Brief auf als sie eintrat.

„Ms Kenneth. Bitte, setzen sie sich."

Seine Stimme war sehr sanft.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Sie setzte sich und fühlte, wie diese unglaublich blauen Augen sie betrachteten.

Unruhig rutschte sie auf dem Stuhl herum.

„Es tut mir Leid...aber ich denke, es ist besser, sie lesen das", er hielt ihr einen Brief hin, „Ich bin sicher Mrs Potter hat die besseren Worte für so etwas.

* * *

Leise und sehr träge knisterte das Feuer im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Sein schwaches Licht beleuchtete das Mädchen, das still, mit angezogenen Beinen, auf der Couch davor saß und mit leeren Augen in die Flammen starrte.

Neben ihr auf dem Boden lag ein Blatt Pergament, knittrig, fleckig verwischt.

Die Worte stachen hervor, wie kleine, schmerzhafte Nadeln. Und zugleich wirkten sie wie stumme, hilflose Tränen.

 _Lia, meine liebe kleine Lia._

 _Ich wünschte ich könnte dir diese Nachricht persönlich bringen. Nein, ich wünschte ich müsste sie überhaupt nicht bringen._

 _Was gäbe ich darum, die letzte Nacht ungeschehen zu machen._

 _Allen und dein Vater hatten einen anonymen Hinweis zum Aufenthaltsort einer Todessergruppe erhalten. Doch es war ein Hinterhalt. Zwanzig Todesser stürzten sich auf die beiden und ihre Helfer. Sie hatten kaum eine Chance._

 _Allen liegt noch immer im Mungus, aber dein Vater...oh es tut mir so Leid, Liebes! Er hat es nicht geschafft._

 _Du kannst dir vorstellen wie es deiner Mutter geht...ich kümmere mich natürlich um sie, wir werden es schon schaffen._

 _Wenn du möchtest kannst du natürlich nach Hause kommen, aber denke darüber nach._

 _Hogwarts bringt dir Ablenkung die du hier nicht haben kannst und...nun, du kennst deine Mutter, sie und Paul..._

 _Denk darüber nach._

 _Und vergiss nicht: ich bin immer für dich da._

 _Alles, alles Liebe,_

 _Mary_

Lia blieb in Hogwarts. Sie wusste das Mrs Potter Recht hatte, wenn sie jetzt ihre Mutter sehen würde, wäre das vermutlich nicht das Beste.

Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, wie sie die Prüfungen geschafft hatte, doch irgendwie bestand sie und wurde versetzt.

Nachdem ihre Freunde es geschafft hatten herauszufinden was mit Lia war, gaben sie sich größte Mühe ihr zu helfen.

Aber was konnten sie schon tun?

Sollten sie fröhlich sein und sie ablenken?

Sie trösten?

Meist nahm Lia ihnen diese Frage ab, indem sie früh zu Bett ging, oder in irgendwelche Ecken des Schlosses verschwand.

Lias Verlust war in diesen Tagen nicht der Einzige. Viele Schüler verließen Hogwarts, weil eine neuerliche Welle von Angriffen, den Eltern Sorgen bereitete. Von alledem bekam Lia jedoch wenig mit.

Als der Abreisetag da war und Lia mit den anderen die Koffer in den Zug hievte hatte sie noch immer nicht eine einzige Träne vergossen. Hatte Dumbledore gestern Abend bei seiner Rede etwas über Du-weißt-schon-wen gesagt? Sie wusste es nicht. Und was machte es auch. Er sprach doch ständig irgendwelche mehr oder weniger ernst gemeinten Warnungen aus.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie kaum ein Wort gesprochen.

Auch die Zugfahrt verlief schweigend.

Charlot versuchte mehrmals ein Gespräch zu starten, doch es kam rasch ins Stocken und die Mädchen schwiegen wieder, warfen nur vereinzelt Blicke zu Lia, die abwesend aus dem Fenster sah.

Wie es ihrer Mutter wohl ging?

Sicher war sie froh, dass Lia nun da war.

Sie würde sie brauchen. Ob sie nach den Ferien überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte?

Ob Mum umziehen wollen würde?

Hoffentlich nicht.

Vielleicht könnten sie in den alten Freizeitpark.

Dort hatte Dad Mum immer auf das Karussel gesetzt.

Sie hatten viel gelacht.

Mum würde wohl weinen.

Aber vielleicht könnte sie auch wieder lachen.

Wie fühlte sie sich wohl...?

Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof ein. Laut redend stiegen die Schüler aus.

Lia stand auf und wollte ihren Koffer vom Gepäcknetz nehmen, doch jemand anders hatte schon danach gegriffen. Matt trug ihren Koffer nach draußen auf den Bahnsteig und stellte ihn dort ab.

Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte sah sie ihm nicht in die Augen.

Unschlüssig stand er kurz da, dann beugte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bitte, gib nicht auf. Ich bin immer für dich da. Ich verspreche es."

Zunächst war sie tatsächlich überrascht.

Dann nickte sie nur, nahm ihren Koffer und ging.

Ihre Mutter war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Ob sie es vergessen hatte?

„Lia?"

Eine schlanke, ältere Frau stand auf dem Bahnsteig und sah sie freundlich lächelnd an.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher nicht mehr an mich, ich bin eine Cousine deines Vaters. Rachel."

Rachel. Sie war Olivanders Frau.

Eine Zeit lang fand Lia es sehr spannend, dass der berühmte Zauberstabhersteller zu ihrer Verwandtschaft gehörte, doch er hatte sich nie für sie interessiert. Was wollte diese Frau nun von ihr?

„Ich bin hier um dich abzuholen."

„Wo ist Mum?"

Sie brauchte eigentlich keine Antwort. Selbst der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck auf Rachels Gesicht war nicht nötig.

Im Grunde war es ihr längst klar gewesen.

Sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst.


	5. Das vierte Schuljahr

**Jahr IV**

 **Buche und Phönixfeder**

Die Ollivander's lebten einfach.

Und irgendwie war Lia davon enttäuscht. Sie hatte wohl gehofft, dass jemand, der so berühmt war wie Ollivander interessanter lebte. Was Unsinn war. Immerhin kannte sie seinen Laden.

Sie war schon früher gerne dort hin gegangen, schon bevor sie dort ihren ersten Zauberstab kaufte.

Es war faszinierend was diese einfachen Holzstücken bewirken konnten. Und nicht jeder Zauberstab war für jeden gleich gut! Sie wusste bis heute nicht, wie Ollivander unter all diesen Stäben den richtigen fand.

Ollivander war übrigens genauso seltsam wie er wirkte.

Er war meist in seinem Laden, oder in der Werkstatt und wenn er mal zum Abendessen oder ähnlichen Gelegenheiten zuhause war, war er meist abwesend.

Wenn er sprach dann oft so plötzlich, dass Lia sich jedes Mal erschreckte und fast alle seine Fragen waren so verwirrend, dass sie keine Antwort darauf fand.

Schließlich entschied sie, dass er eben ein komischer Kauz war und beantwortete seine Fragen, wie es ihr gerade in den Kopf kam.

Seine Frau Rachel war so offen, wie ihr Mann verschlossen war. Sie war eine fabelhafte Köchin, war sanftmütig und zuvorkommend.

Doch Lia fehlte an ihr ein gewisser Humor. Ein eigener Schalk, ein Aufblitzen von Intelligenz. Ihr war Rachel ganz einfach zu langweilig. Sie wusste ihre Freundlichkeit zu schätzen, das schon. Aber sie war ihr einfach kein Gegenüber.

Tja, und dann war da noch Gary, Ollivanders 21-jähriger Sohn. Er sollte das Familiengeschäft übernehmen und nahm sich selbst immer unglaublich wichtig. Lia ging er auf die Nerven, doch da er sie meist ignorierte kam es zu keinerlei Auseinandersetzung.

Das änderte sich eines Tages am Ende der dritten Ferienwoche, als Lia sich das erste Mal traute Ollivanders Werkstatt zu betreten.

Es roch nach Holz, Lack, Öl und irgendwie...nach Magie.

Lia war sofort gebannt.

An einer Seite des Raumes war ein großes, schweres Regal aufgebaut, das mit verschiedenen Holzscheiten gefüllt war.

Lia ging hinüber und strich über eines der Holzstücke. Es wirkte sicher und stark...und irgendwie langweilig auf sie. Das nächste gefiel ihr besser. Sie fühlte Unabhängigkeit und Kreativität. Ohne es zu merken musste sie lächeln.

„Pinie. Wie gemacht für einen Zauberer, der gern seinen eigenen Weg geht und seine eigenen Methoden sucht. Unabhängigkeit, Kreativität..."

Ollivanders sanfte Stimme schreckte Lia aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah schuldbewusst auf. Es war unmöglich zu sagen ob Ollivander wütend auf sie war. Er sah sie einfach aus seinen grauen Augen an, als wolle er in ihren Kopf hinein blicken.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass Ollivander eine Hand ausgestreckt hatte.

„Dürfte ich einmal deinen Zauberstab sehen?"

Etwas widerwillig zog Lia ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und gab ihm dem Zauberstabmeister.

„Weißbuche, 12 ¼ Zoll, Phönixfeder, ziemlich fest."

Er gab ihr den Stab zurück und sah ein wenig missbilligend, wie sie ihn in ihre Hosentasche steckte.

„Möchtest du wissen, was es mit den verschiedenen Holzarten auf sich hat?"

Sie musste ihn mit ziemlich weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt haben. Jedenfalls genügte ihm ihr Blick als ja.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen lernte Lia bei Ollivander die Grundlagen der Zauberstabherstellung. Zunächst hatte sie überlegt abzulehnen, Ollivander war ihr noch immer etwas suspekt.

Doch wer würde sich schon so eine Chance entgehen lassen?

Und es gefiel ihr.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Holzart, Stabilität und selbst die Länge eine Menge Auswirkungen auf einen Zauberstab hatten. Beim Zauberstab-Kern hatte sie es sich ja schon gedacht.

Alles spielte irgendwie zusammen und der richtige Zauberstab konnte ausschlaggebend für die Leistung eines Zauberers sein.

Vieles verstand sie nicht, was sie ärgerte.

Und manches verwirrte sie.

Ihr eigener Zauberstab war aus Weißbuche und Ollivander sagte, dass dieses Holz besonders geeignet war für Zauberer, mit einer Obsession, einer Vision.

Nunja, er drückte es eher so aus: dieses Holz suchte sich solche Zauberer aus.

Aber hatte Lia so etwas? Oder hatte sich ihr Zauberstab vielleicht „geirrt"?

Nachdem diese Stunden begannen schien Gary sie regelrecht zu hassen.

Wen Lia dagegen sehr mochte, war Garys hübsche Freundin. Wie er so ein kluges, humorvolles Mädchen verdiente war Lia schleierhaft, doch irgendeinen Grund würde Cassy schon haben, sich mit ihm abzugeben.

* * *

„Lia."

Erschrocken sah Lia auf. Sie war in Ollivanders Werkstatt und damit beschäftigt ein Regal umzuräumen und hatte dabei vor sich hin geträumt.

Sie wusste nicht was es war, vielleicht der Holzgeruch, aber irgendetwas in dieser Werkstatt brachte sie immer fast in Trance.

Jetzt kam sie herüber an den Werktisch, wo Ollivander sie herbei winkte.

„Hier. Sag mir, was das für ein Holz ist."

Lia zog ein wenig die Nase kraus und griff nach dem Stab, den er ihr hinhielt.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Es gab ein paar Hölzer, die sie erkannte, aber die meisten sahen für sie völlig gleich aus. Hell, mit mehr, oder weniger Maserung.

Sie hatte gesehen, wie Gary auf einen Blick die Art eines Holzes bestimmen konnte und es wurmte sie.

Sie starrte das Stück Holz an, drehte es in den Händen und wurde nervös.

„Schließ die Augen.", wies Ollivander sie an.

Ungläubig sah sie in an. Wie sollte sie es erkennen, wenn sie nicht hinsah? Am Geruch vielleicht?

„Nun mach schon, Mädchen."

Gehorsam, wenn auch widerwillig schloss Lia die Augen.

Und nun?

Plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn.

Irgendwie...fühlte sie etwas.

Lebensfreude. Abenteuerlust. Etwas, dass sie unwillkürlich zum Lächeln brachte.

Sie kannte die Eigenschaften, die den Holzarten zugesprochen wurden, auswendig.

Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst eine gute Lernerin.

„Platane?", fragte Lia vorsichtig und blickte Ollivander an, als erwarte sie ein Nein.

Doch stattdessen lächelte der Zauberstabmeister sein unlesbares Lächeln. „Sehr gut."

Vollkommen verdutzt starrte Lia das Holz in ihren Händen an.

* * *

Lias Zimmer war nicht besonders groß und sie hatte nicht allzu viel getan um es wohnlich zu machen. Auf der Kommode standen Bilder von ihren Eltern und an der Wand hing ein Foto des Quidditchteams. Neben dem Kleiderschrank standen Merlins leerer Käfig und eine Schachtel Eulenkekse. Auf dem Bett gab es neben dem Kopfkissen zwei rotgoldene Kissen.

Auf Rachels Anweisung hin hatte Gary ein Gestell an die Wand neben dem Bett gebaut, an dem nun Lias Nimbus 1500 hing.

Der große Schreibtisch war gefüllt mit Büchern, Pergamenten, Tintenfässern und Federkielen. Sie nutzte fast jede freie Zeit zum Lernen.

An diesem Abend lag Lia auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer und drehte ihren Zauberstab in den Händen.

Wie heute Nachmittag schloss Lia auch jetzt die Augen und strich über das Holz ihres Stabes.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete war sie verwirrt.

Sie hatte etwas gefühlt. Aber es war nie im Leben so klar gewesen, wie mit dem Platanenholz. Da war...eine Art Feuer...Entschlossenheit...Angst?

Lia ließ den Stab neben sich plumpsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte sie da denn überhaupt? Dieses ganze Zeug in Ollivanders Werkstatt machte sie wohl konfus.

Holz fühlen.

Klar.

Sie verschwendete bloß ihre Zeit. Viel lieber sollte sie weiter lernen!

Stattdessen jedoch blickte sie sich unmutig im Zimmer um und ihr Blick fiel auf die Fotos auf der Kommode. Das Hochzeitsfoto ihrer Eltern. Sie und ihr Vater. Ihre Mutter auf dem Karussell.

Wieso waren sie fort? Wieso waren ihre Eltern nicht mehr da?!

Lia sehnte sich danach Zuhause zu sein. Man hatte ihr dieses Zuhause genommen. Die Menschen, die sie liebten. In den Ferien hatte sie mit ihrem Vater oft Schach gespielt. Sie wären in die Winkelgasse gefahren und Lia hätte gejammert bis sie bekam was sie wollte. Ihr Vater und sie wären zu Potters zum Essen, wo er und Mr Potter sich über Dinge unterhielten, die Lia nie verstand. Ihre Mutter hätte alle ihre Lieblingsspeisen gekocht. Manchmal hätte sie morgens Frühstück ans Bett bekommen. Ihr Vater... getötet von unbekannten schwarzen Gestalten. Ihre Mutter... die ihren Mann so sehr liebte, dass sie nicht ohne ihn leben konnte. Sie hatten ihre Tochter allein gelassen.  
Sie war allein, für immer allein. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl. Sie wollte es nicht.

Stumm rollte sie sich auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen.

Still lag sie da, bis der Schlaf kam.

* * *

 **Kampf oder Aufgabe?**

Nie zuvor hatte Lia mit solchem Unmut am Gleis 9 ¾ gestanden.

Es war kein sonderlich guter Morgen gewesen. Sie hatte ihren Kakao verschüttet, einige Sachen nicht gefunden und zu allem Überfluss musste sie sich von Gary zum Bahnhof bringen lassen. Rachel hatte an diesem Tag einen Termin gehabt.

Die Wochen bei den Olivanders waren einfach durchzustehen gewesen.

Zum einen waren sie ja begrenzt.

Und zum anderen ließ man sie dort in Ruhe. Sie aß zwar mit den anderen und ließ sich von Olivander unterweisen, aber im Prinzip war sie auf sich selbst gestellt. Niemand stellte ihr Fragen, oder bedrängte sie, niemand sprach sie auf Dinge an, über die sie nicht reden wollte.

In Hogwarts würde das anders sein. Es würde nun alles anders sein.

Wie sollte sie ihren Freunden begegnen? Sie wollte ihr Mitleid nicht, aber sie wollte auch nicht mit ihnen herum albern.

So leid es ihr auch tat, sie würde sie verletzen müssen.

Denn sie hatte keine Zeit mehr für dieses alberne Herumtollen. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Nicht umsonst hatte sie Tage und Nächte durch gelernt.

Sie würde es schaffen. Und dazu konnte sie keine Ablenkung brauchen.

Mit dieser kühlen Entschlossenheit betrat Lia den Zug und suchte sich ein ruhiges Abteil. Nachdem sie alles verstaut hatte nahm sie ein Buch zur Hand und lehnte sich auf ihrem Sitz zurück.

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden bis man sie entdeckte.

„Lia, da bist du!" Megan sah sie fröhlich an und öffnete den Mund um weiter zu sprechen, dann schloss sie ihn wieder unsicher.

Lia sah von ihrem Buch auf und lächelte freundlich. „Hallo Meg." Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Megan schluckte und sah zu Suse und Charlot, die nach ihr das Abteil betreten hatten. Sie schienen genauso unsicher zu sein, wie sie.

Schließlich ergriff Suse das Wort. „Also, wir haben ein Abteil weiter vorn, hinter dem Vertrauensschüler-Abteil, also, wenn du vorbei kommen willst..."

Mehr als ein abwesendes Nicken bekamen sie nicht von Lia, also verschwanden sie schließlich.

Eine ganze Weile blieb Lia danach ungestört.

Der nächste der ihre Ruhe brach, war Matt.

Er lehnte einfach eine Weile im Türrahmen und sah Lia an.

Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und klappte ihr Buch zu. „Was gibt es?"

Matt zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch er kam ins Abteil und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.

„'Theorie magischer Verteidigung'? Das ist doch erst nächstes Jahr dran."

Lia warf einen Blick auf das Buch und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Es ist interessant.", sagte sie schließlich.

Er sah sie noch einen Moment an und Lia versuchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, ohne dabei so zu wirken als scheue sie davor zurück.

„Hast du dieses Jahr vor Quidditch zu spielen?"

Das kam überraschend. Nun blinzelte Lia ihn verwirrt an.

Sein Blick war ernst. Seine Augen wirkten...nachdenklich. Lia suchte darin nach Mitleid doch was sie fand war etwas anderes. Trauer?

„Nein...nein, habe ich nicht."

Er nickte. „Das dachte ich mir."

Kurze Stille.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?"

„Kein Quidditch mehr spielen? Ja, das -"

„Nicht nur das."

Matt lehnte sich vor und nahm das Buch in die Hand, das Lia gelesen hatte.

„Kein Quidditch, kein Interesse an deinen Freunden, krampfhaftes Lernen."

Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest kämpfen, aber stattdessen hast du aufgegeben."

„Ich habe nicht aufgegeben!"

Wütend war Lia aufgesprungen und nahm nicht einmal wahr, wie ihr das Pergament vom Schoß fiel und ein Tintenfass zerbrach.

„Ich kämpfe!"

Dass er so ruhig da saß, sie weiterhin ansah, als ob, als ob...sie wusste selbst nicht was sie so aufregte und das machte sie nur noch wütender.

„Gut. Dann sag mir worum du kämpfst?"

Damit hatte er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

„Worum -...um...um Rache!"

„Das ist die Art wie du kämpfen willst. Deine Motivation. Aber was ist dein Ziel?"

Einen kurzen Augenblick starrte Lia ihn einfach nur an.

Dann ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Verschwinde."

Und er tat es.

Es war als hätte er den Schorf einer noch nicht ganz verheilten Wunde abgekratzt.

Und nun musste sie den Blutfluss stoppen.

Matts Worte waren mehr als nah an der Wahrheit.

Doch statt sie sich zu Herzen zu nehmen, schob Lia so bald sie konnte in einen entfernten Winkel ihres Verstandes. Es war nicht schwer, sie fand genug um sich abzulenken.

* * *

Sie sah ihre Freunde so gut wie nie.

Wie sie bereits Matt gesagt hatte stieg sie aus dem Quidditchteam aus. Ja, sie hatte vor nicht einmal zu den Spielen zu gehen. Sie stand morgens früh auf, wie sie es ja schon gewohnt war, diesmal, um zu lernen. Sie verließ abends erst die Biblitohek, wenn sie geschlossen wurde und lernte im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter.

Im Unterricht saß sie allein.

Die Veränderung war nicht zu übersehen und an jemand so präsentem wie Lia umso deutlicher.

Doch niemand wollte sie darauf ansprechen.

Alle wussten schließlich, was sie durchmachen musste und vermutlich brauchte sie einfach Zeit für sich.

Tatsächlich schien Matt der Einzige zu sein, der ihr Verhalten nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Trotzdem sagte er nach dem Gespräch im Zug nichts mehr, doch er beobachtete sie und das war ihr mehr als unangenehm.

„Professor McGonagall?"

Die Professorin sah von den Papieren auf, die sie gerade sortierte und Lia direkt in die Augen.

Dem Mädchen schauderte ein wenig. Irgendwie hatte Professor McGonagall diese Angewohnheit einen anzusehen, als wolle sie mehr wissen, als nur das Oberflächliche...

Irgendwie musste Lia unwillkürlich an Ollivander denken.

„Ich wollte mich erkundigen ob sie vielleicht eine Jobbroschüre für mich hätten."

Die Lehrerin hob die Augenbrauen und sah Lia noch durchdringender an.

„Die Broschüren sind für die Fünftklässler. Sie werden im nächsten Jahr alles bekommen was sie brauchen, Ms Kenneth."

„Ja...Ich würde sie aber gerne jetzt haben, um, ähm, mich vorzubereiten."

Warum musste sie sie nur so ansehen?

„An was für einen Beruf hatten sie denn gedacht?"

„Auror."

Einen kurzen Augenblick schwieg die ältere Frau, während Lia unruhig von einem bein auf das andere trat. Sie hatte sich das irgendwie einfacher vorgestellt.

„Ich verstehe...Das ist ein schwieriger Beruf, sehr anspruchsvoll und die Voraussetzungen-"

„Ich schaffe das schon. Deshalb will ich mich ja darauf vorbereiten!"

„Ms Kenneth, ich zweifle weder an ihrer Intelligenz, noch an ihrer magischen Begabung. Sie haben mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass Sie Beides zu Genüge haben. Aber ein Auror braucht noch einiges mehr als bloßes Wissen. Sie müssen zum Beispiel in der Lage sich unterzuordnen, Befehlen zu gehorchen. Sie müssen Situationen richtig einschätzen und nicht ihren eigenen Wünschen und Träumen nachjagen."

Lia sah auf den Tisch und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Kann ich diese Broschüre nun haben?"

Sie bekam die Broschüre. Allerdings hatte Lia nun das unangenehme Gefühl, als wäre es nicht nur Matt der sie beobachtete.

Was sollte das? Was wussten die denn schon? Sie verstanden doch überhaupt nichts!

* * *

 **Ohne Tränen**

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte Lia auf die Buchseite, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sehen.

Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, schlecht geschlafen und die Albträume der Nacht verfolgten sie noch bis in den Tag hinein.

Auf dem Weg zur Biblitohek war sie fast mit Matt zusammengestoßen.

Sie starrten sich kurz an, dann, als er schon den Mund öffnete, lief Lia weiter, ohne ihm die Chance zu geben etwas zu sagen. Er rief ihren Namen, doch sie tat als höre sie es nicht.

In ihrer Brust zog sich etwas zusammen.

Ohne es richtig zu merken presste Lia die Faust gegen die Brust und krümmte sich über dem Tisch.

Das kam, weil sie schlecht geschlafen hatte.

Sie würde heute einfach früher ins Bett gehen.

* * *

 _Sie sah vier Männer, die vor ihr einen dunklen Weg entlang liefen. Alles war dunkel. Die Männer trugen dunkle Umhänge._

 _Ihr Anblick erfüllte sie mit Abscheu._

 _Sie hob den Zauberstab._

 _Sie öffnete den Mund._

 _Sie war bereit. Sie würde sie töten. Sie würden büßen, für das, was sie ihren Eltern angetan hatten._

 _Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Stab._

 _Und einer nach dem anderen fielen die Männern er um._

 _Langsam ging sie auf die leblosen Körper zu._

 _Mit dem Fuß drehte sie einen um, die Kapuze rutschte zur Seite._

 _Es war Matt._

 _Direkt daneben starrte ihr Vater ihr entgegen._

 _Ein Stück weiter war es Sirius' Gesicht unter der Kapuze._

 _Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie stürzte und fiel, fiel, fiel..._

 _..._ und wachte keuchend in ihrem Bett auf.

Rasch presste sie die Hand auf ihren Mund und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke, während ihr rasendes Herz sich langsam, schmerzhaft langsam, zu beruhigen begann.

Dieser Traum. Dieser verdammte Traum!

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter tappte traf sie wieder einmal auf Matt. Er und Sheila sprachen wohl gerade über das letzte Training.

„Guten Morgen, Lia.", begrüßte Sheila sie fröhlich, wenn auch etwas unsicher.

„Sag mal, hast du...hast du geweint, du hast ganz rote Augen..."

Lia, die bereits das 'Guten Morgen' erwidern wollte stutzte.

„Nein. Nein, wieso sollte ich geweint haben?" Sie klang ehrlich verdutzt.

„Oh, tja, dann...hab ich mich wohl getäuscht, entschuldige..." Unsicher sah Sheila zu Boden. „Tja, also, ich geh dann mal zum Frühstück."

Lia stand da und starrte ins Leere.

Dann drehte sie sich um, kletterte aus dem Portraitloch und rannte die Treppen hinunter, durchs Portal und raus an den See.

Soweit kam es noch, dass Matt sie weinen sah!

Doch sie weinte nicht.

Ihre Augen brannten, ihr Herz schmerzte, doch die Tränen kamen nicht.

Sie sah einfach nur auf die leicht gekräuselte Oberfläche des Sees und wünschte irgendetwas würde passieren. Irgendwas. Irgendwas, dass diese schreckliche Stille zerbrach.

Es würde helfen zu weinen. Doch sie konnte es nicht.

Es würde helfen zu schreien. Doch nichts geschah.

Sie war gefangen in einer großen Glaskugel, die alles von ihr abhielt.

Sie hatte ihre Eltern verloren.

Sie hatte ihre Freunde verloren.

Sie hatte den Sport verloren, den sie so liebte.

Es war alles weg. Zum Teil durch ihre eigene Schuld.

Und vermutlich hatte sie es aus irgendeinem Grund verdient.

* * *

„ _Veritaserum, ein farbloser, geruchloser Zaubertrank, der_

 _den Trinkenden zwingt, die Wahrheit zu sagen..."_

Bevor Lia weiterlesen konnte schreckte lautes Schreien von draußen sie auf. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeiget, dass sie den Fehler gemacht hatte sich einen Tisch auszusuchen, der an einem Fenster zum Quidditchstadion stand.

Sie wollte sich eigentlich genervt aufseufzend abwenden...doch sie konnte nicht.

Einer der Gryffindorjäger stürzte grade mit einem gewagten Flugmanöver aus der Reichweite des Hufflepuffgegners. Dem Flugstil nach musste es Kate sein. Und der Jäger der den Pass verpatzte war definitiv Jason, doch der dritte...sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer der dritte Jäger war, derjenige, der sie ersetzte...Die Jäger verschwanden aus ihrem Blickfeld und sie starrte abwesend weiter auf das Feld hinauf.

Was sie als nächstes aufschreckte, war ein rasend schneller Klatscher, der auf die Torstangen und auf Matt zugerast kam. Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr ihr, den sie rasch mit der Hand abdämpfte.

Sie musste sich dringend einen anderen Tisch suchen.

Doch einen anderen Tisch suchen half nicht gegen das Problem.

Lias fühlte sich in diesen Tagen oft als habe sie anstelle eines Herzens einen Stein in der Brust.

Manchmal blieb sie mitten im Flur stehen und musste sich an die Wand lehnen, weil ihr das Atmen schwer fiel.

In solchen Momenten wusste sie sich nur zu helfen, indem sie noch intensiver lernte und noch mehr Zeit allein verbrachte.

Selbst ihren Lehrern fiel auf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Slughorn hatte sie schon zweimal gefragt, ob sie vielleicht krank sei und Professor Kesselbrand hatte sie in der letzten Stunde dazu bringen wollen über ihren Verlust zu sprechen. Zumindest hatte sie danach eine Erklärung für die pferdeartigen Wesen bekommen, die die Kutschen zum Schloss zu Beginn des Jahres gezogen hatten.

Hatte sie jemals von Thestralen gehört? Sie waren im Unterricht bisher nicht vorgekommen.

Nach diesen Gesprächen hielt es Lia allerdings für besser etwas mehr zu schlafen und regelmäßig zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen.

Auch wenn sie bei jeder Mahlzeit wieder Atemnot bekam.

* * *

 **Die beste Medizin**

Die Weihnachtszeit war die schlimmste Qual ihres Lebens.  
Nie zuvor war sie über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben.  
Die leeren Korridore und die ruhige Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum machten sie wahnsinnig.

Sie hatte Rachels Angebot abgelehnt bei ihnen Weihnachten zu verbringen. Sie wollte nicht Weihnachten bei einer fremden Familie erleben. Ebenso hatte sie auch alle anderen Einladungen abgeschlagen. Es hätte sie zu sehr an Zuhause erinnert.

Dann kehrten alle wieder zurück, das Schloss füllte sich mit Lärm, alle begrüßten einander und es war kein Stück besser.  
Zwischen all den Menschen kam sich Lia verlorener vor, als sie es in der Einsamkeit empfand.

Eines Abends stand sie vom Tisch auf und verließ die Große Halle ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, um all den Lärm und das Gerede hinter sich zu lassen.

Draußen auf den Ländereien verlor der Winter gerade nach und nach die Macht.

Schneeglöckchen standen überall verteilt und Lia war sich sogar sicher, ein paar Krokosknospen zu entdecken.

Dennoch war sie für einen Spaziergang viel zu dünn gekleidet. Sie ging jedoch nicht zurück, sondern wanderte durch das nasse Gras zum See hinunter.

Dieser lag kalt und still da, wie eine riesige Scheibe aus Onyx, oder ein tiefer, mit Glas bedeckter Abgrund.

Wie lange Lia einfach nur dastand und aufs Wasser starrte wusste sie nicht.

Es war still und kalt. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, seit Wochen nahm Lia sich Zeit nachzudenken.

Die Gedanken, die sie so fürchtete stürzten nun auf sie ein. Nicht so schlimm jedoch, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Irgendwie schienen die Kälte und die Stille der Nacht den Schmerz zu betäuben und fast lachte sie ein wenig über sich selbst.

Sie war einsam, alleine und erfüllt vom Hass. Sie, ein 15-jähriges Mädchen, bildete sich ein es mit allen Todessern aufnehmen zu können um diejenigen zu finden, die Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern waren.

In der dunklen, glatten Oberfläche spiegelten sich dunkle Kapuzen, weiße Masken. Schmerzhaft presste Lia die Zähne aufeinander.

Vielleicht war es Irrsinn. Aber es war ihr ernst damit.

Matt. Ihr war klar, dass er versuchte ihr zu helfen. Und in gewisser Weise wollte sie diese Hilfe. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht. Was sollte es denn schon bringen, als weiteren Schmerz. Und dann wieder, war sie sich gar nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich der Gedanke an kommenden Schmerz war, der sie davon abhielt die Hilfe ihrer Freunde anzunehmen, oder nicht etwas anderes, weniger fassbares. Eine unbestimmte Angst...Unsicherheit... Es war einfacher nur zu lernen, sich nur auf ihr Ziel zu konzentrieren, Auror zu werden.

Langsam wanderte sie weiter über die Ländereien, bewegte den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, betäubt in der Melancholie der Nacht.

Als das Quidditchfeld in Sicht kam, konnte sie im Licht der Lampen ein trainierendes Team ausmachen. Es war pure Ironie, dort ihr eigenes Team spielen zu sehen.

Im Schatten der Tribünen blieb sie stehen und sah zu, wie die sieben Personen dort oben ihre Spielzüge trainierten und lauschte auf Matt's Anordnungen.

Sie fand ja schon immer, dass er einen grandiosen Kapitän abgab. Irgendwie schien er darin aufzugehen, als wäre alles andere nur Ballast, den er abwarf, wenn er sich der eigentlichen Aufgabe widmete.

„Okay, noch einmal. Keith, auf den Posten, Kate, du hast den Ball. Ja, ich weiß, wir sind alle müde. Macht's noch einmal und ich entlasse euch, einverstanden?"

Lia grinste als Kate die Augen verdrehte und sich den Quaffle schnappte. Jason folgte ihr als gegnerischer Jäger und versuchte ihr den Ball abzunehmen, während der dritte Jäger (wenn sie sich recht erinnerte hieß der Junge Jake) auf Position ging um Kates Pass anzunehmen.

Nicht ohne jegliche Genugtuung nahm Lia wahr, dass der Neue nicht halb so gut war wie sie.

Als schließlich alle in die Kabinen verschwunden waren kam Lia aus ihrem Versteck und trat auf das Spielfeld.

Es war richtig gewesen, dieses Jahr kein Quidditch zu spielen. Die Entscheidung war ihr ganz natürlich vorgekommen. Es war einfach nicht _wichtig._

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie es so vermissen würde?

Sie vermisste es fast so sehr wie ihre Freunde.

Und ihre Eltern.

War es nicht idiotisch, dass sie sich alles genommen hatte, was ihr noch blieb? War der Verlust ihrer Eltern nicht genug gewesen?

Zweifel überkamen Lia und sie biss unsicher auf ihrer Lippe herum.

Als die Gedanken unerträglich wurden drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schrank mit den Ersatzbesen.

Und als sie dort oben in der Luft war verteilte der Wind ihre Tränen in der Nacht.

So eingenommen war sie von ihren Gedanken, dass sie das Team ganz vergessen hatte.

Viele Meter unter ihr deutete eine Gestalt zu ihr hoch. Eine zweite nickte und als alle zum Schloss hochgingen, blieb einer zurück.

Überrascht, aber ohne Widersprüche ließ Lia zu, das das ältere Mädchen sich bei ihr einhakte, als sie den Besen weggebracht hatte, und gemeinsam gingen sie und Sheila zurück zum Schloss.

Mehrere Tafeln Schokolade und einen ganzen Stapel Fotos und Zeitschriften später lachte Lia das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder.

Und Lachen ist wirklich die beste Medizin, nachdem Tränen die Wunde ausgewaschen haben.

Alles Weitere bringt die Zeit.

* * *

Es ging nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen

Aber langsam ging es Lia besser.

Sie lernte immer noch die meiste Zeit. Aber ab und zu ließ sie sich von Matt und Sheila in ein Gespräch verwickeln, oder zu einer Runde ums Quidditchfeld überreden.

Charlot umarmte sie und weinte dabei all die Tränen die Lia selber weinen sollte. Und Meg zog sie dafür auf.

Immer mal wieder setzte Suse sich zu ihr in die Bibliothek und sie lernten gemeinsam.

Es war schlimm. Aber nicht mehr so schlimm. Und dafür war Lia dankbar.

Der Wind brachte die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes in Bewegung und die Torringe auf dem Quidditchfeld schwankten ganze leicht hin und her.

Es war dunkel, obwohl es erst früher Abend war. Ein warmer Abend, trotz des starken Windes und der vereinzelten Regentropfen.

Lia saß auf der Tribüne und blickte runter aufs Feld, während ihr die Haare ins Gesicht wehten. Immer wieder schob sie sie zurück hinters Ohr, doch sie bekam es kaum richtig mit.

Nach einer Weile merkte sie, wie sich jemand neben sie auf die Bank setzte und wusste, ohne hinzusehen, dass es Matt war.

Zunächst sagte er nichts und sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander.

Seine Anwesenheit lenkte Lia von ihren ursprünglichen Gedankengängen ab, während sie darauf wartete, dass er endlich sprach.

Dann endlich bewegte er sich und hielt ihr einen Quaffle unter die Nase. Als sie ihn verwirrt anblinzelte grinste er breit.

„Lust auf ein paar Würfe?"

Ihr vorsichtiges Lächeln war Antwort genug.

Das erste Mal wieder Fliegen hatte gut getan.

Das erste mal wieder einen Quaffle in der Hand zu haben fühlte sich ähnlich vertraut an.

Und als sie auf Matt zuschoss hatte sie das Gefühl, das letzte Jahr wäre nie gewesen.

Was sie am meisten ans letzte Jahr erinnerte war die Tatsache, dass sie wie immer kaum etwas an Matt vorbei bekam.

Als sie wieder am Boden waren und Matt den Quaffle eingepackt hatte beschwerte sie sich auch schon darüber.

„Ehrlich, du bist kein Mensch, Matt, du bist eine _Maschine_!"

Mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck massierte sie sich den Arm. Ihre Muskeln begannen bereits zu schmerzen.

„Was denn, du hast doch sogar einmal gepunktet.", erwiderte Matt nur mit einem höchst zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Oh prima, von wie vielen? Zwanzig? Dreißig?"

Alles was sie im Moment wollte war ein heißes Bad. Aber sie würde sich wohl mit einer Dusche zufrieden geben müssen...

„Oh je, wir haben noch 15 Minuten bis du im Bett sein musst.", bemerkte Matt gerade und Lia stöhnte. Das hieß Dauerlauf die Treppen hoch.

Matts Kommentar ignorierte sie gekonnt. Es hatte bestimmt nichts mit „Training" zu tun gehabt.

* * *

Es wurde immer wärmer. Ravenclaw gewann knapp den Quidditchpokal und Matt hatte eine Woche lang schlechte Laune.

Die sich darin äußerte, dass er seinem Team stundenlange Ansprachen darüber hielt, was sie besser zu machen hatten.

Lia musste darüber lachen, doch irgendwie wünschte sie sich auch, sich diese Ansprachen auch anhören zu müssen. So sehr sie es dann auch hassen würde.

Mehr als einmal sah sie sehnsüchtig zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber.

Und mehr als einmal half sie Matts Freund Jeff dabei, das Team zu erlösen.

Der Sommer brachte die Prüfungen mit sich und die meisten Schüler waren in dieser Zeit in Bücher vertieft, oder mit dem Federkiel übers Pergament kratzend vorzufinden.

Sheila war besonders panisch, hatte sie doch ihre Abschlussprüfung vor sich.

Hätte Keith sie nicht immer wieder mit Nervereien in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte sie wohl nichts anderes getan als zu lernen.

Leichenblass ging sie zu jeder ihrer Prüfungen.

Lia bestand die Prüfungen als Klassenbeste und hatte damit die besten Aussichten nächstes Jahr alle die OWLs zu kriegen, die sie wollte.

Wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hätte, wäre Lia vielleicht überrascht gewesen, dass sie selbst Suse übertrumpft hatte, die sonst immer die besten Noten bekam.

Schließlich kam der letzte Schultag und die Schüler rannten wie verrückt durchs Schloss um all die Dinge wieder zu finden, die sich sie dieses Jahr wieder verloren hatten.

Lia freute sich nicht wirklich auf die Ferien. Vor allem, weil sie Gary wieder den ganzen Sommer würde ertragen müssen. Sie hatte den anderen gesagt, dass sie sicher Zeit finden würden sich zu treffen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.

Sie alle hatten genug mit sich selbst und ihren Familie zu tun.

Und sie würde sie nicht stören.

* * *

„Du warst die ganze Fahrt so ruhig."

Suse schob ihren Koffer neben Lia und lächelte sie scheu an.

So leicht es Matt und Sheila auch fiel mit Lia umzugehen, für ihre Schlafsaalkameradinnen war es immer wieder eine Herausforderung.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war nur müde und nachdenklich."

„Hey! Hast du's bald mal?!"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen wandte sich Lia zu Gary. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung bemerkte sie, dass Cassy bei ihm war. Die junge Frau begrüßte Lia fröhlich und betrachtete Matt, der zum Abschied herüber gekommen war, mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck, der Lia dazu brachte eine Grimasse zu ziehen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Kleine.", meinte Matt mit seinem typischen Grinsen.

„Was soll ich denn schon groß anstellen?", erwiderte Lia. Irgendwie war ihr seltsam zumute. Aber warum?

Matt lachte. „Dir fällt schon was ein, da bin ich mir sicher." Er wuschelte ihr durch die Haare und ging.

Und Lia wusste, was so seltsam war. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde sie umarmen.

„Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr.", grummelte sie missmutig. Ob sich ihr Unmut nun auf Matt oder auf sich selbst bezog, war schwer zu sagen.

„Na, komm, Kleine." Cassy's Augen blitzten spitzbübisch. „Gehen wir nach Hause."

Nach Hause. Wo war sie Zuhause?


	6. Das fünfte Schuljahr

**Jahr V**

 **Zukunftspläne**

„Also, Lia, dann schieß mal los."

Wie hatte sie sich vor diesem Gespräch gefürchtet.

So sehr sie Cassy auch mochte, seit ihrer Ankunft in King's Cross hatte sie versucht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Scheinbar erfolglos.

Naja, man konnte sich ja schließlich nicht sechs Wochen in Ollivander's Allerheiligstem verstecken.

„Was meinst du, Cassy?", versuchte Lia auszuweichen, doch es war deutlich, dass diese Masche nicht funktionieren würde. Cassy hatte Blut geleckt.  
„Keine Ausreden, Lia, du erzählst mir von dem Jungen, oder ich hetze Gary auf dich."

Lia starrte die junge Frau vor ihr an. „Cassy...ich habe dich völlig falsch eingeschätzt."

Als Antwort bekam sie ein Zwinkern. „Wozu habe ich ihn denn sonst? Los, raus mit der Sprache."

Stöhnend gab Lia nach. „Gar nichts ist mit dem Jungen..." Und sie wusste ihr Blick sprach Bände.  
„Er heißt Matt und ist der Quidditchkapitän von Gryffindor."

Und als ihr klar wurde wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war, erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte.  
Und es wurde ihr selbst erst jetzt so richtig klar wie viel Einfluss Matt auf ihr Leben gehabt hatte.

* * *

Hatte sie gerade allen Ernstes Matt angestarrt?  
Rotanlaufend drehte Lia den Kopf weg und hob das Buch in ihrer Hand vors Gesicht.  
Peinlich! Einfach nur peinlich!

Es war nun schon die dritte Woche nach Schulbeginn und Lia und ihre Freundinnen hatten an diesem Abend die Sofaecke am Kamin ergattert.

"Nnnng...!"

Während Lia sich selbst tausend Namen schimpfte waren ihre Freundinnen mit ganz anderen Problemen beschäftigt.

Frustriert warf Meg eine leuchtendgrüne Broschüre auf einen Stapel, der dadurch bedenklich ins Wanken geriet.

"Wie soll ich unter all diesen Sachen den richtigen Beruf finden?!" Sie warf sich zur Seite und drückte das Gesicht in ein Sofakissen, das ihren entnervten Aufschrei etwas dämpfte.

Suse bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem wissenden Lächeln und Charlot legte nun auch seufzend den Zettel weg, den sie gelesen hatte.

"Meg hat schon Recht. Ihr Beiden habt's echt gut, ihr wisst ja schon, was ihr machen wollt...ich dagegen..." Ein weiterer Seufzer entfuhr ihr und sie zog mit lustlosem Blick, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt wahllos eine Broschüre aus dem kleiner werdenden Stapel.

Nun blickte auch Lia hinter ihrem Buch hervor und sah Suse überrascht an.

"Du hast dich schon entschieden? Das wusste ich gar nicht..."

Verlegen lächelnd zuckte Suse mit den Schultern und legte ihren Federkiel beiseite. Das mit ihrer ordentlichen Schrift überzogene Pergament raschelte leise.

"Ich weiß natürlich noch nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffen kann. Aber ich würde sehr gerne Heilerin werden."  
„Heilerin?! Oh das passt einfach wundervoll zu dir, Suse!"  
„Nicht wahr? Das hab' ich auch gesagt!"

Suse wurde rot und schob verlegen ihre Brille weiter auf die Nase. Doch auf ihre Lippen schlich sich ein leises zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Ja, super, wie wär's dann mal, wenn ihr uns helfen würdet?!"  
Meg hatte sich inzwischen wieder aus ihrem Kissen befreit und sah ihre Freundinnen so verzweifelt an, dass diese lachen mussten.

„Hier, wie wär's damit?"  
Grinsend hielt Lia dem Rotschopf eine hellblaue Broschüre unter die Nase.

Meg nahm den Zettel und überflog ihn kurz.

„Journalist?" Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Ich krieg' ja schon die Pergamentrollen für meine Aufsätze kaum voll."  
„Mag sein, aber denk doch nur mal daran wie du da alle Leute um den Verstand reden und ihnen die Worte im Mund umdrehen kannst."  
„Und außerdem, wenn es dich wirklich interessiert kannst du schreiben wie eine Besessene. Wenn ich da an die Briefe denke, die du mir in den Ferien geschrieben hast..." Charlot seufzte tief und Suse lächelte bestätigend. „Ja, ich kenne niemanden, der so lange Briefe schreibt wie du, Meg."

Lias Lächeln wurde bitter. „Ach, tatsächlich, das wusste ich gar nicht."

Die anderen erstarrten und Meg begann Entschuldigungen zu stottern.

Tatsächlich hatte sie Lia in den letzten Sommern keine Briefe geschrieben. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie da schreiben sollte. Sie hatte Angst, wenn sie von ihrer Familie erzählte, würde sie Lia nur an den Verlust ihrer eigenen erinnern. Und bei sechs Geschwistern hatte Meg kaum etwas zu erzählen, was nicht zumindest mit einem Teil ihrer Familie zu tun hatte.

„Und Charlot arbeitet im Zaubererkindergarten."  
Suse spontane Aussage half tatsächlich die Spannung zu lösen, die sich gebildet hatte.

„Es gibt tatsächlich einen Kindergarten für magische Kinder? Das stelle ich mir...interessant vor." Megs Gesicht zeigte deutlich wie „interessant" sie den Gedanken tatsächlich fand.

Lia kicherte und blickte dann auf die rosa Broschüre, die sich tatsächlich auf Kindergärtner zu beziehen schien. „Ach, Charlot wird einfach jung heiraten und dann die perfekte Hausfrau und Mutter."

Die angesprochene hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen. „Werd' ich hier vielleicht auch nochmal gefragt?"

Diese Frage wurde unter einigem Lachen verneint.

Als Lia zur Mädchentreppe hochsah, entdeckte sie zwei Drittklässlerinnen, die sich in den Armen lagen. Koffer standen neben ihnen. Wieder jemand der Hogwarts verließ. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob das irgendetwas besser machen würde...

* * *

Alle Fünftklässler waren in diesen Tagen mit kaum etwas anderem beschäftigt als Berufsplanung oder Panik vor den diesjährigen Prüfung.

Die Lehrer ließen ihnen auch kaum eine andere Chance, jede Stunde wurde entweder das eine oder das andere Thema angesprochen.

Schließlich war es Lia wie eine riesen Erleichterung gewesen, als Matt den Zeitpunkt für die Auswahlspiele und das erste Quidditchtraining bekannt gab.

Mit Quidditch kam endlich wieder etwas Ablenkung in den eintönigen Alltag hinein.

Matt hatte vor den Ravenclaws den Quidditchpokal wieder abzunehmen, da dieser, wie er sagte, in Gryffinfor-Besitz gehörte.

Dass jedes Haus das von sich behauptete schien ihn dabei nicht sonderlich zu stören.

Wie Matt es schaffte Quidditchtraining und das Lernen für die Prüfungen unter einen Hut zu bekommen und dabei noch einen solchen Elan an den Tag zu legen war Lia ein Rätsel. Sie selbst hatte mit Beidem alle Hände voll zu tun und Matt musste als Kapitän die Trainings vorbereiten und war in seinem letzten Jahr mit Sicherheit noch mehr gefordert als Lia.

Was wollte Matt eigentlich werden?

Er wäre sicher gut genug für Profiquidditch, vielleicht nicht als Spieler, aber als Coach oder Scout. Aber wollte er das denn?

Es kam Lia seltsam vor, das Matt nie erwähnt hätte, was er werden wollte. Schließlich sprachen sie oft genug von Lias eigenen Plänen.

* * *

„Matt?"

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge hatte er gerade an neuen Quidditchstrategien getüftelt.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn hatte Matt sich zu Lia umgedreht, die ihm hinterher zum Schloss hoch ging.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er, als sie bei ihm angekommen war.

„Wie läuft's mit dem Lernen?"

Ein allbekanntes Augenrollen bekam sie als Antwort.  
Doch sie quittierte es bloß mit einem Grinsen.

„Hey, du bist im letzten Jahr, da wird man doch wohl mal fragen dürfen. Was willst du nach der Schule eigentlich machen...?"

Nun grinste Matt offen zu ihr runter.

„Aha. Jetzt kommen wir zum eigentlichen Punkt!"

Er lachte laut und Lia schmollte ein wenig.

Dann wuschelte er ihr durch die Haare, was ihr noch weniger gefiel und lief noch immer lachend voraus. Was um alles in der Welt war denn bitte so lustig?!

Er war einfach ein Idiot.

Noch immer leicht schmollend lief Lia mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen zum Schlossportal.

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot.

* * *

„Verdammte - !"

Lia sah von ihrem Astronomieaufsatz auf und sah eine Gruppe Jungs aus der Vierten. Einer von ihnen schien sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen. Sie wollte sich schon wieder wegdrehen, als sie sah, was er in der Hand hielt.

Mit einem Seufzer und einem Kopfschütteln legte sie den Federkiel beiseite und stand auf.

„Hm? Was ist?" Meg sah sie federkauend an.

„Nichts, bin gleich wieder da." Damit ging sie zu der Gruppe hinüber.

„Darf ich mal sehen?"  
Auf ihre Worte hin drehten die Jungs sich um und sahen sie und ihre ausgestreckte Hand stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich komm schon klar.", erwiderte der Angesprochene deutlich genervt.  
Doch Lia sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Schon klar."  
Den Protest ignorierend nahm sie ihm seinen angeknacksten Zauberstab aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn mit zusammengezogenen blickte sie zu seinem Besitzer. „Was hast du den bitte damit angestellt?"

„Gar nichts." Dem Jungen schien es überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, wie sie ihn behandelte, doch sein Gehabe beeindruckte Lia wenig. Als Quidditchspieler kam man von Natur aus mit deutlich schlimmeren Abfuhren klar.  
„Sicher doch. Zauberstäbe brechen ja auch einfach so."

Sie nahm ihren eigenen Zauberstab und deutete auf den kaputten.  
„Colligare."

Die Drachenherzfaser fügte sich wieder zusammen und die herausstehenden Stücke zogen sich zurück. Dann fügten die Holzsplitter sich wieder zusammen und das Holz glättete sich.

Schließlich gab Lia den Zauberstab zurück.

„Und diesmal pass drauf auf, noch mehr grobe Behandlung wird der Stab nicht aushalten."

Endlich wandte sich Lia von den Jungen ab und kehrte an ihren Tisch zurück.

Dort erwarteten sie drei reichlich überraschte Mädchen.

„Seit wann kannst du denn sowas?", fragte Charlot fast ehrfürchtig.

Lia aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn man bei Olivander wohnt schnappt man eben das eine oder andere auf."

„Vielleicht solltest du Zauberstabmacher werden..."  
„Ja, das ist doch ein ziemlich angesehener Beruf!"  
„Und selten!"  
„Und weniger gefährlich!"

 _In dieser Phase wirkt sich die Stellung des Saturns besonders stark auf das Wachstum von Pflanzen aus..._

Kratzte Lias Federkiel ignorant auf ihr Pergament.

* * *

 **Nachrichten**

Die Wochen vergingen, die Blätter färbten sich und Gryffindor gewann das erste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff haushoch. Nachdem Bones die Schule verlassen hatte, waren sie ohnehin chancenlos gewesen.

Fairerweise musste man wohl zugeben, dass es vor allem an dem geringen Interesse an Quidditch lag, das die Auswahl an guten Spielern stark einschränkte.

Die sich verfärbenden Blätter riefen bei Lia einen neuen Gedanke, zwischen Kopf- und Muskelschmerzen hervor:

Weihnachtsgeschenke.

Es kam ihr selbst seltsam vor, dass sie plötzlich so viel Interesse an Weihnachtsgeschenken hatte. Es war zuvor nie ein großes Thema für sie gewesen.

Aber irgendwie...

Irgendwie wollte sie den Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten auch etwas schenken.

Gerade in den letzten 1 ½ Jahren hatten ihre Freunde ihr unglaublich viel gegeben, das wollte sie zumindest zum Teil zurückgeben.

Und sie wusste, wie schnell man geliebte Menschen verlieren kann.

Sehr schnell.

* * *

„Liaaaa!"

„Uh..."

Stöhnend drehte Lia das Gesicht ins Kissen.

Binnen weniger Sekunden jedoch griff sie rettend nach ihrer Decke und hatte es nur ihren Jägerreflexen zu verdanken, dass ihr diese nicht entzogen wurde.

„Charlot! Es ist Samstag! Und ich hatte gestern ein Höllentraining."

„Keine Ausreden!", erwiderte nun Meg und warf Lia ihr eigenes Kissen an den Kopf.

"Heute ist Halloween! Hogsmeade Wochenende!"

Was ist schon ein Hogsmeade Wochenende gegen Muskelkater in jedem einzelnen Zentimeter des Körpers? Eine ganze Menge, wenn es nach Meg und Charlot ging.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später liefen sie mit Brötchen in der Hand den Weg vom Portal nach Hogsmeade hinunter.

Und inzwischen war auch Lia wach genug um sich Gedanken über ihre Besorgungen zu machen.

Die perfekte Gelegenheit um Geschenke zu kaufen.

Tatsächlich ließen ihr die überdrehten Mädchen kaum Zeit sich wirklich aufs Geschenke kaufen zu konzentrieren.

Sie stand gerade vor einer wunderschönen Eulenfigur, die haargenau wie Matts Schneeeule aussah, konnte sich aber nicht recht entscheiden, ob sie sie kaufen sollte. Eine Figur war doch reichlich kitschig für einen Jungen.

Da riefen Meg und Charlot auch schon zum Aufbruch.

Warum auch immer sie heute so überdreht waren.

„Lasst uns in die Drei Besen gehen!", platzte Charlot heraus und Meg gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, was jedoch nur lautes Kichern zur Folge hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Lia an Suse, die jedoch nur lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte.

Und so blieb Lia nicht anderes übrig, als, was immer die Beiden sich überlegt hatten, über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Ehrlich, wer heckte schon eine Überraschung mit Charlot aus? Auffälliger konnte sie sich nicht benehmen!

Andererseits wusste Lia noch immer nicht, was geschehen würde.

Sie ließ sich also mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen in den warmen, überfüllten Pub ziehen.

Das dämmrige Licht, die Rauchschwaden und der Lärm überfielen die vier Mädchen, so dass sie einen Augenblick brauchten um sich zu orientieren.

Lia entdeckte ihren Bestimmungsort ebenso schnell, wie Meg und Charlot.

„Halloo!", rief Meg und lief schnurstracks auf einen Tisch am Fenster zu.  
„Dürfen wir uns zu euch setzen?"

Matt sah die Mädchen verblüfft an und dann seinen Freund Jeff, als dieser mit einem fröhlichen „Aber sicher doch!", antwortete. Lia konnte ihm jedoch nur ein entschuldigendes Achselzucken zur Antwort geben, während die anderen seine fragenden Blicke ignorierten.

Sicher, Matt kannte die Mädchen, sowie Lia Jeff kannte.

Aber für gewöhnlich unterhielten sie sich alleine, oder mit dem Team, ihre Freundeskreise hatten ansonsten wenig miteinander zu tun. Diese Konstellation nun, war also reichlich seltsam.  
Lia war jedoch klar, dass es nicht lange dauern konnte, bis Matt verstand was hier vorging.

Und davor graute ihr gewaltig.

Die Mädchen setzten sich, wobei natürlich Lia neben Matt landete und die Bestellungen wurden aufgegeben.  
Dann wurde fröhlich qequatscht, was jedoch vor allem Charlot reichlich schwer zu fallen schien.  
Und als dann schließlich Stille eintrat, griff Meg in ihre Tasche und zog eine leere Flasche aus ihrer Tasche.

Aber das war zu viel.

„Nein." Lia stand abrupt auf und riss Meg die Flasche aus der Hand. „Nein! Vergiss es."  
Doch Meg begegnete ihrem Blick vollkommen ruhig und kühl.  
„Wieso denn? Hast du etwas zu verbergen, Lia-Schatz?"  
Charlot wurde Lias Verhalten scheinbar unangenehm, sie rutschte auf der Bank hin und her und schien nach etwas zu suchen, was sie sagen könnte, um die Spannung zu lösen.

Schließlich war es jedoch die Kellnerin, die die Stille durchbrach.  
„Entschuldigt mich, meine Lieben, aber ihr solltet euch wirklich langsam auf den Rückweg machen."

Und sie hatte Recht. Sie mussten sich bereits beeilen um rechtzeitig im Schloss zu sein. In diesem Jahr war ihre Hogsmeade-Zeit erneut verkürzt worden.

Gemeinsam machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Lia tat es fast Leid, sich so aufgeregt zu haben, doch sie war auch immer noch wütend auf Meg. Und beide waren sie zu stolz um sich zu entschuldigen.  
Sie konnte Meg und Charlot einfach nicht verstehen. Sie waren so albern und kümmert sich um unwichtige Dinge, wie Mode und Jungs. Natürlich war Lia klar, dass Meg genau darauf hinauswollte. Irgendwann hätte Lia sicher die Frage beantworten müssen, ob sie in Matt verliebt war.

Hätte sie darauf überhaupt eine Antwort gehabt?  
Innerlich seufzend betrachtete Lia die Schatten, der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes.

Sie wusste ja selbst, dass sie vermutlich genauso wäre wie Meg, wenn ihr das Leben nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte.

Bald füllten Lias Kopf trübe Gedanken, die gar nichts mehr mit Meg zu tun hatten. Und so bemerkte sie weder, dass Matt sie beobachtete, noch Megs kühle Blicke.

Die ganze Gruppe lief schweigend über die Ländereien.

Die frostige Stimmung verflog jedoch recht schnell.

Das Festessen war wie immer grandios und obwohl Meg und Lia wenig miteinander sprachen, hatte auch Keine von ihnen Lust sich die Feier mit Schmollen zu verderben.

Außerdem hatten sich die beiden Jungs zu ihnen gesetzt und lockerten die Stimmung etwas auf.

Überhaupt, wie kam Jeff eigentlich dazu, mit Meg und Charlot gemeinsame Sache zu machen? Na, wie auch immer, sie würde es schon herausfinden...

* * *

„Hey, Mädels. Steht auf. Los."  
Suse angespannte Stimme ließ sie alle aufschrecken.  
„Was ist denn...?", grummelte Charlot halb in ihr Kissen.  
„Dumbledore hat eine Versammlung einberufen."  
„Esch isch wiel schu früüüh..."  
Suse bedachte Charlots Hinterkopf mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Es ist schon fast elf."

In der Großen Halle hatten sich schon alle versammelt.

Es lag Spannung in der Luft, denn wenn Dumbledore eine Versammlung einberief, musste schon etwas sehr Schreckliches passiert sein.

Als der Schulleiter vortrat musste er nicht erst um Ruhe bitten. Alle waren augenblicklich still.

Ein kurzes Nicken, eine Pause, dann begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Ich halte es für notwendig euch selbst mitzuteilen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist."  
Wieder Pause.  
„Es gehen bereits Gerüchte um, daher möchte ich, dass sie von mir die Wahrheit erfahren.  
Letzte Nacht wurde eine Familie von Voldemort" - alle zuckten ein wenig zusammen, einige erschraken, obgleich sie wussten, dass Dumbledore seinen Namen immer aussprach - „angegriffen. Einigen von euch sind die Potters bekannt."

Lia starrte in Dumbledores blaue, hinter Halbmondgläsern versteckte Augen, ohne irgendetwas zu sehen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie Matt neben ihr, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Lily und James Potter wurden von ihm getötet. Ihr Sohn Harry jedoch...hat überlebt. Und nicht nur das. Es scheint, als sei Voldemort nach seinem Angriff verschwunden."

Was nun ausbrach, war kaum mehr als Tumult zu beschreiben.  
Elf Jahre Terror hinterlassen selbst in Hogwarts ihre Spuren. Man mag sie ignorieren, doch die Schatten lauern auch hier.  
Nun jedoch schienen diese Schatten zu verschwinden und die Sonne kam heraus.

Lia jedoch fühlte sich leer. Sie wusste gar nicht richtig was sie tat, als sie die Augen schloss, sich zu Matt umdrehte, und an seiner Schulter lautlos weinte.

* * *

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen waren ein ziemliches Durcheinander. Der Unterricht ging wie gewohnt weiter, als sei nichts geschehen und die meiste Zeit war alles wie Alltag. Doch jeden Morgen warteten sie auf neue Nachrichten, was mit den übrigen Todessern geschah, wie es weiter ging. Alltag und eine neue Zeit wechselten sich ab.

Lia kam erstaunlich gut mit dem Tod von Lily und James klar.

Manchmal fragte sie sich selbst, wieso es ihr so wenig nahe ging. Sicher, ab und zu lag sie im Bett und weinte über den Verlust. Doch die meiste Zeit war sie so unberührt.

Eines Abends erwähnte sie diese Gedanken Matt gegenüber, als sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

Sie hatte sich seitlich auf die Couch gesetzt, die Beine angezogen und den Rücken an Matts Schulter gelehnt, während dieser einen Aufsatz schrieb.  
Suse saß ihnen gegenüber und las in ihrem Zaubertränke Buch.  
Eigentlich hatte Lia ebenfalls lesen wollen, stattdessen jedoch starrte sie nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und sprach schließlich ihren Gedanken aus.

Matt sah überrascht auf und lächelte dann.  
„Ist doch klar, dass es was anderes ist, als bei deinen Eltern. Es ist nichts was dein Leben verändert. Sie könnten genauso gut immer noch am Leben sein und es wäre nichts anders, sehen würdest du sie so oder so nicht."  
Lia sah weiter aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich dachte nur...vielleicht bin ich ja...einfach abgehärtet."  
„Unsinn, Lia", meinte nun auch Suse, „Überleg doch mal, was die Beiden gewollt hätten. Dass du ihnen hinterher weinst?"  
Tatsächlich musste Lia grinsen, als sie darüber nachdachte, was James sagen würde, wenn er herausfände, dass sie über seinen Tod weinte. Nein, James war so gestorben, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte: heldenhaft. Auch wenn er es vermutlich vorgezogen hätte seinen Sohn durchs Leben zu begleiten.  
„Was wohl mit Harry jetzt passiert? Sicher ist er bei Sirius...ich sollte ihm schreiben..."

Noch immer in Gedanken vertieft bemerkte sie die Blicke nicht, die Suse und Matt austauschten.

Doch zu ihrem Brief kam es nie.

Bereits wenige Tage später berichtete der Tagesprophet über die Gefangennahme desjenigen, der für den Tod der Potters mitverantwortlich war. Einem Todesser, der 13 Muggel und einen Zauberer tötete, bevor sie seiner habhaft werden konnten.

Es war ein Samstagmorgen und Lia war lange Joggen gewesen. Als sie nach dem Duschen zum Frühstück runter kam war die Post bereits dagewesen.

Sie begann ihr Frühstück ganz normal, doch bevor sie bemerken konnte, wie still ihre Freunde waren fiel ihr Blick auch schon auf die Titelseite eines Tagespropheten.

„ _Mörder geschnappt. Sirius Black wurde am späten Freitag Abend nach Askaban gebracht."_

Es dauerte, bis die Nachricht in ihrem Kopf ankam.

Es dauerte noch länger, bis sie es als wahr akzeptieren konnte.

Dann sprang sie auf, warf den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch, dass sich Kürbissaft und Cornflakes darüber ausbreiteten, und rannte hinaus.

Der Wind wehte ihr kalt durch die Haare, als sie zitternd am Rand des Sees stand.

Es war eine Lüge.  
Ganz sicher war es eine Lüge.

Sie hatte nicht lange da gestanden, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
Ohne hinzusehen wusste sie, dass es Matt war.  
Tränen abwischend wandte sie sich um, froh, dass er da war.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht.

Er sah sie nicht an.

Stand, mit dem zerknüllten Tagespropheten in der angespannten Faust da.

Lia öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück.

Endlich sah Matt sie an.

Aber es war nicht die Art von Blick, die sie erwartet hatte.  
Er war...verbittert?

„Matt?"  
„Liebst du ihn immer noch?"  
„Was?!" Lia war so überrascht, dass sie augenblicklich aufhörte zu weinen. Verwirrt sah sie Matt an, ohne die geringste Ahnung worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Sirius. Du warst früher schon in ihn verknallt, das war mir klar, aber ich dachte..."

Sie starrte ihn an. Es dauerte, bis in ihrem Kopf angekommen war, was er da gerade sagen wollte.  
„Meinst du das gerade ernst? Ein guter Freund von mir wurde nach Askaban geschickt, weil er für den Tod seines besten Freundes und dessen Frau verantwortlich sein soll und du...machst mir irgendwelche Vorhaltungen?"  
„Vorhaltungen? Ich will wissen was Sache ist, Lia. Ich will wissen woran ich bin. Kannst du mir das übel nehmen?"  
Lia schluckte. Sie war verwirrt. Verzweifelt. Sie wollte, dass er aufhörte so mit ihr zu reden. Dass er sie in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte, dass alles in Ordnung kommt.

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend da und Lia versuchte irgendwie ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie verstand was er wollte. Langsam verstand sie. Matt war kein Mensch der Dinge einfach im luftleeren Raum stehen ließ. Er wollte Klarheit. Wollte wissen wohin ihre Freundschaft lief.  
Ob es für sie mehr als das war.  
Aber sie konnte ihm einfach nicht antworten.  
Die Worte, die er hören wollte, waren in ihrem Kopf. Wieder und wieder spielte sie sie im Kopf ab. Aber irgendwie kamen sie nicht in ihrem Mund an.

Und schließlich wandte Matt sich ab und ließ Lia stehen, die nun erst recht nicht mehr wusste, was mit ihrer Welt geschehen war.

* * *

 **Das Ende einer Freundschaft?**

Die Weihnachtszeit war nicht das, was es einmal gewesen war.

Meg und Lia sprachen immer noch nur selten miteinander, weniger, weil sie tatsächlich sauer waren, als vielmehr, weil sich einfach keine Gelegenheit ergeben hatte, die Sache zu klären. Und inzwischen hatte keiner mehr wirklich Lust dazu. Charlot verbrachte inzwischen viel Zeit mit Meg und Lia lernte zum ersten Mal wirklich zu schätzen was sie an Suse hatte.

„Grrmmml..."  
Es war schwer zu deuten, was das Geräusch bedeuten sollte, das aus Lias Kissen erklang.  
„Mmmhrm..."

„Weißt du, Lia, wenn du eine Antwort von mir erwartest, solltest du vielleicht das Kissen aus deinem Gesicht entfernen.  
Suse saß an dem kleinen Tisch in ihrem Schlafsaal und las in einem Buch, während Lia auf ihrem Bett ihr Kissen massakrierte.

Tatsächlich hob sie nun den Kopf und rollte sich zur Seite.

„Und du bist selbst Schuld.", fuhr Suse fort und nahm die Lesebrille von ihrer Nase. Lia musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Mit dieser Brille hatte Suse immer so etwas unglaublich Bibliothekaren-haftes. „Wenn du wolltest könntest du dich mit Meg und Charlot aussprechen - "  
„Und mich an ihren kichernden Mädchenstreichen beteiligen?"  
„ - und wenn du Matt gegenüber einfach mal ehrlich wärst, wäret ihr längst ein niedliches Hogwartspärchen."

Stöhnend rollte Lia zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition. Suse zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Natürlich hatte Suse vollkommen Recht. Wenn Lia wollte könnte sie all die Probleme in ihrem Leben ganz einfach klären. Es war nicht einmal so, als wäre es ihr Stolz, der ihr im Weg stände. Sie fand einfach keine Motivation dazu.

Meg und Charlot hatten ihre eigenen Hobbies gefunden und Lia fand wenig Gefallen daran. Sie war vielleicht nicht so erwachsen wie Suse, aber die Erfahrungen ihres Leben hatten ihr doch eine Menge Kindheit genommen.

Und Matt...tja, Matt war ein Idiot. Sie hätte ihn gerne wieder als Freund. Aber ihr war klar, dass Freundschaft in der jetzigen Phase nicht mehr funktionieren würde.

Seufzend rollte Lia auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
Und eine Beziehung war definitiv nicht das, was Lia jetzt wollte. Sie war dazu einfach nicht bereit. Früher einmal fand sie die Vorstellung Hand in Hand mit Matt um den Teich zu spazieren verlockend. Aber jetzt? Sie wollte keine alberne Beziehung. Sie wollte jemanden, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte. Als Freund war Matt genau das. Jemand, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte. Aber wenn sie zusammen wären? Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Eine Grimasse ziehend setzte Lia sich auf und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

„Suse, ich geh in die Küche, um Schokolade betteln. Willst du was?"  
Ihre Freundin winkte ab und Lia verließ das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach Nervennahrung.

* * *

Es wurde wärmer, die Blumen begannen zu blühen, die Quidditchsaison endete und Gryffindor gewann wieder einmal nicht den Hauspokal. Fairerweise musste Lia zugeben, dass es nicht Matts Schuld war. Er versuchte zwar sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren, doch er nahm seine Rolle viel zu ernst, um sich von etwas persönlichem ablenken zu lassen.

Sie waren einfach nicht so gut, wie sie es einmal gewesen waren.

Lia war froh, als das Quidditchtraining endete. So sehr sie diesen Sport liebte, Matt zu sehen, war jedes Mal anstrengend.  
Außerdem machten Muskelkater und blaue Flecken ihre Laune nicht gerade besser.

Gemeinsam mit Suse verbrachte Lia die meiste Zeit des Sommers mit Lernen, so dass sie beide mit guten ZAGs rechnen konnten.

Während sie ihren Koffer packte stellte Lia fest, dass sie nie herausgefunden hatte, was Matt eigentlich werden wollte. Seufzend drückte sie den Deckel ihres Koffers runter und setzte sich schließlich darauf. Vermutlich würde sie Matt nicht wieder sehen.  
Irgendwie hatte sie es nicht geschafft diese Freundschaft, die ihr so wichtig gewesen war, zu retten.

Allein in ihrem Schlafsaal setzte Lia sich auf ihr Bett, zog die Beine an und weinte still.

Weinte um die Freundschaften, die sie verloren hatte.  
Weinte, weil sie so dumm war und nicht tat, was notwendig war.  
Und weinte um ihre Kindheit, als alles noch einfach war, sie wusste, dass sie geliebt wurde und einen Halt hatte.

Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so haltlos gefühlt, wie in den letzten beiden Jahren.


	7. Das sechste Schuljahr

**Jahr VI**

 **Was fehlt?**

* * *

 _Hey Lia!_

 _Die Ausbildung läuft super. Ich bin zwar völlig K.O., aber hey, das ist es wert._

 _Und, hast du schon deine Hausaufgaben gemacht? Haha, natürlich hast du. Du hast ja schließlich große Pläne._

 _Also, streng' dich schön an._

 _Und vergiss nicht Quidditch zu trainieren! Gryffindor muss endlich wieder gewinnen! Treib das Team ordentlich an!_

 _Also dann, mach's gut._

 _Matt_

Lia warf das Pergament auf den Papierhaufen auf ihrem Schreibtisch und sah kurz seufzend aus dem Fenster. Dann ließ sie sich rückwarts aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Seit Beginn der Ferien hatte sie den Briefwechsel mit Matt aufrecht erhalten.

Sie war keine besonders gute Briefschreiberin und glaubte auch nicht, dass Matt es war.

Also hatte sie die recht inhaltslosen Briefe zunächst darauf geschoben. Doch statt besser wurde es immer schlimmer.

Eigentlich wusste sie selbst nicht so recht, warum sie sich immer noch schrieben. Vermutlich weil beide wussten, dass der Kontakt abbrechen würde, wenn sie es nicht taten.

Aber so hielt Lia es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Sie rollte sich zur Seite und ihr Blick fiel auf ein Foto, das sie an die Wand gehängt hatte.

Es war ein Foto des Quidditchteams, in dem ersten Jahr, als sie drin war. Mirco hatte irgendwie darauf bestanden, aber wie man sehen konnte, wurde er von den anderen nicht sonderlich ernst genommen.

Lia stand auf und ging hinüber zur Wand.

Nachdem sie das Bild abgenommen hatte setzte sie sich wieder auf die Bettkante und betrachtete es.

Mirco stand an der rechten Seite des Bildes und betrachtete mit einem halb genervten, halb belustigten Bild die Szene: Keith zog Tally am Pferdeschwanz, die sich daraufhin zu ihm umdrehte um ihm mit ihrem Armschoner eins über zu ziehen. Stattdessen jedoch stolperte sie über Malcolms Bein, das nicht zufällig dort gewsen war. Sie fiel gegen Sheila und beide purzelten übereinander.

Leise kichernd wandte Lia den Blick auf die andere Seite des Fotos. Sie stand recht verwirrt da, es war noch relativ am Anfang der Saison gewesen und sie wusste nicht so recht was sie mit diesem bunten Haufen anfangen sollten. Matt stand hinter ihr und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Sofort sah sie weniger verloren drein und versuchte stattdessen Matt davon abzuhalten ihre Frisur zu zerstören.

Lia stand auf und legte das Bild umgedreht auf ihre Kommode. Wieso konnte es nicht immer noch so sein, wie es damals gewesen war? Matt, der immer für sie da war, immer genau wusste was sie gerade brauchte.

Nach ein paar Löffeln Cornflakes verzog sich Lia in die Werkstatt und begann aufzuräumen. Das war ziemlich schnell zu ihrer Aufgabe in den Ferien geworden, denn Ollivander war reichlich chaotisch, ließ aber außer Lia kaum mal jemanden in seine Werkstatt.

Wieso wusste sie nicht, was Matt jetzt tat? Er sagte in seinen Briefen immer nur, die Ausbildung wäre gut, nie was er machte. Sie hatte ihn in all den Jahren nur ein einziges Mal gefragt, was er machen wollte.

Sie kannte seine Hobbys nicht.

Sicher gab es doch irgendwas außer Quidditch, was er gerne tat.

Sie wusste nicht welche Fächer ihm lagen, was für Essen er mochte, was er nicht leiden konnte.

Lia hielt inne, das Staubtuch noch in der Hand.

Hatte sie überhaupt das Recht von einer Freundschaft zu sprechen, wenn der einzige, der irgendetwas investiert hatte, Matt gewesen war?

"Celia, du musst hier nicht von Hand putzen, ich kann das jederzeit per Zauberei machen."

Lia drehte sich zu Ollivander um.

"Sicher könnten Sie, aber Sie tun's nicht."

Er hatte wieder einmal, dieses seltsame Lächeln aufgesetzt, das immer so aussah, als sehe er sie nicht einmal an.

"Komm hier rüber." Er deutete zur Werkbank und Lia ging gehorsam zu ihm. Immer mal wieder war Ollivander bereit ihr Dinge über Zauberstabmaterialien zu erklären, oder ihr zu zeigen, wie man das Holz bearbeitete.

"Ich möchte, dass du einen Zauberstab herstellst."

Lia starrte den Mann an, als erwarte sie er rufe gleich "April, April", doch er schien es ernst zu meinen.

"Hier ist alles was du brauchst, also, fang an."

* * *

Nachdem sie begonnen hatte in der Werkstatt und im Laden zu helfen vergingen die Ferien unglaublich schnell.

Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als lerne sie mehr von Ollivander, als Zauberstabherstellung. Sie lernte etwas über Menschen, lernte mit einem Blick zu erkennen, was für einen Zauberstab ein Kunde brauchte.

Und sie war unglaublich schlecht darin. Sie brauchte ewig um den richtigen Stab zu finden und auch dann meist nur mit Ollivanders Hilfe.

Trotzdem, es war lehrreich. Sie wünschte nur es würde nicht so lange dauern es zu lernen.

Als die Ferien aufs Ende zu gingen wünschte Lia sich das erste Mal, sie täten es nicht.

Sie hatte sich gerade an alles gewöhnt, sie war ausgelastet und hatte eine Arbeit, die ihr gefiel. In den letzten Wochen war der Briefwechsel mit Matt fast zum Erliegen gekommen, was zumindest zur Folge hatte, dass sie seltener an ihn dachte.

Und in Hogwarts? Was blieb ihr nun noch?

* * *

"Lia-Schätzchen!"

Sie wollte mit den Augen rollen. Wirklich. Doch stattdessen konnte sie nicht anders, als Keith mit einem breiten Grinsen zu begrüßen, als sie mit ihrem Besen in der Hand das Quidditchfeld betrat.

"Endlich bist du da! Mein Herz hat sich nach dir verzehrt!"

"Ach, tatsächlich?"

"Sicher! Sieh dich doch mal um! Was soll ich denn mit all diesen trüben Tassen hier anstellen?"

"Keith, noch eine dumme Bemerkung und du läufst Runden." Jessica verpasste Keith einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und lächelte Lia an. "Ich bin tatsächlich froh, dass er seine dummen Sprüche jetzt an dir auslassen kann. Du hast definitiv mehr Geduld mit ihm als ich."

Lia lachte und wenige Minuten später waren sie, Kate und Jason in der Luft und machten Aufwärmübungen, während Jessica sich mit den Neuen befasste.

Es hatte Lia mehr als einen kleinen Stich verpasst, als sie herausfand, dass die ein Jahr jüngere Jessica zum Kapitän ernannt worden war. Sicher, es hatte ihr klar sein müssen, als sie kein Abzeichen erhielt. Niemand bei Verstand würde Keith zum Kapitän machen. Dennoch...als Jessica vor ihr stand um über Trainingszeiten zu reden, wäre sie vor Neid fast geplatzt.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich wieder etwas gefangen. Vor allem, weil Jessica so eine verdammt gute Kapitänin war.

Aber ein gewisser Trübsinn blieb.

Kenny, der neue Hüter, war schlaksig und sah aus, als müsse er gleich vom Besen fallen. Als Lia ihn jedoch das erste Mal einen Ball abwehren sah revidierte sie ihre Meinung gleich. Er war unglaublich schnell und hatte sehr viel mehr Kraft als man ihm zutrauen mochte.

Tessa, eine Sechstklässlerin die mit Jessica befreundet war, kannte Lia bereits. Sie war extrem ruhig, aber hatte eine unglaubliche Beobachtungsgabe und schnelle Reflexe.

Die Beiden waren auf jeden Fall ein guter Zuwachs für das Team.

* * *

Außer Lernen und Quidditch blieb Lia wenig zu tun. Sie unternahm ab und an etwas mit Meg, Suse und Charlot, doch meist blieben Suse und sie allein.

Sie hatte einfach das Gefühl nicht dazu zu gehören, wenn Meg und Charlot über Jungs, Mode und Bücher diskutierten. Und Suse schien es ähnlich zu gehen. So unterschiedlich sie auch waren, eines hatten Susan und Lia gemeinsam: beide waren zu reif für zwei pubertierende Teenager.

Obwohl Suse gerne darauf hinwies, dass Lia auch nicht viel besser sei.

"Aaaargh, ich halt das nicht mehr aus!"

"Pscht! Jammer gefälligst leiser rum! Ich will nicht aus der Bibliothek rausgeworfen werden."

Lia warf ihrer Freundin einen kühlen Blick zu und seufzte dann tief.

Suse musste lächeln.

"Du hast nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde durchgehalten. Was ist los mit dir?"

Lia zog eine Grimasse und ließ den Blick über die Bücher schweifen. "Das Standardbuch der Sprüche, Band 7", "Enzyklopädie der Zaubersprüche", es war ein einziges Wirrwarr. Und es machte sie wahnsinnig.

"Ich muss einfach mal wieder raus!", beschwerte sie sich, diesmal jedoch leiser.

Ihre Freundin hob hinter ihren Brillengläsern die Brauen. "Ihr habt doch gestern erst Training gehabt."

"Vorgestern!", berichtigte Lia sie "Und das sind bereits 1 1/2 Tage ohne frische Luft!"

"Mach doch ein Fenster auf."

Es war ungewohnt, dass Suse einen Witz machte, doch Lia war nicht danach zu lachen. Sie war WIRKLICH frustriert. Suse schien das auch aufzufallen. Sie nahm seufzend ihre Brille ab und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hand. "Wieso fragst du nicht Professor Chandler, ob du abends mal eine Runde ums Feld drehen darfst? Er würde dir doch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen und dieses Jahr gibt es sowieso keine so verrückten Kapitäne mehr, dass jeden Abend das Feld belegt wäre."

Lia warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, doch sie hatte Recht. Sie brauchte Auslastung.

* * *

"Aber sicher darfst du, Lia, Schätzchen!"

Chandler schien überrascht zu sein, dass Lia überhaupt meinte fragen zu müssen.

"Sei nur vorsichtig, und achte darauf, dass immer jemand weiß wo du bist. Du weißt ja wo das Buch liegt, schau einfach nach, wann das Feld frei ist."

Das war ja erstaunlich einfach gewesen.

Lia hatte sich schon öfter gewundert, dass fast nie jemand außerhalb der Trainingszeiten flog.

Matt hatte das ständig gemacht.

Aber vermutlich genügten den meisten Spieler ihre regulären Trainingszeiten.

Am nächsten freien Abend machte sich Lia nach dem Essen auf dem Weg zum Feld.

Es war nicht allzu kalt, obwohl bereits November war, ließ der Winter noch auf sich warten und die Luft war eher angenehm kühl, als kalt.

Ihr erstes Spiel der Saison, gegen Hufflepuff, hatten sie gewonnen, doch Lia musste Suse Recht geben. Dieses Jahr wollte irgendwie kein richtiger Kampfgeist aufkommen. Ihr Team war gut, Jessica eine gute Trainerin, und Lia genoss die Trainingsstunden. Für sie hatte sich ja kaum etwas geändert, noch immer spielte sie mit Kate und Jason und irgendwie schien dieses Chaos-Trio prima zu funktionieren.

Während sie durch den Gang zu den Umkleiden lief dachte Lia darüber nach, was sich eigentlich geändert hatte. Sie liebte Quidditch noch immer, sie mochte ihr Team...und doch fühlte sie sich abends oft so...leer. Nein, es war nicht fair das so zu sagen. Ihr Leben war doch so erfüllt wie es eben ging.

Sie öffnete den Schrank und nahm ihren Besen heraus. Das angenehm kühle, glatte Holz in ihrer Hand ließ sie lächeln. Sie spürte ein paar Macken, sie würde ihn nachher mit raufnehmen und polieren.

In Trainingskleidung verließ Lia die Umkleiden wieder und stieß sich vom Boden ab, kaum, dass sie aus der Tür war.

Es schien ihr als würde der Wind alle Sorgen aus ihrem Kopf pusten, das Sausen übertönte trübe Gedanken und ein lautes Lachen entwich ihr.

Erschrocken hielt sie die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte dann.

Wirklich sie war ja sowas von albern.

Und sie genoß ihren Flug in ganzen Zügen.

* * *

„Aaaaaaaah..."

Das lange, zufriedene Seufzen ließ Suse von ihrem Buch aufsehen. Lächelnd nahm sie ihre Brille ab. Lia konnte den Einband nicht sehen, aber das Buch war dick und mit Sicherheit extrem anspruchsvoll und stinklangweilig. Grinsend sah sie zur Decke ihres Himmelbettes.

„Ich hatte also Recht?", fragte Suse mit erhobenen brauen und Lia musste kichern.

„Natürlich hatten Sie Recht, Dr."

Suse verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und setzte die Brille wieder auf.

„Nein, ehrlich", begann Lia, nun wieder ernst, „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist."

Leicht rot anlaufend wandte sich Suse wieder ihrem Buch zu und Lia begann ihr Kopfkissen zu bearbeiten. Sicher würde sie heute wunderbar schlafen.

* * *

 _Schwarze Gestalten._

 _Kapuzenumhänge._

 _Über allem dichter Nebel._

 _Sie rannte. Sie wusste nicht wohin, ob zu den Gestalten, oder von ihnen weg._

 _Ihr Herz pochte. Pochte. Pochte._

 _Völlige Stille._

 _Dann: eine der Gestalten begann sich umzudrehen..._

...und Lia wachte keuchend auf.

Zitternd warf sie die Decke beiseite und hechtete zum Fenster. Weit riss sie es auf und sog die kalte Luft auf. Es war vermutlich nicht mal fünf. Nebel lag über dem Gelände und die Sonne ließ sich noch nicht hinter den Bäumen blicken. Der Frühling war bereits unterwegs. Und dann würde der Sommer kommen. Und dann ein neues Schuljahr. Warum war ihr nur alles so egal?

Langsam ließ sie den Kopf auf die Arme sinken, doch kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen waren sie wieder da. Die Gestalten, die Angst...

Die Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass Schlaf in so einer Situation unmöglich war. Es würde vermutlich den ganzen Tag dauern diesen verfluchten Traum wieder los zu werden.

Seufzend griff sie nach ihrer Kleidung und ging ins Bad. Würde sie eben lernen.

 _Matt, wie geht es dir?_

 _Ich habe lange nichts mehr von dir gehört._

 _Mir geht es gut_

 _Ehrlich, es geht mir nicht gut. Es ist alles anders, ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie ist alles...leer. Es bedeutet nichts mehr!_

 _Ich wünschte du wärst hier, wünschte -_

„Lia, du bist aber früh wach!"

Hastig griff Lia nach dem Pergament und wischte es vom Tisch.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Suse besorgt.

„Ja, alles prima, konnte bloß nicht schlafen."

„Hm...in Ordnung. Wie wär's mit Frühstück?"

„Klar."

Unauffällig zerknüllte sie das Blatt in einer Hand und stopfte es in ihre Tasche.

* * *

 **Weil es sich ändert**

Als Lia aus der Bibliothek kam bemerkte sie eine Schülertraube am schwarzen Brett. Suse winkte von einer Sitzecke und sie ging hinüber. „Was ist denn los?"

„Apparierkurs.", erwiderte Suse lächelnd.

Lia sah sie überrascht an und grinste. „Echt? Wann?"

„Nächsten Samstag."

„Gehen wir hin?"

„Gern."

* * *

Am Samstag hatte sich eine ganze Menge aus Sechst- und Siebtklässlern in der Großen Halle versammelt.

Lia entdeckte Meg und Charlot ein Stückchen entfernt und wandte sich unsicher an Suse, die ihren Blick bemerkte, aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Einen Moment standen sie im Raum, unsicher, ob sie zu ihnen gehen sollten, oder nicht, dann griff plötzlich jemand nach Lias Arm und als sie sich umwandte blickte sie in das grinsende Gesicht von Jason Green.

„Jason...", grummelte Lia genervt, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit froh darüber war, dass er da war. Es war leicht nur mit Suse unterwegs zu sein, wenn es bloß um Unterricht und Lernen ging. Aber Lia war es einfach nicht gewöhnt ein Außenseiter zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es nicht ihre eigene Entscheidung war.

Jason war albern, aber er war längst nicht mehr so ein Idiot wie früher. Er lachte gern und irgendwie schaffte er es, dass immer Menschen um ihn herum waren.

So begann der Apparierkurs recht vergnüglich. Suse brachten Jasons Witze zwar immer wieder in Verlegenheit, doch sie ertrug ihn so gut sie konnte, ebenso wie die anderen die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Sie wusste, wie froh Lia war, endlich wieder Menschen um sich zu haben.

Leider waren ihre ersten Versuche im Apparieren nicht besonders erfolgreich. Gleichzeitig hatte Lia aber auch schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht.

Nach den Schritten – Ziel – Wille – Bedacht, versuchten sie alle sich mit einer Drehung in den vor ihnen liegenden Holzring zu bringen.

„Hey Mike, du könntest zum Ballett gehen!", lachte Jason seinen Freund aus, der sich tatsächlich etwas zu viel Mühe beim Drehen gab.

Es sollte jedoch nicht lange dauern, dass Mike sich revanchieren konnte.

Jason runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war mir ganz sicher dieses Mal würde es funktionieren...", murmelte er. Lia blickte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn verdutzt an, dann auf das Innere seines Reifens und platzte laut los. Mike sah ebenfalls herüber und grinste.

„Was?!" Jason sah verwirrt zu Lia, die kein Wort herausbrachte.

Mike dagegen erklärte ihm todernst: „Kumpel, du hast es geschafft. Zu Apparieren. Oder sagen wir, deine Augenbraue hat es geschafft." Die ganze Gruppe lachte.

Es gab noch weitere kleine Unfälle, doch Jasons Augenbraue blieb der Höhepunkt. Später erklärte er eingeschnappt, er habe es immerhin geschafft überhaupt zu apparieren.

Als sie am Ende des ersten Kurses munter die Große Halle verließen, hielt Suse Jason zurück.

„Hey...Danke."

Jason sah sie mit gespielter Überraschung an. „Wofür denn?" Dann grinste er, verbeugte sich gallant und lief den anderen hinterher.

Suse schüttelte den Kopf, musste dann aber doch lächeln.

„Hey, Suse, kommst du?"

„Ja, bin schon unterwegs."

* * *

Die Apparierstunden waren neben Quidditch Lias Höhepunkte. Sie wünschte sich, sie wären häufiger und es tat ihr Leid, als sie vorbei waren.

Der Winter hatte gerade noch einmal mit voller Kraft zugeschlagen, und vereiste die ersten, zaghaften Knospen an den Bäumen, als Lia einen unerwarteten Brief bekam.

Wobei der Brief an sich eigentlich nicht erstaunlich war, sein Inhalt ihr jedoch einiges zu Denken gab.

 _Hallo Lia!_

 _Wie läuft die Schule? Ach, ich weiß schon, sie läuft so hervorragend wie sie es bei dir immer tut. Ich habe wie du mich gebeten hast, vom Tagespropheten einen Katalog mit Wohnungen angefordert. Sobald die Sommerferien angefangen haben, werden wir da mal einen Blick reinwerfen. Ich muss zugeben, dass Gary ganz froh sein wird, wenn du in der Zeit die du hier bist, mit Wohnungssuche beschäftigt bist..._

 _Aber das ist eigentlich gar nicht der Grund warum ich dir schreibe..._

 _Lia, ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht so richtig gut geht, nicht so gut wie früher jedenfalls und ich habe mich gefragt was los ist._

 _Du wirst nicht überrascht sein, wenn ich frage, ob es mit Matt zusammenhängt. Du weißt ja, dass ich einen Narren an diesem Jungen gefressen habe._

(Lia musste unwillkürlich lachen und verschluckte sich fast an ihren Cornflakes. Dass Cassy das zugab, war ja auch höchste Zeit)

 _Und ich glaube auch, dass du selber glaubst, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat, wie es dir jetzt geht. Eure Freundschaft hat ein ziemlich abruptes und unschönes Ende gehabt._

 _Aber Lia, ich denke, es hat nicht allein mit ihm zu tun._

 _Dein Leben hängt nicht an einem einzigen Menschen._

 _Im Laufe der Zeit verändern sich viele Dinge, Dinge, an die wir uns gewöhnt hatten. Wir selbst verändern uns, unsere Lebensumstände, die Menschen um uns herum. Und gerade jetzt verändert sich bei dir sehr viel. Du hast schon viel durchgemacht in deinem Leben, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du das Leben eines ganz normalen Teenagers führen musst. In diesem Lebensabschnitt verändert sich eben viel. Das ist einfach so und das muss auch so sein._

 _Du musst damit fertig werden._

 _Und erzähl mir nicht, das wäre kein Problem für dich. Versuch nicht das mir, oder dir, einzureden. Du wolltest immer unabhängig sein, aber Kleines, das hast du nie geschafft und ich wünsche mir, dass du es auch nie schaffen wirst. Menschen leben eben in Abhängigkeit voneinander. Aber deine muss sich jetzt ganz einfach ändern._

 _Du weißt nicht, was die nächsten Jahre dir bringen werden, aber ich bitte dich, sei offen dafür. Klammere dich nicht an das, was Vergangenheit ist. Versuch nicht das wieder zu bekommen, was du einmal hattest, sondern freu dich auf das Neue!_

 _Pass auf dich auf._

 _Alles Liebe,_

 _Cassy_

Meg und Charlot saßen ein Stück weiter unten am Tisch und flirteten mit ein paar Jungs. Jason unterhielt seine Freunde mit irgendeinem Witz, Jessica und Kate sprachen angeregt über irgendein Buch. Suse sah von ihrem Frühstück auf und lächelte.

Ja, es war alles anders.

Aber war es schlecht?

* * *

„Lia, hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Lia sah von ihrem Buch auf und starrte Jason an.

„Was?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte ich frag mal." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zum Porträtloch.

War er gerade rot geworden?

Etwas verwundert drehte Lia sich zu Suse, die sich Mühe gab nicht zu grinsen und zog eine Grimasse. Mussten die Dinge denn noch komplizierter werden?

* * *

Als Lia eines Morgens Ende März die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter kam, wartete Suse bereits unten. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete sie zum Schwarzen Brett.

„Hogsmeade Wochenende."

„Ja, das war zu erwarten gewesen, oder...?", erwiderte Lia und war etwas verwirrt, wieso Suse sie extra darauf hinwies.

Ihre Freundin sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, das Lia schon fast als herablassend bezeichnet hätte. Dann dämmerte ihr langsam worauf Suse hinaus wollte.

Es war nicht bei Jasons einmaliger Aufforderung zum Spaziergang geblieben.

Er setzte sich beim Essen jedes Mal zu ihr, fragte sie ob sie zusammen lernen sollten und hatte letztens sogar ihre Tasche getragen. Er war nie ein subtiler Mensch gewesen und Lia wünschte sich fast er wäre etwas direkter. Dann könnte sie wenigstens darauf reagieren.

Stöhnend warf Lia einen Blick zur Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Sollte sie versuchen ihm auszuweichen? Nicht erfolgsversprechend, sie hatten nachher Verwandlung zusammen. Genau genommen hatte sie einen Großteil ihrer Fächer mit Jason zusammen.

„Du solltest Ja sagen."

Verdutzt sah Lia ihre Freundin an. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Du musst ja nicht gleich mit ihm gehen. Es ist nur ein Date. Und du hättest Gelegenheit ihm klar zu machen, dass du keine Beziehung willst. Und außerdem -"

„Und außerdem hast du gar keine Lust auf Hogsmeade."

„Und außerdem", fuhr Suse mit etwas Nachdruck fort, „solltest du mal was mit anderen Leuten unternehmen. Du brauchst dringend ein bisschen Abwechslung."

Einen Moment sah Lia ihre Freundin einfach nur an.

„Sicher, dass du Heiler werden willst. Nicht Psychotherapeut? Oder wie wärs mit Paarberatung?"

* * *

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis Jason Lia auf Hogsmeade ansprach. Und Lia entsprach Suse' Rat.

„In Ordnung, Jason, ich geh mit dir nach Hogsmeade. Aber versprich dir nicht zu viel davon, in Ordnung?"

„Ja!" Fröhlich grinsend legte Jason einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich wusste doch, dass du mir nicht widerstehen kannst."

Betont langsam griff Lia nach Jasons Arm und hob ihn von ihrer Schulter, wobei sie sein Handgelenk fester drückte als nötig.

Auf sein leises Keuchen hin meinte sie nur: „Achtung, Green, ich weiß mich sehr gut zur Wehr zu setzen."

* * *

Jasons Vorstellung von einem Date war zu Lias Erstaunen gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Einen Großteil des Tages schlenderten sie durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade und betrachteten die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern. Beide machten ein Paar Besorgungen, Jason hauptsächlich bei Zonko's und Lia beim Postamt.

Mittags kaufte Jason ihnen Butterbier und etwas Knabberkram, den sie unterwegs verspeisten.

Danach überraschte Jason Lia damit, dass er eine wunderschönen kleine Wiese aufspürte. Am Ende war ein Zaun hinter dem ein kleiner, verwunschen wirkender Teich lag.

Der kleine Teich lag still und ruhig vor ihnen. Lia lehnte sich an den Zaun und atmete die frische Luft ein.

Sie waren beide still und Lia hatte Zeit um nachzudenken. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Matts Gesicht wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien. Ein wenig hasste sie sich selbst dafür. Es nervte sie, dass sie ständig an ihn dachte, gerade jetzt, wo sie mit Jason unterwegs war! Und sie wusste, dass sie es selbst schuld war. Denn sie wollte an Matt denken. Sie wollte von ihm träumen. Träumen tat nicht weh.

Sie war so versunken in ihre Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Jason sie beobachtete.

„Na, komm, machen wir uns auf den Rückweg."

Grinsend stand Jason ein paar Schritte weiter, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen da.

Lia stimmte lachend zu und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

Jason war definitiv kein übler Kerl. Sie hatte einen sehr schönen Tag mit ihm gehabt.

Und sie hatte den ganzen Tag lang nicht halb so viel an Matt gedacht, wie sie erwartet hatte.

* * *

„Mmmmh..."

Lia merkte gar nicht, wie ihr zum wiederholten Male ein nachdenkliches Geräusch entwichen war.

Vom Bett neben ihr kam ein resignierendes Seufzen.

Vor etwa einer Stunde war Lia von ihrem Date mit Jason zurückgekehrt und lag nun ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett.

„Möchtest du dich mitteilen?"

„Hm?" Überrascht sah Lia ihre Freundin an, die erneut seufzte.

„Du bist vor einer Stunde von eurem Date zurückgekehrt, sagtest mit einem Lächeln, dass es ein schöner Tag war, dass du Spaß gehabt hast und du Jason gut leiden kannst. Dann hast du kurz leise gelacht und begonnen in Gedanken versunken Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen. Und seitdem liegst du gedankenverloren auf dem Bett und starrst Löcher in den Baldachin."

„...und wieso genau sagst du mir das?"

Suse runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Um zu erklären wie ich auf die Idee komme, dass du ein Mitteilungsbedürfnis hast."

„Hm." Lia sah wieder auf den Baldachin. „Ich denke an Matt. Und an Jason."

„Ja, das war zu erwarten. Und mit welchem Ergebnis?"

„Wenn ich ein Ergebnis hätte, müsste ich wohl nicht mehr nachdenken, oder?"

Suse lächelte. „Auch wahr. Okay, pass auf...was magst du so an Matt?"

Lia wurde ein wenig rot und schalt sich selbst dafür. „Naja, er ist eben Matt. Er ist...ein bisschen großer Bruder. Er passt auf mich auf und gibt mir das Gefühl wichtig zu sein. Gab. Er gab mir das Gefühl." Sie schluckte. „Er...er ist stark. Ich konnte mich immer auf ihn verlassen. Ich glaube Jason hat nicht diese Stärke. Er ist eher niedlich als stark. Er bringt mich auch zum Lachen...aber ich glaube, ich würde nicht bei ihm weinen..."

„Warum vergleichst du die Beiden eigentlich?"

Überrascht sah Lia auf und musste lachen. Schon wollte sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihr etwas anderes einfiel.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Lia ihre Freundin.

„Was ist?"

„Suse...was geht eigentlich in deinem Kopf vor?" Sie setzte sich auf und sah Suse in die Augen. „Ich bin dir dankbar für deine Freundschaft und für deine Hilfe. Sehr sogar." Suse wurde bei diesen Worten tatsächlich ein wenig rot. „Aber, ich habe nie Gelegenheit dir zu helfen. Ich meine, ich weiß, du lernst viel und du hast dein Ziel Heilerin zu werden vor Augen. Und du magst die Ruhe des Lernens. Aber was ist dir denn sonst wichtig?"

Suse antwortete nicht gleich. Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur da und betrachtete ihre Bettdecke.

„Ich bin eben mit einfachen Dingen zufrieden, Lia. Ich brauche kein so spannendes Leben wie du." Sie lächelte. „Ich beschäftige mich gerne mit deinen Problemen, aber eigene lache ich mir lieber nicht an."

„Hm."

Plötzlich stand Lia auf, ging zu dem anderen Mädchen hinüber und umarmte sie fest.

Dann lächelte sie sie an und verschwand im Bad und gab Suse damit Gelegenheit diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch zu verarbeiten.

* * *

Suse und Lia bestanden ihre Apparierprüfung mit Bravour und selbst Jason schaffte es. Er wollte jedoch niemandem genauere Auskunft darüber geben, wie es denn gelaufen war. Lia hatte das leise Gefühl, dass seine eine Augenbraue schon wieder irgendwie anders aussah... Jason bestritt dies allerdings vehement.

Als der Sommer näher kam hatten die Sechstklässler kaum Zeit für etwas anderes als Lernen.

Lia saß wie so oft in der Bibliothek und verzweifelte an Kräuterkunde. Wenn sie es nicht bräuchte, hätte sie dieses Fach längst abgewählt. Sie konnte sich den ganzen Blödsinn einfach nicht merken und verstand auch nicht, wieso sie ihn brauchen sollte.

Alles was sie wirklich über Pflanzen wissen musste war, wie man sie in Tränken verwertete. Wen interessierte schon der Rest?

Seufzend gab Lia auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Sie würde einfach Suse bitten ihr zu helfen.

Doch Suse war nirgends zu finden. Weder in der Bibliothek, noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, noch im Schlafsaal. Lia kletterte sogar rauf in die Eulerei, doch ohne Erfolg.

Als sie schon wieder nach unten gehen wollte, fiel ihr etwas auf. War dort jemand auf dem Astronomieturm?

Lia wollte keine fremden Leute stören, aber wenn es tatsächlich Suse war, dann wollte sie wissen, was sie dort tat.

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Der Korridor im siebten Stock war vollkommen ausgestorben.

Es war nicht verwunderlich. Es lief schon zu normalen Zeiten kaum jemand hier herum und jetzt befanden sich wahrscheinlich all die Glücklichen, die nicht mit Lernen beschäftigt waren, draußen auf dem Gelände und genossen die Sonne.

Lia wäre jetzt selbst am liebsten dort draußen.

Als Lia die Tür zur Aussichtsplattform öffnete wehte ihr ein starker, angenehm kühler Wind entgegen.

Und drüben am Geländer stand Suse.

Schweigend ging Lia zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie. Sie ließ ihr Zeit, in der Hoffnung, dass sie von selbst etwas sagen würde.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lia schließlich.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur nachdenklich."

„Und worüber denkst du nach?"

Zunächst dachte Lia ihre Freundin würde nicht antworten.

Doch dann lächelte sie sie zögerlich an. Lia hatte fast das Gefühl, als wäre ihr peinlich, was sie dachte.

„Ich glaube, ich denke darüber nach, wie mein Leben weiter gehen wird.."

Das hielt Lia für nicht besonders aussagekräftig, doch Suse sprach schon weiter.

„Weißt du...ich glaube, für mich war es immer selbstverständlich gute Noten zu schreiben. Vermutlich wegen meiner Mutter. Es ist nicht so, dass sie wütend gewesen wäre, wenn ich schlechte Noten gehabt hätte. Zugegebenermaßen hat sie mich auch niemals gelobt, wenn sie gut waren. Irgendwie gibt es für sie gar kein schlecht. Sie ist extrem intelligent und ambitioniert. Sie ist so eine Art Alchemistin. Sie arbeitet zusammen mit einem Team am Wolfsbanntrank. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum jemand wie sie ausgerechnet meinen Dad geheiratet hat. Er arbeitet im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Er ist ein fröhlicher, einfacher Mensch ohne Ambitionen und nur mittelmäßiger Bildung. Ich glaube, so richtig habe ich es erst verstanden, als Dad in meinem zweiten Jahr die Drachenpocken bekam. Ohne ihn war zuhause alles trüb und leblos. Er machte das Leben in unserem Haus aus. Meine Mum war völlig verzweifelt. Sie braucht ihn. Glücklicherweise hat er die Krankheit überlebt und ist längst wieder fit. Aber mir ist etwas klar geworden. Ich bin meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Ich suche vielleicht nicht Erfolg, aber es ist mir wichtig etwas zu erreichen. Und deshalb brauche ich jemanden, der das ausgleicht. Der mich daran erinnert, was es bedeutet zu leben. Ich glaube-", Suse wurde ein wenig rot. „Ich glaube du bist für mich das, was mein Dad für meine Mum ist. Du bringst Farbe in mein Leben. Nur, weder dich, noch meinen Dad werde ich ständig an meiner Seite haben, wenn ich Hogwarts verlasse. Und ich frage mich, ob ich jemals so jemanden finden werde."

Kurz war es wieder still, dann umarmte Lia ihre Freundin.

Sie war dankbar, dass Suse ihr das alles erzählt hatte. Und fast musste sie grinsen, war es doch so untypisch, dass Suse sich Gedanken über Jungs machte. Wenn auch nicht auf die gleiche Art wie es vielleicht Meg und Charlot taten.

„Du bist toll, Suse."

Suse lachte.

„Und das solltest du öfter tun."

Das verständnislose Gesicht ihrer Freundin brachte Lia zum Lachen.

„Suse, du solltest mehr lächeln. Und dann wird der Richtige dich finden. Denn er wird dein Lächeln sehen und sich wünschen, dich zum Lachen zu bringen."

„Das ist kitschig, Lia."

„Na und?"

Die beiden Mädchen lachten und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen vom Astronomieturm runter.

„Und jetzt musst du mir mit Kräterkunde helfen!"

* * *

„Und wieder ist ein Jahr rum... Kaum zu glauben, dass wir nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit schon unseren Abschluss in der Tasche haben..."

Suse seufzte tief und betrachtete die Felder, die am Zugfenster vorbei flogen.

„Was hast du im Sommer vor?", fragte Lia und fischte einen Schokofrosch aus seiner Verpackung.

„Was wohl? Lernen und mich umhören, was Jobs betrifft."

„Ich dachte es steht schon fest, dass du ins Mungo's gehst?" Lia lächelte, als Suse eine Grimasse zog.

„Gar nichts steht fest. Mein Abschluss muss grandios sein, damit die mich gleich nach der Schule übernehmen."

„Und er wird grandios sein."

Lia meinte ihre Ermutigung vollkommen ernst. Suse war eine hervorragende Lernerin und mindestens so begabt wie Lia selbst. Mit weniger Ablenkungen und mehr Arbeitseifer, hatte sie ihrer Freundin einiges voraus. Ihr Abschlusszeugnis WÜRDE grandios sein.

Suse zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich will abgesichert sein. Du guckst schonmal wegen einer Wohnung?"

Lia lehnte sich zurück und sah auf die Langschaft draußen.

„Ich will nächsten Sommer sofort in meine eigene Wohnung. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt schon umziehen."

„Alleine wohnen kann, denke ich, ganz schön einsam sein...", warf Suse ein. Doch Lia schüttelte entschloss den Kopf. „Ich will meine Freiheit. Außerdem werde ich Bewerbungen schreiben."

„Ist nicht leicht ins Aurorentraining rein zu kommen, oder?"

„Nein, sicher nicht. Ich muss die Bewerbung bis zum Herbst eingereicht haben, weil die ersten Tests schon im Frühjahr starten."

„Hm. Die Zukunft kommt jetzt immer schneller auf uns zu."

„Ja..."

Nachdenklich betrachteten die beiden Mädchen die grauen Wolken am Himmel über ihnen, jede versunken in ihre eigenen Pläne.

13


	8. Das letzte Schuljahr

Nachdem die erste Version irgendwie weder Absätze noch Überschriften hatte, hier die zweite :)

Disclaimer wie üblich, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Lias letztes Schuljahr. Wird sie wohl mit einem Knall gehen?

* * *

 **Jahr VII**

 **Planung**

„Cassy, schaust du mal drüber?"

Seit Tagen schon schrieb Lia an ihrer Bewerbung und ihr Papierkorb quoll längst über von zerknüllten Pergamenten.

Cassy erklärte ihr, das sei absolute Papierverschwendung, wenn sie die Tinte auch einfach wieder wegzaubern konnte, doch irgendwie fühlte Lia sich besser, wenn sie die Blätter zerknüllen konnte.

„Ehrlich Lia, ich glaube nicht, dass du mich dafür brauchst..." Cassy überflog das Pergament und lächelte Lia an. „Das ist besser als alles, was ich je zustande gebracht habe."

Lia ließ sich auf Cassys Bett fallen und seufzte tief.

Sie spürte wie die Matratze nachgab und blickte auf in Cassys lächelndes Gesicht.

Lia war dankbar für Cassy. Das Leben bei Ollivanders wäre ohne sie nicht auszuhalten. Sie war ihr in den Jahren eine große Schwester geworden und Lia vertraute ihr.

Aber auch wenn Lia ihre Hilfe gern in Anspruch nahm und ihr dankbar war...der Gedanke von ihr abhängig zu sein ging ihr unglaublich auf die Nerven. Sie wollte ihre Freiheit. Nichts wünschte sie sich im Moment mehr.

Als Lia einige Tage später nach einem Ausflug zur magischen Menagerie zurück kam fand sie Cassy und einen Stapel Prospekte auf ihrem Bett vor. Die junge Frau grinste sie an. ¨Wohnungsprospekte.¨

Rasch legte Lia ihren Mantel und die gekauften Eulenkekse beiseite und ließ sich neben Cassy aufs Bett plumpsen.

Die nächsten Stunden waren die beiden vollauf mit dem Durchblättern von Prospekten beschäftigt.

Es waren stapelweise Prospekte und Lia hatte keine Ahnung wie viele Fotos sie sich schon angesehen hatte.

Trotzdem wollte ihr einfach keine der Wohnungen gefallen.

Ihr war zwar bewusst, dass sie von ihrer ersten Wohnung nicht zu viel erwarten sollte, aber trotzdem...

Gelangweilt betrachtete sie die Fotos von einer kleinen Dreizimmerwohung und sah zu sich die Kamera durch die Zimmer bewegte. Sie war zu klein, zu dunkel, zu langweilig.

Seufzend ließ Lia das Prospekt sinken und fiel rücklings in ihre Kissen.

Cassy sah zu ihr rüber und legte ihr eigenes Prospekt weg.

¨Hast du gedacht, dass du sofort was findest?¨, fragte sie das jüngere Mädchen.

¨Nein...aber ich dachte ich finde wenigstens irgendwas, was ich mir mal ansehen könnte...¨

Cassy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. ¨Dazu bist du viel zu wählerisch.¨ Sie klopfte Lia aufs Bein. ¨Na komm, schreiben wir uns mal auf, was du eigentlich haben willst.

Nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde hatten sie eine halbwegs vernünftige Liste mit Lias Vorstellungen.

Sie wusste, sie wollte eine helle, offene Wohnung. Große Fenster, Wohnküche, oder eine offene Durchreiche ins Wohnzimmer, einen vernünftigen Kamin, der nicht aussah, als wäre er aus dem 4. Jahrhundert und ein helles Badezimmer mit Fenster. Eine Zweizimmerwohnung war vollkommen ausreichend, aber keine zu kleinen Zimmer.

Außerdem sollte die Wohnung irgendwie etwas besonders haben.

Verwinkelte Zimmer, ein Erker, ein großer, schöner Kamin... und eine gute Lage wäre schön.

Lia betrachtete ihre Liste und begann zu zweifeln, ob sie überhaupt jemals eine Wohnung finden würde.

* * *

 **Das letzte Jahr**

Als die Ferien vorbei waren hatte Lia das Gefühl, sie wären anstrengender gewesen als Schule. Wohnungssuche, Lernen, Bewerbungen schreiben, irgendwie war sie nie richtig zur Ruhe gekommen.

Ab und zu hatte sie Ollivander in der Werkstatt, oder im Laden geholfen. Und irgendwie waren das die einzig entspannenden Zeiten gewesen.

Sie stand mit ihrem Koffer am Bahnhof und betrachtete müde die große, rote Lock. Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sie drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand eine Suse, die mindestens genauso erschöpft war wie sie selbst.

Die Beiden sahen sich an und mussten lachen.

Nachdem sie sich ein Abteil gesucht hatten erzählten sie sich was sie im Sommer gemacht hatten und wie erwartet hatten sie beide kaum Zeit zur Erholung gehabt.

Im Laufe der Fahrt wurden die beiden Mädchen ruhiger, sie hatten sich alles erzählt und die erste Aufregung flachte ab. Suse war irgendwann eingeschlafen und Lia sah schläfrig aus dem Fenster und aß Schokofrösche.

„Liaaa! Guten Mooorgeeen!"

Die Abteiltür wurde geräuschvoll aufgeschoben und die beiden Mädchen von Jasons fröhlicher Begrüßung aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Lia sah ihren Klassenkameraden entnervt an, der mit einem lachenden Mike im Schlepptau hereinkam und sich neben Lia fallen ließ. Kaum saß er, machte er sich auch schon über ihre Süßigkeiten her.

„Lass mich raten, euer Süßkram ist leer? Und ganz nebenbei: Es ist halb zwei."

„Na und?", fragte Jason ungerührt, während er eine Lackritzstange vertilgte.

Lia rettete ihre Schokofrösche vor ihm und überließ ihm den Rest. Jungs hatten eben ständig Hunger.

„Wir sollten was machen", teilte Jason ihnen zwischen zwei Gummischnecken mit und Suse, die sich inzwischen ein Buch aus ihrem Koffer gefischt hatte sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber zumindest wir tuen gerade etwas", bemerkte Lia und hob eine Koboldsteinfigur hoch. Sie hatte Mike gerade mit einem ziemlich fiesen Zug zum Verzweifeln gebracht."

Doch Jason winkte ab. „Ich meine dieses Jahr. Es ist unser letztes und ich finde wir sollten mit einem Knall gehen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir deine Motivation gefällt..."

„Ach komm schon..."

Mike grinste seinen Freund an, froh über die Ablenkung. „Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?"

„Keine Ahnung...Irgendeinen coolen Streich...wir könnten den Slytherins die Haare pink färben."

„Das nennst du cool? Gabs doch alles schon..."

Und so begannen die Jungs eine Diskussion über mögliche Streiche, die man spielen könnte, nur gelegentlich davon unterbrochen, dass die Mädchen ihnen klar machten, wie unmöglich eine Umsetzung wäre.

Es war eine fröhliche Fahrt und Lia war fast traurig, als sie in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einfuhren.

* * *

„Uff, ich kann keinen Zoll mehr schreiben", stöhnte Lia und rieb sich das Handgelenk.

Wie so oft in diesen Tagen saßen Lia und Suse in der Bibliothek und schrieb an ihren Aufsätzen. Lia hatte gerade zwei Pergamentrollen über die Wirkungsweise und mögliche Probleme von Veritaserum geschrieben und ihre Hand fühlte sich an als wolle sie abfallen.

„Hast du nicht nachher noch Training?", fragte Suse.

„Ja, hab ich..." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr und schrak hoch. „Und zwar in 15 Minuten!" Hastig packte sie ihre Dinge zusammen, Suse versprach später ihre Bücher weg zu räumen, und sie rannte los.

Irgendwie schien Jessica jetzt, in ihrem zweiten Jahr die Kapitänskrankheit erwischt zu haben. Jeder, der zu spät kam musste Strafliegestütze machen. Wer während des Trainings träumte, um das Feld laufen.

So sehr Lia das Training auch liebte, es war einfach unmöglich NICHT zu träumen, wenn man den Großteil seiner Nächte damit verbrachte zu lernen und ellenlange Aufsätze zu schreiben.

Für ihr heutiges Zuspätkommen musste Lia immerhin nur 50 Liegestütze machen.

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen absolvierte sie ihre Strafe. Ihre Hand konnte sie danach völlig vergessen. Ihr rutschte ständig der Quaffle durch die Finger.

Doch der Stress war nicht nur nervig. Es machte sie fertig. Lia schlief schlecht und die Albträume fingen wieder an.

Suse bedachte sie mehr als einmal über ihre Kaffeetasse hinweg mit einem besorgten Blick, sagte jedoch nichts, wofür Lia dankbar war. Ihr war selber klar, dass sie sich überforderte. Aber was sollte sie denn tun? Sie musste nun einmal lernen und Hausaufgaben machen.

Und Quidditch streichen? Viele Siebtklässler stiegen aus dem Team aus, aber Gryffindors waren ja bekanntlich verrückt.

Und was sollte sie ohne Quidditch machen? Sie brauchte es, zwischendurch mal raus zu kommen, sich aus zu powern. Auch wenn Training momentan einfach nur Stress war.

* * *

Mitte Oktober gab es noch keine Antwort auf ihre Bewerbungen. Es war nicht zu erwarten gewesen, aber Lia machte sich trotzdem Gedanken.

Als Jessica sie bei einem Training zu insgesamt 200 Liegestütze und 10 Runden ums Feld verdonnert hatte, explodierte Lia.

Sie war noch nie der geduldigste Mensch gewesen. Sie war müde, überarbeitet und frustriert.

„ES REICHT, JESSICA!", brüllte sie.

Das ganze Team drehte sich zu den Beiden um. Sie hatten gerade Zielübungen gemacht.

„Mir ist egal wie sehr du den Pokal willst, wenn du so weiter machst kannst du dir eine neue Jägerin suchen! Ich halte dieses Pensum nämlich nicht durch! Meine Güte ich bin in meinem letzten Jahr! Ich muss lernen!"

„Na und? Jason schafft es doch offensichtlich auch, oder?", gab Jessica desinteressiert zurück.

Jason sah sofort in eine andere Richtung.

„Wenn du mal hinsehen würdest", erwiderte Lia, „würdest du sehen, dass Jason genauso fertig ist wie ich!"

„Aber offensichtlich kann er damit umgehen. Viellleicht solltest du mal deine Prioritäten überdenken."

„ICH soll meine Prioritäten überdenken?!" Lia wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. „Fein. Gut. Ich gehe."

Sie griff nach ihrem Besen und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden.

Nach kurzem Überlegen drehte Jason sich um und folgte ihr.

„Was zum-", begann Jessica, doch Jason sah sie nicht einmal an.

Alle anderen sahen betreten zu Boden.

* * *

„Wir sollten nochmal vernünftig mit ihr reden."

Jason kletterte neben Lia auf die Bank und griff nach dem Kürbissaft. Lia war noch immer aufgebracht von ihrem Gespräch mit Jessica gestern Abend, doch nun war ihr eher nach Heulen, als nach Schreien zu Mute.

„Ach ja? Hast du den Aushang nicht gesehen? Sie hat keine zwei Stunden gebraucht um Auswahlspiele anzusetzen. Aber du solltest lieber mit ihr reden, bevor sie dich auch noch ersetzt."

Jason schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass sie keine Chance hat zwei neue Jäger ins Team zu integrieren, bevor wir nächste Woche gegen Ravenclaw spielen. Wenn sie überhaupt jemanden findet."

„Und wieso sollte das mein Problem sein?", giftete Lia.

Zunächst schien es als würde Jason nichts mehr sagen. Doch dann murmelte er: „Weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass du nicht willst, dass Gryffindor fertig gemacht wird. Und es ist immer noch unser Team."

Danach aßen sie beide schweigend ihr Frühstück.

* * *

Jason hatte Recht. Lia wollte nicht, dass sie verloren.

Sie sah sich die Auswahlspiele von einem Fenster im vierten Stock an und wusste sofort, dass es sinnlos war.

Und sie wusste, dass es nur ihr Stolz war, der sie davon abhielt mit Jessica zu reden.

Jemand trat neben sie und sie sah in Suse´ ruhige, braune Augen.

„Du weißt, dass das albern ist?", fragte sie leise.

Lia schluckte eine giftige Antwort runter und sagte nichts.

„Naja...du bist die Ältere...vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen Erwachsensein beweisen und den ersten Schritt machen."

Lia zog eine Grimasse und sah weiter zum Feld runter, während Suse davonging.

Sie hasste es Fehler zuzugeben. Aber Suse hatte Recht. Und wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte war das wirklich peinliche ihr Verhalten jetzt, nicht eine Entschuldigung.

Nachdem sie sich das erste Training mit den neuen Jägern gesehen hatte, gab Lia nach. Nein, sie konnte nicht zusehen, wie Gryffindor sich so blamierte.

An diesem Abend sprach sie mit Jason.

* * *

Es war Donnerstag und das letzte Training vor dem Spiel.

Jason und Lia standen am Rand der Tribünen vorm Regen geschützt und sahen beim schlimmsten Training zu, dass sie je erlebt haben.

„Das können wir echt nicht zulassen.", meinte Lia und Jason nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Umkleiden.

Sie hätten es nicht besser timen können. Als sie wieder rauskamen warfen die beiden Ersatzjäger gerade ihre Sachen hin und stürmten an ihnen vorbei in die Umkleiden. Es fiel den beiden Siebtklässlern reichlich schwer nicht zu grinsen.

Sie traten zu einem reichlich betreten aussehenden Team und Jason fragte grinsend: „Braucht hier jemand ein paar Jäger?"

Jessicas Blick hätte Lia schon fast als Entschuldigung gereicht.

Aber nur fast.

Nach dem Training, als sie sich umgezogen und geduscht hatten klopften Jason und Lia an die Tür zum Kapitänsbüro.

Als sie eintraten saß Jessica bereits geduscht und umgezogen an dem großen Schreibtisch.

„Hey...", sagte sie langsam.

„Hey", erwiderten die Beiden und kamen zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Hör mal...", begann Lia, doch Jessica fiel ihr ins Wort.

Wie ein Wasserfall strömten die Worte aus ihr.

„Es tut mir ehrlich so Leid! Ich weiß, dass ich es übertrieben habe ich wollte einfach nur ein guter Kapitän sein. Ich hatte das Gefühl alle denken ich hätte es nicht drauf und vor allem ihr Beide, immerhin seid ihr älter und erfahrener als ich und vor allem auch besser im Quidditch. Und nachdem wir letztes Jahr den Pokal nicht bekommen haben und...ich hab mir all diese Taktiken rausgesucht..." Während sie sprach stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und Jason und Lia sahen sich überrascht an.

Schließlich unterbrach Jason sie. „Hey, hey, beruhig dich mal..."

„Keiner denkt du wärst ein schlechter Kapitan.", sagte Lia. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Quatsch?"

„Naja, nach dem letzten Spiel letztes Jahr kam Bletchley..."

„Du hörst auf etwas, was ein SLYTHERIN gesagt hat?!", fragte Jason entgeistert und brachte Jessica fast wieder zum Weinen.

„Du brauchst echt etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein, Jess." Lia fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. Das lief alles nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Ein schlechter Kapitän bist du höchstens die letzten Wochen gewesen und zwar nur aus einem Grund: Weil du alles auf dich nimmst. Wir sind ein Team und keine Horde Hunde, die du dressieren musst. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten und nicht von dir drangsaliert werden."

Jessica schniefte und ihre Jäger sahen sich betreten an.

„Ich versuch mich zu bessern, ich versprechs."

„Vielleicht werden wir ja langsam doch erwachsen", meinte Jason grinsend, als sie das Büro verlassen hatten.

Lia sah ihn jedoch nur zweifelnd an. „Also du bestimmt nicht, Green." Doch erstaunlicherweise meinte sie es nicht ernst. Jason hatte sie wieder einmal überrascht. Er war ein unmöglicher Kindskopf und mehr als einmal so peinlich, dass es Lia lieber wäre ihn nicht zu kennen. Doch er bewies auch immer wieder, dass er Einfühlungsvermögen besaß.

* * *

Sie gewannen das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw mit 180 zu 30 und irgendjemand schaffte es am Abend Feuerwhiskey in den Gemeinschaftsraum und unauffällig auch in alle Getränke zu schmuggeln.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte noch keine so ausgelassene Feier gesehen wie an diesem Samstag. Die Musik laut aufgedreht wirbelte fast das ganze Haus über die Tanzfläche, was es unmöglich machte sich zu bewegen ohne mit jemandem zusammen zu stoßen.

Einmal erhaschte Lia einen Blick auf eine hochrote Suse, die aus einem Cocktailglas schlürfte und Mikes Flirtereien ertrug. Der Anblick brachte Lia dazu wie wild zu kichern.

„Was ist denn so lustig?"

Es schien Lia, als hätte Jason es sich in letzter Zeit zur Angewohnheit gemacht immer und überall aufzutauchen. Doch heute Abend war sie zu aufgedreht um darüber nachzudenken.

Sie deutete auf ihre beiden Freunde und Jason lachte.

„Weißt du, so schlecht passen die zwei doch gar nicht zusammen."

Lia quittierte diese Aussage mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, was Jason wiederum zum lachen brachte und als er sie zurück zur Tanzfläche zerrte musste sie ebenfalls wieder kichern. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie heute Abend nicht noch etwas tat, was sie in nüchterem Zustand bereuen würde.

Irgendwie bekam Professor McGonagall allerdings Wind von den Vorgängen im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses und um halb 12 wurde die Party mit einem großen Krach beendet.

Lia sah wie Meg und Charlot versuchten auf die Lehrerin einzureden, sie hatten jedoch herzlich wenig Erfolg. Als sie kurz darauf alle im Schlafsaal waren murrten sie noch immer.

Lia schüttelte nur den Kopf, in dem sich jedoch gerade eine Idee entwickelte. Und Suse vergrub den Kopf in ihr Kissen und weigerte sich mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Vielleicht sollte sie am nächsten Morgen mal mit Mike reden, doch Lia verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Sie bezweifelte, dass Mike sich noch an irgendetwas würde erinnern können.

Suse hatte die Party gut überstanden, redete jedoch in den nächsten Tagen kein Wort mehr mit Mike, der keine Ahnung hatte was er eigentlich getan haben sollte und schließlich einschnappte.

Lia hatte wie die meisten ihrer Hauskameraden einen ziemlich dicken Kopf, wenn auch nicht so schlimm wie Mike.

Beim Frühstück am Sonntagmorgen begann sie irgendwann ihn mit ihrer Gabel in die Wange zu picken, die nicht in seinem Frühstück lag. Er regte sich jedoch nicht.

Erst als Jason ihm bereits einen halben Schnurrbart ins Gesicht gemalt und Kate seine Ohren mit Cornflakes gefüllt hatte wachte er auf.

Da er sich nicht im Stande fühlte sich irgendwie zu rächen entschied sich Mike mit seiner Kaffetasse in die Küche zu flüchten. Und Lia überdachte Jasons Aussage mit dem Erwachsenwerden nochmal.

Lia war bewusst wie albern sie sich verhielten, doch irgendwie war sie fast ein bisschen dankbar dafür. Vielleicht sollte sie sich dafür schämen, aber es war einfach wundervoll einmal all den Stress zu vergessen, den die Schule und ihre Zukunft ihr im Moment machten.

Zumindest bis sie sich wieder den Hausaufgaben widmen musste, die oben im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warteten.

* * *

 **Vorstellungsgespräche**

„Bald ist Weihnachten!"

„Ist uns bewusst, Jason." Kate sah ihren Teamkollegen stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wir müssen eine Party machen!"

„Vergiss es.", erwiderte Lia. „McGonagall lässt uns so schnell bestimmt keine Party mehr organisieren. Wir können schon froh sei, wenn wir nach unserem nächsten Spiel eine Siegesparty bekommen."

„Das wir erstmal gewinnen müssen." Die gefährlich ruhige Stimme ließ sie alle herum wirbeln. Keiner hatte gemerkt, wie Jessica, die eben noch mit Kenny einen Spielzug durchgesprochen hatte herüber gekommen war. Ihre drei Jäger schluckten und wagten nichts zu sagen.

"Und jetzt würde ich es vorziehen, wenn ihr drei euch bewegen würdet und diesen verdammten Ball an Kenny vorbei befördert."

Sofort setzten sie sich in Bewegung und Kate tauchte nach dem Quaffle ab, der irgendwann während ihres Gespräches zu Boden gesegelt war.

Jason hatte das Thema jedoch noch nicht vergessen.

"Sie kann uns doch nicht jeden Spaß vermiesen!" Er hatte seine beiden Jägerkolleginnen kurz vorm Portal eingeholt.

Kate verdrehte die Augen, doch Lia betrachtete Jason interessiert. Der runzelte die Stirn. "Ist was...?"

"Ach weißt du", erwiderte Lia, "Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit ob du versuchst Keith zu ersetzen."

Kate quietschte und rief: "Ja, du hast Recht!"

Jason sagte nichts mehr, drehte sich nur weg und verschwand. Lia fragte sich, ob sie ihn gerade ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Aber sie hatte es einfach aussprechen müssen.

Während Kate sich mit Tessa unterhielt, die gerade zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte hing Lia ihren Gedanken nach.

Das Team dieses Jahr war wirklich gut und sie verstand sich auch prima mit allen. Aber sie vermisste ihr altes Team. Das Team, mit dem sie angefangen hatte Quidditch zu spielen. Diese ständigen Änderungen im Team machten es unmöglich einen richtig festen Zusammenhalt zu bekommen. Sie konnte dankbar sein, dass sie immer noch mit Kate und Jason zusammen spielen konnte. Aber sie vermisste Keith, den Jason natürlich nicht ersetzen konnte und sicher auch nicht wollte.

Sie vermisste Sheila und Tally, die sich schwesterlich um sie kümmerten.

Mirco, mit seiner unumstößlichen Ruhe.

Und Matt.

Matt, ihren besten Freund, für den sie nichts getan hatte. Den sie nie verdient hatte und über dessen Wert sie sich erst richtig bewusst geworden war, als es bereits zu spät war.

* * *

Die Weihnachstferien waren, statt mit Vorbereitungen für Jasons Party, die natürlich abgelehnt worden war, mit Hausaufgaben gefüllt.

Nicht wenige Siebtklässler blieben in Hogwarts um zu lernen, so dass Lia und Suse Professor McGonagall eines Morgens baten, ob die Hauselfen nicht abends Kaffee im Gemeinschaftsraum bereitstellen könnten. Ihre Lehrerin nahm den Vorschlag an und die anderen Häuser griffen die Idee bald auf.

Als die Anderen am letzten Ferientag eintrudelten verzogen die beiden Mädchen sich in ihren Schlafsaal und futterten Süßigkeiten, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatten. Nach den zwei Wochen Lernen hatten sie sich einen freien Tag verdient. Suse las wie so oft ein Buch, einen historischen Roman über Merlin, und Lia entschied sich Briefe zu schreiben. Sie hatte Cassy nicht richtig geantwortet und sie könnte Tally mal wieder schreiben.

Es war ein schöner und entspannter Tag und Lia hatte Mühe ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen, als Meg und Charlot hereinkamen.

"Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Wir haben euch was mitgebracht!"

"Willkommen zurück."

Die vier Mädchen tauschten kleine Geschenke aus, größtenteils Süßigkeiten und redeten ein bisschen über ihre Ferien.

"Ihr habt allen Ernstes die ganze Zeit gelernt?!" Meg schien dieser Gedanke völlig abwegig.

"Die meiste.", erwiderte Suse freundlich. "Lia ist auch ab und zu ein bisschen geflogen und wir haben uns beim Essen immer mehr Zeit gelassen als sonst."

Meg schien das nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen.

Charlot dagegen begann sich Sorgen zu machen, ob sie auch genug lernen würde.

Als sie später alleine waren bemerkte Lia zu Suse gewandt: "Ich bin nicht sicher ob die Kombination aus den beiden so gut für ihre Noten ist..."

Doch sie wussten beide nicht, was sie dagegen tun könnten und so ließen sie das Thema fallen.

Es war seltsam wie schnell Freundschaften zerfallen konnten. Würde es immer so sein? Oder lag es einfach daran, dass die Freunschaft zu Meg und Charlot von Anfang an nicht besonders viel Grundlage gehabt hatte?

* * *

Einige Wochen nach Weihnachten erhielt Lia ein Notiz, dass sie sich abends in Professor McGonagalls Büro einfinden sollte.

"Es ist bestimmt wegen der Aurorenausbildung", meinte Suse. "Sie schicken sowas glaube ich oft über die Schule."

Suse sollte Recht behalten.

Als Lia um acht das Büro betrat lächelte die Professorin ihr freundlich zu.

"Setzen Sie sich, Ms Kenneth."

Lia setzte sich und nahm etwas von den Keksen, die die Lehrerin ihr anbot.

"Ich habe heute morgen eine Eule vom Aurorenbüro bekommen. Ich denke es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass sie für ein erstes Aufnahmegespräch eingeladen sind."

Lia atmete erleichtert aus. Irgendwie hatte sie befürchtet, sie wäre abgelehnt worden.

Professor McGonagall lächelte wissend.

"Wenn Sie beim Gespräch einen guten Eindruck machen, werden sie im Frühjahr eine Aufnahmeprüfung machen müssen, die ihre physischen und psychischen Vorraussetzungen einschätzen soll. Dann werden Sie im Sommer mit der Ausbildung beginnen."

Die Professorin nannte ihr den Termin für das Gespräch und Lia stellte überrascht fest, dass es bereits in kaum mehr als einer Woche war. Wie sollte sie sich denn vorbereiten?

"Wie Sie wissen, war ich nicht sehr angetan von ihrer Idee Auror zu werden, als sie mir das erste Mal davon erzählten."

Lia schluckte, unsicher, was die Lehrerin ihr nun sagen würde.

"Ich bin noch immer nicht völlig überzeugt", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort, "doch ich sehe, dass sie seitdem große Fortschritte gemacht haben. Und ich meine nicht akademische Fortschritte." Sie stand auf und ging ans Fenster. "Ich weiß, dass ihr Wunsch Auror zu werden vor allem daher rührt, dass sie den Tod ihrer Eltern rächen wollten. Als sie mir diesen Wunsch das erste Mal unterbreiteten waren sie ein in sich gekehrtes Mädchen, den dieser Rachewunsch antrieb." Sie drehte sich wieder zu Lia um. "Ich bin froh, dass dies nicht mehr so ist. Dennoch...ich bin noch immer nicht sicher, ob es so gut wäre, wenn sie Auror würden. Viele junge Auroren sind aufbrausend, übermotiviert. Das legt sich meist irgendwann. Wenn sie so weit kommen. Bei Ihnen jedoch ist es anders. Sie könnten Jahre lang als Auror arbeiten, ohne, dass etwas von den Verletzungen die Sie erlitten haben zum Vorschein kommt. Aber wenn es passiert, dann bringen Sie damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch die Auroren mit denen Sie arbeiten, die Menschen, die Sie beschützen, in Gefahr. Ich möchte, dass sie sich dessen bewusst sind."

Eine lange Pause entstand nach diesen Worten, bevor die Professorin sie erlöste.

"Ich werde Sie rechtzeitig über den Ablauf ihres Gespräches informieren.

Das war dann alles, Sie können gehen."

Wie betäubt erhob Lia sich und verließ den Raum. Draußen ließ sie sich gegen eine Wand sinken und atmete tief aus.

Sie wusste selber nicht genau, warum die Worte der Professorin sie so mitnahmen. Sie war sich all dieser Dinge bewusst.

Aber wollte sie sie auch wahrhaben? Wollte sie sich damit beschäftigen?

Professor McGonagall hatte gesagt, die Prüfung solle auch ihre Psyche überprüfen. Würde sie überhaupt bestehen? Und wenn sie gar nicht so weit kam? Sie würden in dem Gespräch sicher wissen wollen, warum sie Auror werden wollte, oder?

* * *

Die nächsten Tage wirkte Lia abwesend. Sie versuchte sich nicht zu sehr vom Unterricht und ihren Hausaufgaben ablenken zu lassen und das Training wie gewohnt zu absolvieren.

Aber abends lag sie immer wieder im Bett und starrte an den Baldachin, darüber nachdenkend, was sie wohl sagen sollte.

Doch der Tag des Aufnahmegespräches fand sie noch immer völlig unvorbereitet. Vermutlich war es das Beste so, dann würde es wenigstens nicht auswendig gelernt wirken. Doch Lia mochte es gar nicht, schlecht vorbereitet an etwas heranzugehen.

Nachdem ihre Freunde ihr viel Erfolg gewünscht hatten brachte der Hogwartsexpress Lia nach London, wo ein Ministeriumsangstellter sie ins Ministerium und in das Aurorenbüro brachte. Sie erfuhr, dass es mehrere Sammeltermine für die Gespräche gab und, dass sie warten müsse bis sie dran kam. Die anderen Bewerber konnte sie nicht sehen, offensichtlich wurden alle in verschiedenen Räumen untergebracht. Lia fragte sich, was sie sich denn erzählen sollten, das Einfluss auf den Verlauf ihrer Gespräches hätte.

Aber vielleicht sollten auch nur alle die Chance bekommen ihre Ruhe zu haben.

Als sie schließlich dran kam fühlte Lia sich zittrig und ihr Atem ging flach. Sie hätte auf diese Ruhe liebend gern verzichtet.

Der Raum in den sie geführt wurde war ein spärlich möbliertes Büro, an einem massiven Mahagonitisch in der Mitte des Raumes saßen ein Mann und eine Frau in schwarzen Zaubererumhängen. Der Mann sah ernst aus und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als Lia den Raum betrat. Seine braunen Augen leuchteten aus dem dunklen Gesicht und wirkten durchdringend. Sie hatte das Gefühl als ließe er sie nicht aus den Augen. Die Frau war recht jung und hübsch und sie lächelte aufmunternd. Lia fragte sich kurz, ob sie diese Rollen wohl einstudiert hatten um die Bewerber auf bestimmte Arten zu beeinflussen. Wie die Polizisten in den Krimiserien, die ihre Mutter immer gesehen hatte, wenn sie Leute verhörten.

„Setz dich.", forderte die Frau sie auf und Lia setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Holzstuhl vor dem Tisch.

„Du brauchst dir gar keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir werden dir ein paar einfache Fragen stellen und du brauchst sie einfach nur ehrlich zu beantworten. Es geht hier nicht um richtig, oder falsch, oder darum was du schon kannst. Wir versuchen einfach nur dich ein bisschen kennen zu lernen. In Ordnung?" Wieder lächelte die Frau und während Lia nickte dachte sie sich, dass sie den Mann irgendwie lieber mochte. Ob er überhaupt sprach?

„Sehr gut. Dann fangen wir mal an. Du bist Celia Kenneth?"

„Ja."

„Du bist 18 Jahre alt und wirst im Sommer deinen Abschluss in Hogwarts machen?"

„Ja."

„Du hast 10 ZAGs geschafft...und mit hervorragenden Noten." Langsam ging Lia dieses Lächeln wirklich auf die Nerven. Sie nickte nur.

„Nun, du bist die Tochter von Paul und Natalie Kenneth..."

Endlich sprach auch der Mann. „Dein Vater war Auror." Das war keine Frage. „Hat das Auswirkungen auf deine Berufswahl gehabt?" Die Stimme des Mannes war weich wie Samt, doch er sprach mit Autorität.

Lia blickte in diese braunen Augen und wusste sofort, dass sie diesem Mann alle Fragen ehrlich beantworten würde. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es daran lag, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser Mann jede Lüge sofort durchschauen würde, oder ob sie ganz einfach die Wahrheit sagen _wollte_.

„Ja, ich denke schon das es das hat.", sagte Lia nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Mein Vater und sein Partner, Allen Potter, waren die mutigsten und aufrichtigsten Männer, die ich je getroffen habe. Ich habe sie bewundert und bin immer unglaublich stolz auf meinen Vater gewesen."

„Ihr Vater ist vor wenigen Jahren von Todessern getötet worden." Lia wartete auf die unausweichliche Frage. Doch stattdessen fragte der Mann: „Was sind ihre Beweggründe Auror zu werden?"

Lia hielt sich davon ab die Stirn zu runzeln. Er schien auf genau die Frage hinauszuwollen, die Lia befürchtete. Ob Rache der Grund für ihren Berufswunsch war. Vielleicht würde er sie später stellen?

„Ich habe früh gelernt, was Gerechtigkeit bedeutet. Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit waren die Dinge für die mein Vater einstand. Er beschützte die Menschen, die sich nicht selber beschützen konnten. Meine Mutter...sie hatte einen Beruf, der in der Welt wenig ausrichtete. Als Kind war ich stolz auf meine Mutter, denn sie war berühmt. Aber je älter ich wurde, desto mehr begann ich zu verstehen, dass mein Vater den sehr viel bewundernswerteren Beruf hatte." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und leckte sich über die Lippen. Kurz wartete sie, ob der Mann weiter frage würde. Doch er schien zu warten.

„Ich wollte ebenfalls etwas in der Welt bewirken. Als mein Vater von Todessern getötet wurde..." Sie schluckte. „Da war mein einziger Wunsch mich zu rächen. Meine Mutter hat den Verlust ihres Mannes nicht überstanden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten die Todesser mich der Menschen beraubt, die ich so sehr liebte und brauchte. Ich vergrub meine Verletzung unter Rachsucht."

Kurz sah Lia zu Boden und ironischerweise fiel ihr gerade jetzt auf, dass diese beiden Menschen ihr ihre Namen nicht genannt hatten. Sie schüttete gerade völlig fremden, namenlosen Menschen ihr Herz aus. Aber als sie dem Mann wieder in die Augen sah, da hatte sie das Gefühl, sie vertraue ihm.

„Ich habe lange Monate nur mit mir und meinen Rachewünschen verbracht. Aber es gab Menschen in meinem Leben, die mich wieder aufgebaut haben. Die mir gezeigt haben, dass es immer noch Hoffnung gibt, dass ich immer noch leben kann. Ich weiß, wie viel Leben wert ist. Wie viel Menschen, die einen lieben wert sind. Ich möchte nicht mehr den Tod meiner Eltern rächen. Ich möchte verhindern, dass es anderen Menschen so ergeht wie mir. Menschen, die vielleicht nicht so viel Glück haben. Ich denke, das wäre eine Art mein Leben sinnvoll einzusetzen."

Nach ihren Worten war es kurz still und Lia knetete nervös ihre Hände.

Dann lächelte der Mann und Lia musste unbewusst auch lächeln.

Die restlichen Fragen liefen irgendwie an ihr vorbei.

Sie hatte ohnehin das Gefühl, dass der wichtigste Teil des Gespräches bereits vorbei war.

Als sie fertig waren brachte der Mann Lia zur Tür und den ganzen Rückweg ließen Lia diese braunen Augen nicht los.

In der Halle angekommen waren entdeckte Lia jemanden, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Remus?!"

Der Zauberer wandte sich um und sein müder Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in ein Lächeln. „Lia? Bist du das? Es ist ja schon ewig her. Was machst du hier?"

Remus' freundliches Lächeln ließ Lia für kurze Zeit ihre Nachdenklichkeit und Nervosität vergessen.

„Ich hatte ein Aufnahmegespräch im Aurorenbüro."

Remus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Du willst Auror werden?"

„Ja, schon lange."

Remus lachte leise und Lia wollte schon fragen, was so lustig sei, als er wieder sprach. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Hm...ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber..." Sie lächelte. „Ich mochte den Mann, der mir Fragen gestellt hat."

„Weißt du seinen Namen?"

Lia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber er war ein Schwarzer, mit weicher Stimme und einem Blick, als hätte ich gar keine Chance ihm etwas anderes als die Wahrheit zu sagen..."

„Das klingt ganz nach Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du ihn magst."

„Du kennst ihn also? Ach, was machst du denn eigentlich hier?"

Doch bevor Remus antworten konnte räusperte der Angestellte, der Lia zurück zum Bahnhof bringen sollte sich.

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Ja, leider..."

„Es war schön dich zu sehen, Lia."

Sie umarmten sich kurz, dann winkte Remus und wandte sich ab.

* * *

„Wie war's?"

Lia ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. „Ich weiß nicht...seltsam. Aber ich hoffe gut."

„Du klingst erschöpft. Möchtest du Schokolade?"

Sofort setzte sich Lia auf und sah so hungrig drein, dass Suse lachen musste. Sie holte eine Schachtel Milchschokolade aus ihrem Nachttisch und setzte sich damit zu Lia aufs Bett. Zusammen vertilgten sie die Schokolade und Lia erzählte von ihrem Tag.

„Arbeitet Lupin jetzt im Ministerium?"

Lia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen, seit...naja, wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren."

„Hm...Für ihn ist es bestimmt nicht leicht."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann begann Suse wieder. „Habt ihr heute Training?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht, erst Montag wieder."

„Gehst du dann gleich noch eine Runde fliegen?"

„Nein, ich glaube, Adrenalin hatte ich für heute genug...", erwiderte Lia und zog eine Grimasse.

Suse lächelte. „Was hälst du dann davon, wenn wir die letzten Stunden des Tages mit unseren Hausaufgaben nutzen würden?"

Stöhnend ließ Lia sich flach aufs Bett fallen. „Suse, wie kannst du nur schon wieder an Hausaufgaben denken?"

Ihre Freunden zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. „Naja, wenn wir heute alle schaffen könnten wir morgen mal nen freien Tag machen."

Das Argument wirkte und kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden Mädchen über ihre Bücher gebeugt an einem Tisch der Bibliothek und kratzten mit den Federn auf ihre Pergamentrollen.

* * *

 **Mit einem Knall**

Ein unterdrückter Aufschrei entfuhr Lia und sie verteilte beinahe einen Mund voll Kekse auf ihrem Bett.

Nicht, dass es jemandem aufgefallen wäre. Sie lag alleine im Schlafsaal und las einen Brief von Cassy. Sie wusste jedoch, dass Suse in der Biblitohek war und rollte sofort vom Bett um mit den Pergamenten in der Hand zu ihr zu rennen.

„Suse! Hier, sieh dir das an! Sieh's dir an!" Lia ignorierte die aufgebrachte Bibliothekarin und hielt Suse den Brief unter die Nase.

Ihre Freundin ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Bis sie die Bilder gesehen hatte.

Sie lies die Blätter sinken und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Weißt du, manchmal ist es verdammt schwer deine Freundin zu sein."

Verwirrt blickte Lia sie an und das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

Suse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, du hast es nicht leicht gehabt...aber manchmal hast du einfach unverschämtes Glück und ich weiß nicht, wie ich nicht eifersüchtig sein könnte." Nun grinste sie doch. „Diese Wohnung ist unglaublich und absolut perfekt für dich. Aber kannst du sie dir auch leisten?"

Lia lies sich in einen Stuhl fallen. „Es ist machbar. Für den Anfang habe ich genug Geld von meinen Eltern und ich kann bei Ollivander arbeiten. Und danach...naja, das Gehalt eines Aurors in der Ausbildung würde reichen..."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass du wieder Glück hast.", erwiderte Suse und zwinkerte.

Lia lachte und sie begannen zu überlegen, was man mit dieser Wohnung machen könnte. Hasuaufgaben waren für den Moment vergessen.

* * *

„Okay Leute, die letzten Spiele haben wir verdammt gut gespielt, aber nächste Woche geht es gegen Slytherin und gut sein reicht da nicht."

Lia hatte den Sinn von Ansprachen am Ende eines Trainings ja schon immer in Frage gestellt. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte jeder ihrer Kapitäne diese Tradition fortgesetzt. Und so saß das Team auf den unbequemen Bänken und gab sich die größte Mühe nicht einzuschlafen, während Jessica auf sie einredete.

„Jess...", unterbrach Kate leise.

Ihr Kapitän hörte auf im Raum auf und ab zu gehen und wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Was denn?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Hälfte des Teams längst vor sich hin döste und auch der Rest sich kaum wach halten konnte.

„Es ist schon fast neun und morgen ist Unterricht.", erklärte Tess und versuchte ein Gähnen zu verstecken.

Jess seufzte. „Na, dann verschwindet eben.", erlöste sie das Team. Alle standen auf, gähnten, streckten sich und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und in ihre bequemen Betten.

* * *

Der Morgen des Finales brach an und eine nervöse Spannung lag in der Luft.

Lia, die schon am längsten im Team war und mit der Aufregung am besten umgehen konnte, gab sich die größte Mühe die anderen zum Essen zu bewegen.

Neben ihr versuchte Jason alle mit Witzen zu unterhalten, doch niemandem war nach Lachen zumute.

Das ganze Haus wollte diesen Sieg, endlich wieder den Pokal. Dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie Ravenclaw den Hauspokal noch ablaufen konnten war alles klar. Aber Quidditch, das war ihre Stärke. Und niemand gönnte Slytherin diesen Sieg.

Wie eine schwere Last spürte das Team diese Ansprüche auf seinen Schultern.

Doch vor allem anderen, wollten sie selber den Sieg.

Das Wetter war perfekt. Nicht zu warm, leicht bewölkt, kaum Wind.

In der Umkleide lockerte sich die Stimmung etwas. Irgendwie waren sie alle froh, dass das Spiel bald beginnen würde und die Anspannung dem Adrenalin weichen würde.

* * *

„Hey Jason!"

Lia musste schreien um sich über den Lärm der Musik hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen. Eine Siegesparty nach Eroberung des Pokals war wohl das Lauteste, dass Lia je gehört hatte.

Ihr Klassenkamerad wandte sich zu ihr um und sie winkte ihn in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke.

„Was ist los?", wollte Jason wissen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was du im Zug gesagt hast? Darüber, dass wir was besonderes machen sollten?"

„Du hast eine Idee für einen Streich?" Jason klang jetzt begierig, doch Lia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte eigentlich an etwas weniger kindisches gedacht."

Fast schmollte Jason bei dieser Aussage, doch er wollte wissen, was Lias Idee war.

„Eine Party. Eine Abschlussparty nur für die Siebtklässler. Und vielleicht Begleitung."

„Hm..." Jason dachte kurz darüber nach. „Die Idee gefällt mir. Aber meinst du denn es ist umsetzbar?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert. Und ich denke mit den richtigen Argumenten bekomme ich McGonagall und Dumbledore davon überzeugt. Für uns würde es natürlich eine Menge Arbeit bedeuten. Zugegebenermaßen hab ich da schon ein wenig vorgeplant..."

Und sie erklärte Jason ihr Vorhaben. Wie erwartet war Jason Feuer und Flamme und schon am Montag Nachmittag standen die Beiden in Professor McGonagalls Büro.

Natürlich hatte die Lehrerin einige Bedenken, doch Lia hatte sich bereits mit Suse zusammen Argumente für jeglichen Einwand überlegt.

„Es wird keinen Alkohol geben, ich werde selber die Sprüche anbringen, die Alkohol identifizieren. Für die Planung und Dekoration sorgen natürlich wir, ich habe bereits mit ein paar Sechstklässlern gesprochen, die in der Zeit der Prüfungen die letzten Vorbereitungen treffen werden und dafür ebenfalls eingeladen sind."

Schließlich gab die Verwandlungslehrerin seufzend nach und versprach mit dem Direktor zu reden.

„Und dann möchte ich einen ausführlichen Bericht ihrer Planung haben", fügte sie hinzu. „Und wehe das wirkt sich auf ihre Noten aus!"

Zufrieden verließen die Beiden das Büro und stürzten sich in ihre Aufgabe.

Suse übernahm den Briefwechsel mit Läden und möglichen Bands, Meg griff ihr bei der Musikwahl unter die Arme. Charlot bastelte Einladungen, Jason und Mike besprachen mit den Hauselfen die Verköstigung.

Lia kümmerte sich gemeinsam mit Tess und Jessica um die Dekoration und behielt den Überblick über alle Fortschritte.

Sie waren alle mächtig eingespannt, doch Lia war den Stress durch Quidditchtraining ja gewöhnt und sie und Suse hatten im Rest des Jahres genug vorgelernt um jetzt problemlos klar zu kommen.

* * *

 **Die richtige Entscheidung**

Mitten in all die Vorbereitungen drängte sich jedoch noch ein anderes, extrem wichtiges Ereignis.

„Miss Kenneth?"

„Ja, Professor?"

Lia hatte gerade vom Esstisch aufstehen und zur nächsten Stunde gehen wollen, als Professor McGonagall sie aufhielt.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro, sie sind von den nächsten Stunden befreit."

Viel zu verdutzt um Fragen zu stellen folgte Lia ihrer Lehrerin, ohne einen Schimmer worum es ging.

„Sicher haben sie schon erraten worum es geht."

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein..."

Professor McGonagall hob die Augenbrauen. „Nun, der Tag für ihre Aufnahmeprüfung ist bekannt gegeben."

„Aufnahme- ich wurde zugelassen?!"

„Zur Prüfung, ja. Sie werden nach unserem Gespräch zur Krankenstation gehen und ihre Gesundheit überprüfen lassen. Von den weiteren Stunden des Tages sind sie freigestellt und schlage vor, dass sie früh ins Bett gehen. Morgen um sechs Uhr werden sie nach London gebracht."  
„Was, morgen?!" Lia schluckte und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ja, Miss Kenneth, morgen. Ebenso wie bei ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch geht es darum zu überprüfen wie sie sich verhalten, wenn sie keine Zeit hatten sich vorzubereiten. Haben sie noch weitere Fragen?"

„Ja, das heißt, nein...vielen Dank, Professor..."

Lia war sicher, dass sie kein Auge würde zu tun können.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte wünschte sie fast, es wäre auch so gewesen.

Ihre Laken waren durchgeschwitzt und sie konnte spüren, dass ihr Herz raste. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an den Traum. Aber die Panik, die sie verspürte kannte sie sehr gut.

So leise sie konnte wusch sie sich und zog sich an und versuchte dabei ihren Puls zu beruhigen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete sie ein Extra-Frühstück, doch sie bekam kaum etwas hinunter.

Um Punkt sechs saß sie im Zug und starrte aus dem Fenster, die Hände ineinander verkrampft.

Sie hatte auf dem Weg zum Zug kaum ein Wort mit Professor McGonagall gewechselt.

Die seltsame Stille des Zuges half nicht gerade dabei ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Am Bahnhof wartete wieder ein Ministerumsangestellter auf sie. Doch Lia war sich sicher, dass es sich diesmal um einen Auror handelte. Woher sie das wusste konnte sie allerdings nicht sagen.

Mit Seit-an-Seit Apparieren kamen sie in einen kleinen Raum, der ganz sicher nirgendwo im Ministerium war.

Er war nicht besonders groß und fast vollkommen leer. Es gab keine Fenster, nur eine Tür, genau Lia gegenüber. Es befand sich nur eine andere Person im Raum: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er lächelte ein wenig, als er auf Lia zukam. Und trotz ihrer Nervosität verspürte Lia Erleichterung, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Deine Prüfung beginnt sobald du durch diese Tür trittst. Was dich erwartet wirst du selbst herausfinden lassen. Wenn deine Prüfung beendet ist, wirst du hierher zurück gebracht und über dein Ergebnis informiert. Halte deinen Zauberstab bereit. Also dann."

Er führte sie zur Tür und bedeutete ihr sie zu öffnen und hindurch zu treten. Lia tat es und starrte in eine kalte, dunkle Gasse.

Sie wirbelte herum, doch der Raum und die Tür waren verschwunden.

Die Gasse war eng und dichter Nebel lag auf allem und machte es unmöglich das Ende des Gasse zu sehen.

Lia atmete tief durch und ging dann vorsichtig los, den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt, doch sie machte kein Licht.

Licht zu machen wäre dumm. Es würde gegen den Nebel nicht helfen und sie würde nur auf sich aufmerksam machen.

So leise sie konnte ging sie weiter, fuhr auf jedes Geräusch hin herum. Es kam ihr ewig vor, bis sie das erste menschliche Geräusch hörte. Ein Schrei.

Lia unterdrückte den Impuls los zu rennen und schlich leise weiter, in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geräusch gehört hatte.

Da. Eine Frau. Und ein schwarzer Schatten.

 _Stupor_

Glücklicherweise hatte Lia eine Begabung für ungesprochene Zauber. Die schwarze Gestalt kippte um und Lia schlich weiter, zu der Frau am Boden hin. Dabei behielt sie die Umgebung im Auge.

Die Frau wimmerte vor sich hin.

„Schhsch.", machte Lia. „Ganz ruhig."

Eine Bewgung in ihrem Augenwinkel fiel ihr auf. Doch statt herumzuwirbeln bewegte Lia nur ihren Zauberstab.

 _Protego._

Gerade rechtzeitig. Ein roter Lichtblitz prallte von ihrem Lichtschild ab.

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Zwei Personen in schwarzen Umhängen näherten sich, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Hey, du wurdest etwas gefragt!"

Von den Stimmen her mussten es beides Männer sein. Lia schwieg weiter und versuchte die Gasse im Blick zu behalten, während sie die beiden Männer beobachtete.

„Was ist, hast du keine Stimme?"

„Vielleicht ist dem Schlammblut ihr Name peinlich."

Wütend ballte Lia die Hände zu Fäusten. Nichts sagen. Nur nicht reagieren.

Einer der Männer kam näher. „Du kommst mir bekannt vor, Kleine. Deine Augen. Ich kenne diese Augen."

„ _Augen wie dein Vater"_ Wie oft war ihr das gesagt worden. Lia gefror das Blut in den Adern. Dieser Mann hatte ihren Vater getötet. Doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, riss das Wimmern der Frau zu ihren Füßen Lia zurück in die Realität. Es war eine Prüfung. So real es sich auch anfühlte, nur eine Prüfung. Und so behielt sie den Schild aufrecht und schwieg weiter. Sie konnte nichts tun ohne die Frau in Gefahr zu bringen. Sicher war irgendwo Verstärkung? Konnte sie ein Zeichen setzen? Oder wäre es dumm auf sich aufmerksam zu machen?

„ _Aber wie redet ihr miteinander, wenn ihr leise sein müsst, Papa?" Wir haben geheime Zeichen, Lia. Allen und ich benutzen zum Beispiel Vogelrufe."_

Das hier war ihre Prüfung. Irgendwie war sie auf ihre Probleme, Ängste abgestimmt. Vielleicht...

Ohne die Konzentration von ihrem Schild zu nehmen spitzte Lia die Lippen und ließ ein Eulen-Schuhen hören.

Selbst wenn diese Idee Blödsinn war. Sie hatte ihre beiden Angreifer damit ein wenig verwirrt.

„Sie hat um Verstärkung gerufen. Lass uns verschwinden."

Der Mann hatte bisher nicht viel gesagt. Jetzt ließ etwas in seiner Stimme Lia aufhorchen. Er sprach leise, flüsternd, fast röchelnd...und doch...

Schnelle Schritte näherten sich und drei Männer kamen in die Gasse gerannt. Sie rissen ihre Stäbe hoch und in dem Moment als dem Mann die Kapuze vom Aufprall eines Zaubers vom Kopf rutschte erkannte Lia die Stimme.

Nur eine Prüfung!

Ein Zauber traf den Schutzschild, den sie wenige Augenblicke vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte sie sich an ihre Pflichten erinnert. Oder in diesem Fall an ihre Prüfung.

Wie paralysiert starrte sie in Matts Gesicht als alles um sich herum sich aufzulösen begann.

„Gratuliere. Du hast es geschafft."

Verwirrt blinzelte Lia in das Gesicht von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie räusperte sich.

„Schon in Ordnung." Seine sanfte Stimme beruhigte Lia ein wenig.

„Ich habe also bestanden?"

Er nickte. „Du wirst im Sommer deine Ausbildung beginnen. Das erste halbe Jahr ist ein Probejahr. Am Ende wirst du eine Mission durchführen müssen und dann wird entschieden werden, ob du weiter machen darfst."

Lia nickte. Es wäre wohl sonst auch zu einfach.

* * *

 **Die Abschlussparty**

Kurz vor den Ferien war alles so weit, dass Tess, Jessica und zwei Ravenclaws aus der 6. die restliche Organisation der Abshclussparty übernehmen konnten, so dass die anderen sich voll auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren konnten.

Mit der Vorfreude auf die große Party waren selbst die Prüfungen weniger schlimm.

Suse hatte nirgends ernsthafte Probleme, selbst Zauberkunst brachte sie erfolgreich hinter sich. Lia hatte etwas Angst vor Alte Runen und Geschichte der Zauberei gehabt, doch sie war mit dem Ergebnis recht zufrieden.

Auch die anderen hatten es irgendwie geschafft und am Freitag Abend saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und entspannten gemeinsam am Kaminfeuer. Morgen würde die große Party steigen, und dann...ja, dann wartete die große Zukunft auf sie.

„Wow, du siehst _fabelhaft_ aus!" Charlot sah Lia mit offenem Mund an.

Das lange schwarze Kleid, dass sie trug, war einfach, aber stand ihr unglaublich gut und bei jedem Schritt schien es zu glänzen, wie Perlmutt.

Suse und Lia hatten in der Bibliothek ein Buch mit Zaubersprüchen für Make Up und Frisuren entdeckt und Lias widerspenstige Haare fielen zurückgesteckt in perfekten Locken über ihre Schulter.

„Komm, ich helf dir mit den Haaren", bot Lia an und Charlot nahm das Angebot sofort an. In gewisser Weise hatten Lia und Suse sich in erster Linie mit diesen Dingen beschäftigt, um mit Meg und Charlot noch einen letzten positiven Abschluss zu haben.

Als sie fertig war wandte Lia sich um und lächelte Suse an. Das taubenblaue Kleid sah an ihr unglaublich süß aus und sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu bemerken: „Du wirst Mike völlig den Kopf verdrehen.", worauf ihre Freundin sie böse anfunkelte.

Die Große Halle war über und über mit Kristallen und Kronleuchtern geschmückt und glitzerte, wie eine Diamantenhöhle. Auf dem Podium, wo sonst die Lehrer saßen, standen bereits die Musiker und spielten zur Begrüßung etwas ruhiges.

An den Wänden war ein Buffet aufgebaut und im hinteren Bereich der Halle standen runde Tische, mit bis zu acht Sitzplätzen, vorne war Platz zum Tanzen.

Die Geister, die durch den Raum schwebten waren zwischen all den Kristallen kaum zu erkennen, gaben der Szene aber doch etwas unvergleichlich magisches.

„Es ist grandios.", verkündete Meg.

Sie konnten einfach nicht anders, als sich zu ihrer Planung zu gratulieren.

Tess und Jessica kamen herüber und Lia bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihnen für die Hilfe, doch sie winkten nur ab. Da sie für den Abend die Kontrolle hatten, waren sie auch bald wieder verschwunden und die anderen suchten sich erst einmal einen Tisch.

„Wir hätten die Slytherins nicht einladen sollen.", brummte Jason.

Er und Lia waren auf der Tanzfläche und hatten auf dem Weg dorthin schon drei dumme Bemerkungen zu hören bekommen.

Die Slytherins hatten ihre Niederlage noch nicht so ganz verkraftet und Lia hoffte, dass es heute nicht noch zu Problemen kommen würde.

„Wir konnten sie ja schlecht nicht einladen."

Doch Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich seh da kein Problem."

Einige Zeit später saß Lia am Tisch, trank Kürbissaft und sah den anderen beim Tanzen zu.

Suse kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Lia grinste. „Du hast dich tatsächlich dazu herabgelassen mit Mike zu tanzen?"

Doch Suse tat den Kommentar nur mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Was ist mit dir? Ich hatte erwartet dich den ganzen Abend auf der Tanzfläche zu finden."

Diesmal war es an Lia mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Liegt es daran, dass nicht die richtigen Leute da sind?", fragte Suse leise.

Tatsächlich hatte Lia schon darüber nachgedacht. Jason gab sich ja wirklich Mühe, machte ihr Komplimente, flirtete mit ihr, alberte mit ihr herum. Aber er war eben nicht Matt. Und wenn er ehrlich war, sah er Lia wohl auch mehr als gute Freundin. Sie seufzte.

„Was willst du tun, wenn die Schule vorbei ist. Wirst du einfach so weiter machen und ihn nie wiedersehen?"

Lia sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen. Sie hatte das Thema Matt lange nicht mehr angesprochen. Sie war niemand, der seine Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer steckte, aber hin und wieder half sie Lia gerne auf die Sprünge, wenn die ihr Leben nicht auf die Reihe zu bekommen schien.

„Keine Ahnung." Sie wandte sich ab und sah in die Menge. Sie hatte schon darüber nachgedacht...aber sie war zu keinem Entschluss gekommen.

Jetzt betrachtete sie die tanzenden und lachenden Menschen. Zwei Jahre hatte sie Matt nicht gesehen. Und sie vermisste ihn noch immer. Cassy hatte Recht damit, dass sie nach vorne sehen musste. Aber Suse hatte auch Recht, oder?

„Vielleicht werde ich ihm schreiben. Irgendwann. Aber es kann auch keiner sagen, ob wir überhaupt noch Freunde sein können. Ich meine, wer weiß ob er sich nicht schon total verändert hat."

Nach kurzem Schweigen entschied Lia, dass sie nicht zum Nachdenklichsein auf einer Party war. Sie stand auf und wandte sich an Suse. „Kommst du?"

„Nein, ich denke ich bleibe noch ein bisschen sitzen."

„Gut, wie du meinst."

Damit stürzte Lia sich zurück ins Getümmel.

* * *

„Merlin, das war die beste Party meines Lebens."

Mit einem lauten Plumps landete Meg auf ihrem Bett.

Charlot kicherte noch immer als sie ihre Ohrringe und die Halskette abnahm.

Alle schienen zufrieden mit dem Abend zu sein und besonders zufrieden mit diesem gelungenen Abschluss.

Lia nahm einen Stapel Fotos in die Hand.

Als kleines Highlight hatten sie einen Fotografen engagiert und jeder, der wollte, konnte sich mit seinen Freunden fotografieren lassen.

Auf einem waren die vier Mädchen, wie sie versuchten sich in Pose zu werfen und es schließlich vor Lachen nicht aushielten.

Jason hatte sie zum Fotografen gezerrt, für ein Foto, das, wie er wohl hoffte, nach einem Paar aussehen würde hatte jedoch nicht bemerkt, wie Lia ihm für kurze Zeit Hasenohren gezaubert hatte.

Später hatten sie sich noch mit Tess und Jessica fotografieren lassen.

Außerdem hatte Lia den Fotografen um ein paar Bilder vom Raum gebeten, die sie Cassy zeigen wollte. Und vielleicht würde sie auch ein paar Abzüge an Tally schicken.

Sie lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück und starrte an den Baldachin.

Morgen würde alles vorbei sein.

7 Jahre. Lernen, Stress, Freude, Schmerz, Erschöpfung. Lia fühlte sich müde. Sicher würden morgen die Emotionen kommen. Wenn sie die Koffer packten. Ein letztes Mal Lebwohl sagten.


	9. Das Leben nach Hogwarts

**Das Leben nach Hogwarts**

 **First things first**

Der Bahnhof sah aus wie immer.

Lia starrte das Gleis auf und ab. Dieselbe Sammlung von Menschen, derselbe Lärm, dieselben Wände, dieselbe Lok.

Sollte das jetzt nicht irgendwie...besonders sein?

Ja, sie verspürte eine gewisse Melancholie. Und sie war aufgeregt auf ihre Zukunft.

Das Pergament mit der Aufnahmebestätigung an der Aurorenakademie lag fein säuberlich in einer Mappe in ihrem Koffer.

Ihre neue Wohnung wartete auf sie.

Tief atmete Lia ein und lies dann langsam die Luft wieder raus. Ein Lächeln wanderte auf ihr Gesicht, während sie den Bahnsteig und die Menschen betrachtete. Irgendwann würde sie vielleicht um ihre Schulzeit trauern...aber, wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie froh um die neuen Chancen. Neue Freunde, neue, spannende Dinge zu lernen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Motivationsschub. Nach dem Gefühl zu LEBEN. Sie wollte sich in ihre Zukunft stürzen.

Einen Augenblick später stand Lia im Flur der Ollivander'schen Wohnung.

Auf ihr Gesicht schlich sich ein Grinsen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie das erste Mal außerhalb von Hogwarts gezaubert hatte.

Eine Tür zu ihrer Linken öffnete sich und Gary warf einen Blick hinaus. Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Cassy ist noch nicht da."

Lia unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Ist gut, ich bin dann oben."

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Rumps und Lia seufzte doch. Würden sie jemals miteinander auskommen?

Die meisten Sachen in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie bereits gepackt. Nicht, dass es besonders viel war. Was sie noch an Möbeln und anderem von ihren Eltern hatte und noch brauchen konnte, war aus dem Keller in ihre neue Wohnung gebracht worden und nur die letzten Habseligkeiten und der Inhalt ihres Hogwartskoffers mussten noch weg.

Lia setzte sich auf den Boden und begann die letzten Kisten zu packen.

Als Cassy etwa eine Stunde später ins Zimmer trat, lag Lia flach auf dem Boden, las „Flüche und Gegenflüche" und leerte eine Tüte Brausekugeln. Was dazu führte, dass sie zeitweise einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine Tüte mit den verkleinerten Kisten.

„Entschuldige. Das Meeting hat länger gedauert."

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte Lia und lächelte zu ihrer Freundin hoch. Sie setzte sich auf und landete mit einem leisem „Plumps" wieder auf dem Boden.

„Ziehen wir dann los?"

Es war bereits halb elf, als die beiden Frauen in der Wohnung fertig waren und Cassy sich verabschiedete.

Als sie weg war drehte Lia sich einmal im Kreis und betrachtete ihr neues Reich.

Ein kurzer Flur, von dem das Badezimmer und die kleine Besenkammer abgingen, führte in das große Wohnzimmer und links in die offene Küche, die ein wenig höher als das Wohnzimmer durch ein paar Stufen zu erreichen und mit einem Geländer versehen war. Hinter dem Wohnzimmer lag das Schlafzimmer mit dem großen Bett. Sie trat an das große Fenster und sah hinunter auf die geschäftige Straße Muggellondons. Die Wohnung war eine Zaubererwohnung, nicht weit von der Winkelgasse, mit einem alten Kamin ausgestattet. Auf dem Sims stand ein Foto von Lias Eltern und das Foto des Gryffindorteams.

Die Wohnung war groß und still. Es war recht dunkel, nur ab und an erhellte das Licht eines Autos den Raum. Es war eine wunderschöne Wohnung. Aber Lia fühlte sich unglaublich einsam.

Sie war an den Mädchenschlafsaal gewöhnt, wo immer Kichern, Rascheln, Seufzen und Schnarchen zu hören war. Bei Ollivander war es zwar ruhig gewesen, aber doch nie still. Sowohl Ollivander, als auch sein Sohn waren Nachtmenschen, immer wieder erklang da das Knarzen eines Dielenbrettes, oder Geräusche aus der Werkstatt.

An diesem Abend, in ihrer eigenen Wohnung, verspürte Lia das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder eine überwältigende Sehnsucht nach ihren Eltern, ihrem Zuhause.

Nach Menschen, die sie verstanden, liebten, für sie da waren.

Sie redete sich gerne ein, dass sie selbstständig war, dass sie niemanden brauchte. Aber diese Einsamkeit sagte etwas anderes.

Sie nahm das Team-Foto vom Kaminsims, betrachtete es, stellte es weg. Strich über das Foto ihrer Eltern, drehte sich weg.

Dann begann sie sich zu beschäftigen. Hier etwas umstellen, da ein paar Bücher umsortieren. Sie kontrollierte die Zauber in der Küche.

Es war mit Sicherheit schon früher Morgen, als Lia endlich ins Bett und in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

 **Ich hatte es mir leichter vorgestellt**

„Celia Kenneth?"

Lia nickte, während sie sich in dem großen Eingangsbereich umsah.

„Machen Sie sich besser kein zu gutes Bild. Nur hier und im Chefbüro ist es so pompös. Für die Besucher."

Als Lia sich zu der Frau wandte sah sie ihr freundliches Lächeln und lächelte unwillkürlich zurück. Nette Empfangsdamen waren nicht unbedingt was sie erwartet hatte. Aber irgendwie hoffte sie, dass diese Freundlichkeit, wenn auch nicht die Großzügigkeit des Raumes etwas über ihre zukünftige Ausbildungsstelle aussagte.

Die freundliche Dame beschrieb ihr den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Anlaufstelle, Lia bedankte sich und ging nervös los.

Die Gänge waren leer und es war still. Um diese Zeit waren alle angekommen und in die erste Arbeitsphase vertieft.

Die Ruhe schien sich endlos zu erstrecken.

Bis Lia die Tür öffnete.

Sie mochte Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen haben.

Doch das hier schien keinen großen Unterschied zu machen.

Ein Haufen junger Zauberer tummelte sich in dem Raum, die meisten Jungs, und schienen der Meinung zu sein sich quer durch den ganzen Raum anschreien zu müssen.

Und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Lia sich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr nervös. Sie grinste und musste schließlich kichern.

„Man fühlt sich gleich wie zuhause, wie?"

Lia wirbelte herum und starrte verblüfft den Jungen vor ihr an.

„Jason?!"

Ihr alter Klassenkamerad grinste und zeigte das Peace-Zeichen.

„Überrascht, was? Ha, ich wusste doch, dass ich es nochmal schaffen würde dich zu schocken!"

„Aber, wie-"

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab niemandem was gesagt. Naja, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ichs schaffe war anfangs nicht besonders hoch. Aber dann hab ich mich reingehängt und, naja...", er grinste wieder,"Mir gefiel der Gedanke eine Überraschung draus zu machen."

„Das ist dir gelungen."

Dann gab Lia einem Impuls nach und umarmte Jason.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie zum Lachen. „Jetzt hab ich wohl dich überrascht."

Es fühlte sich gut an Jason hier zu haben.

Besonders in den nächsten Stunden war Lia mehr als dankbar für ihren früheren Klassenkameraden.

Ihr Ausbilder, Alan Colsen, triezte sie mehr als Proffessor Mcgonagall und Mirco zusammen.

Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten sorgte er für absolute Ruhe. Und irgendwie hatte Lia das Gefühl er habe auch den Spaß abgestellt.

An diesem ersten Tag ging es um körperliches Training. Und nicht nur ein bisschen Aufwärmen. Nach zwei Stunden war Lia sicher, dass sie keinen Muskel mehr bewegen könnte, ohne schlimmere Schmerzen zu fühlen, als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Um ein Uhr entließ Colsen sie und sie schleppten sich duschen und danach in die Mensa.

„Gott...aah, mir tut alles weh." Lia war kurz davor den Kopf einfach auf den Tisch zu legen, so dass sie das Essen nicht erst zum Mund heben, sondern einfach hineinschaufeln konnte. Aber ihr Stolz ließ es nicht zu, es waren einfach zu viele Ministeriumsangestellte da.

„Ich frag mich schon die ganze Zeit wieso wir uns schon am ersten Tag halb umbringen müssen...", gab Jason zurück. Er lag inzwischen tatsächlich halb auf dem Tisch. Lia zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch ein Junge neben ihr, antwortete.

„Um die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen."

Er war ein kräftiger, blonder Junge und Lia nahm an, dass er ein paar Jahre älter war als sie.

Als er Jasons verständnislosen Blick sah, grinste er.

„Ihr wart vermutlich zu sehr mit euch selbst beschäftigt um zu merken, dass nur noch etwa zwei Drittel der Leute da sind, die heute Morgen dabei waren.

Jason und Lia sahen sich um, mussten aber zugeben, dass sie nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hatten.

„Bis Ende der Woche hat wahrscheinlich mehr als die Hälfte aufgegeben. Und dann startet das echte Training." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum auch sich die Mühe machen Leute zu trainieren, die es nicht weit bringen werden?"

„Und so gibt man wichtige Informationen auch nur an die Leute, die es ernst meinen.", fügte Lia nachdenklich hinzu.

„Ich bin übrigens Liam." Der Junge streckte ihr seine Hand hin und Lia nahm sie. „Ich bin Lia...und das ist Jason.", fügte sie hinzu, als dieser keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen.

„Ihr solltet euch übrigens beeilen, ich denke es geht bald weiter." mit diesen Worten erhob sich Liam und nahm sein Tablett mit.

Jason gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich, als er außer Hörweite war. „Ich mag ihn nicht."

Lia musste grinsen. „Natürlich magst du ihn nicht. Er sieht besser aus als du, scheint einiges mehr drauf zu haben, da er nicht annähernd so platt auf dem Tisch lag und hat außerdem noch einiges im Kopf. Man nennt das Eifersucht."

Wie erwartet wusste Jason darauf nichts zu erwidern und als sie ihre Tabletts wegbrachten, grummelte er immer noch vor sich hin.

Lia sagte ihm nicht, dass sie seine Anwesenheit der Liams um einiges vorzog. Er hatte etwas überhebliches, war zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass er in der Lage war über sich selbst zu lachen.

Liam sollte Recht behalten. Nach einer Woche, die bei jedem Aufstehen neue Schmerzen mit sich brachte und alles an Selbstbeherrschung von Lia forderte erwartete sie am nächsten Montag eine ganz andere Art von Unterricht.

Als Lia ankam fiel ihr sofort aus, dass der Raum sich vollständig verändert hatte. Statt eines altmodischen Fitnesscenters erwartete sie eine Art Konferenzraum. Groß, hell, mit Tischen, bequemen Stühlen, einer großen Tafel und Schreibzeug.

Und ihre Gruppe war auf etwa 30 Leute zusammen geschrumpft.

Um halb neun betrat ein Mann um die 30 den Raum und betrachtete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ihr seid also der Überrest, wie?" Er lächelte einnehmend und Lia fragte sich, ob auch ihr voriger Ausbilder nur ein Test gewesen war. Der junge Mann, der sich als Sturgis Podmore vorstellte, war jung, dynamisch und freundlich. Das genaue Gegenteil von Colson. Er hatte sandfarbenes Haar und braune Augen und, wie Lia mit Zufriedenheit feststellte, eine ordentliche Portion Humor.

Der Tag verging mit viel Theorie, langen Diskussionen und hypothetischen Verhaltensabläufen.

Lia war erstaunt wie erleichtert sie war. In der Schule hatte sie sich immer nach körperlichem Training gesehnt, um all dem geistigen Arbeiten einen Ausgleich zu geben. Jetzt merkte sie, dass sie es umgekehrt ebenso brauchte.

In dieser Mittagspause waren sie alle das erste Mal wach genug um wirkliche Unterhaltungen zu führen. Lia sprach mit einigen Leuten weiter über die behandelten Themen und sie begannen über ihrem Essen eine hitzige Diskussion über das richtige Verhalten, wenn man von seinem Team getrennt wurde und einen Angriff mitbekam.

„Ist euch eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass es hier keine anderen Auroren zu geben scheint?", fragte Jason mitten in die Diskussion hinein und Lia sah ihn zunächst verwirrt an. Doch als sie sich umsah bemerkte auch sie, dass alle Anwesenden, abgesehen von ihrer Gruppe, das Aussehen von Büroangestellten hatten. Viele trugen Nickelbrillen, waren in die Zeitung vertieft oder schrieben eifrig auf Pergamenten.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die meisten sind vermutlich im Außendienst und die anderen essen eben zu anderen Zeiten..." Doch ganz überzeugt war sie nicht. War es Absicht, dass sie von ausgebildeten Auroren und den älteren Auszubildenden getrennt wurden?

* * *

„Hey Lia!"

Lia wandte sich um. „Jason. Ich wollte grade nach Hause."

„Das dachte ich mir. Ein paar von uns wollten heute Abend in den Tropfenden Kessel, bist du dabei?"

Lia öffnete schon den Mund um abzusagen, doch Jason unterbrach sie sofort.

„Komm schon Lia! Du sagst dauernd ab! Du brauchst mal Spaß!"

Sie musste unwillkürlich lachen. Und sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Meistens wollte sie abends einfach nur noch in die Badewanne und dann ins Bett, deshalb war sie bisher nicht mitgekommen, wenn die anderen abends weggingen. Es wurde Zeit mal wieder was zu unternehmen!

„Puh, Leute, ehrlich!" Sally hielt sich lachend die Ohren zu.

Der Tropfende Kessel war für gewöhnlich recht ruhig, doch abends konnte es schon mal hoch her gehen. Und heute war die lauteste Ecke ganz eindeutig die der Auroren-Azubis.

Sie hatten sich gemeinsam eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey bestellt und zu Lias Erstaunen tatsächlich geleert und nun schlug Silas eine Runde Flaschendrehen vor, was lautstarke Diskussionen hervorrief.

Lia hatte bisher nur ein Glas Feuerwhiskey gehabt, hielt dafür aber schon ihren zweiten Cocktail in der Hand. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie morgen Kopfschmerzen haben würde, selbst in der Schulzeit war ihr Alkoholkonsum auf Quidditchpartys beschränkt gewesen und in der letzten Zeit hatte sie gar nichts mehr getrunken.

Doch auf jeden Fall heiterte sie der Alkohol ziemlich auf und obwohl sie nicht angetan war von der Idee Flaschendrehen mit ihren Mit-Auszubildenden zu spielen, kam sie kaum dazu etwas zu sagen, weil sie einfach über die Albernheit der anderen lachen musste.

„Okay, es reicht langsam, Leute! Gebt mal ein bisschen Ruhe!"

Kurz brachte Sallys Ausruf die anderen tatsächlich zum Schweigen.

„Es gibt Menschen, die ein ernsthaftes Problem mit Flaschendrehen haben, klar? Wir sind nicht alle darauf aus uns zum Deppen zu machen. Versucht zumindest mal was Rücksicht zu nehmen."

„Wovor hast du denn Angst, Sheppard?", fragte Liam lachend und legte Sally einen Arm um die Schultern. „Du könntest einen ordentlichen Kuss sicher gebrauchen."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Silas und Jason Liam außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten, nachdem er tatsächlich Anstalten machte Sally zu nah zu kommen.

Lia machte die ganze Sache etwas nachdenklich. Ihr gefiel diese Gruppe. Sicher, auf Liam könnte man manchmal echt verzichten, aber er vertrug einfach nichts. Er wurde wohl immer so, wenn er trank, Jason hatte sie bereits vorgewarnt.

Doch mit Sally verstand sie sich recht gut und Silas schien auch ein guter Kerl zu sein, ebenso wie der recht ruhige Mel.

Vielleicht würde diese Ausbildung tatsächlich auch ganz unterhaltsam.

* * *

Die nächsten Monate waren für Lia voll mit ihrer Ausbildung gefüllt. Sie lernte, trainierte, zerbrach sich den Kopf über Übungsaufgaben und ging mit den anderen Auszubildenden aus.

Zeit für Einsamkeit blieb ihr kaum.

Sie war zufrieden, ihre Zeit war sinnvoll ausgefüllt, sie hatte Leute um sich, die sie mochten und ein Ziel.

* * *

„Na komm, Green, beweg dich mal ein bisschen!"

„Sie haben leicht reden, Sir! Ich hab immer noch Muskelkater von gestern..."

Podmore hob eine Augenbraue und im Gegensatz zu Jason konnte Lia das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen sehen. Warum auch immer, der Ausbilder schien den größten gefallen daran zu finden Jason zu triezen. Andererseits konnte Lia es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Jason lieferte einfach die besten Aufhänger.

Sie waren an diesem Tag zum Training auf eine riesige Lichtung appariert, wo sie größtenteils Lauftraining absolvierten.

Jetzt rief Podmore alle zusammen.

„So, meine Lieben, Mr. Green hat sich soeben bereit erklärt für eine kleine Demonstration her zu halten. Sie erinnert sich ja sicher alle an den abgewandelten Schockzauber, den wir letzte Woche gelernt haben?"

Er bekam natürlich eine zustimmende Antwort und Lia konnte sehen, wie Jasons Blick sich verdunkelte. Sie konnte ein Kichern nur schwer unterdrücken. Es handelte sich bei diesem Zauber um eine Art elektrischen Schock, der größtenteils dazu diente wilde Tiere abzuschrecken, ohne sie zu verletzen.

Oder, wie Podmore entschieden hatte, um Zielübungen auf seine Auszubildenden zu machen. Er suchte sich zwei Freiwillige und Silas und Liam meldeten sich sofort.

Und Jason durfte zeigen wie gut er ausweichen konnte, während die Beiden ein lebendes Ziel zu beschießen hatten.

Für die meisten wurde dies eine äußerst vergnügliche Stunde. Jason dagegen war den Rest des Tages kaum zu gebrauchen.

„Der Kerl will mich umbringen!", jammerte er, als sie am Abend das Ministerium verließen.

Lia sah ihn jedoch nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Du kannst mit deinem Getue aufhören. Ich kenne dich schon etwas länger als die anderen. Hast du überhaupt was abgekriegt?"

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Jasons Gesicht aus. „Nicht einen Schlag! Aber das werde ich den anderen bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Liam würde das vermutlich noch als Herausforderung ansehen."

Lia schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihren Freund.

Trotzdem, auch wenn es Jason gut ging, wunderte sie Podmores Entscheidung zu so einem Training. Die Zauber waren zwar prinzipiell ungefährlich, aber woher könnte er wissen, dass Silas oder Liam nichts falsch machten?

Diese Frage beschäftigte sie noch eine ganze Weile. Und sie war nicht die einzige. Obwohl Jason es mit keinem Wort erwähnte, hatte Lia das Gefühl, dass er vorsichtiger mit Podmore geworden war. Und nach einer ähnlichen Gelegenheit, wo Podmore sie Fallen bauen und dann durch dasselbe Waldstück laufen ließ, sprach Sally Lia an.

„Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich!"

Sally hatte leise gesprochen, trotzdem sahen die Mädchen sich unruhig im Raum um. Podmore hatte gerade den Tag beendet. Lia zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Achseln. Doch als die anderen den Raum verließen blieb sie noch einen Moment zurück.

Podmore sah nicht von seinen Unterlagen auf, doch Lia wusste, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.

Nach einigen Momenten sprach er dann.

„Haben Sie ein Problem mit meinen Ausbildungsmethoden, Ms Kenneth?"

Er hatte Sallys Worte natürlich gehört.

Es dauerte etwas bis Lia entschieden hatte, was sie sagen sollte.

„Nein. Aber ich würde sie gerne verstehen."

Ihr Ausbilder lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie durch die Gläser seiner Lesebrille.

„Was erwarten Sie hier zu lernen, Ms Kenneth?"

Lia blinzelte überrascht.

„Ein Auror zu sein."

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Naja, gegen schwarze Magier zu kämpfen."

„Und dabei zu überleben."

Auf diese Worte hin schwieg Lia.

„Mir ist schon klar, dass wir lernen müssen mit echten Gefahren umzugehen..."

„Tatsächlich? Ms Kenneth... ich habe zwei Jahre Zeit sie in behüteter Umgebung so weit auszubilden, dass sie da draußen überleben. Und bis zu ihrer Zwischenprüfung ist es noch viel weniger Zeit. Sie mögen glauben, dass es nur eine einfache Übung ist. Aber wir haben schon gute Leute während einer solchen Übung verloren. Sie müssen lernen zu überleben!"

„Und außerdem hat Podmore noch weiter Gründe für seine Übungen."

Überrascht drehte Lia sich zur Tür. Dort stand Damien Proudfoot, ein weiterer Ausbilder.

Podmore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine anderen gründe sind für Ms Kenneth nicht von Belang. Sind Sie so weit zufrieden mit meiner Antwort?", fragte er Lia.

Diese nickte, noch immer etwas verwirrt.

„Sehr schön, dann rate ich Ihnen jetzt nach Hause zu gehen und ihre Ausbilder in Ruhe neue Pläne aushecken zu lassen."

Sein Humor beruhigte Lia sogar etwas. Sie lächelte und verließ den Raum.

Das letzte was sie von den beiden Männern mitbekam, war ein Satz von Proudfoot.

„Du musst dich langsam entscheiden ob deine Zweifel begründet sind, oder nicht. Die Prüfung rückt immer näher."

* * *

Lia genoss ihre Ausbildung. Doch so langsam dämmerte ihr, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, auf was für ein leben sie sich wirklich eingelassen hatte. Sie wollte etwas sinnvolles tun. Und natürlich war Auror ein gefährlicher Beruf. Aber sie war bereit gewesen, das in Kauf zu nehmen. War sie das noch immer? Bereit nicht nur ihren eigenen Tod, sondern auch den ihrer Kameraden zu wagen?

An diesem Abend fiel es Lia schwer einzuschlafen und als sie es endlich tat verfolgten sie schreckliche Träume, die meist mit Tod oder Folter eines oder mehrerer ihrer Freunde endete.

Sie hatte sich dieses Leben ausgesucht. Aber sie hatte es sich so viel leichter vorgestellt.

* * *

 **Die Prüfung**

„Gott, hab ich Panik."

Jason fiel in einen Stuhl und Lia nahm ihm seine Panik tatsächlich ab. Er war blass und zittrig und starrte unbeweglich auf einen Punkt am Boden.

„Du bist auch schon ganz grün um die Nase.", gab Lia zurück. Dabei ging es ihr selbst kein Stück besser. Sie hatte heute Morgen keinen Bissen runter bekommen und trotzdem war sie sich sicher sich übergeben zu müssen.

Ein Quidditch-Spiel war kein Vergleich gegen das hier. Sicher, man wollte immer gewinnen, aber es hing nicht so viel davon ab. Wenn man verlor, verlor man eben. Vielleicht ließ es sich eher mit ihren Abschlussprüfungen vergleichen. Aber dort wussten sie wenigstens was sie erwartete.

Und es drohte ihnen niemals Gefahr.

Als Podmore den Raum betrat herrschte Stille im Raum.

Er lächelte sie alle fröhlich an. „Na, bereit für den großen Tag?"

Kevin hob die Hand. „Ich fühle mich schlecht vorbereitet, Sir..."

Podmore hob die Brauen. „Sie werden schon nicht draufgehen, Furrows.", war alles was er erwiderte. „Nun gut, hier ist ihre Gruppenaufteilung. Sie sind in drei Großgruppen aufgeteilt, die wiederum aus vier Paaren bestehen."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Diagramm erschien an der Tafel.

Wie erwartet waren Jason und Lia als Partner eingeteilt und Lia war erleichtert, dass sie nicht in derselben Gruppe wie Liam waren. Sie konnte seine Großspurigkeit langsam nicht mehr ertragen und befürchtete sie würde etwas Dummes tun, wenn er wieder begann sie herum zu kommandieren.

„Also dann, einer pro Gruppe hierher, dann geb ich Ihnen die Adresse durch zu der sie flohen. Von dort erhalten sie weitere Anweisungen."

Als Lia den Kamin verließ fand sie sich in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer wieder. Die anderen standen um einen gebeugten alten Mann herum, der eine Karte vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.

„Alle da? Gut." Seine Stimme klang heiser, aber war gut zu vernehmen. „Wir sind hier, die anderen beiden Gruppen sind hier und hier", er deutete auf verschiedene Punkte auf der Karte. „Wir wissen, dass die Gruppe, auf die wir es abgesehen haben sich hier versteckt hält. Die meisten von ihnen sind keine bekannten Todesser, aber wir wissen zumindest von zweien mit Sicherheit, dass sie zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gehörten. Seien Sie also vorsichtig, sie werden skrupellos sein." Er betrachtete sie alle aus klaren, blauen Augen. „Ich hoffe Sie haben alle im Unterricht gut aufgepasst. Also, hier ist der Plan..."

„Lia, mir ist schlecht..."  
„Scht!"

Lia und Jason kauerten in einer Gasse, versteckt unter einem Desillusionierungszauber.

Lia hielt einen verzauberten Spiegel vor sich, so, dass sie um die Ecke sehen konnte. Mit diesem Spiegel würde sie auch durch Zauber versteckte Personen sehen können.

Jason machte ein stöhnendes Geräusch, woraufhin Lia ohne hin zu sehen nach ihm schlug. Wieso konnte dieser Idiot nicht endlich still sein?!

„Uh, das war nicht hilfreich, Lia..."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und zischte, „Sei endlich still, du -"

Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufmerken und sie blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Vier Personen waren auf dem Weg zu ihnen, offenbar versteckt unter einem Zauber. Sie bedeutete Jason aufzustehen und hielt vier Finger hoch, um ihm zu zeigen mit wie vielen sie es zu tun hatten. Beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit. Als die Gestalten nahe genug waren packte Lia den Spiegel weg und murmelte den Zauber, der ihre Angreifer, allerdings ebenso sie selbst sichtbar machen würde.

Dann kamen die vier Personen an ihnen vorbei und beide schossen gut gezielte Schockzauber ab. Sofort danach desillusionierten sie sich wieder und schlüpften aus ihrem Versteck hinter die zwei noch stehenden Personen. Als diese sich umwandten nutzten Lia und Jason die Chance um auch sie zu Boden zu bringen.

„Das war zu einfach...", murmelte Lia. Vorsichtig hockte sie sich neben einen der leblosen Körper, während Jason ihr den Rücken frei hielt. Langsam schob sie die Kapuze des Umhangs zurück.

„Jason." Sie hielt ihre Stimme leise, doch es fiel ihr schwer. „Jason, sie sind jünger als wir."

Ohne den Blick von ihrer Umgebung zu nehmen kniete sich Jason ebenfalls nieder und schob einem anderen die Kapuze zurück. „Der hier nicht. Der ist eher um die 70. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und – was ist?"

Lia hatte sich runtergebeugt und schnupperte. „Jason...wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege...dann riecht es nach Vielsaft-Trank."

Jason runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst sie haben sich zu Kindern und alten Leuten gemacht? Wozu?"

„Ich meine etwas ganz anderes, Jason." Sie griff die Robe am Kragen und zog sie so weit wie möglich runter. Sie hatten sich keine Mühe gemacht die Kleidung zu ändern. Und sie kannte dieses Sweatshirt. Ihr wurde schlecht.

„Kerry..."

Jason starrte sie an. „Du meinst..."

"...das sind unsere Leute, ja." Sie dachte nach. In welcher Gruppe war Kerry gewesen...

„Liam. Es war Liams Gruppe." Scheinbar hatte Jason den gleichen Gedanken gehabt.

„Sie waren für die Sicherung des Hintereingangs zuständig gewesen. Und wenn sie Zeit genug hierfür hatten..."

Jasons Gesicht wurde grimmig. „Dann hatten sie genug Vorwarnung um die Sturmgruppe mit offenen Armen zu empfangen."

„Desillusionierung und Signal." Beide standen auf und folgten den Anweisungen für Notfälle. Zwei dünne Rauchsäulen stiegen in den Himmel auf.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen zwei weiter Paare aus ihrer Gruppe vor ihnen.

Lia fasste die Situation kurz zusammen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass zwei hier bleiben, bis die anderen aufwachen und noch einmal ein Signal setzen. Und vier versuchen herauszufinden was los ist."

„Sollten wir nicht lieber das Quartier alarmieren...?", fragte Sally zögerlich. Mel, ihr Partner sah kurz zu ihr und wandte sich dann den anderen zu. „Ihr vier geht los. Gebt uns in zehn Minuten ein Signal, wenn es Aussichten gibt alles unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Andernfalls schlagen wir Alarm."

Die anderen nickten, besprachen sich kurz und schlichen dann los.

Ihr Ziel war eine Art Lagerraum in einer Gasse. Es war ein graues flaches Gebäude, eine Treppe führte nach unten zu einer Kellertür. Sie war ein Stück offen.

Die kleine Gruppe versteckte sich um die Ecke und sie hockten sich hinter eine Mülltonne.

„Was machen wir?" Silas sah in die Runde.

„Wir müssen reinsehen, was bleibt uns anderes übrig?", fragte Lia zurück.

Jason nickte und Tina fügte hinzu: „Nur Hilfe holen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin... das wäre für mich wie aufgeben."

Die anderen nickten zögerlich.

„Ich schleiche alleine rüber." Silas Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Gefahr sie gerade möglicherweise waren.

Die anderen mussten ihm zustimmen. Sie wussten wie gut er im Anschleichen war.

„5 Minuten.", sagte Lia. „Ich hab 23:43."

Silas nickte und wandte sich um. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

Die anderen saßen zusammengekauert hinter der Tonne und warteten. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

2 Minuten. 3 Minuten. 4 Minuten.

Silas tauchte neben ihnen auf. Alle zuckten zusammen, doch im nächsten Moment war nur Platz für Erleichterung.

„Fallen.", sagte Silas und holte tief Luft. Sein Herz raste wie sonst was. „Im ersten Moment scheint die Luft rein zu sein, man hört Stimmen von hinter einer Tür. Aber ich hab einen Alarm Spruch entdeckt, der sofort losgeht, wenn man durch die Tür geht und er ist mit einem Fesselspruch gekoppelt."

Tina schluckte. „Meint ihr...meint ihr...sie sind reingegangen?"

„Ihr Auftrag war vor der Tür zu bleiben."

„Es war Liams Gruppe."

Sie wollten nicht weiterdenken.

Liam war überheblich und sie alle kannten ihn für sein viel zu großes Selbstbewusstsein. Doch das...sie wollten es ihm lieber nicht zutrauen seine ganze Gruppe in eine Falle zu jagen.

Alle schweigen einen Moment. Was nun? Versuchen reinzukommen? Es war eigentlich viel zu gefährlich. Doch sie mussten die anderen finden.

Ihr Schweigen wurde erst unterbrochen, als sie ganz in der Nähe blaue Funken aufblitzen sahen.

Sie sahen sich schnell an, Tina nickte, Lia streckte den Stab aus, schluckte und ließ ebenfalls blaue Funken sprühen.

Und wieder verspürten sie alle unglaubliche Erleichterung, als einige Momente später Sally, Mel und zwei weitere Paare erschienen.

„Sie sind wieder zu sich gekommen, und soweit fit, wir konnten sie zurücklassen, selber Auftrag wie zuvor: sie machen Meldung, wenn wir uns nicht melden." Sally sah zu Ray, einer der beiden, die sie dabei hatten.

„Als Liams Gruppe keine Meldung gemacht hat sind wir los und haben unterwegs Ken und Shelly getroffen, die zwei Leute erwischt und inzwischen die gleiche Entdeckung gemacht hatten wie ihr.

Danach haben wir Sally kontaktiert. Aber wir können niemanden von der Sturmtruppe ausfindig machen und niemand reagiert auf das Signal." Er hielt den kleinen Spiegel hoch, den die Gruppenführer zur Kommunikation mit den anderen Führern erhalten hatten.

Alle durchlief ein Schauer. Was war geschehen?

„Wir sollten Meldung machen.", meinte Tina leise.

Niemand widersprach ihr.

Dann ertönte aus dem Keller ein Schrei. Und alle erstarrten.

Liam.

Silas wartete nicht erst. Er erklärte was er am Eingang entdeckt hatte und sie entscheiden, dass er, Ray und Mel versuchen sollten die Zauber außer Kraft zu setzen. Die anderen warteten.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch dann sahen sie blaue Funken.

Als sie sie sahen nickte Tina den anderen zu, dann lief sie los. Sie würde zu den anderen zurückkehren und sie würden Meldung machen, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Sie brauchten Verstärkung.

Dann hielt Tina kurz an, kam zurück und griff nach Lias Ärmel. Sie drückte ihr einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand und verschwand.

Die anderen drei liefen zum Eingang.

Ray machte ein Zeichen, dass sie warten sollten und betrat langsam den Flur. Als nichts geschah, winkte er die anderen hinterher.

Dann ging Silas vor. Alle paar Meter kontrollierte er den Gang nach weiteren Fallen.

Als sie bei der Tür angekommen waren kniete Lia sich auf den Boden und schob ihren flachen Spiegel, den sie bereits zuvor benutzt hatte unter der Tür durch. Als sie ihn zurückzog hielt sie ihren Zauberstab darüber und ließ ihn das zuvor gespiegelte noch einmal zeigen. Der Eingang des Raumes und die Tür schienen leer und ohne Fallen zu sein.

Lia stand wieder auf und sah die anderen an.

Sie wussten nicht was hinter der Tür geschah. Sie konnten Stimmen vernehmen, doch schon die Tatsache, dass sie direkt vor der Tür standen und nichts verstehen konnte, legte die Vermutung nahe, dass die Geräusche lediglich ein Köder sein sollten. Es ließen sich weitere Geräusche vernehmen, abgesehen von denen, die auch von der Tür aus zu hören gewesen waren. Kratzen, Keuchen, Wimmern.

Hier draußen zu bleiben brachte sie aber auch nicht weiter.

Jason hob plötzlich den Arm. Er deutete auf Silas und winkte ihn zu sich, dann bedeutete er den anderen, sie sollten auf die andere Seite der Tür gehen.

Lia schluckte hart. Doch Jason hatte Recht. Jemand musste die Tür öffnen. Ray wollte sich zu Jason stellen, doch Mel hielten ihn auf und deutete auf die Uhr um Rays Hals. Er war der Gruppenführer, sie würden ihn noch brauchen. Ray nickte und Mel stellte sich zu Silas und Jason.

Ray legte die Hand an den Türgriff. Die drei Jungs nickten und er öffnete die Tür.

Bereit zum Angriff stürmten die drei durch die Tür.

Dann würde die Tür vollständig geöffnet und Silas winkte die anderen herein. Er war leichenblass.

Drei leblose Körper lagen am Boden des ansonsten leeren Raumes. Die Holzdielen waren blutbefleckt. Zunächst rührte sich keiner. Schließlich war es Jason, der sich als erster aus der Starre löste und naher an einen ihrer Kollegen heran trat. Er ging in die Hocke und fühlte an den Hals des Jungen.

Bruchteile von Sekunden und alle hielten die Luft an. Dann wandte sich Jason zu ihnen und brachte fast ein Lächeln zustande. Er lebte.

Sally entfuhr ein leises, erleichtertes Schluchzen. Sie kontrollierten auch die anderen, alle lebten und waren nicht in Lebensgefahr.

Doch Liam war nicht dabei.

War der Schrei den sie gehört hatten überhaupt echt gewesen? War es eine Falle? Einbildung?

So oder so. Sie mussten weiter. Und hoffen, dass bald Hilfe kam.

Den Rest des Ganges liefen sie weiter wie zuvor, diesmal jedoch kontrollierte Mel alles nocheinmal, nachdem Silas fertig war.

Sie kamen elend langsam voran, gleichzeitig angefüllt mit dem Wunsch endlich weiter zu kommen. Endlich anzukommen. Mit der panischen Angst davor anzukommen. Und dem, was sie dort erwartete.

Lia rannen Schweißtropfen die Schläfen hinunter, obwohl es eiskalt in diesem Keller war.

Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt nachzudenken, seit der Entdeckung auf der Straße. In ihr drin liefen all die Abläufe ab, die sie in den letzten neun Monaten eingetrichtert bekommen hatte.

Doch jetzt, in dieser Stille, wo all diese Gefühle – Angst, Erwartung, Unsicherheit, Verzweiflung – und all das Adrenalin sich mischten... da stürzten auch alle Erinnerungen wieder auf sie ein. Der Tod ihres Vaters, ihrer Mutter, die Träume mit den schwarzgekleideten Männern, die Nächte in dem fremden, leeren Zimmer, weit weg von ihrem alten Zuhause... die Nächte in der neuen Wohnung. Allein, für immer allein...

Die Anderen blieben stehen und Lia schnappte aus ihren Gedanken. Noch immer leicht benebelt wurde ihr klar, dass sie vor einer Tür standen. Der lange Gang endete hier, kein anderer Ausgang.

Eine einzelne Träne war, von ihr selbst unbemerkt ihre Wange herunter gelaufen.

Jason jedoch hatte sie bemerkt.

Doch es war jetzt keine Zeit dafür.

Silas hob bereits den Zauberstab, doch Lia drängte nach vorn und hielt in rasch davon ab zu zaubern. Ein Gedanke war in ihrem Kopf aufgeblitzt. Aber wie machte sie es ihm klar?

Doch er verstand bereits. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er öffnete den Mund, doch Lia schüttelte den Kopf und holte den Gegenstand, den Tina ihr gegeben hatte aus der Tasche. Es war ein etwa daumengroßer blauer Kristall.

Ihre Gruppe waren die Späher, die Streife sozusagen. Und jedes der vier Paare hatte einen bestimmten Aufgabenbereich.

Während Lia und Jason nach Personen Ausschau hielten, suchten Tina und Silas nach Zaubern. Silas war was das Aufspüren von Zaubern anging ein absoluter Meister. Lia war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass er es liebte Streiche zu spielen. Und hasste auf solche hereinzufallen. Er war also perfekt für diese Rolle. Die stille Tina glich sein Temperament aus und sie bekam diesen Stein. Er hatte dieselbe Funktion wie die Aufspürzauber von JSilas. Doch er war so selten, dass er fast unmöglich selbst aufzuspüren war.

Die gute Tina hatte in all der Hektik daran gedacht, dass sie ihn brauchen könnten.

Lia kam das erste Mal der Gedanke, dass es dumm gewesen war, Tina alleine loslaufen zu lassen. Doch nun war es zu spät.

Silas nickte und nahm den Stein. Er stellte in auf den Boden, legte die Hand darauf und schloss die Augen. Die anderen sahen, wie ein sehr blasses, blaues Licht über die Tür fuhr und an verschiedenen Stellen glitzerte.

Als das Licht am Boden angekommen war, blieb Silas kurz sitzen. Dann stand er auf und sah die anderen an. Er schluckte. Und ihnen allen war klar: sie würden nie durchkommen. Und selbst wenn sie es schafften, hätten sie ihren Feinden genug Zeit gegeben und sie und ihre möglicherweise noch lebenden Freunde sofort zu töten.

Sie standen noch immer völlig ratlos da, als ohne Vorwarnung eine Gruppe Menschen hinter ihnen auftauchte. Alle brauchten einen Moment um zu realisieren was los war und sprangen dann zurück.

Und keinen Augenblick zu früh.

Die Tür explodierte buchstäblich und die Leute stürzten hinein.

Man sah nur Umhänge, Lichtblitze, hörte Geschrei – dann war es still.


	10. Der Ernst des Lebens

_Hallo ihr Lieben!  
_

 _Ich hoffe ihr seid mir immer noch treu? ;)  
Natürlich hab ich ein neues Kapitel für euch und diesmal hoffentlich mit weniger Tippfehlern! Ist ja schon peinlich..._

 _Was sagt ihr zu Lias Ausbildung? Wart ihr überrascht Jason wiederzusehen? Ich hoffe ihr gewinnt ihn noch genauso lieb wie ich :)_

 _Aber jetzt erstmal: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

 **Die wahre Arbeit geht los**

Still saßen sie alle um den großen Tisch.

Allen lagen die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages schwer im Herzen. Sie hatten fünf Leute verloren. Bei einer einfachen Zwischenprüfung. Eine Mission, die sie einfach hätten schaffen müssen, die für Anfänger wie sie ausgelegt gewesen war.

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen ließ Lia zur Seite blicken. Dort saß Nessi, das Gesicht in einem Taschentuch verborgen. Lia hatte sie immer für etwas schwach gehalten. Sie hielt nicht viel aus und weinte schnell.

Doch diesmal konnte sie es ihr nachfühlen.

Auch, wenn sie Liam nicht sonderlich gut hatte leiden können und die anderen kaum kannte...

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich und sie spürte wie ihre Fingernägel sich in die Handflächen bohrten.

Die Tür flog auf und Proudfoot trat ein. Der Auror trat nach vorne und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an.

„Möchte einer von Ihnen etwas sagen?"

Sie schwiegen und sahen sich betreten an.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber es geht hier weder darum sich selber zu outen, noch andere schlecht zu machen. Ja, sie sind tot und ich weiß, über Tote redet man nicht schlecht. Aber wissen Sie was man noch weniger tun sollte? Weitere Tode verursachen!"

Das saß.

„Also", fuhr Proudfoot freundlicher fort, „Was ist schief gelaufen?"

Es war Jason, der ihm schließlich antwortete.

„Li- jemand hat sich selbst überschätzt. Oder, den Gegner unterschätzt. Er sah eine Gelegenheit zum Angriff und ergriff sie, statt sich an die Befehle zu halten."

„Die Anderen des Teams tragen ebenfalls Schuld. Sie hätten Möglichkeiten gehabt ihn aufzuhalten", fügte Sally leise hinzu.

Der Auror nickte.

„Hätte irgendjemand von Ihnen etwas tun können um etwas daran zu ändern?"

Betretendes Schweigen war die Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Nein", beantwortete er sie schließlich selbst, mit sanfter Stimme. „Mit ihren momentanen Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisstand war ihnen das nicht möglich. Sie haben hervorragend reagiert und alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan um die Situation zu retten und mit erstaunlichem Erfolg. Sie alle haben sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie haben die Prüfung bestanden."

Sicher waren alle erleichtert. Dennoch äußerte niemand sich dazu.

Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr Proudfoot fort. „Sie alle haben jetzt gesehen, was die Arbeit als Auror bedeuten kann. Die Zentrale hat Ihnen den heutigen Tag frei gegeben um über Ihre Entscheidung nach zu denken, ob sie weiter machen wollen. Das war alles."

Noch bevor der Auror den Raum verlassen konnte, war Nessi bereits raus gestürmt. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Sally ihr.

Proudfoot nickte den anderen noch einmal zu und ging.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend da, ohne, dass jemand Anstalten machte zu gehen.

Sally kam zurück und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Ihr Kopfschütteln machte allen klar, dass Nessi nicht zurück kommen würde. Ihr Team hatte ein weiteres Mitglied verloren.

Schließlich meinte Jason: „Es hat keiner Lust alleine nach Hause zu gehen, oder? Wollen wir nicht im Tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag essen?"

Alle waren dafür. Hunger hatte zwar keiner, aber eine andere Umgebung würde ihnen gut tun. Und tatsächlich wollte jetzt niemand unbedingt alleine sein.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sie kannten ihn ja alle zur Genüge und hatten keine Schwierigkeiten dorthin zu apparieren.

Nachdem sie mit ein paar Schwüngen ihrer Zauberstäbe Tische und Stühle zusammen gerückt und sich gesetzt hatten dauerte es, bis sich ein Gespräch entwickelte.

Doch kaum waren die Speisen und Getränke da hatte sich das Leben wieder eingeschlichen. Lia lächelte, als sie die lachenden Gesichter um sich herum betrachtete. Man konnte ihnen noch immer allen ansehen, was auf ihnen lastete. Aber sie wollten sich davon nicht kaputt machen lassen, sondern würden weiter kämpfen.

Als Sally schließlich ihr Glas hob und sagte: „Auf unsere Kameraden", taten es ihr alle gleich.

* * *

 **Unterricht**

Schon bald begann das Leben ganz normal weiter zu gehen.

Oder eben so normal, wie es das für Auroren in der Ausbildung sein konnte.

Ihr Unterricht wurde immer geregelter, sie hatten einen klaren Stundenplan mit Fächern wie Verheimlichen und Aufspüren, ebenso wie Zaubertranktheorie und körperliches Training.

Lia und Jason gehörten zu den Wenigen, denen das Training nicht allzu viel ausmachte, sie waren sogar recht froh darüber, mal wieder Bewegung zu bekommen.

Manchmal forderte das Training sie aber doch mehr, als ihnen lieb war.

An einem solchen Tag, an dem sie bisher nichts anderes getan hatten als zu rennen, zu rollen, hin zu fallen und gefühlten hunderten von Lichtblitzen auszuweichen fühlte sich Lias Körper an wie ein einziger, riesiger blauer Fleck.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ sich Lia auf einen Stuhl in der Mensa fallen und streckte Arme und Beine von sich.

„Wie wär's mit was zu Essen?", fragte Jason sie grinsend. Sie ließ den Kopf auf die Lehne fallen und sah ihn von unten wenig freundlich an. „Wenn meine Verdauung noch funktionieren sollte ist sie damit vermutlich so ziemlich der einzige Teil meines Körpers."

Doch Jason schien wenig beeindruckt. „Dein Kopf scheint noch prima zu funktionieren. Und dein Mundwerk auch." Er grinste und Lia verwünschte ihn heute nicht zum ersten Mal dafür, dass er noch so fit war. Als er ihr allerdings anbot ihr Essen mitzubringen lächelte sie dankbar

Als Jason mit dem Essen zurück war setzten sich auch Sally und Mel zu ihnen und starrten den munteren Jason ebenso entnervt an, wie Lia. Der jedoch schien seinen Spaß an dieser Sache zu haben.

„Gott, Jason, wo nimmst du nur die ganze Energie her?!", stöhnte Sally irgendwann.

Lia indes ließ den Blick durch den Raum streifen.

Nachdem sie ihre erste Prüfung bestanden hatten, waren sie in diese Esshalle umgezogen. Sie war sehr viel kleiner und sehr viel gemütlicher, wie Lia fand. Die Tische waren oval und aus hellem Holz und hatten Platz für sechs Leute. Die Stühle waren gepolstert, mit Armlehnen, so dass man sich fragen musste, ob sie extra für erschöpfte Auszubildende gebaut worden waren. Offensichtlich war der Raum ausschließlich für Auroren gedacht, was bedeutete, dass außer Lia und ihren Freunden nur die Auszubildenden ein Jahr über ihnen, ihre Lehrer und die Auroren im Bürodienst anwesend waren. Der Großteil der Auroren, so wie die älteren Auszubildenden verbrachten die meiste Zeit im Außendienst, also auf Patrouille, oder mit speziellen Aufträgen.

Heute jedoch sah Lia eine Gruppe am anderen Ende des Raumes, die sie nicht kannte und die recht jung wirkten. Sie mussten wohl aus dem dritten Jahr sein. Vermutlich hatten sie diese Woche theoretischen Unterricht und waren darum hier. Dummerweise verließen sie den Raum gerade. Einen kurzen Augenblick jedoch konnte Lia einen Blick auf das Gesicht eines der Jungen erhaschen.

Mit einem Klirren fiel Lias Gabel auf ihren Teller und bespritzte Jason mit Erbsensuppe.

„Uääh, Lia…", beschwerte dieser sich und betrachtete die Flecken auf seinem Hemd.

Doch Lia beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Es konnte nicht sein. Es konnte ganz sicher nicht sein.

* * *

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?"

Podmore bedachte Jason mit einem herablassenden Lächeln. „Das ist mein voller Ernst, Mr. Green. Und wenn sie zumindest ein bisschen an ihrem Leben hängen, schlage ich Ihnen vor, dass sie diese Farbe nehmen und anfangen sie sich ins Gesicht zu schmieren."

Jason grummelte, doch sie hatten schnell gelernt, dass Podmore zwar freundlich und lebhaft war, aber extrem unangenehm werden konnte, wenn man nicht tat was er sagte. Besonders, wenn man es aus albernen Gründen tat.

Außerdem hatte Lia das Gefühl, dass Podmore diese Unterrichtsstunde unheimlich viel Vergnügen bereitete.

Und der Grund dafür lag auf der Hand.

Es handelte sich um eine Unterrichtstunde in „Tarnung und Maskierung". Und diese Besondere Stunde behandelte Tarnung ohne Magie. Niemand war so dumm in Frage zu stellen, dass man diese Techniken brauchen würde. Die Antwort war ihnen allen klar: es konnte jederzeit passieren, dass sie ihren Zauberstab verloren. Und dann wären sie froh sich tarnen zu können.

Es dauerte trotz dieses Wissens eine Weile bis sie sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatten die Paste, die sie selber tags zuvor hergestellt hatten, in ihr Gesicht zu schmieren. Immerhin hatte ihnen gestern niemand gesagt, dass sie sie würden verwenden müssen. Und zu den Dingen, die den meisten Auszubildenden einfielen, wenn man sie fragte, was man zur Tarnung zur Hand haben könnte, gehörten dummerweise auch die Hinterlassenschaften von Menschen und Tieren.

Gestern klang das noch nach einer guten Idee.

„Oh, iih, Lia, du Ekel!"

„Stell dich nicht so an, Sally, du hast es doch gestern selber hergestellt!"

Lia konnte nicht anders als laut loszuprusten, als sie das andere Mädchen betrachtete, das völlig verkrampft da stand und versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen, nachdem Lia ihr ihre eigene Tarnfarbe um die Nase geschmiert hatte.

„Komm schon, so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Und irgendwann hättest du es doch machen müssen."

Glücklicherweise war Lia selbst gestern schon von der Idee angeekelt gewesen Pferdedung oder schlimmeres in ihr Gesicht schmieren zu müssen und ihre Masse bestand zum Großteil aus Pflanzen und Matsch.

Das gab ihr die Möglichkeit sich wunderbar über die anderen lustig zu machen.

Tatsächlich hatte es Jason besonders schwer erwischt. Er war gestern so begeistert von der Idee gewesen die verschiedensten ekelhaften Dinge zusammen zu matschen, dass seine Mixtur nun aus Exkrementen der unterschiedlichsten Art, einer besonders stinkenden Torfart und Insektenstückchen bestand.

Lia fragte sich ob er wohl in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Er wurde jedenfalls immer blasser, je mehr von der Paste seinen Körper bedeckte.

Eine Weile beschäftigten sie sich ruhig mit ihrer Aufgabe sich selbst „unsichtbar" zu machen, dann ging Podmore herum und besah sich ihre Arbeit. Er hatte an allen etwas zu bemängeln.

Als er Mel darauf hinwies, dass auch das Innere seiner Nase Farbe bräuchte konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als dieser ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

In gewisser Weise hatte diese Stunde schon Spaß gemacht.

Podmore hatte sie in den Übungsraum geschickt, der sich in genau das verwandeln konnte, was man gerade brauchte und sie hatten auf verschiedenem Gelände ihre Tarnung getestet.

Es war interessant und definitiv unterhaltsam gewesen.

Nachdem sie sich alle wieder magisch gesäubert hatten und den Unterrichtsraum verließen, trat Lia nach vorne zum Pult. „Sagen Sie, Mr. Podmore…hat Ihnen das so viel Spaß bereitet, weil sie selber das alles durchmachen mussten?" Ein leises Lächeln lag dabei auf ihren Lippen. Sie mochte Podmore und hatte schon lange bemerkt, dass er es immer mal wieder genoss sie zu triezen. Er war jung und meist recht kameradschaftlich, daher traute sie sich, diese Frage zu stellen.

Ihr Lehrer schenkte ihr als Antwort sein breites Grinsen und lachend ging Lia nach draußen zu ihren Freunden.

„Hey Lia, wir überlegen gerade, was wir heute Abend machen wollen."

„Ja, morgen ist frei und wir haben lange nichts mehr unternommen."

„Wir hatten daran gedacht ins Wizards' Inn zu gehen. Heute Abend gibt's Reduzierungen für Auszubildende." Jason betrachtete skeptisch die Unterseite seines Armes. Ihm ging der Gestank wohl nicht mehr aus der Nase.

Lia überlegte kurz. „Ja, klingt gut, warum nicht?"

Und so trafen sich Lia, Jason, Sally, Mel, Kerry und Silas einige Stunden später vor dem beliebten Zauberer Club in London.

„Puh, ist das voll hier!" Lia wich einem schwankenden Mann aus, der fast gegen sie gerannt wäre.

„Ich glaube heute spielen die Schicksalsschwestern, diese neue Gruppe, die so hochgelobt wird", erklärte Kerry ihr.

Mel winkte sie zu einem Tisch an der hinteren Wand. „Hierüber. Ich hab Kenny Bescheid gesagt, dass wir kommen."

Kenny war einer der Kellner und ihre kleine Gruppe hatte sich während ihrer letzten Besuche mit ihm angefreundet. An Tagen wie diesen baten sie ihn oft, ihnen einen Tisch frei zu halten.

„Hey meine Hübschen! Lasst mich raten, das Übliche?"

Kenny war herüber gekommen und begrüßte die kleine Gruppe mit seinem üblichen Grinsen.

Alle nickten zustimmend, bis auf Sally. „Für mich eine Virgin Witch."

„Hey Sally, was ist los mit dir?"

Sally zog eine Grimasse. „Seid bloß ruhig, ich muss morgen zu meinen Eltern und ich weiß genau, wenn ich in eurer Gegenwart mit Alkohol anfange nimmt das kein gutes Ende."

Die Lacher störten Sally nicht wirklich. Sie fügte nur mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Ich wette am Ende bin ich diejenige mit dem meisten Spaß."

Es war wie immer ein vergnüglicher Abend. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nur am Tisch, unterhielten sich, lachten, tranken und hörten der Musik zu.

„Also, ganz schlecht ist diese Gruppe tatsächlich nicht."

Mel stimmte Lia zu. „Muss ja auch einen Grund geben, dass die so schnell so bekannt geworden sind."

„Sie sind noch ziemlich jung, oder? Nicht viel älter als wir…"

„Willst du es mit einer Karriere als Sänger versuchen, Jason?"

„Bloß nicht!" Lia lachte so heftig, dass sie sich an ihrem Cocktail verschluckte. „Glaubt mir, ihr wollt ihn nicht singen hören", fügte sie hustend hinzu.

„Also, ich hab keine Lust weiter über die Musik zu reden, lasst uns lieber tanzen gehen!"

Sallys Vorschlag wurde jedoch mit wenig Begeisterung aufgenommen.

„Mensch, Jungs, ihr seid solche Trantüten.", meinte Lia, die sofort aufgestanden war.

Doch es half nichts. Weder die Jungs, noch Kerry waren zum Tanzen zu bewegen.

Also machten sich Lia und Sally alleine auf den Weg.

Es war noch immer nicht besonders spät und die Tanzfläche war noch nicht allzu voll. Keines der beiden Mädchen legte viel Wert darauf von allen Seiten von verschwitzten Körpern bedrängt zu werden.

So war es für sie genau richtig.

„Sag mal, Lia…"

Lia drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin, als diese nicht weiter sprach. „Hm?"

„Läuft da eigentlich was zwischen dir und Jason?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Naja, du musst zugeben, dass ich ziemlich viel aneinander hängt und euch ziemlich gut kennt…"

„Ja, aber wir sind nur Freunde. Wir verstehen uns einfach gut und kennen uns ja auch schon lange."

„Hm…sieht Jason das auch so?"

Lia sah eine Weile nachdenklich vor sich hin. Nach dem einen Date in Hogsmeade hatte Jason nie wieder etwas in die Richtung gesagt, doch Lia hatte oft das Gefühl, dass er sie noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. Aber ihm war wohl klar geworden, dass sie ihn einfach nur als Freund sah. Sie seufzte und merkte dann, dass Sally sie angrinste. „Du bist ganz schön neugierig, weißt du das?"

Doch Sally lachte nur.

Als die Beiden zum Tisch zurück kehrten merkten sie, dass sie gerade rechtzeitig kamen, denn die Jungs, die langsam etwas angetrunken waren, schienen gerade alles daran zu setzen Kerry in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Mit Erfolg, was bei dem schüchternen Mädchen jedoch auch nicht besonders schwer war.

Allerdings hatten es sich Sally und Lia zur Aufgabe gemacht auf Kerry aufzupassen. Sie war noch immer nicht ganz über die Geschehnisse während der Prüfung hinweg.

Es wurde ohnehin bald Zeit zu gehen. Sie blieben nie lange, zum einen, weil sie sich alle bewusst waren, was Alkohol und Übermüdung für Folgen für einen Zauberer haben konnten und zum anderen, weil die Besucher des Clubs immer nervtötender wurden, je weiter die Zeit vorschritt.

* * *

Zurück in der Wohnung trank Lia erst einmal eine ordentliche Portion Wasser. Sie trank zwar gerne einmal ein bisschen Alkohol, aber auf die Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Tag verzichtete sie lieber.

Merlin war offenbar ausgeflogen und sie nahm sich wieder einmal vor, morgen den Käfig endlich sauber zu machen.

Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Glas auf die Couch und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Irgendwie war ihr gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen, was sich alles verändert hatte, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Vor nicht mal zwei Jahren hätte sie sich wohl kaum vorstellen können abends mit ihren Mit-Auszubildenden in einen Club zu gehen. Sie hatte viel lieber ihre Abende lernend mit Suse verbracht. Andererseits, war es wohl auch nicht viel anders als die Partys nach ihren Quidditchsiegen.

Lächelnd stand Lia auf und ging zum Kamin, betrachtete die Bilder.

Hogwarts war eine wundervolle Zeit gewesen. Sie hätte manches vielleicht mehr genießen sollen, aber letztlich hatte sie aus Allem etwas lernen können.

Noch immer lächelnd wandte sie sich ab und ging zu Bett.

* * *

Für diesen Sonntag hatte Lia sich vorgenommen zur Abwechslung auch mal wieder einen Familienbesuch zu machen.

Sie betrat den Laden durch die Hintertür und fand den Verkaufsraum leer vor. Also ging sie direkt auf die Tür zur Werkstatt, die wie immer offen stand. Sie wollte gerade klopfen, als sie die bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Komm rein."

Sie betrat den Raum und ihre Nase füllte sich sofort mit dem geliebten Geruch von Holzspänen und Harz.

„Ich habe etwas, dass dich interessieren könnte."

Ollivander blickte noch immer nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, sondern deutete nur mit einer Handbewegung hinter sich.

Lia ging um den Werktisch herum und entdeckte eine Spankiste. Der Deckel war nur halb gelöst und sie stubste ihn kurz mit dem Zauberstab an um ihn herunter heben zu können. Kaum sah sie den Inhalt sog sie hörbar die Luft ein.

„Validiaholz?!"

Ehrfürchtig nahm die junge Frau einen dicken Ast aus der Kiste. Ihre Finger kribbelten bei der Berührung und ihre Nase nahm diesen schweren, starken Geruch wahr, den Lia nur einmal in ihrem Leben gerochen hatte.

Das Holz in dieser Kiste würde sicher für zehn Zauberstäbe reichen. Für eine Auszubildende wie sie ein kleines Vermögen. Und das Holz hielt ewig. Es wurde niemals morsch, oder schimmelte.

„Es ist deins. Wann immer du Zeit für solch eine nebensächliche Beschäftigung findest."

Lia hatte keine Ahnung, warum Ollivander das tat. Früher mochte er vielleicht die Hoffnung gehabt haben sie würde ihm einmal im laden helfen, ihn vielleicht sogar übernehmen. Aber jetzt? Und dieses Geschenk war größer, als alles, was er ihr bisher hatte zukommen lassen.

Dann grinste sie.

„Und für wen soll ich Zauberstäbe herstellen?"

Die Augen des alten Mannes blitzten in einem versteckten Lächeln auf. „Wenn du diese Aufgabe annimmst, werde ich sicher ein paar Aufträge für dich finden."

Nun musste Lia lachen. Natürlich hatte er bereits Interessenten.

Vielleicht war diese Arbeit genau das richtige um zwischendurch mal wieder zur Ruhe zu bekommen.

Und so begann Lia in ihrer Freizeit hin und wieder an Spezialaufträgen für Ollivander zu arbeiten.

* * *

 **Wiedersehen**

„Mein Kopf brummt..."

„Jammer nicht, Jason, sei froh, dass sie uns so gut auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten."

Jason zog eine Grimasse. „Ich fühl mich wieder wie in der Schule..."

„Na komm, es gibt Bratwurst." Lia und Jason machten sich auf den Weg zur Ausgabe und stellten sich zu Sally und Mel. Wie gewohnt wandte sich Lia zu der Ecke, wo die älteren Auszubildenden saßen. Das dritte Lehrjahr war wieder da, offensichtlich hatten sie Theoriewoche, ansonsten waren sie mit ihren Seniorpartnern unterwegs und nicht hier.

Und diesmal sah sie ihn. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Und er hatte sie gesehen. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er sie beim Rausgehen angesehen hatte.

„Hey, Lia -" Jason brach ab, als er Lias Blick sah. Er schluckte hart. „Hast du es also endlich bemerkt?"

Erstaunt starrte Lia ihn an und er lachte leise. „Ich wusste es schon in Hogwarts. Er hat mir auch mit der Bewerbung geholfen."

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah weg. „Warum mir unnötig die Chancen zerstören?"

Damit wandte er sich um und nahm ein Tablett.

Am liebsten wäre Lia einfach erstarrt stehen geblieben. Doch so sehr wollte sie sich nicht blamieren. Wie in Trance nahm sie ihr Essen, setzte sich zu den anderen und schaufelte alles in sich hinein. Die Gespräche und das Lachen der anderen war mehr Hintergrundgeräusch für ihre Gedanken. Warum hatte Matt sich nie gemeldet? Warum hatte er sie nicht angesprochen? War er wütend, enttäuscht? Oder wusste er einfach nicht was er sagen sollte? So wie sie?

Die Tatsache, dass Jason sie immer noch zu mögen schien überraschte Lia nicht wirklich. Was sie überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass es sie überhaupt nicht störte. Vielleicht war sie arrogant und fühlte sich durch seine Zuneigung geschmeichelt. Sie hatte Jason gerne um sich. Und bisher hatte er sich mit Freundschaft zufrieden gegeben. Sie wollte ihn nicht irgendwann verletzen müssen. Aber sie wusste, dass er stark war. Und, dass er niemals eine Freundschaft wegen so etwas zerbrechen lassen würde.

Sie betrachtete Jason und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, was für einen wertvollen Freund sie da hatte. Und, dass sie sich mehr Mühe geben sollte ihn auch zu behalten. Sie lächelte und Jason sah sie etwas verwirrt an, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie wegen Matt tun wollte. Aber wegen Jason schon. Sie nahm das letzte Stück ihrer Bratwurst und legte es Jason auf den Teller. Der Junge brauchte mehr Fleisch.

* * *

 _Sie sind von Ihrer Gruppe getrennt worden und in einem fremden Wald. Sie wissen, dass sich in der Gegend eine Gruppe Straftäter herumtreibt. Es handelt sich um berüchtigte Mörder und Vergewaltiger, die sich zu einer Gruppe zusammengeschlossen haben._

 _Was sind die ersten Schritte, die Sie befolgen müssen?_

So, oder so ähnlich lauteten einige Fragen der schriftlichen Prüfungen.

Zusätzlich gab es natürlich auch Fragen wie: _Nennen Sie die Rechstbestimmungen, die bei der Verurteilung eines Mörders eine Rolle spielen,_ oder Fragen zu bestimmten Zaubersprüchen.

Alle bestanden die Prüfung. Durch die praktischen Übungen hatte sich das meiste längst eingeprägt und ihr Lehrer für Rechtsgrundlagen war gnadenlos.

Nach ihrer letzten Prüfung, die niemand von ihnen je vergessen würde, war es schwer die Theorieprüfung überhaupt ernst zu nehmen. Alle bestanden und sie fragten sich hinterher wozu sie überhaupt so viel gelernt hatten.

Nachdem die Prüfungen vorbei waren hieß es natürlich erst einmal feiern. Am liebsten in gewohnter Atmosphäre, also, im Tropfenden Kessel.

Tom gab die erste Runde aus und irgendjemand fand ein Würfelspiel.

Lia betrachtete diese bunte Truppe. Sie waren zusammengewachsen im letzten Jahr, durch all die Erlebnisse, Erfahrungen und das einfache tägliche Beisammensein. Und sie war erstaunt, wie gut sie zusammenpassten. Es war niemand dabei, der wirklich ein Partymensch war, natürlich, die entschieden sich wohl kaum für solch einen Beruf. Auch Karrieremenschen gab es nicht. Es mochte am Beruf liegen, oder am Auswahl- und Aussortierungsverfahren, dass die Aurorenzentrale etabliert hatte.

Was Lia wirklich wunderte war, dass es keine wirklichen Einzelgänger gab, die sich aus allem raushielten, auch niemanden, der besonders aggressiv, oder obsessiv wirkte. Nicht mehr jedenfalls.

Sie beobachtete wie die Würfel aus dem Becher rollten und Jason sich verzweifelt die Haare raufte. Das Bild verschwamm, als sie an die Verluste des letzten Jahres dachte. Es passierte so schnell. Und sie waren so wenige. Wie viele von ihnen würden ihr erstes Jahr als Auror überleben. Auf einmal fragte sich Lia, wie es überhaupt möglich gewesen war, dass die Zaubererwelt sich so lange gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gewehrt hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sowohl bei ihren Eltern, als auch in Hogwarts und bei Ollivander sehr behütet gewesen war, vor all den Geschehnissen in der Welt. Inzwischen wusste sie, wie gering ihre Verluste gegen all den Schmerz der Welt war... Was würde geschehen, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück kam? Wenn er nicht besiegt war, denn, wie könnte er das, wirklich? Wie konnte das kleine Kind von zwei ganz normalen Menschen einen mächtigen Zauberer besiegen? Lia runzelte die Stirn. Wäre es nicht wichtig das herauszufinden? Eine Waffe zu finden, falls der mächtigste schwarze Magier zurückkehrte? Oder selbst gegen einen anderen Mann, der seinen Platz einnehmen wollte?

„Hey, Lia, spiel mit."

Lia sah auf, als Sally sie anstubste.

„Nein, vielen Dank."

„Mir reicht es auch langsam", verkündete Jason. „Hey Tom, hast du Musik da?"

Und kurze Zeit später zog Jason Lia auf die Tanzfläche. „Na los, das schuldest du mir, bevor du mit unserem Quidditchkapitän durchbrennst."

Sie wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot, doch sie ließ es geschehen. Jasons Freundschaft bedeutete ihr viel, das war ihr klar geworden. Und sie war gerne bereit ihm mehr entgegen zu kommen.

Außerdem tanzte sie gerne mit ihm. Er war nicht so peinlich, wie sie erwartet hätte, aber locker und unterhaltsam.

Und es tat gut die trüben Gedanken fallen zu lassen und wieder ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Dafür war Jason einfach grandios.

Sie war richtig aus der Puste, als sie und Jason sich wieder auf Stühle plumpsen ließen. Der Rest der Gruppe hatte sich über den Raum verteilt.

„Was zu trinken?", fragte Jason, ganz der Gentleman.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte gerne einen Saft. Du hast mich ganz schon ausgepowert."

Jason lachte und ging los um Getränke zu holen. Lia lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Wie gut es tat sich so zu verausgaben. Völlig ohne Druck, ohne Gedanken an etwas Belastendes.

Etwas kaltes berührte ihre Wange und sie quietschte erschrocken. Jason grinste und hielt ihr den Saft vor die Nase. Eiskalter Traubensaft. Der Versuch ihn böse anzusehen misslang Lia, also entschied sie sich zu lachen und das Glas mit einem Dank entgegen zu nehmen.

Sie schlurfte am Strohhalm, während Jason sich wieder neben sie setzte.

Eine Weile herrschte zufriedenes Schweigen. Lia fiel nicht auf, dass Jason ungewöhnlich still war. Schließlich stellte Jason sein Glas ab. „Du hast ihn immer noch nicht angesprochen, oder?"

Überrascht sah Lia ihn an, dann wandte sie den Blick auf ihr Glas. „Es hat sich bisher keine Gelegenheit ergeben...aber, nein, ich habs auch nicht versucht."

„Wieso nicht? Ich hätte gedacht du freust dich über die Chance... er ist schließlich noch lange nicht aus deinem Kopf, oder?"

„Nein, ist er nicht..." Es fühlte sich seltsam an dieses Gespräch mit Jason zu führen. Ausgerechnet mit ihm. Und doch war er im Moment der Mensch, der ihr am nächsten stand.

„Aber?", bohrte Jason nach.

„Aber... ich bin unsicher. Wir haben uns nicht mehr gesehen, seit er die Schule verlassen hat. Das sind drei Jahre. Und der Briefkontakt ist schnell abgebrochen. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen sollte, ich weiß nicht was er denkt, ich weiß nichtmal wer er jetzt ist. Wir haben uns beide verändert."

„Ihr seid erwachsen geworden. Man sollte meinen, dass Erwachsene zumindest vernünftig miteinander reden können."

Sie warf ihm einen halb bösen Blick zu, doch er lächelte nur und fuhr fort. „Du wirst dich immer fragen, was wäre wenn, wenn du es nicht herausfindest."

„Ja, mag sein..."

„Er ist hier."

Sie starrte ihn an und nun sah er etwas schelmisch drein. „Ob ich wohl wusste, dass das dritte Jahr auch hierher kommen könnte um Abschluss zu feiern? Tja, möglich... sie sind nicht so eine Partytruppe wie wir, also feiern sie wohl selbst ihre bedeutende Aufnahme ins Corp eher klein...die Vermutung lag nahe."

„Warum?"

„Warum? Hab ich doch grade erklärt."

„Jason..."

Er lachte. „Tja, ich bin eben ein unschlagbar toller Kerl, der nur dein Bestes will, selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass er dafür zurückstellen muss. Und du solltest ganz dringend darüber nachdenken ob du nicht lieber mich nehmen willst, wo ich doch so viel für dich tue. So. Und jetzt verschwinde. Matt sitzt an der Theke."

Wie oft würde Jason sie wohl noch überrumpeln? Eins war sicher: er hatte vollkommen recht damit, dass er toll war und in diesem Augenblick wünschte Lia ihm sehnlichst jemanden, der ihn wirklich zu schätzen wusste.

Da saß er.

Er unterhielt sich gerade mit ein paar Freunden. Sie wollten wohl auf die Tanzfläche, aber er lehnte ab mitzukommen. In Hogwarts hatte er immer mit ihr getanzt. Lia schluckte. Ihre Augen brannten und sie zwinkerte rasch. Sie musste sich unter Kontrolle bekommen.

Matt sah seinen Freunden lächelnd hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Drink zu. Er trank nie viel, saß immer lange an einem Drink und ging dann lieber zu nichtalkoholischem über. Er behielt gerne einen klaren Kopf.

Plötzlich seufzte er und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Willst du da noch länger stehen?"

Damit hatte er sie überrascht. Sie wusste nicht, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Aber er musste wohl mit ihr gerechnet haben. Sicher hatte er Jason bemerkt und er hatte sie auch in der Esshalle definitiv gesehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Lia zurück. Sie war unsicher. Was dachte er bloß? Irgendwie hatte sie nie gewusst was er dachte...

„Dann solltest du dich langsam entscheiden."

Was? Lias Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. Was sollte das? War er genervt von ihr? Dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte? Warum war er eigentlich nicht auf sie zugekommen? Es war jawohl nicht allein ihre Sache ob ihre Freundschaft wieder belebt wurde!

Und warum schaffte er es immer sie so wütend zu machen?! Das schaffte sonst kaum jemand!

Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie zu ihm rüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Geht doch." Noch immer sah er sie nicht an.

Und Lia riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Was soll das?!" Sie griff nach seiner Schulter um ihn mit dem Tresenstuhl zu sich umzudrehen. Sie wollte, dass er ihr in die Augen sah. „Warum tust du das?", fragte sie nun ruhiger.

Matt sah sie jetzt an. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht um herauszufinden wer du bist."

Sie musste fast ein bisschen lächeln. „Du hast immer versucht mich aus der Reserve zu locken."

„Weil du dich immer in dich selbst zurückziehst."

„Stimmt."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Lia hatte das Gefühl, dass Matt noch etwas sagen wollte, aber sich dann dagegen entschied. Stattdessen sagte er: „In Hogwarts dachte ich, ich wüsste wer du bist, aber dann...dann hast du mich einfach fallen lassen."

„Du hast auch nichts getan."

„Ich war es leid als einziger in diese Freundschaft zu investieren."

Das saß. Es war ein Vorwurf, den sie sich selbst schon gemacht hatte, trotzdem machte es sie wütend. Doch sie schwieg, bis sie das Gefühl unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Warum hast du überhaupt in sie investiert?"

Wieder trat Schweigen ein und es fiel Lia mehr als schwer Matts Blick zu deuten.

„Du bist etwas besonderes, Lia", sagte er schließlich und überraschte sie damit sichtlich. Er lächelte. „Ist dir nie aufgefallen wie viele Leute Zeit mit dir verbringen wollen? Sich bei dir wohlfühlen?"

Lia runzelte die Stirn. So war es ihr nie vorgekommen. Und Matt schien das zu merken.

„Denk mal drüber nach. Die einzigen Male wo du alleine warst musstest du es dir erkämpfen. Du musstest das Team und die Mädchen aus deinem Schlafraum mühsam loswerden um dich einigeln zu können."

„Aber ich musste mir diese Freundschaften erkämpfen."

„Wirklich? Hast du dir Freundschaften erkämpft? Oder nicht eher Aufmerksamkeit? Meinst du nicht die Freundschaften kamen von selbst? Was ist mit deinen Freunden jetzt? Hast du dir die erkämpft?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Zum einen, weil sie nichts zu sagen wusste und zum anderen, weil es sie störte, dass Matt sie schon wieder belehrte. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als bestünde ihre Freundschaft nur daraus, dass er sie belehrte und triezte.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du überhaupt bereit bist für jemand anderen als dich selbst zu kämpfen."

Am liebsten wäre Lia in diesem Moment aufgesprungen und gegangen. Sie hatte sich genug Vorwürfe angehört. Doch etwas in ihr schien aufzuhorchen. Als ob er die Antwort auf eine Frage gegeben hätte, von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie gestellt hatte.

„Und jetzt? Was möchtest du von mir, Matt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sag dus mir."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte, „Matt, du verwirrst mich. Ich weiß nicht was du willst. Nach dem was du gesagt hast frage ich mich, warum du überhaupt jemals irgendetwas von mir wolltest. Sei es Freundschaft oder etwas anderes. Ich habe dich vermisst, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob der Mann, der da vor mir sitzt noch besonders viel mit dem Jungen zu tun hat, den ich in Hogwarts kannte. Ich weiß nicht wer du bist. Vielleicht haben wir genug gemeinsame Grundlagen für eine Freundschaft. Vielleicht auch nicht."

„Und, willst du es herausfinden?"

Und plötzlich war da wieder dieses schelmische Blitzen in seinen Augen. Plötzlich war da wieder der Matt, den sie so vermisste. Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl als sei es nur ein Funke, der von irgendetwas verdeckt wurde. War das nur eine Spur? Der letzte Rest? Wenn ja, dann war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen neuen Matt mochte.

Matt stand auf und hielt Lia die Hand hin. „Möchten Sie tanzen, schöne Frau?"

So verwirrt Lia auch war, sie musste lachen. Und als sie ihre Hand in seine legte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass da doch mehr von ihrem Matt war, als sich zeigte.

Jason saß noch immer in seiner Ecke. Er sah zu wie das Mädchen, das er liebte mit einem anderen tanzte. Und fragte sich ob er vielleicht zu gut für diese Welt war.

Dann stand er auf und ging zum Tresen. „Kerry, ich finde es wird höchste Zeit, dass du mal auf die Tanzfläche kommst."

* * *

Nach den Prüfungen hatten die Auszubildenden drei Wochen frei. Es war der längste Urlaub am Stück, den sie seit einem Jahr hatten.

Lia war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was sie mit ihrer Zeit tun sollte, doch schließlich fand sie doch genügend Dinge zu tun.

Und das erste, was sie tat, war sich mit Suse bei _Florean Fortescue_ auf einen Eiskaffee zu treffen.

„Ist es irgendwie oberflächlich, dass mir nur einfällt dich zu fragen wie die Ausbildung läuft?"

Suse musste auf Lias Frage hin lächeln. „Es ist nunmal das, was uns im Moment am meisten einnimmt, oder?"

Auch wenn sie es nicht sagte, musste Lia daran denken, dass sie vermutlich doch ein bisschen mehr außerhalb ihrer Ausbildung beschäftigte als Suse. Doch das war nicht besonders fair.

„Jedenfalls läuft die Ausbildung sehr gut", fuhr Suse fort. „Ich habe gerade die letzte Prüfung des Lehrjahrs und drei Wochen Praxis hinter mir."

„Ihr habt sehr viel Theorie, oder?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ihr habt mit Sicherheit mehr 'Theorie'", gab Suse mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zurück.

Lia hob die Hände. „Das sollte kein Angriff sein! Und...wie meinst du das mit der Theorie...?"

„Naja, ich bin bereits bei ein paar Eingriffen dabei gewesen, habe selbstständig kleinere Wunden und Verletzungen versorgt...wie viel _echte_ Praxis bekommt ihr mit?"

An diesem Punkt musste Lia ihr zustimmen. Sie saß vielleicht nicht wie Suse mit Büchern bewaffnet in Vorlesungen, aber theoretisch war ihr Unterricht natürlich auch. Sie waren bisher nur bei einem echten Einsatz gewesen. Und sie war froh darüber, wenn sie sich daran zurückerinnerte. Der nächste Einsatz würde in drei Monaten folgen und dann erst ging es in die echte Praxisarbeit mit den Seniorpartnern.

„Du hast Recht. Ich war mal wieder voreingenommen, auch wenn ich es nicht so bezeichnet habe." Sie lächelte ihre Freundin an und sah wie Suse den Kopf schüttelte. „Du wirst wirklich langsam erwachsen, Lia."

Wieder einmal zeigte Suse das schelmische Blitzen in ihren Augen und Lia lachte. Suse zeigte nur wenigen Menschen ihren Humor, doch Lia liebte sie dafür.

„Erzähl mir was sonst noch so los ist. Wie benimmt sich Jason?"

„Jason? Ehrlich, Jason ist der beste Freund, den ich mir je hätte vorstellen können. Abgesehen von dir natürlich."

„Natürlich. Ich dachte immer das wäre Matt gewesen."

„Matt...Tja. Wie schaffst du es nur immer genau die interessanten Punkte zu treffen, Suse?"

„Chirurgische Begabung."

Die beiden Mädchen lachten und Lia erzählte Suse von ihrer Begegnung mit Matt.

„Hm... und? Hast du das Gefühl du stehst zwischen den Beiden?"

Lia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war nie verliebt in Jason und ich könnte es mir nie vorstellen. Auf der anderen Seite weiß ich auch nicht, ob ich es mir bei Matt im Moment vorstellen kann. Wir haben uns beide verändert und... es gibt Dinge an ihm, die mich sehr viel mehr stören als früher..."

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Abend im Tropfenden Kessel. Früher war Matt für sie wie ein großer Bruder gewesen. Und das war ein Teil seines Charmes. Heute störte es sie. Er schien sie nicht auf Augenhöhe zu sehen. Aber auf der anderen Seite... weckte es auch ihren Ehrgeiz ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nicht mehr die Kleine war.

Plötzlich wurde Lia bewusst, dass sie ins Leere gestarrt hatte und sie blickte auf in Suse' wissendes Lächeln. Sie stöhnte. „Suse..."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich überlasse natürlich alles dem Lauf des Schicksals."

„Sag mal... woher kommt plötzlich dieser ganze Humor?"

Suse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss der Ausgleich zu all den Büchern sein."

Doch Lia ließ sich nicht auf den Arm nehmen. Da war ein Hauch von Röte auf Suse Gesicht. Suse. Rot.

„Suse... Gibt es da was, das du mir erzählen möchtest...?"

„Möchte? Naja." Trotzdem lachte Suse. „Also gut, naja, weißt du, es gibt da jemanden... er ist jetzt im Abschlussjahr, er hat ein paar Tutorien gemacht in denen ich war. Und, naja, wir waren ein paar Mal aus..."

„Suse! Davon hast du nie etwas erwähnt!"

Es war seltsam, dass ausgerechnet sie und Suse jetzt solche Gespräche führten, wo sie sich darüber in der Schule so erhaben gefühlt hatten.

Doch natürlich blieb es nicht bei so etwas. Sie sprachen über die Frage wie lange Milicent Bagnold wohl noch Zaubereiministerin blieb und wer ihr nachfolgen würde, über die neuesten Verhaftungen, die Schlagzeilen machten und schlenderten durch die Winkelgasse.

Lia fühlte sich müde, aber sehr zufrieden, als sie abends ins Bett fiel.

* * *

„Gut, dass du da bist, Celia. Ich habe zwei neue Aufträge für dich."

„Gleich zwei?"

Lia hatte noch nicht mal ihre Tasche abgestellt, als Ollivander sie bereits mit seinen Neuigkeiten überfiel. Sie hatte bisher einen Zauberstab als Modell hergestellt und einen Auftrag für einen alten Freund von Ollivander hergestellt. Validiastäbe waren so selten und so teuer, dass es kaum Aufträge für dieses Holz gab.

„Deine Arbeit scheint nicht ganz schlecht zu sein."

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie machte sich direkt an die Arbeit ihre Werkbank vorzubereiten. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie den Tisch in der Ecke entdeckt hatte, denn er war von Ollivander unter Müllbergen begraben worden. Späne, alte Kisten, Papier und Werkzeuge stapelten sich hier wie überall sonst. Das war wohl die Ordnung des Genies. Lia war froh, dass sie kein Genie war. Sie würde nichts auf die Reihe bekommen.

Einige Stunden arbeiteten sie schweigend, dann wurden sie von Gary unterbrochen, der die Treppe von der Wohnung herunter gekommen war.

„Bleibst du zum Essen?"

Lia meinte zu merken, dass Gary sich viel Mühe gab möglichst höflich zu klingen. Wieder einmal bedauerte sie die unterkühlte Beziehung, die sie führten. Und es tat ihr ein wenig leid, dass sie hier stand und die Arbeit machte, die Gary als rechtmäßig seine ansah.

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich bin zum Mittagessen verabredet."

Gary nickte nur und verschwand wieder.

* * *

Um die Mittagszeit saß Lia mit Jason zusammen im Tropfenden Kessel.

Er hatte sie eingeladen, als er hörte, dass sie die nächsten Tage in der Winkelgasse verbrachte.

„Sag mal, ist das überhaupt erlaubt, einen Nebenjob zu haben?", erkundigte sich Jason zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Steak.

„Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Aber ich bekomme ja nicht wirklich Geld dafür, höchstens mal ein bisschen was und das fällt wahrscheinlich unter Schenkung von Verwandten."

Jason schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mit Ollivander verwandt bist."

„Und dabei hast du keine Ahnung, wie berühmt er wirklich ist. Unter Zauberstabmachern ist er eine Koryphäe."

„Und? Fragst du dich schon, ob du den Beruf verfehlt hast?"

Lia lachte. „Mein ganzes Leben mit Sägespänen in der Nase in einer düsteren Werkstatt verbringen? Nein, danke. Ich will lieber etwas bewegen."

„Hm... meinst du nicht, dass Zauberstabherstellung wichtig ist? Ich meine, was würden wir ohne unsere Zauberstäbe machen?"

Lia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stimmt schon, aber ich will einfach näher am Geschehen sein."

„Mehr Nervenkitzel also?"

„Mhm."

Jason betrachtete Lia eine ganze Weile, dass es ihr fast unangenehm wurde. Er hatte nie wieder etwas zu seinen Gefühlen für sie gesagt und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Aber manchmal sah er sie so an, dass sie es förmlich spüren könnte.

„Triffst du dich in den freien Wochen mit Matt?"

Sie kam sich reichlich albern vor, als sie bei seiner Frage tatsächlich zusammenzuckte.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Er startet ja jetzt richtig in die Arbeit. Denk ich..."

„Denkst du?" Jason hob erstaunt die Brauen. „Ihr habt nicht darüber geredet?"

Nun schmollte sie fast ein bisschen. Das war nun wirklich kein Thema über das sie mit Jason reden wollte.

„Lia, dieser Kerl hat dich einfach nicht verdient."

„Jason..."

„Isst du deinen Nachtisch noch?"

„Pfoten weg!"

* * *

An diesem Abend lag Lia eine Weile wach und dachte über Jasons Worte nach.

Schließlich stand sie auf und nahm das Bild vom Kaminsims.

Matt. Der Matt, der auf sie aufpasste, ihr immer das Gefühl gab beschützt zu werden. War dieser Matt verschwunden?

In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal den Abend im Tropfenden Kessel durch.

Und plötzlich fragte sie sich ob Matt wirklich ehrlich gewesen war. Ob er mit seinen Worten irgendetwas hatte erreichen wollen.

Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie sehnte sich noch immer nach dem Matt von damals.

Andererseits kam sie auch ohne ihn klar...oder? Lernte sie nicht gerade auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen? Selbstreflektiert zu sein, ohne Matt zu brauchen, der sie hinterfragte.

„Ich vermisse dich Matt", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich brauche Zeit zum Erwachsenwerden."

Dann stellte sie das Bild zurück und verkroch sich ins Bett.


	11. Sind wir bereit?

**Das zweite Jahr**

„Na meine Süßen, habt ihr den Unterricht schon vermisst?"

Mit diesen Worten begrüßte Podmore sie zum neuen Lehrjahr.

Es schien nicht wirklich einen Unterschied zu machen, dass sie nun im zweiten Jahr waren. So wie Lia es einschätzte würden sie sich aber spätestens wenn das erste Jahr in der Esshalle erschien furchtbar alt vorkommen. Bis das dritte zur Theorie auftauchte.

Ihr Stundenplan hatte sich ein wenig verändert und sie hatten nun ein extra Fach, das sich Strategie und Taktik nannte. Zuvor hatten sie diese Themen immer nur nebenher behandelt. Jetzt würden sie sich wohl mehr darauf konzentrieren.

Lia hatte bereits befürchtet, dass Colsen den Unterricht leiten würde, doch stattdessen erwartete Proudfoot sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Ist es nicht wundervoll, dass wir uns alle an einem Stück wiedersehen?"

Sein Humor war manchmal einfach makaber.

Andererseits mochte dieser Beruf für manche nur so zu ertragen sein.

„Nun, wer von ihnen kann mir den Unterschied zwischen Taktik und Strategie erklären?"

Niemand schien sich wirklich sicher zu sein und so sehr sie Proudfoot auch mochten, sie kannten seine spitze Zunge.

„Nun... Mr Hampton?"

Silas zog eine Grimasse. „Ähm...Taktik ist das was einsetzt, wenn die Strategie in die Hose geht?"

„Nun...nicht ganz. Aber nicht falsch gedacht, Hampton."

Silas schien sichtlich erleichtert.

„Tatsächlich ist Strategie das übergeordnete und Taktik das, was in der jeweiligen Situation zum Einsatz kommt. Strategie ist das, was die schlauen Leute in höheren Positionen sich überlegen. Wie, zum Beispiel, wollen wir in diesem Jahr gegen das organisierte Verbrechen vorgehen. Taktik ist das was wir Normalsterblichen machen. Wir haben eine bestimmte Situation vor der Nase und müssen darauf reagieren. Taktik ist das, was jeder von Ihnen verinnerlichen muss, damit sie immer darauf zurückgreifen können, wenn etwas nicht nach dem Plan der schlauen Leute läuft.

Soweit so gut. Wir werden uns zunächst mal mit den wichtigsten Strategien beschäftigen..."

Lia hätte nie gedacht, dass der Unterricht noch anstrengender und fordernder hätte werden können. Und doch hatte sie regelmäßig das Gefühl, dass ihr Kopf platzen müsse, oder ihre Muskeln kurz vorm Zerreißen waren.

* * *

„Hey seht mal, die Kleinen sind da."

Sie saßen gerade beim Mittagessen als Silas zum Eingang deutete. Und tatsächlich kam eine Gruppe junger Leute herein, die offensichtlich das erste Mal im Speisesaal waren.

„Sind sie nicht süß?"

Sally warf Silas einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Als ob wir irgendwie erwachsener aussehen würden. Ich kenne da jedenfalls ein paar Exemplare, die nicht einmal ordentlich essen können."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Silas begriff und den großen Tomatensaucenfleck auf seinem Pulli bemerkte. Die anderen lachten.

„Das sind übrigens nicht die Einzigen, die heute da sind", meinte Jason dann.

Lia folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte die Gruppe aus dem dritten Jahr.

„Richtig Full House hier", kommentierte Mel.

* * *

An diesem Tag hatten sie wieder einmal Unterrichtsstunde im Tränkebrauen. Die letzte war bereits eine ganze Weile her.

Charlie Caspar, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit Nickelbrille und abwesendem Lächeln war für ihren Unterricht zuständig. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie alle den unscheinbar wirkenden Mann gewaltig unterschätzt. Er hatte unheimlich was im Kopf und die Begabung unbemerkt hinter einem aufzutauchen. Wobei sie längst bemerkt hatten, dass dies eine Angewohnheit all ihrer Lehrer war. Genauso wie ihren Schülern das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass sie ihre Drohungen wahr machen würden.

„Vielsaft-trank."

Caspar hatte seine Bücher auf den Tisch gelegt und sah nun aufmerksam in die Runde.

Einige atmeten auf. Vielsaft-trank war zwar verdammt schwer herzustellen und gehörte daher nicht zum Lehrplan der schulischen Ausbildung, sei es in Hogwarts, einer anderen Zaubererschule oder Heimunterricht, sie hatten es jedoch im ersten Jahr der Ausbildung schon gemacht.

„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh. Sie alle haben im letzten Jahr die Zutaten und Zubereitung für die wichtigsten Tränke auswendig gelernt. Nun dürfen Sie mir zeigen wie viel davon nach dem Sommer noch in ihren Köpfen geblieben ist. Jeder sucht sich einen Partner in dessen Haut er am Ende dieses Monats schlüpfen wird."

Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn an, doch er hob nur die Brauen.

„Irgendwann einmal muss ich sie alle in den aktiven Dienst schicken. Dieser Trank gehört zu den Dingen, die sie möglicherweise einmal werden herstellen müssen und sehr wahrscheinlich unter Druck. Wollen Sie lieber dann herausfinden ob Sie dazu in der Lage sind?"

Jason und Lia taten sich wie gewohnt zusammen. Obwohl sie natürlich beide gute Noten gehabt hatten um überhaupt Auroren werden zu können, konnten sie nicht behaupten, dass sie unbedingt eine natürliche Begabung für Zaubertränke hatten. Also entschieden sie, dass sie gemeinsam bessere Chancen haben müssten. Glücklicherweise hatten die meisten Lehrer nichts gegen Teamarbeit einzuwenden und so waren sie langsamein eingespieltes Team.

Gemeinsam erarbeiteten sie erst einmal die Zutatenliste und den Plan für die Zubereitung, dann gingen sie in den Nebenraum um die ersten Zutaten zusammen zu sammeln.

Die ganze Klasse war ziemlich erleichtert, als sie feststellten, dass Caspar ihnen intensiv bei der Herstellung half. Ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb aber doch. Ein so schwieriger Trank war eine Herausforderung und eine Gefahr, wenn man einen Fehler machte.

Die Zaubertränkeaufgabe beschäftigte sie alle in diesem Monat auch außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie zu den verrücktesten Zeiten unterwegs waren, wie um bei Vollmond Flussgras zu pflücken, verfolgte viele in diesen Tagen die Frage, ob sie etwas wichtiges vergessen hatten.

* * *

„Sieh mal einer an. Was führt dich denn her?"

Die Auszubildenden standen wie so oft an um ihr Mittagessen zu holen. Lia wandte sich um, als sie Jason hörte und sah sich Matt gegenüber, der Jason lächelnd begrüßte.

„Ich hatte ein wichtiges Gespräch im Büro und dachte ich schau mal was ihr hier so anstellt."

Irgendwie war Lia mulmig. Sie lächelte Matt an und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung, doch sie fühlte sich unsicher.

„Isst du mit uns?", erkundigte sich Jason.

„Wenn ihr mich lasst, gerne."

„Tja, wir haben genug Platz..."

Und so saß Matt einige Minuten später mit Lia, Jason, Sally und Mel am Tisch. Als die Vorstellungen durch waren hielten sich Sally und Mel etwas zurück und unterhielten sich über ihren Vielsafttrank.

„Ihr müsst Vielsafttrank brauen?"

Lia und Jason nickten auf Matts Frage hin.

„Und, klappt's?"

„Wir hoffen es wenigstens", meinte Jason mit einem Grinsen und Lia zuckte die Schultern. „Bisher sieht es gut aus."

„Macht euch keinen Kopf. Die Lehrer lassen schon nicht zu, dass ihr euch vergiftet."

„Ach, tatsächlich? Wir hatten fest damit gerechnet", gab Lia trocken zurück. Ihr entging Matts leichtes Seufzen nicht. Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass er sie dauernd wütend machte?

Sie führten noch eine Weile Smalltalk, bis Sally bemerkte, dass es Zeit war zurück in den Unterricht zu gehen.

Sie erhoben sich und brachten die Tabletts weg, vor dem Eingang hielt Matt Lia zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Lia wollte schon eine bissige Antwort geben, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Matt seufzte. „Du siehst mir ja nicht mal in die Augen."

Sie zwang sich dazu ihn anzusehen. Und es brachte sie fast aus dem Konzept.

„Was erwartest du von mir, Matt? Wir haben uns Jahrelang nicht gesehen und jetzt kann ich dich absolut nicht einschätzen. Ich weiß nicht was du denkst. Andererseits habe ich das vermutlich nie gewusst. Ich weiß nicht was du willst."

„Freundschaft. Das war es doch wofür wir uns entschieden hatten, oder?"

„Vielleicht. Aber ich weiß nicht worauf ich sie gründen soll."

„Hast du es denn bisher versucht?"

Sie holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen.

„Matt. Wer bist du?"

Er schwieg und nach einer Weile wollte Lia sich schon wegdrehen und gehen.

„Bist du bereit es herauszufinden?"

Sie sah ihm lange in die Augen und stellte sich selbst diese Frage. Wollte sie das? Und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie nach der Schule einen völligen Neustart geschafft hatte. Sie hatte alles zurückgelassen, nur das nötigste irgendwie mitgeschleppt, eine lockere Freundschaft zu Suse und die Arbeit bei Ollivander. Das war's. Sie hatte ein Leben zurückgelassen. Aber dieses Leben nie gefragt, ob es zurückgelassen werden wollte.

Und es war ja nicht das erste Mal. Ihre Entscheidung Auror zu werden um Rache zu üben hatte sie auch durch solch einen plötzlichen Umschwung erreichen wollen. Und gemerkt, dass es vielleicht zu krass war. Sie hatte Menschen verletzt.

Nein, das wollte sie nicht nochmal.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher als sie antwortete: „Ja, ich denke schon."

* * *

 **Sind wir bereit?**

Die große Stunde war gekommen.

Wenn alles glatt ging würde Lia gleich eine halbe Stunde lang als Jason herumlaufen.

Und es hatte bis zu diesem Tag gedauert, dass Lia das bewusst wurde. Und vor allem, dass ihr bewusst wurde, was das anders herum bedeuten würde.

Es war ihr an diesem Morgen klar geworden, als sie ihre Wohnung verlassen wollte.

Wieso hatte sie da nicht vorher dran gedacht?! Wie dumm war sie, da nicht drüber nachzudenken.

Ihr wurde fast ein bisschen schlecht.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie es über sich brachte Jason anzusprechen.

Der jedoch musste ihr nur ins Gesicht sehen und lachte los.

„Oh Mann Lia, du bist einfach herrlich. Ist es dir also mal aufgefallen?"

Und nun war sie auch noch beleidigt. Zumal ihr selber gerade klar wurde, wie albern sie war. Als ob ihre Lehrer das so planen würde.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und murmelte: „Ich hab nie was gesagt."

Doch Jason lachte noch den ganzen Tag immer wieder darüber.

Natürlich zwang sie niemand dazu ausgerechnet mit Jason zu tauschen.

Lia tauschte Haare mit Sally und Jason mit Mel.

Doch bevor sie den letzten Teil des Unterrichts begannen holte Caspar Kerry und Tina nach vorne und sprach kurz mit ihnen. Beide sahen nicht besonders glücklich aus. Sie gingen nach dem Gespräch zu ihren Kesseln und füllten den Trank in kleine Fläschchen, während Caspar zur Klasse sprach. „Also dann. Starten wir den Test. Sehen wir doch mal, wer von euch den Trank geschafft hat."

Etwa zehn Minuten später stand eines fest: Wenn es hier um eine Mission gegangen wäre, wären sie ziemlich gescheitert. Lia war ziemlich stolz, dass sowohl sie, als auch Jason eine vollkommene Verwandlung geschafft hatten. Auch Sally und Mel hatten es geschafft. Niemand konnte so genau sagen, was Silas angestellt hatte, jedenfalls hatte er extreme Ähnlichkeit zu Ray, jedoch definitiv noch seine eigene Größe und Statur. Von den anderen hatte kaum jemand irgendeine Veränderung erreicht. Shelley wurde nach einigen Minuten ziemlich blass und stürzte dann aus dem Raum.

Es war eine dieser seltsamen Situationen in denen keiner so recht wusste, ob er stolz, bedrückt, mitleidig oder irgendetwas anderes sein sollte. Der Tag endete recht still und viele hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach

* * *

„Was für einen Tee möchtest du, Sally?"

„Schwarzen, bitte."

Es war inzwischen Abend und Sally war zu Besuch bei Lia. Während Lia in der Küche herumwerkelte betrachtete ihre Freundin die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims.

Einige Minuten später brachte Lia ein Tablett zum Wohnzimmertisch, komplett mit Teekanne, Tassen, Milch, Zucker, Keksen.

„Sind die selbst gebacken?"

„Von einer Freundin..."

Sally lachte.

Nachdem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten deutete Sally auf das Bild vom Quidditchteam. „Das ist der Junge von letztens oder? Mh, lief da mal was zwischen euch?"

Lia lächelte ein bisschen. Sally war direkt wie immer. Irgendwie hatte dieses Mädchen ein unglaubliches Bedürfnis ihre Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute zu stecken.

Eine Weile betrachtete Lia das Bild, ohne richtig hinzusehen.

„Ich denke, die Antwort ist nein. Wir waren lange sehr gute Freunde. Doch dann zerbrach die Freundschaft und ich habe ihn lange nicht gesehen. Er war immer irgendwie ein großer Bruder für mich gewesen."

„Hat er das auch so gesehen?"

„Sally..."

Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seine Blicke im Essaal sprachen jedenfalls Bände."

„Na dann, bastel dir doch daraus deine Geschichte zusammen. Von mir kriegst du jedenfalls nicht mehr."

„Hm. Vielleicht frag ich Jason."

„Der sagt dir bestimmt nichts."

Eine Weile schwiegen die Beiden.

„Tut mir leid, Lia. Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein."

„Schon in Ordnung."

„Die Kekse sind prima."

„Geb ich weiter."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Diesmal brach Lia es.

„Sag mal, Sally... als wir heute die Tränke ausprobiert haben ist mir was aufgefallen..."

„Mir auch! Mädchen hast du eine Figur! Du hättest Model werden können oder sowas. Mann, war das eine Enttäuschung wieder ich zu sein..."

Das hatte Lia etwas überrumpelt. „Äh, also...das war nicht das worauf ich hinauswollte."

Darüber musste Sally lachen. „Natürlich nicht. Entschuldige."

„Also, was ich eigentlich meinte... das war heute nicht das erste Mal, dass wir vier herausstachen, oder?"

Sally antwortete nicht sofort.

„Hälst du dich für etwas besseres?" Diese Frage hätte beleidigend sein können, doch Sally stellte sie völlig ruhig, fast schüchtern.

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich meine...wir haben ja keine Chance uns mit anderen als den Leuten aus unserer Gruppe zu vergleichen. Nur, ich habe nicht das Gefühl irgendeine Chance zu haben auf der Straße zu überleben. Und in einem halben Jahr werden sie uns rausschicken, Seniorpartner hin oder her. Wenn wir uns schon so fühlen... wie ist es dann mit den anderen?"

„Hm..."

Mehr sagten sie beide zu dem Thema nicht. Doch es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht mehr in der Schule waren. Das was sie jetzt lernten, sollte sie am Leben erhalten. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie nicht mehr oft daran gedacht. Doch sie hatten erlebt, wie schnell ihr Leben vorbei sein konnte. Waren sie wirklich bereit?

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lang und ihre zweite praktische Prüfung stand vor der Tür. Lia jedenfalls kam es so vor, als würden die Tage an ihr vorbeifliegen, während sie versuchte sie irgendwie festzuhalten.

An diesem Morgen war Lia wohl etwas von der Rolle. Sie merkte erst als sie ihre Schuhe anziehen wollte, dass sie zwei verschiedene Socken anhatte und vor der Tür fiel ihr auf, dass sie ohne Zauberstab gehen wollte.

Als Lia schließlich am Prüfungsraum ankam standen die anderen bereits in einer kleinen Traube zusammen und tuschelten.

„Was ist los?"

„Kerry und Tina sind raus."

„Raus?!"

„Und Proudfoot redet grade mit Ken."

Lia schluckte. Musste ihre Gruppe noch mehr schrumpfen?

Fünfzehn Minuten später betrat Podmore den Raum.

„Also, fangen wir an."

Sie schluckten und sahen sich an. Ken war nicht zurückgekommen. Auch Kerry und Tina waren fort.

Sie waren nur noch 15 Leute.

Und die Angst, dass es heute noch weniger werden würden blieb.

Diesmal bestand ihre Aufgabe darin einen Flüchtigen zu stellen. Das sollte keine allzu schwere Aufgabe für eine Gruppe von fünfzehn sein. Der Mann war nicht übermäßig gefährlich, aber sehr gerissen. Und sie würden keine Unterstützung bekommen. Diesmal hatte niemand für sie geplant, das mussten sie selbst tun.

Ihre Gruppe stand um einen großen Mahagonitisch herum, Podmore war mit im Raum, hielt sich aber außen vor. Vermutlich musste er wissen, was sie planten um sie im Notfall vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren.

„Ähm, also... haben alle die Akte gelesen?", fragte schließlich Silas in die Stille hinein.

Mel legte seine Mappe auf den Tisch und sah in die Runde. „Vorschläge?"

Shelley kaute auf ihrer Lippe und sagte dann: „Ein Sturmtrupp. Diplomaten und Kämpfer. Sie sind für die eigentliche Aufgabe zuständig. Reden und zuschlagen."

„Und sich selbst verteidigen.", fügte Jason trocken hinzu.

Shelley warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und zwei Hilfstrupps. Einen in der Nähe, einen weiter weg. Sie müssen spähen, warnen, eingreifen, oder Hilfe holen."

„Und wenn alles glatt geht haben sie nichts zu tun?", fragte Lia und starrte Shelley rundheraus an.

„Keine Sorge, Kenneth, du darfst Leuten die Köpfe einschlagen." Kevin grinste Lia an, die ihm ein böses Funkeln zuwarf.

„Es geht hier um Sicherheit.", meinte Ray.

„Also ist Shelleys Vorschlag angenommen?"

Ray nickte auf Kevins Frage hin.

„Fangen wir an."

* * *

„Ich versteh's nicht."

Mit einem Seufzen drehte sich Jason zu Lia um. Sie hatten gerade ihren Posten in der Nähe eines verlassenen Bürogebäudes bezogen.

„Müssen wir das wirklich jetzt klären?"

„Diese Prüfung entscheidet darüber, ob wir weiter kommen, oder nicht! Sicher, ich verstehe, dass wir diesmal auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen, aber..."

„Wir hatten doch auch das letzte Mal Spähtrupps."

„Ja, aber die haben wir uns nicht selbst ausgesucht. Und die Aufgabe war auch völlig anders. Wir konnten sicher sein, dass alle gebraucht werden würden. Aber hier? Es geht doch nur um einen Mann!"

Jason sah Lia eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann lächelte er.

„Du denkst, das hier ist wie eine Schulprüfung, oder? Dass jeder versuchen muss die bestmögliche Note zu bekommen?"

„Aber so ist es doch!"

„Lia, die Bewertung, die wir in diesen Prüfungen bekommen drehen sich nicht darum, ob wir alles gezeigt haben, was wir können. Sondern darum, dass wir unser Können so eingesetzt haben, dass es unserer Aufgabe und unseren Kollegen am besten dient. Es geht darum uns und die anderen einzuschätzen."

Jetzt kam Lia sich unglaublich dumm vor. Natürlich hatte Jason Recht und es war auch völlig offensichtlich gewesen. Ein wenig schmollend murmelte sie: „Mensch, Jason, wann bist du eigentlich so schlau geworden?"

Ihr Freund grinste daraufhin anzüglich. „Ich habe noch mehr ungeahnte Talente."

Es war zwar bereits dunkel, dennoch mussten sie eine ganze Weile warten, bevor sie damit rechnen konnten, dass sich etwas tun würde. Der Flüchtige war ein Schmuggler und Betrüger. Das Gebäude vor ihnen war der Treffpunkt um ein Geschäft abzuwickeln. Wenn möglich wollten sie nicht nur ihr Ziel, sondern auch dessen Geschäftspartner erwischen. Man rechnete jedoch nicht damit. Solche Leute ließen sich selten in einen Kampf verwickeln, sondern verschwanden lieber möglichst schnell.

„Da!" Jason stubste Lia an und zeigte auf eine dunkle Ecke am Haus. Eine Gestalt bewegte sich. Die Person bewegte sich langsam und huschte dann in den Hauseingang, wo sie im Schatten verschwand.

„Das ist er. Also, drei Minuten." Er schob seinen Arm aus dem Ärmel um seine Uhr besser zu sehen. „Ja, jetzt."

Doch Lia hielt ihn zurück. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Was ist denn?!"

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht..."

„Irgendwas?"

„Die Tür!" Endlich fiel ihr ein, was sie störte.

„Die Tür?"

„Sie ist nicht ins Schloss gefallen."

Jason dämmerte langsam, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Es war vollkommen still in dieser Gasse, doch sie hatten kein Geräusch von der Tür gehört, als der Mann hineinging. Es war möglich, dass er sie offen gelassen hatte, doch sie hatten das Gebäude genau inspiziert, die Tür war aus schwerem Eichenholz und würde nicht einfach angelehnt bleiben. Und sicher würde er es nicht wagen sie komplett offen zu lassen.

„Er ist nicht reingegangen."

„Vielleicht wittert er eine Falle. Wer weiß wie vertrauenswürdig seine Kunden sind."

Jason überlegte kurz. „Also von den Seiten?"

Lia nickte. „Du von rechts, ich von links."

Das Gebäude hatte einen schmalen Hinterhof, der über eine andere Gasse durch ein Eisentor zu erreichen war. Dort standen Sally, Mel und Silas bereit um einen Hinterhalt oder Flucht zu verhindern. Sie erklärten den dreien kurz ihren Plan und schlichen dann zusammen mit Silas weiter. Zwischen den Außenwänden des Bürogebäudes und den Nachbargebäuden war nur ein enger Gang. Lia und Jason mussten sich seitlich durch den Müll kämpfen. Es war gefährlich, doch sie gingen langsam vor.

Lia spähte um die Ecke des Gebäudes und wartete bis sie sicher war, dass Jason da war. Dann schob sie sich langsam um die Ecke und an der Wand entlang Richtung Eingang. Es gab einen kleinen Vorbau über dem Eingang, der dem Mann die Sicht etwas verstellte. Sie schlich so weit vor wie sie sich traute, dann wartete sie. Ein Geräusch, ein leiser Fluch, Lia wirbelte im selben Moment herum wie der Mann im Eingang und während er sich auf Jason stürzen wollte, jagte sie ihm einen Stupor in den Rücken. Er ging mit einem dumpfen Plumps zu Boden. Lia und Jason schlichen hin, während von der Ecke ein sehr glaubwürdiges Miauen erklang.

Sie zogen dem Mann die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Das ist er."

Silas kam zu ihnen und zog eine kleine Flasche aus dem Umhang. Er tropfte eine rötliche Flüssigkeit auf das Gesicht des Mannes, die langsam und dickflüssig dessen unrasierte Wange herab lief. Als nichts geschah nickte er. Der Mann hatte keinen Vielsafttrank verwendet.

Zwei Gestalten näherten sich den dreien und dann hockten sich Ray und Kevin neben sie.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Die drei nickten. „Er hat im Hauseingang gewartet."

Obwohl sie leise flüsterten traute sich niemand mehr zu sagen.

„Wir übernehmen."

Lia, Jason und Silas schlichen hinüber zum Eingang, während zwei weitere aus ihrer Gruppe dazu kamen um die Wache zu übernehmen. Kevin und Ray würden den Flüchtling in Gewahrsam nehmen.

Silas kontrollierte den Eingang auf Fallen, doch es gab nur eine Art Gesichtserkennung, die der Mann bereits außer Kraft gesetzt hatte. Deshalb wohl auch keine Verkleidung.

Sie betraten das Gebäude und sahen sich um. Sie hatten sich Fotos und Pläne des Gebäudes eingeprägt und wussten, dass der Treffpunkt im Salon war und sie durch die Tür am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle mussten. Silas kontrollierte wieder und fand keine Fallen, doch ihnen war nicht wohl.

Leise schlichen sie an der Wand entlang und blieben dabei zusammen. Lia warf einen Blick in jeden Raum, den sie passierten, während die Jungs die Halle im Blick behielten.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten kamen sie an der Tür zum Salon an.

Lia hielt die anderen Beiden zurück.

Irgendwie gefiel ihr das alles nicht. Sie holte tief Luft und dachte nach. Was hätte sie erwartet? Jemanden an der Tür, der sie erwartet? Und eine offene Tür. War das ein Hinterhalt? Hatten die Geschäftspartner des Flüchtlings ihm eine Falle gestellt? Und was würde diese Falle beinhalten? Was hätten sie erwartet. Und ihr wurde bewusst, dass der Mann alles genauso gemacht hätte wie sie bisher. Ein Grinsend schlich sich auf Lias Gesicht und ihre Augen funkelten. Den beiden Jungs war bei diesem Anblick nicht ganz wohl.

„Bereiten wir ihnen eine Überraschung.", hauchte Lia den beiden zu, dann machte sie durch Handzeichen klar, was sie vorhatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später flog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aus den Angeln und Lia schrie „Expelliarmus!", während die Jungs in den Raum liefen und die drei wartenden Männer ohne Schwierigkeiten betäubten.

Tatsächlich hatten sie wohl auf der Lauer gelegen um sich auf den Mann zu stürzen, sobald er den Raum betrat. Doch der Knall und der Lichtblitz hatte sie kurzfristig aus dem Konzept gebracht, so dass Lia, die vermutete, dass ein laut geschriener Zauber sie nochmal unerwartet treffen würde, sie entwaffnen konnte.

In dieser Nacht war Lia der Held. Sie hatte es geschafft gleich zwei Fallen zu wittern und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sowohl ihre Zielperson, als auch dessen Geschäftskontakte erwischt hatten. Silas erzählte immer wieder laut lachend wie panisch er beim Anblick von Lias Grinsen geworden sei.

Lia war stolz. Doch sie hatte auch Angst. Es klang alles ganz wundervoll, wenn sie es so erzählten. Aber hatte sie wirklich das Richtige getan? Hatte sie alles bedacht? War es nicht falsch gewesen, ihre Kollegen dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, ohne zu wissen ob sie eine Chance hatten? Wenn es mehr als drei Männer gewesen wären hätten sie es nicht geschafft. Dennoch hatte sie nicht riskieren wollen den Raum magisch zu untersuchen. Damit hätten die Männer gerechnet und sie hätten sich verraten.

* * *

Zurück in London versammelten sie sich alle in ihrem Klassenraum. Saßen auf den Tischen und Stühlen, standen davor und verarbeiteten lachend die gelöste Anspannung.

Schließlich betrat Podmore den Raum. „Schön, dass sie alle gesund und munter sind", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Kein Lob. Kein Tadel.

„Teil ihrer Prüfung ist auch noch ein Gespräch um ihr Verhalten während der Aufgabe zu reflektieren."

Alle sahen sich überrascht an. Davon hatte niemand etwas gesagt.

„Mr. Cheswick, Sie sind der Erste."

Ray erhob sich und folgte Podmore aus dem Raum.

Zunächst waren sie alle in Gedanken vertieft, gingen den Abend noch einmal durch, stellten sich selbst alle Fragen, die ihnen einfielen.

Dann begannen leise Gespräche, der Versuch sich von den anderen hinterfragen zu lassen.

Nach und nach rief Podmore sie alle raus und wer bereits dran war kam auch nicht wieder rein. Jason war schon eine Weile weg, als Lia aufgerufen wurde.

„Ms Kenneth?"

Es war ungewohnt kein Lächeln in Podmores Gesicht zu sehen. Er trug ein richtiges Pokerface zur Schau und Lia fühlte sich unwohl. Trotzdem blieb sie ruhig. Reflektionsgespräche waren ja im Grunde nichts neues, sie machten das regelmäßig und kannten alle wichtigen Punkte, die zu beachten waren. Sich selbst zu überprüfen und zu hinterfragen war für einen Auror eines der wichtigsten Dinge. Was auf den ersten Blick eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein schien, konnte sich später als großen Fehler erweisen und wenn man diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen wollte musste man wissen, wie man das nächste Mal vorging. Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht? Sie wusste es immer noch nicht. Doch sie musste es wissen! Es könnte wichtig sein. Was, wenn man sie rauswarf?

In dem Raum, in den Podmore sie führte, saß noch ein anderer Mann und Lia erkannte ihn als den Mann vom Vorstellungsgespräch. Sie schluckte. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen nur mit ihrem Lehrer zu reden. Aber das konnte sie wohl nicht erwarten. Wenn sie diese Prüfung bestand würde sie mit in den aktiven Dienst kommen. Die richtige Auswahl von Leuten war dafür wichtig, oder andere Auroren würden in Gefahr gebracht.

Seltsamerweise musste sie in diesem Moment daran denken, dass dieser Mann, wie hatte Remus ihn genannt? Kingsley Shacklebolt? Dieser Mann...musste unglaublich jung sein. Sie schätzte ihn auf Remus Alter, wenn nicht sogar jünger. Wie konnte er schon so wichtig sein?

„Ms Kenneth, bitte setzen sie sich."

Lia tat was er sagte und der Mann sprach gleich weiter.

„Das letzte Mal als wir uns gesehen haben konnte ich mich ja nicht vorstellen. Mein Name ist Kingsley Shacklebolt und ich überwache die Ausbildung der neuen Auroren. Es mag sie überraschen, dass sie mich bisher nicht gesehen haben, doch ich halte mich gerne im Hintergrund. Wenn sie diese Prüfung bestehen und einem Seniorpartner zugeteilt werden, dann werden wir uns öfter sehen."

Wenn. Lia war dankbar für die bisherige Ausbildung, denn sie half ihr jetzt völlig ruhig zu bleiben.

„Also, Ms Kenneth, sie wissen ja, wofür sie hier sind."

„Ja, es geht darum unsere Prüfung zu reflektieren. Was letztendlich auch ein Teil der Prüfung ist und ich denke kein kleiner." Lia lächelte leicht, doch ihr Gegenüber verzog keine Miene. Sie wusste, dass sie selbst reden musste und nicht auf Fragen warten durfte.

„Unsere Aufgabe an diesem Abend bestand darin einen Flüchtigen zu stellen. Er war als Schmuggler und Betrüger bekannt und wir hatten Informationen bekommen, dass er sich mit Kunden in dem Bürogebäude in Romford treffen wollte. Unser Team hat sich entschieden die Gruppe in zwei Hilfstrupps und einen Sturmtrupp zu unterteilen. Ich selbst war Teil des Sturmtrupps. Zusammen mit einem Teamkollegen wartete ich an der Vorderseite des Gebäudes auf unsere Zielperson. Unser Plan war, dem Mann etwa drei Minuten nachdem er das Haus betreten hatte zu folgen. Wir bemerkten jedoch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Bei der Eingangstür handelte es sich um eine schwere Eichentür und obwohl es vollkommen still in der Gasse war konnten wir die Tür nicht zufallen hören."

„Wem von ihnen beiden fiel das auf?"

Lia zögerte. „Mir..."

War es gut oder schlecht, dass sie das nicht gesagt hatte?

Als keine weiteren Fragen kamen fuhr sie fort die Geschehnisse wiederzugeben.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stellte keine weiteren Fragen bis Lia zum Schluss gekommen war.

„Ich denke...ich denke, dass ich sehr viel Glück gehabt habe so gute Leute in meinem Team zu haben. Unseren Posten zu verlassen und anders als geplant vor zu gehen, war riskant, doch wir haben diese Entscheidung gemeinsam getroffen und ich halte es noch immer für die richtige Entscheidung. Da unser Auftrag besagte, wenn möglich auch die Geschäftspartner des Mannes fest zu nehmen, mussten wir die Chance, die sich uns nach der Festnahme unserer Zielperson bot, nutzen. Wir waren vorsichtig, dennoch war es ein gefährliches Vorgehen. Wir vermuteten etwa drei Männer im haus, konnten jedoch nicht sicher sein. Mit drei Leuten waren wir jedoch mehr als der Flüchtling und so entschieden wir alle hineinzugehen. Wir kontrollierten natürlich auf Fallen und gingen vorsichtig vor.

Doch als wir drinnen waren, wurden Absprachen schwieriger. Ich habe aus Intuition gehandelt, aus der Vermutung heraus, dass unsere Zielperson auf dem Weg in eine Falle gewesen war. Ich hatte jedoch keine konkreten Anhaltspunkte. Der Plan ist aufgegangen, doch es war gefährlich, nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für die Leute bei mir. Letztendlich hatte ich Glück. Glück so gute Zauberer bei mir zu haben, mit denen ich mich auch ohne Worte verständigen und mich voll auf sie verlassen konnte. Für unsere Aufgabe war es eine gute Entscheidung, doch ich habe in dem Moment nicht über die Gefahren nachgedacht, sondern nur das Ziel vor Augen gehabt. Es können Situationen auf mich zukommen in denen diese Risikobereitschaft Verluste bedeuten kann."

Lia atmete tief durch. Sie hatte alles gesagt, was sie sagen wollte. Tatsächlich hatte sie sehr viel mehr gesagt als sie geplant hatte, doch sie hielt alles für richtig. Oder hatte sie sich mit ihrer Selbstkritik ins Aus gespielt?

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille im Raum, während der Shacklebolt sie genau beobachtete.

Dann endlich sprach er.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Gedanken, Ms. Kenneth. Mr. Podmore, sie gehört Ihnen." Damit bedeutete er Lia, dass sie gehen könne.

Sie hielt gerade noch lange genug den Mund, bis sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

„Das war's? Kein Kommentar zu dem was ich gesagt habe?!"

Podmore musste schmunzeln, als sie so herausplatzte.

„Keine Sorge, Ms. Kenneth, es wird noch genug Menschen geben, die sie kritisieren werden. Und bis dahin kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass sie Mr. Shacklebolt alles gesagt haben, was er von Ihnen hören wollte. Allerdings werden sie möglicherweise im nächsten Jahr einiges von dem bereuen, was sie heute Abend gesagt haben."

Lia wusste ganz genau, wie sehr Podmore ihren verständnislosen Blick genoss. Und die Gedanken, die sie sich die nächsten Wochen machen würde.

* * *

„Und hiermit ist das Ende dieser Lebensphase besiegelt."

Silas wedelte theatralisch mit dem Schreiben, dass sein Prüfungsergebnis beinhaltete.

„Jetzt werd nicht dramatisch. Wir sind immer noch keine vollausgebildeten Auroren."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Jason seinem Freund das Blatt aus der Hand und brachte es in seiner Tasche in Sicherheit.

Sie hatten es sich mit ihrer kleinen Gruppe in einer Ecke im Tropfenden Kessel gemütlich gemacht um in aller Ruhe ihre bestandene Prüfung zu feiern. Aber wirklich feiern taten sie eigentlich nicht. Ihre Runde wirkte sogar fast besinnlich.

„Immerhin ist es das Ende des Lernens!"

„Man lernt nie aus, Hampton.", meine Ray grinsend.

„Und wir haben immer noch die Theoriewochen...", gab Kerry zu bedenken.

Ihre fehlende Begeisterung schien Silas zu stören. „Ach kommt schon! Wir sind die Großen! Wir stürzen uns in ein paar Wochen in den Ernst des Lebens! Das sollte man Feiern! Wer weiß, wann wir wieder Gelegenheit dazu bekommen." Damit stand er auf, schnappte sich Shelley und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Einige der anderen folgten den Beiden lachend.

„Wer weiß ob wir überhaupt jemals wieder diese Gelegenheit bekommen.", meinte Sally leise während sie den Inhalt ihres Weinglases betrachtete.

Lia sah ihre Freundin traurig an. Sie wusste wie Recht Sally haben könnte.

„Na, dann sollten wir diese erst recht nutzen." Jason lächelte und stupste Sally an. „Na komm, ab auf die Tanzfläche."

Sally ließ es geschehen, dass Jason sie zu den anderen Tanzenden zog und Lia sah den Beiden hinterher, immer noch in Gedanken.

Moment. Hatte Jason gerade Sally aufgefordert und nicht sie?

Es dauerte einen Moment bis lia klar wurde was sie da dachte? War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, ja. Sie hatte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass Jason immer bei ihr war und irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust ihn zu teilen. Der gedanke ließ sie rot werden. Was war denn los mit ihr?  
Eine Weile drehte Lia verwirrt ihr Glas in den Händen, ohne richtig zu bemerken, was um sie herum geschah.  
Dann erschien plötzlich ein kleines, hübsch eingepacktes Paket in ihrem Gesichtsfeld.

Überrascht sah Lia auf und entdeckte Matt, der sie angrinste. "Matt?!"

"Na, ich wollte doch wenigstens mal vorbeischauen und gratulieren." Er setzte sich neben sie und drückte ihr das Päckchen in die Hand.

"Danke...", murmelte Lia und war froh, sich mit dem Päckchen beschäftigen zu können. Wie immer wusste sich nicht recht, wie sie mit Matt umgehen sollte und dass er ausgerechnet in dem Moment auftauchte, wo sie sich fragte wie sehr sie Jason eigentlich mochte, trieb ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.  
In dem Päckchen befand sich ein schön gearbeitetes Tintenfass. Der Deckel war so gearbeitet, dass es aussah als legten sich Flügel um das mit schwarzer Tinte gefüllte Glas.

"Wow, das ist echt schön."

"Du klingst irgendwie übermäßig überrascht." Matt lachte und Lia musste selber grinsen. Das Geschenk überraschte sie tatsächlich. Aber seltsamerweise beruhigte es sie auch.

"Ach naja, ich hab nicht gerade damit gerechnet ein Geschenk zu bekommen. Und das hier ist wirklich schön."

Matt lächelte sie an und sie konnte nicht anders als leise aufzuseufzen. Sie war erleichtert. Vermutlich, weil das hier eine ganz eindeutige Geste der Zuneigung war und Matt damit einen großen Schritt auf sie zuging. Und weil es etwas war, was man einer ganz normalen Freundin schenken konnte. Vielleicht war es albern. Aber Lia half dieses Tintenfässchen ihre Beziehung zu Matt wieder zu definieren.

Und so fiel es ihr leicht mit ihm mitzukommen, als er sie zum Tanzen aufforderte. Und Jason war erst einmal vergessen.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey ihr Lieben!

Schön, dass das hier tatsächlich jemand liest ;)  
Es ist immerhin schon ein Weilchen her seit dem letzten Update (und das nächste wird auch noch etwas dauern! Sorry...), trotzdem gebe ich meine Lia noch nicht auf. Aber es kommt eben immer etwas dazwischen, ob man es nun Schreibblockade, Stress oder gar Privatleben nennt ;)

In dieser Story hat so einiges ein Eigenleben entwickelt, deshalb muss ich ein bisschen aufpassen, dass nicht manches zu lang wird und dafür wichtiges zu kurz kommt. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe :)

Also, hinterlasst gerne Kommentare, weist mich auf Fehler hin (Kein beta und lange Pausen können zu sowas führen! ;)) und vor allem: Bleibt mir treu :)

Bis bald, eure Nari


End file.
